Terciopelo Negro
by nickrivers
Summary: UA. El alejarse de su hogar no acalló el fuego de su corazón, demasiados secretos encierra el más pintoresco de los pueblos, viejos rencores surgirán y una pasión irresistible se desencadenará.
1. Chapter 1 Introducción

**N/A: Hola a todos, antes de comenzar a leer este capítulo, que de ante mano agradezco a todos que lo hagan, les sugiero escuchar la canción "Black Velvet" (o Terciopelo negro en su traducción) de Alannah Myles, esta canción no me pertenece si no a ella con todos sus derechos reservados. **

**Enlace youtube: watch?v=uS870zCCAwM&feature=related**

**Disfruten!**

o

o

**Introducción**

o

o

El lugar estaba atestado de personas, bien sabido que por razones muy diferentes a la suya. El olor a whisky y a cigarrillo cubría el ambiente junto con una curiosa nube de humo que danzaba por las luces que jugaban con la caprichosa oscuridad, las mesas estaban completas, llevó su mirada hacia la barra, varias personas se aglomeraban para pedir algún trago, fue ahí cuando vio al dueño sonriéndole y ladeando su cabeza.

El bar de la calle 64 no era cualquier bar, era el lugar donde los sueños de muchos artistas se iniciaron, haber conseguido poder tocar y justamente un jueves, donde la concurrencia era masiva por el día indicado para dar rienda suelta a la música.

La música es el lenguaje del alma, eso le dijeron alguna vez, dudaba quién, pero no importa ya, acomodó su vestido negro, _"demasiado ceñido"_ pensó para sí, pero luego recordó la ilusión de su amiga porque lo use, sonrió, tiró su cabello hacia atrás dejándolo caer como una cascada negra sobre su desnuda espalda, suspiró.

Era el momento de hacer lo suyo, golpeó con su dedo índice el micrófono haciendo que el ruido captara la atención de algunos tantos, las luces blancas, entonces, se dirigieron a escenario donde su frágil cuerpo tembló, su largo cabello negro brillaba y el contraste con su blanca piel la hacía ver mucho más hermosa, aclaró su garganta y fijó su mirada en algún punto perdido del público.

-Damas…. Damas y caballeros.- su garganta seca le dificultaba el trabajo.- Sólo espero que lo disfrute.- sí nunca fue buena para explicar emociones y ante la mirada de algunos ebrios, otros conquistadores, unos tantos en una aventura fuera de su casa, mirando también hacia otros lugares temiendo ser descubiertos, la música comenzó a sonar, sus compañeros sobre el escenario sonrieron complacidos ante sus palabras, después de todo la filosofía que compartían era única.

El compás sensual de la melodía hizo efecto, pues notó que muchos se movían a su ritmo, logró soltarse y mover su cuerpo serpenteando con experimentada sensualidad, cerró sus ojos, era mejor imaginarse las manos de su amante y así dar todo.

Y lo haría.

_**Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
>Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high<br>Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
>The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky<br>The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
>Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for<strong>_

_**Mississippi en el medio de un seco hechizo  
>Jimmy Rogers en la Victrola sonando<br>Mamá está bailando con el bebé en su hombro  
>El sol se está poniendo como la melaza en el cielo<br>El chico podía cantar, sabía cómo moverse, todo  
>Siempre queriendo más, el te dejaría deseándolo<br>**_

Las palabras quemaban, hacían mella en ella, después de todo, de querer huir del pasado notó que él no quería soltarla, cada palabra, cada ronroneo pronunciado golpeaba en ella transportándola a algún momento de los últimos años cuando todo cambió, cuando supo que el dolor del alma repercute en todos los sentidos que uno pueda imaginarse.

Con ambas manos en el micrófono cerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar, sabía como hacer esto, solo debía lograr espantar esos demonios de su mente, aunque su dolor parecía que le daba a la canción el toque extra que la hacía diferente a cualquier intérprete.

"_-Quiero hacerte el amor-_

_-Sí…."_

Distaba bastante de esa niña temerosa, distaba de aquella adolescente soñadora que creía que el amor era la razón de nuestra existencia, sin embargo se sentía como la misma niña cohibida, hambrienta de experiencia, pequeña e insignificante, sólo una chica, un punto en el vasto mundo.

___**Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please<strong>_

_**Terciopelo negro y esa sonrisa de niño pequeño  
>Terciopelo negro con ese lento estilo sureño<br>Una nueva religión que te pondrá de rodillas  
>Terciopelo negro por favor<br>**_

Junto a ella el hombre de cabello platinado, el guitarrista principal sólo la observaba de reojo mientras le hacía el amor con sus dedos a su guitarra, todo en él era intenso, su manera de amar, de sentir, de vivir.

"_-Desequilibras mi vida… con tu locura….-"_

Diamante sonrió de lado, no había nada en el mundo que le gustara más que oírla cantar.

_**Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave  
>White lightening, bound to drive you wild<br>Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
>"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle<br>The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
>Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for<strong>_

_**En Memphis la música es como una ola de calor  
>Relámpago blanco, límite para volverte salvaje<br>El bebé de mamá en el corazón de cada chica de la escuela  
>"Ámame tiernamente" las deja llorando en el pasillo<br>La manera en la que él se movía, era un pecado, tan dulce y verdadero  
>Siempre queriendo más, el te dejaría deseándolo.<strong>_

El bajo sonaba con especial fuerza esa noche, y es que Zafiro sabía que sería especial, el reencuentro esperado, el saberla junto a él, tener a sus amigos, todo volvía a ser como debía, con lo bueno y malo.

"_- Me destrozaste el corazón y eso no te lo perdonaré jamás"_

Y ese momento volvió a su mente como una ráfaga de viento, esas que golpean duro.

___** Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please<strong>_

_**Terciopelo negro y esa sonrisa de niño pequeño  
>Terciopelo negro con ese lento estilo sureño<br>Una nueva religión que pondrá de rodillas  
>Terciopelo negro si tu por favor<strong>_

En la batería, el hombre de gran altura, cabello marrón largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos azules sonreía a cada golpe, Kouta experimentaba un placer que ninguno entendería, porque él nació para esto.

"_- El que dice que sentirse miserable no sirve de nada, jamás escribió un buen blues"_

Hoy era la noche en que desplegarían su talento, largos años les llevó encontrarse hasta allí y nada en el mundo haría de esa noche no fuera especial.

_**Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
>In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?<strong>_

_**Cada palabra de cada canción que él cantó era para ti  
>En un flash él se había ido, sucedió tan pronto ¿Qué podrías Hacer?<strong>_

Detrás del escenario una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes disfruta de la música, en sus manos llevaba las toallas y botellas de agua que sabría sus amigos necesitarían, al escuchar la última estrofa no pudo evitar sonreír y con ello recordar.

"_- Adoro tu sonrisa, es lo mejor que tienes ¿lo sabías?"_

Y el amor es curioso.

_**Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please<br>**_

_**Terciopelo negro y esa sonrisa de niño pequeño  
>Terciopelo negro con ese lento estilo sureño<br>Una nueva religión que pondrá de rodillas  
>Terciopelo negro si tu por favor<strong>_

Desde una de las mesas una mirada azul no dejaba de quemar a la chica que interpretaba tan bella canción, le sorprendió encontrarla allí, una mezcla de sentimientos hicieron que en su boca un sabor amargo lo invadiera, sus manos sudaban y sus dedos se volvieron torpes, por esa niña, no, por esa mujer.

"_- Alguien me dijo que el odio es el sentimiento más cercado al amor, y eso es lo más cerca que nosotros estaremos a ese sentimiento. -"_

Esa frase vino a él casi al instante en que la reconoció, ¿cómo no hacerlo? No era cualquier persona, ella significaba todo, o al menos en algún momento así fue.

o-o-o-o

**Terciopelo Negro**_**  
><strong>_

o

o

La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre las calles, apenas se podía ver de una esquina a otra, la joven de largo cabello azabache caminaba con prisa tratando de llegar a destino lo más rápido posible, la lluvia la sorprendió sin siquiera un abrigo adecuado, ni hablar de un paraguas, aunque realmente no sentía el frio, solo el golpeteo de su corazón. Solo una vez se sintió tan desesperada y asustada, el día que su madre había muerto. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, una llamada, y su vida se desmoronó, tomó unas pocas pertenencias, y así salió a la carretera, conduciendo 4 horas sin parar, solo deteniéndose a cargar gasolina. Sacudió su cabeza, y maldijo el tener que aparcar su auto tan lejos, divisó la entrada e ingresó sin aminorar el paso.

-Disculpe señorita.- dijo a la mujer vestida de blanco del otro lado del escritorio, sonando demasiado educada para la prisa que llevaba.- estoy buscando a Matsuzawa Nobu, soy Rei Hino, su nieta…- hablaba con prisa la hermosa joven que escasamente superaba los 18 años.

-Srita Hino, la esperábamos- dijo con tranquilidad la mujer de anteojos grandes y redondeados. –Él se encuentra bien, está descansado en la habitación 807.- informó con una sonrisa que la pelinegra no se detuvo a ver ya que continuó su camino hacia el cuarto indicado.

Sus piernas se detuvieron ante la puerta con el número 807 en ella, suspiró y giró el picaporte con suavidad, el cuarto permanecía a media luz, las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando entrar la escasa luz solar fuera, mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio recorriéndolo en su largo, junto a la gran ventana unos sillones de color verde, recorrió con su mirada violeta el lugar, divisó la mesa donde en ella había un florero de color celeste con flores dentro, orquídeas, y por fin su mirada se posó en el hombre recostado en la amplia cama de sabanas blancas. Parecía dormido, su respiración era pareja, su semblante era muy bueno, incluso sus regordetas mejillas estaban rosadas, barba crecida asomaba en su rostro moreno.

Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido, no sin antes quitarse su abrigo rojo que aún goteaba y tomó asiento junto a la cama en la fría silla de madera, tomando una de las manos del anciano que descansaba, posó sus finos dedos acariciando la amplia frente, que parecía extenderse, ya que su redondeaba cabeza calva era como la continuación.

Sonrió más tranquila sintiendo como su corazón tomaba un ritmo normal, todo sucedió muy rápido, la llamada informándole que su abuelo había tenido una fuerte caída, que se encontraba internado, ella era su único familiar directo y no dudó en dejar todo en la ciudad para encontrarse con el único hombre en su vida que le interesaba. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba más tranquila, tuvo tiempo para asimilar donde se encontraba, en aquél pueblo, ese que la vio nacer, ese que le dio la espalda en cuando su madre falleció y del que huyó para no volver jamás, sin embargo allí estaba.

-Rei...- oyó su nombre y divisó como los ojos del anciano se abrían y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. –mi hermosa y linda Rei….-

-Abuelo, hola abuelo.- lo saludó no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus hermosos ojos, hacia mucho que no lloraba, pero ese hombre allí simbolizaba todo para ella, convirtiéndose en su debilidad. –me asusté mucho abuelo…-

-Niña mía, solo fue mi vieja cadera, se rompió ¿puedes creerlo?- informó divertido.

-Abuelo debes tener más cuidado, ¿cómo pasó?- quiso saber aunque no muy bien para qué, ya que lo importantes es que Nobu estuviera bien y lo más importante, a su lado. Vio como el hombre se encogía de hombros y una sonrisa divertida asomaba en su rostro.

-Estaba bailando con esa muchacha y me resbalé.- explicó con naturalidad.

-¿Bailando?- interrogó levantando su ceja, provocando que la sonora risa de Nobu inundara el lugar.

-Sí, en la subasta de solteros del pueblo, la agradable señorita me compró por mucho dinero y justo bailando me tropecé...- la pelinegra negó con su cabeza no pudiendo evitar contener una risita, es que su viejo abuelo no cambiaría más. –Al menos eso hizo que pueda verte Rei, pasó mucho desde la última vez.- dijo en tono sereno, tratando de ocultar el reproche. –si yo no acudo a la ciudad a verte, tú no viene por aquí niña mía.-

-Lo sé, es solo que… estuve con trabajo y además… bueno…- se tropezaba con sus palabras, evitando la mirada de su abuelo.

-No digas nada Rei, no hace falta.- la interrumpió sonriéndole.- Solo espero que te quedes un tiempo, hay ciertas cosas que quiero dejar listas y ya que estas aquí eso será bueno.-

-¿Cosas?-

-Ya sabes Rei propiedades, negocios, por más que comiences a decir que hay tiempo para ello, yo quiero dejar todo listo y sin más en cuanto salga de aquí nos reuniremos con Keitaro para solucionar todo.- dijo haciendo referencia al abogado familiar.

-Ay abuelito, en serio no quiero que nos preocupemos por eso ahora, solo quiero que te pongas bien.-

-Lo estoy mi niña, y es por ello que quiero encargarme de eso, pero dime ¿Cómo estás tú? Estas cada vez más hermosa mi linda Rei, ¿cómo va ese trabajo tuyo?-

-Bien abuelo, hice nuevas campañas para ropa deportiva, me dejó bastante dinero, pude pagar gran parte del alquiler, ya tengo cubierto unos meses.- dijo sonriendo.

-No sé por qué no haces uso del dinero que está depositado en tu cuenta querida, te pertenece….-

-Abuelito, lo guardo en caso de emergencia, pero estoy bien, además es muy satisfactorio lograrlo por mi.- continuó hablando mientras que por la tierna mirada de su abuelo pasaban miles de pensamientos.

Su nieta, su única nieta, descendencia de su única hija, Risa, tan parecidas en tantos aspectos, estaba junto a él al fin, lamentó que tendría que ser bajo esas circunstancias, aunque hacia mucho se había resignado a que su nieta no querría volver a ese lugar, dejando a su abuelo allí haciéndose cargo del templo, como siempre fue. Rei seguía hablando y contando las novedades mientras él solo deseaba que todo saliera bien para ella, su vida nunca fue fácil y presentía que ésta visita no sería como otras y varias cosas le esperaban a su adorable nieta, pero tenía fe, siempre con fe.

-En fin, así que aquí estoy.- finalizó poniéndose de pie mientras servía un vaso con agua fresca.

-¿Ya hablaste con Makoto, querida?- preguntó el anciano mientras su nieta sostenía su cabeza para darle de beber.

-No abuelo, apenas llegué y vine a toda prisa, pero la llamaré en un rato, ahora tú descansa que yo estaré aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que su abuelo no compartió.

-Claro que no, tú irás a la casa a descansar, no te quiero aquí.- habló con tono enojado.

-Abuelo no me iré.- se negó rotundamente.

-Rei, no seas caprichosa niña, además las lindas enfermeras cuidan de tu viejo abuelo.- comenzó a hablar mientras la chica ponía sus ojos en blanco, pero no puedo terminar de replicar a su nieta cuando un hombre de gran altura de mediana edad, cabello cano y ojos oscuros se adentró al cuarto, vestía una bata blanca y varios bolígrafos en ella.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó con una sonrisa amable.

-Doctor Fujitawa- respondió el anciano repitiendo el gesto.

-¿Cómo esta Sr. Matsuzawa? Veo que está bien acompañado hoy.- dijo divertido mientras saluda a la joven con una inclinación de su cabeza.- al parecer se recupera muy rápido.-

-Te lo dije, y ya no me trates de usted me hacen sentir viejo.- dijo mientras el hombre se acercó a la pelinegra.

-Mucho gusto doctor, mi nombre es Rei Hino, soy nieta…- decía mientras extendía su mano.

-Lo sé Srita Hino.- la interrumpió estrechando la mano de la joven.- Nobu nos ha hablado mucho de usted.-

-¿No es una hermosura esta niña o qué?- soltó divertido el anciano ante el sonrojo de la aludida.

-Ciertamente es bellísima Nobu.- sonrió el médico con amabilidad para luego dirigirse hacia la sonrojada pelinegra.

El galeno se encargó de explicar la situación del anciano, dejando mucho más tranquila a Rei, la cuestión es que el hombre permanecería internado unas semanas más para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, siendo además este el objeto del deseo de todo el pabellón de geriatría dejándolo muy feliz. Luego de varios intentos infructuosos de la joven lograron que esta fuera a descansar a su viejo hogar, el templo.

Saliendo del hospital la lluvia la sorprendió nuevamente caminó a su auto, sin embargo esta vez no tuvo prisa. Poco a poco se acostumbró a que el agua cayera por sobre su cuerpo, su ropa estaba totalmente empapada y se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando apreciar sus curvas femeninas ya notorias, suspiró, la última vez que estuvo en su pueblo natal era solo una niñita.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando sus zapatos color negro siendo salpicados por el agua que ella misma provocaba se esparza al pisar los charcos cuando al fin llegó a su deportivo gris plata.

El camino al templo, que sabía de memoria, lo hizo en silencio, no encendió el estéreo, solo el sonido del agua cayendo, pasó por el centro obligadamente, todo estaba igual, la gran cafetería donde su "hermanita" Makoto trabajaba ahora, hizo nota mental la llamaría ni bien llegara al templo, hacía meses que no se veían, desde la última visita de Makoto a la ciudad por un congreso de gastronomía.

Estacionó a un lado de su viejo hogar, la lluvia había parado y aprovechó para bajar sus maletas, no pensaba quedarse demasiado, así que solo llevó poca ropa. Subió las escalinatas con algo de dificultad, la falta de práctica se hizo notoria.

El camino a su viejo cuarto lo hizo por inercia, todo estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado, solo que más limpio, sonrió para sí, sí que podía ser desordenada cuando quería. Se dio una ducha caliente y se puso su pijama blanca compuesta de un pantaloncillo corto y una gran blusa, atada en su espalda dejando la mitad de ella al descubierto, ató su cabello en una trenza de lado y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un caldo, pero ruidos provenientes de ella la alertaron, ahogando un grito se puso alerta.

-_Un ladrón_.- pensó maldiciendo el no haberse ido a un hotel, caminó sigilosamente tomando un tazón de cerámica de un mueble para defensa personal, no sin antes insultar a su suerte, ¿un tazón?

Las luces en la cocina se encendieron de pronto y la pelinegra se adentró gritando mientras sacudía el tazón en el aire.

-Ayyy no- oyó una voz.

-Malnacidooooo.- gritó deteniéndose en seco para acostumbrar su vista a la luz. -¿Mako?- parada frente a ella en posición de defensa, se encontraba una hermosa pelicastaña que llevaba su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta y de hermosos ojos verdes totalmente dilatados por el susto.

-Rei, ¡amiga!- gritó la chica abalanzándose sobre la pelinegra que la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Ay, Mako, creí que era un ladrón amiga.- dijo devolviendo el abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Ladrón? No, solo somos Diamante y yo, es que vinimos a buscar ropa a tu abuelo y además a sacar del refrigerador lo que puede arruinarse.- informó sonriente. –No sabía que estabas aquí.-

Una tercera persona se unió a las jovencitas, un hombre de altura de cabello platinado y ojos azules.

-¿Rei?- la llamó sorprendido.-¡Cómo has crecido!- soltó a manera de saludo mientras avanzaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos.- Mírate nomás, estas casi tan alta como mi hermanita.-

-Nunca seré tan alta como Makoto, Dante.- informó sonriente, aunque casi asfixiándose por el fuerte abrazo del peliplata, mientras Makoto ahogaba una risita.

-Ya hermano, la estás ahogando, además yo también quiero abrazarla.- se quejó la ojiverde cediendo al fin a la petición de ambas mujeres, una que se lo dijo libremente, la otra por simplemente ponerse morada.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron justo en la cocina, mientras Makoto preparaba algo que comer, Rei y Diamante estaban sentados en la mesa.

-No puedo creer todo lo que me contó Mako, ¿así que modelo? No puedo creerlo, digo siempre fuiste hermosa, pero… no sé es extraño.- dijo no sabiendo muy bien como terminar la frase.

-No va conmigo lo sé, pero me sirve para pagar mis estudios Dante, ¿cómo va el negocio? Supe por Mako que expandiste el catálogo.-

-Sí, comencé a hacer muebles algo modernos, creo que me aventuré bastante, pero al menos la línea clásica continua, esa que me enseñó papá, ya sabes que un viejo carpintero le trasmite todo a sus hijos, en este caso a mí, y mamá sus dotes de cocina a Mako.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Tus padres siempre fueron muy cariñosos con ustedes.- reflexionó con nostalgia recordando viejos momentos, que sin duda parecían muy lejanos.

-Sí, no puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo, hace ya tres años que fallecieron, todo pasó muy rápido.- acotó la pelicastaña mientras traía a la mesa unos bocadillos para degustar, mientras ambos jóvenes pensaban en sus palabras.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí….- titubeó la pelinegra con pena, y es que justamente para esa fecha ella se encontraba internada por una descompensación menor, pero aún así no pudiendo asistir al funeral de los padres de sus amigos a quienes ella llamaba cariñosamente tíos. Sintió la tibia mano de Makoto sobre la de ella y alzó su mirada para encontrase con dos esmeraldas que la miraban llenas de ternura.

–Siempre estuviste aquí.- dijo deleitándola con una de sus mejores sonrisas al tiempo que Dante asentía. –Ya hablemos de otra cosa…- cambió de tema, mientras Rei se acomodaba en su silla.

-¿Cómo está Andrew?- rompió el hielo la pelinegra justo para darle una mirada cómplice a su amiga que se sonrojaba ligeramente, mientras el peliplata miraba el plato.

-Pues bien, ya sabes con su cafetería, Makoto está trabajando ahí ahora. Se pondrá tan feliz de verte Rei, ustedes dos siempre serán nuestras niñas consentidas.- al escuchar lo ultimo la ojiverde no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, más sin embargo ahí estaba su amiga para salvar el momento.

-Ocho años no nos hace nenas, tenemos 19 años y ustedes 27… tampoco es para tanto.- sopló la joven modelo con aires de superioridad haciendo reír a los presentes. –Ya mañana iré a saludarlo.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos deleitarás con tu presencia?- interrogó el Diamante mientras ayudaba a su hermana con los últimos platos.

-Supongo que hasta el abuelo pueda salir del hospital, y pueda encargarme de dejar a alguien a tiempo completo aquí para que pueda cuidarlo.- explicaba deseando que no sea demasiado el tiempo que su abuelo pase internado.

-Es genial tenerte por aquí amiga, hay tanto que hablar, siento no haber escrito es solo que con esto del trabajo, mis cursos, cuidar a Dante.- enumeraba la cocinera ante el puchero del hombre.

-Claro no te quejas cuando tienes que ayudar al malhumorado mecánico con la limpieza.- exclamó divertido el peliplata notando que su frase no fue la más acertada por la manifiesta incomodidad en los rostros de las jóvenes.-Acaso… ¿dije algo malo?- balbuceó algo confundido.

-No hay problema.- dijo la amatista con serenidad en su voz, mientras su amiga acudía al rescate.

-No sabes quién se operó amiga, se hizo las bubis y la nariz.- soltó Makoto divertida.

-Ayy chisme de mujeres, son intolerantes.- se quejó el muchacho mientras las chicas reían y platicaban de vanidades, así hasta entrada la noche.

o-o-o-o

La mañana siguiente la sorprendió gratamente, no había rastros de la lluvia del día anterior, el cielo se extendía celeste imponente. Se levantó entre vuelta y vuelta y decidió cambiarse, se puso una linda falda de mezclilla azul oscura que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una blusa manga tres cuartos gris que se ajustaba a su pecho y unas botas cortas de color negro, con muy poco tacón, dejó su cabello suelto y lo colocó de costado. Iría a visitar a su abuelo al hospital, pero primero quería pasar por el centro del pueblo para comprar algunos dulces y llevárselo de contrabando.

Subió a su deportivo y se dirigió al centro, no le tomó mucho encontrar la tienda, ya que era la única que conocía, por fortuna parecía que ella había cambiando mucho ya que nadie pareció reconocerla. Se apresuró a acercase a su auto distraída mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso, no prestaba atención al camino, chocando de repente con algo.

Cayó al suelo violentamente, golpeó sus muslos con la fría acera haciéndola sentir un escalofrío, levantó lentamente la vista para encontrarse con su atacante que resultó tener la sonrisa más sexy, el hombre de cabello rubio e intensos ojos medianoche extendió su mano para ayudar a la joven a levantarse.

-Discúlpeme Señorita, venía muy distraído, ¿se hizo usted daño?- interrogó galante con destellos de preocupación en su voz, fue cuando se encontró con su rostro.

La joven de ojos amatistas solo negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía débilmente.

-Yo la conozco.- dijo el hombre confundido. –De algún lugar.…- balbuceaba confuso.

-Andrew si intentas coquetear olvídalo, no eres mi tipo.- soltó la pelinegra divertida, logrando desconcertar unos instantes al hombre frente a ella, para luego comenzar a reír.

-¡Rei!- exclamó feliz mientras la atraía hacia él. –No puedo creerlo, ¡estás aquí! Makoto me lo dijo esta mañana, pero no creí cruzarme contigo tan pronto.- dijo sonriente mientras libraba de su agarre a la chica.

-Es un gusto verte Andy.- sincera la joven que sonreirá.- Hoy iba a pasar por la cafetería, a la vuelta del hospital.-

-Oh, eso me recuerda ¿cómo está el abuelo?- interrogó llamándolo como la mayoría del pueblo hacia.

-Está bien, solo fue un susto, ya sabes cómo es él, con tal de bailar con una jovencita sacrifica su cadera- explicó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo sé.- dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras la miraba fijo.

-¿Qué tengo?- interrogó la chica incómoda, repasando si había cubierto bien sus ojeras.

-Nada, es que de verdad cambiaste mucho Rei.- dijo mientras reía tontamente y llevaba una mano tras su cabeza. –Estás hecha una señorita, antes eras… bueno una nena flacucha. – soltó.

-Tomaré eso como un halago Andrew.- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Lo es, bueno Rei debo irme ahora, es que llego tarde al banco, además Kun me está esperando, se molesta si no llego a tiempo.- informó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Salúdalo de mi parte.- finalizó la pelinegra comprendiendo su apuro.

-Lo haré nena, nos vemos más tarde, cariños a tu abuelo.- y así el rubio se despidió.

-Demasiados encuentros para menos de 24 horas en este lugar….- dijo para sí mientras se subía a su auto, rogando para no cruzarse con él.

**Época actual **

Las últimas estrofas lo sacaron de su ensueño, estaba de nuevo en aquella mesa, en aquél bar, lejos de ella, lejos de quien era él en ese entonces, solo él y la música.

_**Black velvet and that little boy's smile**_

_**Black velvet with that slow southern style**_

_**A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees**_

_**Black velvet if you please**_

_**Terciopelo negro y esa sonrisa de niño pequeño  
>Terciopelo negro con ese lento estilo sureño<br>Una nueva religión que pondrá de rodillas  
>Terciopelo negro si tu por favor<strong>_

_**If you please, if you please, if you please**_

_**Por favor, Por favor, Por favor**_

_o_

_o_

**N/A: Aquí está la primer entrega de este ambicioso proyecto que espero sea de su agrado. Ciertamente la pareja que escogí como protagonista es algo extraña, pero también una que me gusta mucho, poco a poco conoceremos a todos los personajes que son bastantes, adelanto que todas las chicas estarán en el fic, pero pido paciencia. Desde ya muchas gracias por abrir este capítulo.**

**Les dejo un gran abrazo y las notas especiales de mi gran amiga Madeimoselle Rousseau que ha sido de gran ayuda en este proyecto.**

**Hola queridos lectores... aquí esta Made dándoles la bienvenida al nuevo fanfic de mi querida Nick Rivers. Les gustara, así que no se pierdan ningún capitulo, habrá mucho romance, drama y erotismo (como a Made le gusta), galanes sexies y sudados, mucha intriga y pasión. No se pierdan ningún capitulo, que yo que he leído todo por adelantado (muéranse de envidia) les aseguro que esta Historia esta buena, buenísima y muy cachonda.**

**Y tu mí querida Nicky... ¿Con que Mako trabajando en cafetería eh?... Eso suena a la vida personal de Made... pero cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia... ¿o no?**

**Saludos **

**Nick Rivers**


	2. Chapter 2 Mi pacífica vida

**Mi pacífica vida**

"_La Historia no existe,_

_sólo existen….. historias"_

_Miguel de Unamuno_

_Escritor español_

**.**

**.**

La oscura oficina se encontraba en silencio, los amplios sillones de costoso cuero negro se encontraban mullidos y en perfecto orden, como así la pequeña mesa de café entre ellos, la chimenea dentro de la pared de mármol blanco y gris chasqueaba iluminando apenas el amplio lugar.

Sobre el escritorio de madera oscura se hallaban varios papeles, seguramente de importancia, perfectamente ordenados, junto a ellos unas costosas lapiceras de pluma, el hombre de aspecto serio, enfundado en un exquisito y costoso traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata verde oscura se encontraba pensativo. Su tez blanca, hacia el contraste perfecto con su cabello negro azabache, delineando sus ojos entornados color negro intenso protegidos por las tupidas pestañas.

-Sr. Hino.- oyó la voz de su asistente que lo llamaba, apenas dirigió su mirada severa hacia la puerta donde el joven de tan solo 25 años se encontraba intentando no parecer intimidado, sin lograr el resultado deseado. –Señor… tengo lo que me pidió, los resúmenes de la tarjeta de crédito.-

-Déjalos aquí.- dijo haciendo que su fuerte y grave voz retumbara en el lugar, el joven se acercó a paso seguro hacia el escritorio y apoyó el fino papel, evitando hacer contacto visual con su jefe. –Vete.-

Sin decir ni hacer el menor gesto, siguió la indicación del severo hombre, el pelinegro extendió su mano y tomó el resumen, hizo un gesto de disconformidad, lo abolló con desdén y lo arrojó al otro lado del lugar.

-Maldito Nobu, maldita sea…- mascullo entre dientes presionando su cabeza entre sus manos, en esos momentos su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar llamándole su atención, lo atendió sin siquiera hablar.

_-Hino sama, tengo noticias, parece que la pequeña se quedará un tiempo en su viejo hogar._- oyó que la voz del otro lado le informaba.

-No te alejes, y solo infórmame lo que me importa.- dijo sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro.

_-Lo haré…-_

Cortó la comunicación y desvió su mirada a la chimenea.

-Fuego… solo fuego.- musitó para luego cerrar sus ojos.

o-o-o-o

Había llegado al hospital a primera hora, la razón por la que ella estaba en ese lugar era su abuelo, y no pensaba dejarlo solo ni un minuto, claro eso pensaba hace instantes, antes que el anciano se quejara de su "control excesivo" sacudió su cabeza y se cruzó de piernas. Arregló su blusa blanca de encaje, larga hasta casi llegar a su media pierna, su pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro se amoldaba a sus perfectas curvas mientras que descansando junto a su bolso se encontraba el abrigo color negro que hacía juego con sus botas de montar. Aflojó la pañoleta carmesí sintiéndose un poco sofocada. Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de aquél lugar, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos albergaba ese pequeño y pintoresco pueblo.

Las enfermeras entraban y salían mientras aseaban a su abuelo. Debía enfrentar la realidad, no se iría pronto de allí, ni hablar de intentar llevar a su abuelo con ella a la Ciudad, el anciano jamás accedería, por lo que debía optar por instalarse en el templo y conseguir un empleo. No estaba en ella aceptar las comodidades y lujos que su madre le había heredado al fallecer, "dinero manchado con sangre" decía al referirse a él, la sangre de su adorada madre.

-Srita. Hino.- una joven enfermera de corto cabello castaño captó su atención. –El Sr. Matsuzawa está listo, puedo pasar.- la joven pelinegra se puso de pie y haciendo una reverencia ingresó al cuarto donde un divertido Nobu la esperaba mientras coqueteaba inofensivamente con dos enfermeras más que estaban saliendo.

-No te cansas ¿verdad?- soltó levantando una ceja la pelinegra al ver la escena, mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

-Jamás querida, la única que podía evitar que yo mirara a otras era tu hermosa abuelita, pero ya ves, ella partió a su viaje, yo solo espero mi turno.- reflexionó con semblante cálido.

-Abuelo.- rompió el momento la joven. –Hablé con el médico, me dijo que deberás quedarte unas semanas más, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que me habías contado.- dijo con seriedad y en tono de reproche, ese tan de su nieta, que sabía bien de donde lo había sacado, mejor dicho sabía de _quién._

-No te preocupes Rei, yo estoy muy bien cuidado, pero debo pedirte que te hagas cargo del templo en mi ausencia.- pidió sabiendo de ante mano la reacción de la joven

-Abuelo puedo mantenerlo limpio, pero sabes que mi formación nunca se completó y además yo…- antes que pudiera seguir hablando el hombre posó una de sus cálidas manos sobre las de su nieta.

-Sólo quiero que te quedes allí, ya sabes cuidando la _casa, _el resto es lo de menos en este momento. Sería bueno que hablaras con Makoto o Diamante, me preocupa que estés sola en el templo.- continuaba hablando mencionando a los dos jóvenes que sentía como nietos, ya que los vio nacer. –El templo es muy grande, tal vez puedan hacerte compañía, aunque tengo sistema de seguridad, ya nada es como antes.- explicaba lamentándose de los tiempos inseguros que se estaban viviendo, incluso en aquel sitio con tan pocos habitantes, conociéndose todos entre sí.

-Estaré bien, además creo que debo buscar un empleo mientras esté aquí.- continuó la amatista.

-No necesitas dinero alguno mientras estés conmigo mi niña, tómate vacaciones…- sugirió el anciana ampliando su sonrisa, gesto que le hacía entrecerrar sus ojos.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Rei Hino?, olvídalo, jamás podría. – negó sonriendo. –Supongo que deberé instalarme, llamaré a un amigo de la ciudad para que me envié mis cosas, al menos para pasar el tiempo, no tengo abrigo, ni muchas mudas de ropa.-

-Ay hija mía eres tan cabeza dura como tu madre, supongo que ambas lo heredaron de mi.- sonrió satisfecho.

o-o-o-o

Los adolescentes se amontonaban por salir por la gran puerta, un día más de clases había finalizado, dando paso al receso de invierno. Los jóvenes comentaban los felices que estarían sin tareas, mientras que más de una jovencita se lamentaban de no ver a su guapo profesor de música por las próximas dos semanas.

-Ay, extrañaré mucho al Profesor Kou.- replicó una niña de gruesas gafas y cabello pelirrojo corto al tiempo que abrazaba su maletín de cuero negro.

-Y yo, toca el piano como un ángel, lástima que tenga siempre esa cara de pocos amigos.- suspiró su amiga junto a ella rubia de cabello largo y lacio, mientras arrugaba su nariz cubierta de graciosas pecas.

-Es parte de su encanto.- completaba la primera.

Los jóvenes iban saliendo poco a poco, mientras los profesores se despedían, algunos llamándoles la atención, ya que muchos de los niños corrían tropezándose unos con otros.

-Nos vemos Seiya.- saludó un hombre mayor de blanco cabello, delgado y alto.

-Adiós Profesor Madea, que tenga buenas vacaciones.- saludó el hombre de cabello negro como el ébano, largo y lacio atado con una coleta baja, mientras esbozaba una amable sonrisa.

-Nos veremos antes Seiya, mi auto se descompuso, se lo llevé ayer mismo a Kuncite, pero dijo que no tuvo tiempo de revisarlo aún.- informó haciendo un ademán con sus manos de resignación.

-Yo mismo lo veré hoy, no se preocupe.- dijo despidiéndose con un su mano en alto para subir a su camioneta negra.

Debía pasar antes por su casa para dejar las cuerdas del piano a que había comprado, luego de varios años al fin lo afinaría, lo único que despertaba un sentimiento genuino en él era la música, razón por la cual aceptó el trabajo como profesor de música en la escuela del pueblo, claro que estaba realizando una suplencia, pero de todas formas esos pequeños momentos lo hacían sentirse vivo.

Ingresó a su propiedad, un viejo rancho, excelentemente cuidado, estacionó frente al gran casco que se elevaba en medio de frondosos árboles, tomó la bolsa que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto y se adentró a su hogar. Todo estaba reluciente.

-Gracias pequeña Makoto.- murmuró para sí, es que si no fuera por la ayuda de la pequeña hermanita de su amigo ese lugar sería un desastre, las ultimas chicas que hacían la limpieza en su casa habían renunciado no tolerando el malhumor de su patrón o bien las tareas que se les asignaba, la casa era bastante grande, costaba de dos pisos, tres habitaciones principales y dos de huéspedes, una amplia cocina, un estudio, el comedor y la sala de descanso. El comedor, que se apreciaba al ingresar por la puerta principal, era amplio adornado por una gran chimenea, junto a ella el juego de muebles en madera y cuero, bajo ellos una hermosa y elegante alfombra se extendía, pasando el comedor estaba el pasillo que comunicaba hacia el lugar donde se servía la comida en caso de visitas y mas allá la habitación de huéspedes, estando las principales en la planta alta.

Ingresó a la amplia cocina por un refresco, las mesadas de mármol adornaban todo el alrededor, dejando espacio para la heladera, la cocina y el lavado, tomó asiento en la mesa del centro y suspiró. Si bien tenía una vida pacífica, a veces creía que corría contra reloj.

Subió las escaleras de madera oscura de a dos escalones, se deshizo de la ropa y se colocó unos jeans negros y una sudadera azul oscuro, bastante gastada, y se dispuso a partir.

-Luego cambio las cuerdas del piano.- masculló molesto, no era tarea fácil, pero su madre lo había instruido bien.

Subió a su camioneta nuevamente y se dirigió a su trabajo, al verdadero, el taller mecánico que compartía con su amigo y socio Kuncite Okada, un socio bastante silencioso y de por sí, malhumorado. Una combinación excelente.

o-o-o-o-o

La cafetería estaba atestada de clientes, orgullosamente atendida por sus dueños desde hacía más de 50 años, ahora era el turno para el nieto menor. Era la única en todo el pueblo, donde se servían los más deliciosos y humeantes cafés y los más exquisitos postres, mejorando ampliamente desde que Makoto Kino trabajaba allí.

-Aquí tiene Señor Ishida.- dijo una hermosa joven alta, de hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes y cabello castaño que lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, envestida en el uniforme de la cafetería, verde y rosa. –Y este para usted Señora Ishida.- completó la orden de pastel de chocolate y queso para los amables ancianos.

-Gracias querida.- agradeció el hombre de edad madura y bastante encorvado.

-Que dulce eres Makoto, me recuerdas a tu hermosa madre, ella y la preciosa Risa nos atendían cuando todos éramos más jóvenes ¿sabías?- relató feliz la mujer de cabello cano, logrando una amplia sonrisa en la joven.

-Sí, Señora Ishida, ¿cómo no saberlo? Espero dejarla tan conforme como mi madre.- acotó sonriente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Ay querida, no digas más, eres un encanto Makoto.- finalizó la anciana con un gesto.

La joven siguió con su vista cada una de las mesas, suspiró con tranquilidad al ver que todos estaban atendidos, sin embargo una figura solitaria captó su atención al otro lado del salón. Tomó la tarra de café que había dejado descansando sobre el mostrador y se dirigió a él.

-Hola Kouta.- saludó animada mientras servía café en la taza vacía, el muchacho de la misma edad que su hermano mayor, de cabello castaño largo atado en una coleta baja y enigmáticos ojos azules le sonrió de lado.

-La mejor atención del estado.- dijo a modo de saludo haciendo reír sonoramente a la joven. -¿Cómo estás Mako?-

-Bien, trabajando ya ves.- la atención de la chica se desvió hacia una hoja de cuaderno, prácticamente en blanco con algunos garabatos. -¿Componiendo?- interrogó curiosa.

-Lo intento, pero últimamente la inspiración me ha abandonado, como cada mujer que se cruzó en mi camino.- ante el comentario ambos jóvenes rieron divertidos, mientras un tercero se acercaba a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Veo que distraes a mi personal Kouta.- hizo acto de presencia con sus típicas bromas el rubio dueño del lugar. –Hola amigo.- saludó estrechando su mano afectuosamente.

-Hola Andy, ya no la distraeré más.- dijo a modo de disculpa, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-Amigo esta noche debemos salir, hay damas que conquistar, con tu talento, mi verborragia y la apariencia de Seiya y Kun romperemos corazones.- dijo Andrew riendo mientras la mirada azul de su amigo se dirigió al gesto visiblemente incomodo en la joven aun junto a ellos.

-Andy…- le llamó su atención al rubio ajeno a las repercusiones de su comentario.

-Iré a servir más café.- se apresuró a hablar la pelicastaña.- Nos vemos al rato Kouta.- y así se despidió, la mirada de reproche no tardó en caer sobre Andrew que aún no entendía el por qué.

-No debiste decir eso delante de Makoto, es una falta de respeto.- habló con seriedad, desconociendo también la verdadera razón de la incomodidad de la hermanita menor de Diamante.

-Kouta, no es una niña, creo que sabe cómo funciona las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.- soltó con aires de sabiduría.

-Es curioso que tú digas eso…-

-¿Por qué?- interrogó el rubio con una ceja en alto.

-Siempre insistes que es una niña, pero parece ser que ahora lo es para ciertas cosas y para otras no, bastante conveniente Andy.-

-Por favor amigo, no me hagas sentir mal, Makoto siempre será una niña para mí, pero creo que hay ciertos temas que ya comprende, es lo que me ocurre con Rei, hacia mucho no la veía y ahora es toda una mujer, siempre será la niña flacucha que se fue del pueblo, pero… creció y supongo que su vida en la Ciudad la hizo mucho más despierta.- finalizó su discurso ante la mirada confundida del joven.

-¿Quién es Rei?- interrogó.

-Oh cierto tu llegaste después de que ella abandonara el pueblo, es la nieta de Nobu Matsuzawa, el abuelo del templo.- explicó con una sonrisa, mientras el joven asentía frente a él.

-Sabía que Nobu tenía una nieta, no sabía su nombre.- dijo con una sonrisa. -a propósito ¿cómo esta él?- se interesó.

-Mucho mejor según me dijo Rei, solo fue un susto.-

-Ese Nobu, solo nos da sustos.- dijo riendo. –Me alegra mucho que este bien, no sé qué haríamos sin él por aquí.- finalizó para mirar su reloj de mano. –Debo irme Andrew llego tarde al trabajo, esos diarios no se imprimen solos.-

-Es algo tarde ¿no crees?- dijo confundido.

-Andrew, preparamos las noticias para mañana, algún día te llevaré a la imprenta para que veas qué es lo que hago allí.-

-Por Dios no….-

-Gracias Andrew.-

-De nada Kouta.-

El joven de cabello castaño salió del lugar con algo de prisa tomando su bicicleta verde oscuro.

o-o-o-o

Llegó al taller mecánico alejado del centro con algo de prisa, sabía bien que iba tarde, y aunque sea el dueño no estaba en él abusar de esa realidad, sabía también, muy bien, que su socio era extremadamente responsable, cosa que compartían, sin embargo los días que cumplía su suplencia en la escuela se le hacía complicado cumplir con el horario.

Ingresó al lugar que se mantenía en silencio, solo se oía de fondo la radio en la cual sonaba alguna melodía que no podía comprender del todo por lo bajo de su volumen. Sus pasos retumbaron un poco, y fue cuando una mirada casi gatuna se posó en él.

-Al fin me agasajas con tu presencia.- masculló el hombre de largo cabello plateado y tez morena, el pelinegro sonrió de lado, era sabido que su amigo era de hablar muy poco, pero cuando la hacía solía acertar en causar la emoción deseada en el otro.

-Lo lamento, sabes cómo es esto de la escuela, reuniones de maestros, actos, palabras insensatas.- calló cuando se percató que el peliplata no estaba oyéndolo, sino que centraba toda su atención en el motor del auto que estaba arreglando.

Se colocó el traje entero color azul ya bastante maltratado por la grasa, y se dispuso a imitar a su amigo en silencio, hacía ya varios años que trabajaban juntos, para suerte mutua, ambos respetaban muy bien el espacio del otro.

Crecieron juntos en ese pueblo, el padre de Kuncite se mudó junto a su único hijo poco después de que este cumpliera los 10 años, coincidiendo en la escuela con Seiya, Diamante y Andrew, y no tardaron en hacerse amigos. El crecer juntos en un lugar pequeño tiene sus ventajas, y también muchas contras. Era sabido que todos los chicos tuvieron sus novias, a excepción del pelilargo de enigmáticos ojos gatunos, Kuncite era muy reservado, se sabía de algunas aventuras con mujeres ajenas al pueblo, pero nadie hablaba al respecto. Un gran hermetismo se extendía en torno a su vida, un hermetismo que Seiya compartía también en su propia vida de hace un par de años para la fecha.

Les gustaba trabajar en silencio, era por ello que se llevaban tan bien, cuando Seiya decidió abrir el taller no dudo en proponerle a su amigo trabajar juntos, ambos compartían el amor por lo autos y sus personalidades se complementaban bastante bien, al menos el pelinegro ponía humor de vez en cuando, aunque esos momentos eran cada vez más escasos.

-Hoy me llamó Amy.- rompió el silencio y por un momento la mirada de su amigo, Kuncite no habló por lo que entendió que podía proseguir. –no vendrá en este receso de invierno, se quedará en el extranjero junto a nuestros tíos.- finalizó con voz tranquila, aunque algo decepcionada.

-Tu hermana es toda una aventurera en cuanto a conocer nuevas culturas, debe ser una linda experiencia.- dijo el peliplata sin interrumpir su tarea.

-Debe serlo…- suspiró al tiempo que tomaba una llave.

-Nunca fuiste a la casa de tus tíos Seiya, no necesitas el dinero que este lugar te da para vivir, aunque así lo elijas.- acotó el peli largo, no solía preguntar, no solía entrometerse en la vida de nadie, sin embargo la confianza entre ambos era grande.

-No es lo mío, solo eso, esa vida no es... vida- finalizó apretando sus dientes por la fuerza ejercida para enroscar el bulón con su llave.

o-o-o-o

La tarde cayó y con ella el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, entre las altas montañas que adornaban la geografía tornando el cielo de un color anaranjado, aunque amplias nubes blancas en los costados anunciaban que le frío llegó para quedarse. Ya todos estaban escapando a sus casas, solo unos pocos se quedarían en los comercios hasta más tarde. Algo alejado del centro, pasando el templo sintoísta se levantaba una hermosa edificación de estilo victoriano, cuyas luces estaban encendidas, mientras un agradable aroma a caldo de pollo se extendía en la amplia cocina.

-Mako, hacia mucho que no venía a tu casa…- exclamó un feliz pelinegra de rememorar viejos momentos de su infancia. –Debo decir amiga que te has convertido en una excelente ama de casa, todo luce impecable y la calidez de tu hogar se hace notar en cada detalle…-

-Hago lo que puedo amiga, solo la mantengo como mamá lo hacía, la verdad no cambie nada de lugar, salvo que agregué unas fotografías al buro, esa que nos sacamos juntas cuando fuimos al teatro la última vez que estuve en la Ciudad.-

-Salí espantosa Makoto, quítala de ahí, no sé ponla en tu alcoba.- regañó con voz media la pelinegra logrando hacer reír a la ojiverde.

-Sin duda, eres una exagerada.- finalizó tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina junto a su amiga. –Bueno Dante tardará en llegar, así que tenemos tiempo de ponernos al corriente, cuéntame sobre tu vida en la Ciudad Rei, la última vez no pudimos hablar casi nada de ti, todo se trató de mí…- dijo soñadora.

-Makoto, no es gran cosa.- dijo con sinceridad. -ya sabes que estudio música, pero la cuota aumentó demasiado, entre eso y la renta de mi apartamento, mas la manutención de mi auto, es complejo, pero me las arreglo bien, las campañas de modelaje me dejan bastante ganancia.-

-Debe ser genial vivir en la ciudad…-

-No lo creas, todo es demasiado acelerado, a veces extraño la calma, supongo que dejé llevar mucho por el estilo de vida allí.- dijo a modo de reflexión, que contagió a ambas.

Ambas jóvenes se habían criado juntas, a penas se llevaban unos meses de diferencia de edad, su amistad era tan fuerte como la que unía a sus madres, que también habían crecido juntas, casándose casi al mismo tiempo y compartiendo los meses de embarazo. Para la madre de Makoto, Azuki, era su segundo matrimonio, ella contrajo primeras nupcias siendo muy joven con un apuesto militar, padre de Diamante, sin embargo su relación no duró demasiado divorciándose casi llegando los cuatro años de matrimonio. Fue poco tiempo después cuando conoció a Kenji, el padre de Makoto. A la edad de seis años de su pequeño hijo, ambos contrajeron nupcias. Convirtiéndose en un padre para el pequeño Dante, criando a ambos niños con especial amor y dedicación.

La curiosidad de Makoto por la ciudad, tenía una razón de ser, no estaba ajena al sufrimiento que padeció su madre por las habladurías del pueblo cuando se divorció, y compartía aquello con Rei, ciertamente sus familias fueron muy golpeadas por los rumores, pero ellas intentaban no pensar en ello.

-¿Sabes algo de las muchachas Mako?- interrogó de repente la amatista al tiempo que degustaba unos bocadillos salados preparados por la pelicastaña.

-Hablé anoche por internet con Minako, vendrá pronto por el receso invernal, para descansar de la universidad y pasar tiempo con su familia.- informó emocionada.

-La última vez que vi a Mina fue para su cumpleaños.- dijo la pelinegra pensativa.

-Bueno la has visto más que yo, si ella no viene aquí no puedo verla, no viajo mucho.- acotó subiendo sus hombros.

-Es que justo la crucé por causalidad en un restaurante donde ella había ido con sus amigas a celebrar.- contó recordando a la simpática rubia que habían conocido al finalizar la primaria. –Yo no compartí con ella tanto como tú, pero realmente me encariñé mucho con ella.-

-Imposible no quererla.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Oh también hablé con Amy, ella no vendrá este receso de invierno, sigue en el extranjero con sus tíos- dijo con tono desanimado.

-Amy.- repitió Rei con una sonrisa.- con ella me suelo escribir seguido, de verdad la extraño…- suspiró recordando a la tímida joven de corto cabello azulado.

-Lo sé, me pasa igual, es que crecimos juntas amiga, así como mi hermano con los muchachos, éramos un gran grupo…-

-Lo éramos…- suspiró la pelinegra añorando esos viejos momentos, momentos en los que estar con él la llenaban de gozo, nunca tan alejado a lo sentía ahora de solo recordarlo.

-Oye Rei.- la llamó su amiga con su extraña mirada encorvada en sus ojos, mientras se sonrojaba. –Dime…. ¿sales con alguien allá?- soltó moviendo sus dedos en un claro gesto lujurioso.

-No me lo preguntes así Mako.- la regaño su amiga mientras la otra reía sonoramente, sacando varias gotas en la cabeza de su amiga. –Mako…. Me avergüenzas.-

-¡Ay, ya! Cuéntame malvada… yo no tengo vida amorosa por aquí, es imposible en este pueblo y con un hermano como Diamante.- suspiró siempre soñadora, aún en su búsqueda incansable por encontrar a su príncipe azul.

-¡Pero si tuviste novio!-

-Así es, pero en la Ciudad, ¿notas la secuencia?- soltó con jocosidad. –Cuéntame Rei….- le pidió en un puchero tierno, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

-Bueno sí, hay alguien, salimos hace no mucho…- comenzó ante el gesto feliz de su amiga.-Él es estudiante de derecho, trabaja en una importante firma, hace poco… - las palabras no fluían con facilidad de su boca, por lo que aclaró su garganta. -él quiere formalizar….- antes de poner el grito en el cielo de la felicidad por su amiga el semblante de la pelinegra se tornó serio, hasta sombrío, alarma que alertó a la dueña de casa a no indagar más, la pelicastaña extendió su mano tomando la de su amiga.

-Mejor me ayudas con la comida.- ambas jóvenes sonrieron, desde pequeñas se comprendían muy bien sin la necesidad de hablar y esa conexión seguía intacta. –Dante no tarda, y viene con un apetito atroz. -

o-o-o-o

Ingresó al templo por la puerta corrediza del costado que siempre permanecía abierta. Ya era algo tarde, al menos cenó junto a sus amigos, logrando que Dante le ofrezca trabajar junta él en la carpintería, cuestión que no desaprovecharía.

Caminó sigilosa por el gran salón de piso de madera, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso, si bien se consideraba a sí misma una mujer valiente, odiaba estar a oscuras en el gran templo. Llevaba sus zapatos de tacón en una mano, mientras que con la otra desabotonaba su abrigo color negro, llegó a su cuarto y vació su bolso sobre el escritorio, su teléfono móvil captó su atención de inmediato, lo llevaba apagado desde el día anterior, se preguntaba si encenderlo o no, ciertamente las personas que a ella le interesaba que supieran de su paradero lo sabían, y había quedado que ella se comunicaría. Tomó valor y encendió el teléfono, no tardaron en llegarle avisos de llamadas perdidas.

-Diez llamadas perdidas.- murmuró para luego suspirar, todas del mismo número, buscó en su agenda y seleccionó un nombre, esperó que el teléfono suene un par de veces para luego oír la voz del otro lado.

_-Muñequita hermosa…- _la voz masculina del otro lado la hizo sonreír.

-Hola Zaf.- lo saludó. -¿Cómo has estado?-

-_Extrañándote, esto de no juntarnos a ensayar me deja mucho tiempo libre, ¿cómo va todo por allá? ¿tu abuelo?-_

-Está bien, solo fue un susto, se quebró su cadera bailando.- soltó escuchando la carcajada del otro lado de la línea. –No te burles, esto es serio, tendré que atrasar mi vuelta a la ciudad…-

_-Supongo que no te hará mal estar allí un tiempo, me gustaría acompañarte linda, pero tengo cosas que hacer por aquí.- _

-Lo sé Zaf, no te preocupes, saluda a los muchachos de mi parte.-

_-Lo haré, supongo que hoy los veré, ya Linet entró en su cuarto mes de embarazo deberías ver la cara de muerto viviente que tiene Koichi, creo que no duerme._- la melodiosa risa de la pelinegra lo contagió.

-Zaf necesito un favor, ¿podrías enviarme cambios de ropa? Dile a Angie que seleccione solo lo indispensable.-

_-Seguro Rei, no hay problema, lo enviaré en encomienda, me encantaría ir a visitarte, pero no conseguiré permiso en mi trabajo, todos te extrañamos.- _

-Gracias, es bueno saber el que los tengo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Nena, nunca dudes en recurrir a nosotros, te queremos mucho, además tanto Linet como Angie te deben el hecho que las cubras en sus campañas…-_

-Lo hago con gusto, con mucho gusto, Zaf hablamos en otro momento, sólo llamé para avisar que estoy bien.-

_-De acuerdo Rei, no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo.-_

-No te preocupes, pero mantendré el teléfono apagado mientras tanto.- le informó apretando sus labios.

_-Aun no quieres hablar con él ¿verdad?-_

-No lo sé Zaf, es complejo… en fin, hablamos luego.- se despidió con algo de prisa por querer evitar el tema.

_-De acuerdo, un abrazo muñequita. Adiós.-_

-Adiós.-

Colgó dejando el teléfono de lado, había conocido a los alegres muchachos cuando se mudó a la ciudad, Zafiro, Koichi y Angie estudiaban junto con ella, la ultima la había contactado con Linet, su prima, que trabajaba modelando, haciendo que Rei consiguiera ganar dinero extra realizando ciertas campañas. Les debía mucho, ellos eran como su familia, cada uno siguiendo su sueño individual, sin embargo acompañándose mutuamente.

Se puso de pie y soltó su cabello, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

o-o-o-o

Manejaba su camioneta rumbo en a su hogar, se le había hecho tarde, pero al menos el auto del profesor Madea estaba listo. Hizo el camino de siempre, el que obligatoriamente lo hacía pasar por el viejo templo. Observó a lo lejos las luces encendidas y paró su marcha, chistando por lo bajo.

-Mako o Dante olvidaron apagar las luces, el abuelo se infartará con la cuenta de luz.- dijo para sí mientras subía las largas escalinatas.

Entró por la puerta corrediza del costado del templo, como lo hacía siempre y comenzó el camino apagando todas las luces a su paso.

Se sorprendió hacia cuanto no entraba, solía visitar al anciano seguido, pero siempre se quedaban fuera. Ingresó a la cocina y divisó la estufa encendida, entrecerró sus ojos en un gesto de confusión., esta vez sí regañaría a los hermanitos Kino por tal descuido que podría causar un accidente. Se acercó a la estufa apagándola, cuando oyó pasos a su espalda, se giró rápidamente, pero no había nadie allí, ladeó su cabeza en gesto confuso y serio, se giró y caminó de nuevo para la salida. Como si se tratara de un espejismo, parada en medio del gran comedor, con tan solo un camisón blanco y rosa y el cabello húmeda se encontraba una hermosa pelinegra de impactantes ojos amatistas, esos ojos que él conocía bien.

La muchacha se quedó helada al instante en que divisó al hombre, salió extrañada de su cuarto cuando notó que las luces se apagaban creyendo que podía haber un problema con los fusibles.

Delante de ella, a escasos metros, el hombre alto de cabello negro y largo, con esos ojos medianoche enfundando en unos pantalones negros y una sudadera azul oscuro la observaba ilegible.

Seiya contuvo la respiración por unos instantes, no supo cuantos precisamente, hasta que en gesto mecánico exhalo quedándose inmóvil frente a la joven, que parecía temblar.

-Hola…- la oyó decir, mientras le temblor en su cuerpo era más notorio, fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que traía el cabello húmedo. –No creí verte por aquí…-

-Lo mismo digo.- articuló en voz fría.- Entre porque creí que habían olvidado las luces encendidas….- dijo con voz ronca entornando sus ojos. -Adiós.- fue todo lo que le oyó decir para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando atrás una muy confundida pelinegra que sentía como sus rodillas le temblaban aún, no a causa del frío, sino por la frialdad de él.

Seiya tenía una vida pacífica en aquél lugar, después de tanto al fin lo había conseguido, porque no fue fácil, sin embargo esa noche algo se quebró, el pasado volvió, algo en su pecho le gritó que huyera y sólo lo hizo.

.

.

**N/A: nueva entrega y todo va tomando forma, creo que todo lo referido a introducciones suele ser algo lento, pero intentaré no aburrirlos, quiero aclarar algo que sé que haré varias veces más. La historia se desarrolla en un "pueblo" y una "ciudad" ciertamente no especifico donde, y así continuará para darme ciertas libertades y también al lector de idear el lugar como mejor les parezca.**

**Quiero dar mis especiales agradecimientos a Madeimoselle Rousseau (siempre leyendo todo el material por adelantado y luego por aquí gracias amiga!), a Amonett (Kimmy para los entendidos y mi nena consentida), Dianarr07 (gracias por tu apoyo en cada uno de mis trabajos, mars fan a la vista!) y por ultimo, pero no menos, a malkav-iztli (amy fan a la vista! Ciertamente muchísimas gracias por tu voto de confianza)**

**Bueno amigos… tomatazos, criticas, palabras de aliento: review.**

**Nick Rivers**


	3. Chapter 3 Fantasmas del pasado

**Fantasmas del pasado**

"_No sé lo que he soñado en la noche pasada.  
>Triste, muy triste debió ser el sueño<br>pues despierto, la angustia me duraba._

_Noté al incorporarme, húmeda la almohada  
>y por primera vez sentí, al notarlo,<br>de un amargo placer henchirse el alma._

_Triste cosa es el sueño, que llanto nos arranca,  
>mas tengo en mi tristeza una alegría...<br>¡Sé que aún me quedan lágrimas!"_

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

_Poeta Español – de su obra "Rimas"_

.

.

Las mañanas empezaban especialmente temprano para él, puesto que desde que daba clases debía alistarse al salir el sol para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo de suplencia. Pero esa mañana en particular le fue sumamente fácil abandonar el lecho, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Y es que el recuerdo lo atormentaba, una y otra vez la frágil figura en medio del salón del Templo lo corroía. Todo fue muy rápido, muy confuso, muy efímero, y casi tan irreal como el malestar que sentía. Su cabeza latía y juraría que su cerebro quería estallar, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y la presionó, no había cambiado de pose en las últimas horas, sentado al borde del sofá de cuero de la sala, con solo puesto unos pantalones de fina tela negra, su dorso desnudo y bien formado subía y bajaba agitado.

Era el día para dormir un poco más, apenas eran las 6, 30 am y debía estar en el taller a las 8 de la mañana, no gustaba tomar café como todas las mañanas, no gustaba comer un suculento trozo de pastel de piña preparado por la hermana de su amigo Diamante, simplemente no le gustaba la idea de moverse de ese sitio en todo el día, chistó con su lengua molesto. Actuaba mal, lo sabía, solo que no podía evitarlo y el día recién comenzaba.

El tener que planchar toda su ropa era un punto a parte, si bien Makoto ayudaba no podía hacer a la chica que se encargue de su casa, y su característica exigencia y malhumor espantó a la última muchacha que vino a ayudarle con la limpieza. Se dirigió al cuarto de lavado a buscar alguna prenda que no necesite de planchado y sonrió para sí, se sentía realmente bien cuando tenía esas ocurrencias, solo que se lamentó no poder compartirlo con nadie.

No hacía mucho que vivía solo, ciertamente toda su vida compartió su techo con más personas. En un principio con sus padres y su hermanita, al irse su madre lejos, quedaron los tres solamente tratando de rearmar esa vida que se destrozó con la partida de su progenitora, Amy y él ayudaron a su padre con todos los quehaceres, ya que no se sentían a gusto con ayuda ajena en ese momento, allí fue donde aprendió a cocinar, a zurcir, tender las camas, lavar y planchar, aunque lo ultimo lo detestaba.

Más tarde con la muerte de su padre, solo quedaron su pequeña hermana y él, sus tíos vinieron una temporada para ayudarlos, él había quedado a cargo de su hermana menor de edad, dentro de todas las desgracias acontecidas ese año el que él alcanzara la edad legal para considerarse un adulto alivio un poco la carga, no se irían de su hogar, no partirían a casa de sus tíos, porque simplemente él decidía por Amy, y ella no quería dejar a sus amigas. Ya lo que se suscito luego excedió todo su control, Amy se sentía muy mal por tener a Rei lejos, Makoto absorta en los asuntos de su hogar, ayudando a su hermano, poco después la partida de Minako Aino a la ciudad, primero a estudiar, luego también los veranos y ya luego asentándose definitivamente. Notó que su pequeña hermana había caído en un gran pozo, la veía frustrarse, malgastar su tiempo e inteligencia que tanto la destacaba y fue cuando le propuso pasar tiempo en el extranjero junto a sus tíos maternos, la pequeña accedió luego de varios intentos infructuosos, y así Amy comenzó a dividirse entre la casa de sus tíos y su pueblo, el que llamaba hogar. Y ahora… ahora… ella seguía lejos, y no visitaba tan seguido como solía hacerlo, y él… él no se iría de allí, porque simplemente pertenecía a ese lugar.

Su vida era bastante solitaria ya como para intentar adoptar una mascota que seguro moriría de inanición por sus descuidos. Terminó de cambiarse, tomó sus llaves y caminó hacia la puerta donde el calendario en forma de estrella colgaba.

-Hoy es día 12…- murmuró recordando algo, algo que no lo llenaba de dicha, mientras el recuerdo de esos ojos amatistas seguían viniendo a él.

o-o-o-o-o

_-¡Que los cumplas pequeña Rei, que los cumplas feliz!- la hermosa jovencita de largo cabello negro e impactantes ojos violáceos sopló con fuerza las trece velas de su pastel de cumpleaños._

_-¡Muy bien!- exclamaron todos los presentes, mientras un hombre mayor abrazaba a la jovencita vestida en un hermoso vestido rojo con tirantes bastante holgado que le llegaba a sus rodillas. _

_-Feliz cumpleaños querida Rei.- felicitó con voz dulce Nobu Matsuzawa envestido en su traje de sacerdote. _

_-Abuelo- exclamó feliz con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus amigos se acercaban a saludarla._

_Era una tarde preciosa de abril, la primavera estaba instalada en todo su esplendor, los arboles de cerezo florecieron dejando un sendero de pétalos rosas sobre la acera de las afueras del viejo templo. Un grupo de jóvenes se reunían felices para agasajar a la pequeña amatista. _

_-Este es mi regalo amiga.- dijo una hermosa joven pelicastaña de ojos verdes, que llevaba su largo cabello ondulado suelto vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa amarilla. –Espero te guste, lo hice yo misma.- extendió el paquete en forma de corazón rosa con un moño verde, la pequeña pelinegra lo abrió con cuidado para encontrar unas deliciosas galletas de mantequilla en formas de estrella._

_-Mako ¡me encanta! Gracias.- dijo feliz abrazando a su mejor amiga, mientras un joven de cabello platinado corto y otro rubio se acercaba._

_-Rei, este es nuestro y de Kun.- dijo Diamante, el hermano mayor de la pelicastaña acercando un gran objeto envuelto en papel de color azul que pesaba bastante, mientras el joven rubio despeinaba su cabello y más atrás algo apartado Kuncite, inclinaba su cabeza, con cuidado fue rompiendo el envoltorio, y fueron cayendo los trozos de papel dejando ver un hermoso baúl de madera trabajado._

_-¡Oh Dante, Andrew, Kun! Es precioso, me encanta, que lindos.- agradecida la agasajada se ponía en punta de pies para estrecharlos en un abrazo para luego acercarse al peliplata y repetir el gesto, que fue gratamente recibido por una bella sonrisa. _

_-¡Falta el nuestro!- exclamó una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y moño rojo.- Amy y yo lo conseguimos luego de dar muchas vueltas.- dijo acercándose al tiempo que se tropezaba con sus propios pies, evitando la caída el mismo joven de largo cabello plateado y ojos gatunos. –¡Oh Kun!... Gracias.- susurró sonrojada mientras le extendía el obsequio a su amiga envuelto en papel metálico._

_-Espero te guste Rei.- dijo una linda jovencita de cabello corto azulado, la joven amatista abrió con manos torpes el obsequio encontrándose con un hermoso kimono rojo con detalles en dorados._

_-¡Es precioso! gracias chicas.- hablaba emocionada. _

_-Makoto fue la de la idea, sabes que nosotras no sabemos hacer galletas deliciosas como ella.- exclamó feliz la rubia, de nombre Minako Aino. _

_-Todo es perfecto, gracias por venir.-_

_La fiesta siguió con baile, bromas entre los presentes y los más deliciosos bocadillos preparados por Makoto, que como era costumbre, se encargaba de la comida en cada festejo de sus amigas. Rei era la menor del grupo por escasos meses, luego seguía la pelicastaña, y tanto Amy como Mina tenían un año más, pero eso no era impedimento para haberse hecho grandes amigas. _

_La joven pelinegra se apartó un poco del grupo hacia el costado del templo buscando algo de paz, si bien estaba rodeada de afectos, su cumpleaños tendían a ser una fecha especialmente triste para ella, ya que recordaba cuanto le hacía falta su madre recientemente fallecida._

_Descargó su peso en el grueso tronco del árbol de cerezo y cerró sus ojos, para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, nunca le gustó llorar, pero el dolor era tan grande que le era imposible evitarlo, prefirió alejarse para no opacar tan lindo día._

_-Las nenas lindas no deberían llorar.- oyó que le decían, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con la mirada amable de Seiya Kou. –En especial el día de su cumpleaños, deben reír.- dijo acercándose a ella a paso seguro con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla azul combinados con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros. _

_Rei sentía las lágrimas quemar sus enrojecidas mejillas, apretó fuertemente sus labios para evitar que un sollozo escapara y así también la caída de agua salada surcando su rostro de porcelana._

_-Hola Seiya, espero la estés pasando bien.- trató de disimular sus lágrimas limpiándolas con el dorso de su pequeña y frágil mano. _

_-Estaría pasándola mejor si no estuvieras triste.- dijo deteniéndose frente a ella. -¿Qué sucede pequeña?- preguntó con toda la paciencia del mundo, y era que ella podía engañar a todos, pero no a Seiya, simplemente para él era transparente. _

_-No es nada….- negó con su cabeza desviando su mirada hacia sus zapatos blancos, fue cuando sintió la tibia mano del pelinegro en su barbilla que el color de sus mejillas se intensificó, el movimiento obligó a Rei a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con esos ojos azules tan intensos como la noche._

_-A tu mamá no le gustaría verte triste, ella reía todo el tiempo Rei.- la frase fue más que acertada y es que ella lo sabía, pero simplemente era difícil. _

_-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.- soltó en un hilo de voz mientras nuevas lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, y nuevamente se sintió frustrada, los finos dedos del pelinegro limpiaron el camino de sus lágrimas y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas a la joven. _

_-Imagino eso, pero hagamos un trato.- Rei volvió a la realidad en cuanto oyó esas palabras y es que estaba sumida en las suaves caricias del ojiazul. -cuando sientas ganas de llorar, me llamas y juntos intentaremos que estés mejor…- las cálidas palabras arrancaron una sincera sonrisa a la amatista._

_-Gracias Seiya….- dijo en un susurro captado a la perfección por el joven debido a la cercanía. _

_-Eso me recuerda que tengo algo para ti.- dijo buscando en tus bolsillos.- No sé si te guste, pero lo vi y me hizo pensar en ti.- finalizó extendiéndole un pequeño paquete verde. –Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Rei Hino…- _

_La joven tomó el paquete y lo abrió temblorosa, dentro descansaba sobre la fina tela de gaza un prendedor, un fénix en rojo con sus alas extendidas, los ojos de la chica automáticamente se llenaron de lagrimas empeñando su visión._

_-No te gusta- se apresuró a decir el joven algo decepcionado y a la vez consternado por la reacción de la joven.- Puedes cambiarlo no es compromiso yo…- la pelinegra extendió su mano llevando un dedo a la boca de Seiya haciéndolo callar._

_-Es perfecto Seiya, es…- no encontraba las palabras para describirlo. –Es el mejor regalo.- finalizó sonriendo, y es que a su madre le encantaba el ave mitológica, pintando en acuarela un sinfín de maneras para resaltarla y llevarla a la vida. Sin decir nada más Rei abrazo al joven que devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza._

_-Lo que sea para verte feliz pequeña Fénix, lo que sea y más.- finalizó con una gran sonrisa. _

Despertó sobresaltada tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz solar que se filtraba por las hendijas de la ventana, tardó un poco en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, su vieja alcoba, en el templo. Desvió su mirada hacia el buro donde la fotografía tomada el día de su cumpleaños número trece descansaba, todos se veían tan felices esa tarde, en especial ella.

La tomó con cuidado y pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el frio vidrio, todos estaban allí. La dejó en su sitio poniéndose de pie y se dirigió perezosa hasta el gran armario de madera de roble, abrió la pesada puerta que contenía un espejo del otro lado y paso su mirada violácea por cada una de las prendas allí colgada, una funda color beige transparente capto su atención.

-Mi kimono.- susurró pensativa sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Descansando al final del armario el regalo que sus amigas le habían hecho ese día especial. Sonrió para sí, lo había usado tanto que ya la tela comenzó a deshilacharse, pero jamás pudo deshacerse de él, giró su cabeza y posando en los pies de su cama el gran baúl de madera tallada, ese mismo que quiso llevarse tantas veces cuando estuvo viviendo en la ciudad, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de venir por él, o más bien la valentía de pisar el lugar donde hoy se encontraba.

Decidió darse una ducha y alistarse para el día de hoy, luego del hospital debía pasar por el negocio de Diamante a terminar de hablar acerca de la oferta de trabajo. Miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que seguiría así todo el día.

o-o-o-o-o

Llegó al taller algún rato después, el camino aún no estaba bueno luego de la lluvia de los días anteriores, para su suerte su camioneta no se quedaba atascada fácilmente, y en caso de ocurrir tenía todo a mano para sacarla del camino. Aunque su demora no se debía solo al camino inestable, sino que el atajo que tomó lo hizo pasar por las inmediaciones del Templo, donde notó un auto deportivo estacionado en las afueras y dedujo a quién pertenecía.

-Otra cosa más en la que disentimos.- se dijo así mismo cuando vio el auto plateado, simplemente odiaba esos vehículos modernos poco resistentes, pero se maldijo por dirigir sus pensamientos hacia la noche anterior nuevamente.

Entró con pereza característica al taller y como siempre su socio y amigo ya estaba dentro del amplio galpón desarmando lo que parecía ser una caja secuencial, el gesto frustrado de su amigo lo hizo sonreír, eso lo ponía de buen humor.

-Buenos días Kun.- saludó con su sonrisa característica, solo recibiendo un gruñido por parte del peliplata. –Hoy estamos especialmente charlador ¿verdad amigo?- ironizó acercándose hacia la mesa donde el hombre trabajaba, observando minuciosamente su trabajo, notando la exasperación del hombre con su presencia algo entrometida.- Jamás la arreglaras así, eres muy tosco, dame.- pidió sin dejar de sonreír consiguiendo que el peliplata lo mire de reojo y se haga a un lado de mala gana.

Y es que si alguien lograba exasperarlo era el pelinegro, pero al mismo tiempo era el único capaz de lograr que entre en razón. No pasó mucho cuando Seiya logró encajar las piezas, tomó un trapo tirado para limpiar la grasa de sus manos.

-Hacía horas que estaba con eso.- admitió el peliplata recargando su espalda contra una fría columna del lugar, algo aliviado por la llegada de su amigo.

-Andas distraído, es normal no creo que estés durmiendo mucho con lo del bar.- dijo comprensivo sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Así es, siempre fue mi sueño restaurar el viejo bar de mi padre, pero ese maldito incendio lo destruyo casi por completo…- dijo Kun recordando aquella noche, de hace poco más de 5 años.

-Pero ya lo levantaste amigo mío.- dijo palmeando el hombro de Kun en un gesto de congratulación, haciendo que el hombre dirigiera su mirada gatuna hacia su mano.

-Gracias, pero no hacía falta ensuciarme….- soltó quitando la mano del pelinegro haciéndolo reír.

-Eres muy pulcro para trabajar en un lugar así, eso seguro.- rió con ganas el ojiazul.

-Seiya he ido a tu casa, doblas tu ropa interior por colores.- contraatacó con bufa, dejando perplejo a su interlocutor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? A veces me asusta que nos conozcamos tanto, la gente pensará mal de nosotros.-

Y es que la relación tan estrecha que habían relacionado los muchachos en ocasiones los hacía blancos de ciertos rumores malintencionados que los tenían como protagonistas.

-No te preocupes me vinculan con Kouta, estas fuera del ojo de la tormenta.- soltó Kun, sonriendo leventemente.

-Genial, me queda Andrew, no me gustan los rubios, ¡pero bueno! Siempre puedo recurrir al gran Diamante - bromista el muchacho mientras se encogía de hombros, recordando de pronto a su amigo -¿Oye y Dante ya terminó todo lo que le pediste?- interrogó Seiya poniendo un poco de seriedad a la plática.

-No, aún faltan algunas banquetas altas, hoy iba a detallarme un presupuesto, no tengo palabras para con Dante, ciertamente hizo todo a muy bajo costo, ni siquiera me cobro su trabajo, supongo que sus tragos serán gratis al menos por un año.-bromeó con cierta mirada pensativa le peliplata.

-¡Genial!-

-Solo los de Dante….- advirtió.

-Ey, yo te di días libres cubriendo tu trabajo- ofendido el dueño del lugar.

-Yo te cubro desde comienzo de año Seiya.- jaque mate, el pelinegro no tuvo refutación.- Oye debo ir al bar hoy harían la instalación de gas, ¿tú te quedaras aquí? Es que Dante iba a traer el presupuesto y yo no hago a tiempo de pasar por su negocio. – explicó con evidente intención de recibir ayuda.

-Yo me quedo Kun, tú vete, pero no te lo tomes a costumbre eh.-

-Claro que no.- se giró hacia la salida, pero antes algo cruzó por su mente, algo que se debatía entre comentarlo con su amigo o no, solía ser muy discreto, sin embargo…

-Oye Kun.- lo llamó el pelinegro haciéndolo voltear a penas su cabeza para mirarlo. Algo en el gesto de Seiya era extraño, como si algo le molestara, lo preocupara.

-Falta poco para que regrese…- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, sabiendo la respuesta.

-No es eso…- se apresuró a negar.-¿sabes quién está en el pueblo?- soltó con gesto serio, pensativo, necesitando compartir algo de lo que sabia y nada mejor que con la única persona que no haría preguntas, solo se limitaría a escucharlo, el silencio del peliplata lo hizo continuar. –Pasé por el templo la otra noche y… bueno….- las palabras murieron en su garganta dejando la frase inconclusa, pero bastante clara para el hombre ante él y es que no sabía con precisión qué es lo que quería decir.

-Sé que la pequeña Rei está en el pueblo- dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro.-Andrew me lo dijo, vino por su abuelo.- explicó con sencillez.

-Oh… si supuse.- finalizó con el mismo gesto pensativo, ante el silencio de Seiya, el dueño del nuevo bar siguió su camino, no había mucho más que decir.

o-o-o-o

El lugar estaba muy silencioso, pero al menos la puerta estaba abierta, ingresó haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta mientras que con su mirada buscaba al dueño del lugar. Aflojó el cordón negro a la altura de su cintura del abrigo negro, y lo desabotonó con cuidado, fuera el clima era muy frío, pero dentro del negocio de carpintería propiedad de Diamante, la calefacción estaba encendida dando un clima agradable.

-¿Diamante?- lo llamó, pero no recibió respuesta, supuso entonces o que el joven peliplata había salido o se encontraría en el taller del fondo del lugar donde creaba sus muebles, cortaba madera, y hacía todo eso que él hacía que generaba mucho ruido. Aunque no tanto como sus zapatos de tacón al golpear el suelo, se replanteó por qué al salir corriendo con la noticia de su abuelo puso en su maleta los zapatos de tacón, en fin.

Caminó intentado no aturdirse ella misma hasta llegar al cuarto de taller en la parte de atrás donde algunas voces se oían.

-Te lo digo, debes limpiar.- dijo una voz femenina que reconoció al instante, arrancándole una sonrisa.

-Que trabajo con madera, el polvillo vuelva.-

Abrió con lentitud la puerta y la escena no pudo causarle más gracia. Makoto sostenía un plumero, mientras que cubría su ropa con un delantal que tenía dibujado en él el cuerpo de una mujer semidesnuda muy bien formada, con su cabello atado en una coleta alta, guantes de látex color rosa mientras que lo que parecía ser todo un set de productos de limpieza se extendía a sus pies, mientras que su hermano parado frente a ella vestía unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros roja y azul, cubiertas íntegramente por aserrín y sostenía una lijadora eléctrica en una mano y en la otra una taza de humeante café, la mirada de ambos se dirigió entonces a ella.

-Hola Rei.- saludaron al unísono, para luego seguir en su interminable discusión.

-Ya te dije Mako, no puedes venir a limpiar aquí cuando tengo tantas cosas que hacer, eso lo hago los domingos.- un exasperado peliplata repetía.

-Eso ocurrió un domingo…. Hace unos cinco meses Diamante.- aclaró su hermana, que sabía muy bien lo receloso que podía ser Dante cuando se trataba del lugar donde trabajaba.

-No seas exagerada.- chistó cruzando sus brazos.

-No lo soy, la última vez fue poco antes que me fuera a la ciudad a mi congreso.- le recordó poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

La risita divertida de la pelinegra los sacó de discusión fraternal desviando su atención a la hermosa muchacha aún parada en la puerta.

-¿Tu de que te ríes pequeña Rei?- interrogó levantando una ceja divertido el muchacho.

-No cambian.- dijo negando son su cabeza en un gesto divertido.

-Oye amiga, no te rías de mi.- dijo la pelicastaña haciendo un dulce puchero.-No sabes lo difícil que es tener a este hombre de hermano, te lo digo Dante.- continuo dirigiéndose a él.- en casa eres obsesivo con el orden, pero aquí muy desordenado así nunca tendrás novia y yo quiero sobrinos pronto.- recalcó lo último como si fuera primordial.

-Déjate de esas cosas, no estoy listo para el casamiento.- y una vez más Makoto lo había llevado al tema que él detestaba y que ella adoraba explayarlo.

-Ay Dante, que antiguo, nadie te pide que te cases, solo ten un hijito.- esta vez la voz de la pelinegra se alzó, y es que cuando de molestar a Dante se trataba nadie como ellas dos juntas.

-Es cierto Dante.- apoyó la hermosa ojiverde.

-No, no, no.- negó con su cabeza apretando sus ojos.-las cosas como son, conoces a la chica indicada, pides su mano, te comprometes, luego casamiento y luego recién los hijos.- enumeró con mucha seriedad.

-No puedo creer que seas tan conservador, siempre todo a la antigua.- dijo su hermana aún no comprendiendo por qué el muchacho siempre se encasillaba.

-Conmigo no durarías ni un minuto.- dijo divertida la amatista mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Pequeña Rei, tu eres muy liberal al igual que mi hermana, tienen ideas…. Raras- explicaba ante la mirada inquisidora de ambas muchachas. - mi esposa deberá ser toda un ama de casa.-

-Que despedazara la carne que tú hayas cazado para luego utilizar la piel como cubrecama… Ay Dante ¡por Dios!- ironizó Makoto quejándose constantemente de los pensamientos arcaicos de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí amiga? Te hacía en la cafetería.- cambió de tema Rei notando lo entrada de la mañana.

-Hoy trabajo solo de tarde, las otras muchachas me cubren.- explicó sonriente.- Pero de todas maneras debo irme, quiero hacer unas compras, algunas revistas sobre cocina que encargué.- explicó feliz.- el Festival Invernal se acerca y quiero sorprender con nuevos pasteles.-

-Mako aun faltan semanas hermanita.-

-Debo practicar, en fin chicos me retiro, te deseo suerte Rei.- le guiñó el ojo cómplice para luego hacer un gesto de hastío.

-Te vi Makoto.- la acusó el peliplata, mientras las chicas se despedían y la joven cocinera salía por la puerta dejándolos solos.

Diamante volvió a tomar asiento delante de su escritorio de trabajo, donde se alzaban algunos planos, y varios trozos de madera esparcidos. La pelinegra recorrió con la mirada el cuarto, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí hace ya 4 años atrás.

-¿Cómo está el abuelo?- la pregunta de Dante la volvió a la realidad, le sonrió amablemente.

-Enérgico, pero aún debe estar internado por un tiempo más.- contestó acercando hacia el muchacho observando los planos con curiosidad, tratando de entender lo que se alzaba ante ella.

-Es el plano de un salón, de la ubicación de las mesas.- dijo sonriendo comprendiendo la mirada confundida de su amiga. –Son para el bar de Kun, va a volver a abrirlo.- contó con entusiasmo.

-Oh ¡eso es genial! Aún no he podido verlo, me alegra mucho que lograra arreglarlo.- dijo sincera Rei, y es que recordaba ese lugar, toda la gente del pueblo se juntaba por las noches allí a platicar de su día, claro que ella aún era pequeña en ese entonces como para poder estar allí a altas hora de la noche.

-Sí, ciertamente estaba en muy deteriorado, pero pudimos levantarlo de a poco.-

-¿Pudimos?- interrogó sorprendida.

-Sí, todos ayudamos, Andrew, Seiya, tu servidor, incluso Kouta.- enumeraba feliz el peliplata.

-¿Kouta?- preguntó la joven mientras Dante sonreía.

-Es un amigo nuestro, ya lo conocerás seguro se llevarán bien, él escribe música.- dijo animado.

-Compone.- lo corrigió la joven de ojos amatistas.

-Eso mismo, cosas que tú haces.-

-¿Y tu guitarra Dante?- soltó la chica con curiosidad genuina.

-Creo que en el ático Rei, hace años no la toco, no tengo tiempo.- se excusé el carpintero removiéndose en su banqueta alta.

-Esa no es excusa Diamante.- le reprochó poniendo sus brazos en jarra.- ¿cómo que ahora no tienes tiempo?-

El peliplata se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que responder. –Bueno amiga, supongo que has venido por mi oferta de trabajo, pero debo advertirte que no podré pagarte mucho, estoy haciendo unas refacciones en casa.- comunicó algo apenado por no poder ayudar más a su amiga.

-Dante no es problema, solo necesito mantener ocupado mi tiempo, el dinero no es problema, tengo todo lo que necesito en el templo- aclaró la pelinegra sonriendo para tranquilidad de Dante. –Y en la Ciudad dejé todo listo…-

-Genial entonces, bueno tu trabajo será atender a la clientela, ayudarme con las cuentas y libros de contaduría, ya sabes asuntos del banco.- explicó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el negocio que estaba delante del cuarto, con la pelinegra detrás de él. –Te diré donde esta cada cosa, yo abriré tú no tienes que preocuparte, claro en caso que yo no pueda te avisaré, comúnmente cierro dos horas al mediodía, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo como para hacerlo así que almuerzo aquí.- detallaba el muchacho deteniéndose.

-Entiendo, genial, no hay problema por mí.- respondió prestando toda su atención a su futuro jefe.

-Perfecto, y te tengo tu primer trabajo.- le dijo al tiempo que sacudía de su ropa el aserrín.

-Escucho.-

-¿Podrías ir al taller donde trabaja Kun a darle esto?- interrogó entregándole un sobre papel madera. –Es para él, quedé en que debía alcanzárselo hoy, pero me han llamado de la escuela, debo ir a ver unos pupitres para restaurarlos.- informó algo apenado por hacer que la chica tuviera que irse hasta el lugar de trabajo del peli largo.

-Seguro Dante.- aceptó la pelinegra tomando el sobre.

-¿Has venido con tu auto?-

-Sí.-

-Bueno, pero toma el camino del viejo rancho, no el otro, la lluvia de los otros días lo deterioro un poco y aun no han hecho la huella.- explicó a la pelinegra. –Yo cerraré aquí.-

-Lo haré.- asintió con su cabeza, mientras Dante tomaba su chaqueta y la pelinegra lo imitaba haciendo lo mismo con su abrigo negro y tomando de su bolso las llaves de su auto. Ambos salieron del negocio y el peliplata acompañó a Rei hasta su auto.

-Ten cuidado, oh…. ¿sabes dónde queda el taller verdad?- dudó por unos instantes, y es que estaba el detalle de que hacía mucho que la amiga de su hermana no estaba en el pueblo, Rei subió a su auto acomodándose.

-Sí, Dante, no te preocupes.- dijo la muchacha para tranquilizarlo.

-Adiós Rei.- se despidió el joven mientras la chica ponía en marcha el automóvil.

-Adiós Dante.-

o-o-o-o-o

Salió de la fosa con gesto cansado, al parecer el vehículo estaba más dañado de lo que creía, y es que últimamente parecía ser que los automóviles utilizados por las patrullas de caminos recibían menos cuidado que hace algunos años. Se dispuso a quitarse la camisa de trabajo color azul oscura manchada con grasa y aceite dejando solo puesto una playera negra de algodón y los pantalones azules holgados de trabajo. Limpió su frente con su antebrazo y se dirigió al lavado, tomó una esponja, algo de azúcar, jabón liquido y comenzó a frotar sus manos con rapidez, el frote no le dolía, los callos formados con los años eran duros, nada más alejado que los dedos de un pianista, después de todo no estaba nada más alejado de ese sueño.

Ahora solo enseñaba cómo tocar, olvidando en algún punto su pasión al hacerlo, esa pasión que su madre le trasmitió al enseñarle a tocar el piano, pasión por la música, que solo compartía con una persona en especial, una persona que fue muy importante, para luego… que todo se saliera de control y se marchara del pueblo por varios años, una chiquilla bastante temperamental, pero dulce como pocas si sabías cómo sacar ese lado. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a secarse sus manos con la toalla verde agua que colgada junto al lavado blanco. Se dirigió hacia un rincón del taller donde tenían una mesa de madera con varias infusiones, junto a ella una cocina, encendió el fuego y puso agua a calentar.

-Un té de vainilla no me vendría mal.- se dijo para sí buscando su taza, la misma que usaba desde que tenía el lugar, una taza azul oscura de cerámica, con sus bordes en negro, Kuncite solía bromear acerca de lo posesivo que podía ser que ese objeto, pero simplemente era suyo y le encantaba.

Oyó un auto detenerse, por el ruido del motor dedujo que no se trataba de Diamante, podía distinguir el modelo de cualquier auto con solo oír su motor, oído que sin duda heredó de su padre.

-Lo que se hereda no se hurta…- se dijo divertido.

La pelinegra bajó de su auto, volviendo hacia él en segundos para tomar el sobre que debía entregar al peliplata. Caminó tratando de no caerse, ciertamente la tierra irregular y sus tacones atentaban contra su equilibrio. Llegó a la puerta del lugar que estaba entre abierta y la empujó un poco.

-¿Hola?- saludó dubitativa, parecía que todos se escondían de ella el día de hoy, se adentró aún más al lugar acostumbrado su mirada a la media luz que se extendía dentro. -¿Kun?- llamó.

Seiya dejó de mala manera la taza azul sobre la mesa ni bien había escuchado una voz femenina, por su mente cruzó alguna clienta en desgracia en medio de la nada, aunque le sorprendió oír el nombre de su socio, salió de detrás de algunos vehículos y de frente a él, pero sin poder verlo estaba Rei Hino. Su garganta se secó, frunció su ceño y una media sonrisa irónica se dibujó al instante, iba a contestarle, pero simplemente no pudo. La noche que la encontró en el templo no tuvo la oportunidad de verla bien, y ahora que lo hacía con detenimiento simplemente no podía evitarlo. Su largo cabello color ébano contrastaba a la perfección con su blanca piel de porcelana, su fino rostro, elegante y refinado, su hermosa boca, pequeña y en forma de corazón, y por ultimo esos ojos, no había olvidado esos ojos. Siguió recorriendo a la chica con la mirada, estaba mucho más alta que la última vez que la vio, sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas, mucho más no podía apreciar puesto que el abrigo que llevaba no se lo permitía.

-Hola Seiya.- fue cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre que volvió a la realidad, había estado observándola solo unos segundos, pero para él se tornó eterno. Tragó saliva y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

-Hola, Kun no está aquí.- se apresuró a decir para luego darse vuelta y caminar hacia dentro, por un segundo su actitud descolocó a la pelinegra, pero lejos de retirarse lo siguió.

-¿Cómo… sabes…- Rei no puedo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando la voz de Seiya se alzó.

-Te oí llamarlo.- se limitó a decir con voz endurecida, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba preparando su té.

-Oh, claro….- asintió la pelinegra, intentando no golpear al hombre ante ella por la falta de evidente educación. -¿y cómo has estado?- preguntó de forma casual mientras tenía cuidado de no tropezar con nada del lugar.

-Bien.- se limitó a contestar, ciertamente Rei no era una persona que tolerara la falta de educación mucho menos viniendo de alguien que conocía desde siempre, pero por otro lado se entristeció, sabía que ella tal vez le recordaba una época dolorosa en su vida, pero aún así no tenia por qué tratarla de la manera poco gentil en que lo hacía, inspiró y exhaló aire, comenzar a contar hasta 10 no vendría mal.

-Así que sigues trabajando con Kuncite.- intentó establecer conversación entre ellos, aún él no la miraba y eso la estaba incomodando, el sonido del agua hirviendo captó su atención mientras veía como el pelinegro apagaba fuego y seguía sumido en sus asuntos dándole la espalda. –Me contó Dante sobre el bar de Kun, es una muy buena noticia, aún recuerdo cuando iba a merendar allí con Makoto mientras hacíamos nuestra tarea.- relataba con una sonrisa, sin recibir respuesta, su ceja se elevó de manera peligrosa, ya la situación la incomodó demasiado y no iba a dejar que el hombre la ignore de esa manera, por lo que frunció el ceño clavando su mirada violácea en la nuca del pelinegro.

-¿Sabes Seiya?- le dijo con voz dura atrayendo la mirada del ojiazul, quién volteó apenas su cabeza- No quiero molestarte, solo vine a darle este sobre a Kun.- dijo de mala manera, mientras arrojaba el mismo sobre la mesa.-se lo envía Diamante, él no pudo venir a entregárselo.- finalizó, pero el gesto de Seiya seguía siendo ilegible, lo que hizo que ella estallara. -¿Qué te sucede? Eres un grosero- soltó con enfado en su voz, el muchacho sólo se limitó a girar para quedar frente a ella, Rei descendió su mirada hacia las manos del pelinegro que sostenían dos tazas de humeante té.

-¿Gustas?- le ofreció él con gesto serio para que poco a poco una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, era tan obvio que se estaba burlando de ella y de su manera de actuar, Rei exhaló aire y rió torpemente asintiendo y tomando la taza con cuidado.

Seiya tomó asiento en una silla cercana ofreciéndole antes a la muchacha una delante de la que había escogido él, ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, incómodo, le dio un sorbo a su té, era vainilla, el favorito de ambos, sintió una agradable sensación invadirla, afuera esta helando y ahora su cuerpo se aclimataba a la temperatura, apoyó la taza con cuidado en la mesa, y desabotonó su abrigo, soltando el lazo antes, cada movimiento era seguido por una mirada azul que se había clavado en ella, y es que no pasaba desapercibido que Rei ya era toda una mujer, y una muy bella. Colgó su abrigo en la silla y volvió a sentarse tomando la taza de té.

-¿Cómo sigue el abuelo?- rompió el silencio el joven. –Ayer no pude ir a verlo.-

-Está bien, me dijo que fuiste el que lo llevaste al hospital y pasaste la noche con él, muchas gracias Seiya.-

-No hay nada qué agradecer, Nobu es como mi familia.-

-Sí…. En fin el abuelo está bien, pero deberá seguir en hospital por algunas semanas más, el médico dijo que le golpe fue fuerte.- negó con su cabeza recordando los motivos por los cuales el anciano dijo que había caído.- tendré que atrasar mi vuelta a la Ciudad.- ante lo último, el joven que tenia la mirada perdida en liquido dentro de la taza la alzó apenas para mirarla.

-¿Por tu trabajo?- soltó suponiendo que debía tener uno y que seguramente no le darían permiso por tanto tiempo.

-En parte.- respondió Rei dudando sin mirarlo.- sí, tengo uno, pero no es problema.- finalizó mirándolo mientras alzaba su taza y bebía el contenido. –Hago campañas.- el silencio y el gesto de no perdido en la cara del muchacho la hizo explicarse.-De modelaje….-

-¿Modelaje?- interrogó serio, sin embargo estaba sorprendido, hubiese imagino cualquier trabajo, pero no ese precisamente.

-Sí, pero solo para poder pagar mis estudios.- explicó con serenidad y es que de ninguna manera quería esa vida para ella, solo era un medio para llegar a un fin.

-¿Qué estudias?-

-Música.- dijo con lentitud, como si estudiara la reacción del joven.

-Siempre te gustó la música.- acotó Seiya dando un sorbo a su té.

-Como a ti…- dijo la pelinegra clavando su mirada amatista en el joven.

-Sí…- asintió acomodándose en su asiento y sin cambiar el gesto de seriedad que tenía desde que la joven había aparecido.

-¿Aún tocas Seiya?- preguntó con una curiosidad casi urgente, como si el solo recuerdo de las melodías que el hombre interpretaba hiciera dar brincos a su corazón.

-A veces, ahora doy clases en la escuela.-respondió ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, dibujando una sonrisa.

-Eso es maravilloso.-

-Es algo- remató encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente, entre ellos los silencios siempre fueron comunes, y lejos de ser incómodos eran un momento íntimo que compartían, sin embargo ese día, ese momento no era como otros.

-Supe que Amy está de viaje en el extranjero.- dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio captando la atención del pelinegro, y por un segundo al nombrar a su hermana el gesto del joven se suavizó.

-Sí, está en casa de mis tíos.-respondió sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho, extrañaba a su hermana demasiado.

-Oh, ojalá pueda verla pronto, hace mucho no hablamos, nos hemos escrito, pero ciertamente no fui muy constante.- admitió con cierta pena, y es que semanalmente intentaban escribirse por medio del correo electrónico, pero la verdad era que hacía poco más de un mes que no sabía nada de su vieja amiga, y el hecho es que o tenía internet en su casa, se la habían cortado junto con el teléfono, robar internet estaba descartado ya que nadie en su edificio tenía computadora, la mayoría eran personas mayores y los cibercafés estaban descartados también, no hacía tiempo.

-No creo que venga para este receso invernal.- comunicó con cierto pesar disfrazado torpemente.

-Bueno pero tal vez algún día podría visitarme en la ciudad y así...-

-Amy no irá nunca a verte en la Ciudad.- la interrumpió de inmediato con gesto tosco.

-Pero…. - la pelinegra estaba visiblemente perdida, la conversación si bien no era fluida, estaba siendo amena.

-Porque tu entorno allí no es bueno.- simplemente le dijo.

-¿Cómo que mi entorno?- esa frase sí había logrado molestarla, ¿por quién la estaba tomando? –No puedes hablarme así-

-Tu… padre….- masticó las palabras dejando a la joven helada. –Debo seguir trabajando.- dijo poniéndose de pie. –Será mejor que te vayas, yo le daré el sobre a Kuncite, adiós.- finalizó desapareciendo en el lugar dejando a la joven perpleja, no pudo rebatir nada, simplemente se quedó allí por unos segundos, hasta que las palabras se acomodaron en su garganta.

-Adiós…. Seiya….- murmuró tomando su abrigo y saliendo del lugar.

.

.

**N/A: Nueva entrega, bueno esto va tomando forma, espero sea de su agrado. Bueno como nueva aclaración, mi querido Kouta es un OC, a uno que le tengo mucho cariño. En fin, es que se me pasó decirlo en el ultimo capitulo. **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que pasan por aca, dan un comentario, o me ponen en sus listas de alertas o favoritos!**

**Made: amiga! ¿qué puede decirte? Me ayudas tanto, toleras mis cambios de humor, y me das tu opinión, gracias, gracias!**

**Hotaru: ayyy que linda que hayas leído amiga mía, jajaja sé que te hablé tanto de este proyecto que agoté tu paciencia jajaja, pero muchas gracias, te quiero muuuucho! **

**Amonett: ayyy mi nena linda que voy pervirtiendo de a poco, ¿Kun cubierto de grasa en un taller entre autos? Siii, suena a película porno! Jajajaja pero ya te reservé un lugar en el "rinconcito del amor de Kuncite" jajaja WI!**

**malkav-iztli: no te das una idea qué feliz me hace saber que esto te va gustado! Me fue tan grato saber que compartimos ciertos gustos, y te repito no había conocido jamás a una Ameria/Zel fan! Wiiiiiii**

**Dianarr07: muchas gracias amiga! Ayyy una Rei fan como yo, espero te guste como va esto para nuestra adorada diosa de fuego, te mando un abrazo amiga! Muuaaa**

**Y todos los que pasan… GRACIAS.**

**Nick Rivers**


	4. Chapter 4 En estado puro

**En estado puro**

_Te vi un punto y flotando ante mis ojos  
>la imagen de tus ojos se quedó,<br>como la mancha oscura orlada en fuego  
>que flota y ciega si se mira al sol.<em>

_Y dondequiera que la vista clavo  
>torno a ver tus pupilas llamear;<br>y no te encuentro a ti, no es tu mirada,  
>unos ojos, los tuyos, nada más.<em>

_De mi alcoba en el ángulo los miro  
>desasidos fantásticos lucir:<br>cuando duermo los siento que se ciernen  
>de par en par abiertos sobre mí.<em>

_Yo sé que hay fuegos fatuos que en la noche  
>llevan al caminante a perecer:<br>yo me siento arrastrado por tus ojos,  
>pero adonde me arrastran no lo sé.<em>

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

_Poeta Español – de su obra "Rimas"_

.

.

_La suave brisa de primavera soplaba en el aire, las flores del gran árbol de cerezo danzaban al compás, rítmicas, divertidas, bellas, detuvo sus pequeños pies descalzos detrás del gran tronco marrón, miró hacia arriba y cientos de pétalos rosas le acariciaron el blanco rostro, aún más empalidecido por el negro de su cabello, rió con inocencia y alzó sus manos. Felicidad. Felicidad en estado puro, en lo más simple, en lo cotidiano, en su vida entera._

_Oyó voces, una de ellas muy melódica, la risa de una mujer, y la otra, aunque grave, con mucha bondad en ella. No supo por qué, pero no salió de su escondite, y solo quiso asomar su mirada amatista, grandes ojos, con mucha luz se posaron en dos figuras que venían a lo lejos._

_La bella mujer de largo cabello negro y tez blanca reía con ganas, embestida en su kimono violeta de flores blancas, todo en ella era delicadeza, su manera de caminar, sus finas manos que estaban entrelazadas al fuerte brazo del apuesto hombre s su lado, una sonora carcajada hizo que la pequeña espía enfoque su atención en él, nunca reía así, nunca, salvo cuando la mujer de kimono violeta estaba cerca. La admiraba por ello, porque sacaba lo mejor del frío hombre de kimono azul, un hombre que aunque amoroso con ella muy serio en su vida general. Un nuevo sonido la sacó de su ensimismamiento, el hombre, había levantado a la frágil mujer hasta que ésta no alcanzaba el suelo, tomándola por la pequeña cintura la elevó y ambos reían y daban vueltas._

_Eso era felicidad. Felicidad en estado puro. Se animó a dar un paso dejando medio cuerpo fuera del escudo que simbolizaba el tronco del gran árbol. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella entonces, interrumpiendo la improvisada danza, la hermosa mujer de kimono violeta abrió sus brazos y se arrodilló en la tierra, el hombre junto a ella expandió su sonrisa e hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara._

_-Vamos Rei.- oyó que la mujer le decía.-Ven con nosotros mi amor.- la llamó una vez más._

_La niña comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos, cuando al fin lo hizo se fundieron en un abrazo, felicidad, su padre, su madre, ella…. Felicidad en estado puro._

Como todas las mañanas el reloj despertador sonó arrebatándola de los brazos de Morfeo, cada noche le costaba más conciliar el sueño y cada mañana le era aún más difícil abandonar el lecho. Una ducha siempre ayudaba. Entró al baño de paredes blancas y dejó que el vapor inundara el lugar, cubriendo cada centímetro, dejó que el agua caliente, casi a punto de quemarle la piel se deslizara por su rostro, mojando sus cabellos y cayendo al fin libremente por su cuerpo desnudo.

Tomó el frasco trasparente de shampoo y roció una cantidad generosa en la palma de su mano para luego esparcirla por el largo del cabello. Comenzó a rozar las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza, masajeando su cabeza. La situación del día anterior vino a ella una vez más, Seiya, no supo bien en qué momento la conversación se volvió hostil, sólo sabía que ciertas situaciones son imposibles de olvidar. Se debatía entre el enfado y el desconcierto, pero finalmente la primera emoción ganó. Cerró el grifo del agua y se dispuso a alistarse.

Terminó de desayunar improvisadamente, hoy comenzaba a trabajar en la carpintería, no quería llegar tarde, aunque claro el que faltara aún poco más de una hora para que sea el horario de entrada era algo excesivo, simplemente nunca toleró la impuntualidad, aunque hasta para ella hoy era demasiado. Bufó y dirigió su mirada a su bolso de donde la agenda color turquesa sobresalía. La tomó con cuidado y buscó la página correspondiente al día, al menos tenía bastante qué hacer.

Unos golpes a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, caminando apresurada, apenas espió por las hendijas de la ventana junto a la puerta principal y pudo ver a un hombre de uniforme cargando un gran bulto.

-¿Sí?- habló sin abrir la puerta, costumbre típica de Ciudad, no así del lugar donde estaba ahora.

-¿Señorita Hino? Rei Hino.- llamó el hombre calvo de gran sobrepeso algo agitado, la pelinegra ahogó una risita, supuso que al hombre no le causó gracia subir las escalinatas del templo.

-Sí, soy yo…- dijo animándose a abrir un poco la puerta para quedar frente al hombre que ahora apreciaba tenía barba y lentes gruesos.

-Tengo una entrega para usted señorita, es de la ciudad.- explicó dirigiendo su mirada al bulto, lo mismo hizo la joven imitando al hombre. –Debe firmarme aquí, todos los gastos están cubiertos.- informó con algo de impaciencia.

Rei quedó con la vista fija, recordó que hace días atrás le había pedido a Zafiro que le envíe algunas de sus pertenecías, con inercia firmó el recibo y el hombre hizo un gesto con su cabeza para retirarse, la joven tomó el bulto embalado en papel marrón y lo ingreso, pesaba demasiado. Rompió el envoltorio y su maleta azul oscura con detalles en verde estaba allí, la dejó con algo de esfuerzo en su cuarto. En la noche desempacaría.

o-o-o-o

Abrió el candado azul con la misma falta de delicadeza que lo hacía cada mañana desde los últimos veinte años, ingresó y encendió las luces de delante, todo estaba en silencio, sopló sus manos dándose calor, estaba helando y no había señales que el clima mejoraría, el invierno se estaba abriendo paso. Esquivó con habilidad las mesas con las sillas perfectamente acomodadas, se dirigió a la barra de madera y pasó por debajo quedando del otro lado, encendió la máquina de café y terminó de encender las luces restantes y la calefacción. Se quitó su pesado abrigo marrón y lo colgó en el perchero de la parte de atrás. Miró a su alrededor con los brazos en jarra, aún era muy temprano, entró a la cocina, terreno algo desconocido para él y encendió el horno, sacó del refrigerador, la masa de las donas ya totalmente listas para hornear. Colocó la bandeja dentro del horno, oyó entonces la campanilla de la puerta y asomó su cabeza dibujando una sonrisa.

-Esto sí es una sorpresa.- esbozó con una sonrisa ladeada y levantando una ceja.

-Queremos desayunar Andy no escucharte hablar y hablar.- soltó con cierta jocosidad el pelinegro que venía acompañado de su socio mientras se acercaba a la barra, tomando una banqueta alta.

-Seiya y Kun, Kun y Seiya, parece que van juntos a todos lados, luego no queremos que la gente opine.- devolvió el comentario con burla.

-Gracias Andrew, café americano.- pidió el peliplata, como era su costumbre.

-Para mí un expreso doble, cargado.- ambos miraron al mecánico pelinegro con cierta extrañeza.- No dormí bien anoche.- se limitó a decir sin dar mayores explicaciones acerca de la razón por la cual no pudo descansar.

-Te lo digo Seiya, esto de ver películas pornográficas hasta tarde no te hace bien… - dijo riendo el rubio, acción que provocó una mirada de pocos amigos del aludido y una ceja levantada del platinado que se sentaba en las banquetas altas junto a la barra.

-Muy gracioso, sabes tú eres el menos indicado ya que…- su frase se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la campanilla, los tres hombres voltearon de manera automática la vista hacia la puerta encontrándose con un hombre de altura, y cabello platinado corto, quien los saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-

-Dante, ¡qué sorpresa! Hace años que no pasabas por aquí tan temprano.- exclamó el dueño del lugar con alegría sincera.

-Suelo salir más tarde casa, hola a todos.- se excusó para luego saludar a sus amigos y caminar hacia ellos.

-Hola Dante.- respondió Seiya inclinando su cabeza.

-Hola- se limitó a decir Kunzite, afinando su mirada gatuna.

-Oye Andrew, pasé para informarte que mi hermana no se siente bien esta mañana, no vendrá hoy, espero no sea problema…- informó escogiéndose de hombros, si bien habían más personas que trabajaban en la cafetería, era Makoto quién controlaba todo tanto en ausencia como en presencia de Andrew.

-Claro que no, pero ¿está bien?- se preocupó el rubio, y es que sabía que la pelicastaña tenía muchas responsabilidades y hacía rato la notaba más delgada.

-Sí, solo se sentía un poco indispuesta esta mañana.-

-Bien, ya que estas aquí, siéntate Dante, hace tiempo no estamos todos juntos.- ofreció el pelinegro volteando una banqueta, el peliplata se acercó a ella y tomó asiento.

-¿Café americano?- interrogó Andrew a sabiendas de la respuesta.

-Sí, así es…-

-Oye Ante…- lo llamó Seiya nuevamente, con voz algo apagada atrayendo su atención. –Siento que Mako esté enferma, nunca le agradecí que se hiciera cargo de mi casa y solo lo hizo por bondad.- ante las palabras de su amigo el hermana mayor de Makoto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, ciertamente su hermana era bondadosa, bondad en estado puro. –Y temo que fue un esfuerzo extra.-

-No te preocupes, ella lo hace con sinceridad, pero es cierto que está trabajando mucho, debería descansar, pero ella es así.- dijo simplemente el muchacho ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Sí, que lo es, un tornado…- soltó el rubio riendo junto a sus amigos.

-De todas formas, estoy más tranquilo ahora.- volvió a reflexionar el peliplata de cabello corto mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Más tranquilo?- participó por primera vez de la charla Kun, como era su estilo solo acotando o preguntando lo necesario.

El carpintero asintió y tomó un sorbo del café que Andrew le había dejado delante de él, mientras el dueño del lugar iba a controlar el estado de las donas que se horneaban.

-Desde que regresó Rei la veo mucho más animada.- explicó su hermano al fin.

-Es una suerte tenerla aquí de nuevo.- dijo Andrew regresando con una bandeja de humeantes bocadillos, dejándola sobre la barra en la charola metálica.

-Lo es, y aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores.- decía haciendo referencia al estado de Nobu.-me siento muy tranquilo de tenerla cerca de Mako, fue muy difícil para ella cuando Rei partió, luego siguió Mina y por ultimo Amy.- finalizó dirigiendo la mirada a un pensativo pelinegro que no había acotado palabra alguna, ni siquiera se había movido un ápice solo estaba sentado allí contemplando la taza de café, y es que al oír el nombre de la joven con la que ayer había compartido un momento lo dejó extrañamente molesto, molesto primero, y con un sentimiento de culpa después.

-¿Cómo está Amy?- la mención del nombre de su hermana lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, logrando que el pelinegro posara sus pupilas sobre Andrew, pestañó dos veces hasta que al fin acomodándose en su asiento abrió su boca.

-Está bien, no vendrá este receso.- se limitó a responder.

-Oh, es una lástima una vez que podrían estar todas juntas, Mina de seguro estará por aquí.- dijo un alegre Andrew mirando de reojo a cierto peliplata de largo cabello lacio que solo escondió su rostro en la taza de café, mientras una pequeña gota se dibujaba en su cabeza.

-Creo que todos siguieron su camino, sólo nosotros quedamos en este pueblo.- reflexionó Dante ante el silencio formado.

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, pero esta vez nadie volteó a ver de quien se trataba, todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

El hombre de cabello castaño largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos azules, ingresó, como todas las mañanas a la cafetería donde acostumbraba desayunar, aunque él estuviese despierto hacía más de tres horas, con su típica pose de manos en los bolsillos pasó su vista por cada una de las espaldas que se desplegaban frente a él.

-Buenos días….- saludó algo curioso, y es que no solía haber tanta gente a esa hora.

-Hola Kouta, buenos días, pasa.- lo invitó amablemente el dueño del café.- Tengo lista tu dona de jalea y tu capuchino te espera.-

El aludido sonrió mientras los tres hombres del otro lado de la barra voltearon a verlo y con un gesto lo saludaron, el pelicastaño tomó asiento y se dispuso a degustar su desayuno.

-Mmhhh las donas no están como otros días.- argumentó con la boca llena, limpiando el glaseado de la comisura de su boca con una servilleta blanca.

-Lo sé, es que Mako no vino hoy a trabajar.- dijo el rubio colocándose su delantal.

-Ya veo…-

-Oye Kouta, siempre estás aquí ¿Cuándo trabajas?- y la voz de Seiya se alzó en una duda existencial, que aunque nadie dijera, todos compartían, curiosamente todos parpadeaban a la par y miraban al aludido.

-No saben de qué trabajo ¿no es así? Digo siempre preguntan lo mismo.-

-Trabajas en una imprenta….- dijo Dante.

-¿Y qué hago?-

Todos los presentes cayeron en un silencio profundo, intentando recordar si alguna vez alguien se los había explicado, solamente Kunzite estaba en su mundo, un mundo lleno de pompones rosas y eso lo asustaba, exaltando aún más la vena en su frente.

-Bien.- dijo suspirando con claro agotamiento.- Imprimimos el diario del pueblo que casi ninguno lee, y además nos encargamos de repartir el diario que llega de la Ciudad, junto con algunas revistas en los almacenes cercanos, ¿Quién creía que lo hacía?-

-Ehh… yo creí que solo estaban ahí….- fue la reflexión del rubio.

-Sí.- asintió el pelinegro.

-Oh ya recordé. -rompió el momento el carpintero.- ¿Te llegó mi presupuesto Kun?- interrogó mirándolo, el mecánico no supo qué responder hasta que la voz de Seiya se escuchó.

-Está en el taller, Rei lo trajo poco después de que fuiste al bar.- explicó fijando su mirada en un punto lejano.

-No pude ir yo mismo, lo lamento.- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. –Al menos estabas tú Seiya, para recibirlo.-

o-o-o-o

La habitación permanecía a oscuras, salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo el cabello húmedo, y una bata color verde abrigando su cuerpo, siempre la calmaba un baño caliente, sin embargo éste no la mejoró mucho, se recostó en su amplia cama y posó su mirada esmeralda en el techo de madera, las paredes pintadas de un rosa pálido, cubiertas de fotografías con amigos y algunas pinturas con paisajes vivos adornaban la alcoba que fue suya desde siempre. Algunos muebles de madera clara completaban el lugar, dos mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama un poco más grande que de una plaza, un escritorio y un espejo amurado.

Suspiró llevándose una mano hacia su frente.

-No puedo enfermarme.- murmuró con pesar y es que la excesiva responsabilidad que la caracterizaba no le permitía flaquear. Hacía rato acarreaba este malestar, pero la llegada de su mejor amiga había acallado todo síntoma, no dándole importancia a las señales que su cuerpo daba.

El tener a Rei cerca le era sumamente placentero, pero a la vez le hacía replantearse toda su vida, cada una de sus amigas siguió un camino lejos del pueblo que las vio crecer, primero Rei, luego Mina y por ultimo su confidente, Amy. Ella seguía en el mismo lugar, con la misma gente y aunque muchas veces quiso dejar todo y rentar algún apartamento en la ciudad donde podía conseguir algún trabajo, no pudo hacerlo, era muy apegada a su hermano y no pensaría alejarse de él, de él…. Y de Andrew. Sacudió su cabeza. Sabía que era una idiotez sentirse así respecto al ahora, su jefe, así como si verlo le despertara miles de mariposas en su estomago y aunque intentaba identificar en qué momento Andrew dejó de ser solo el amigo de su hermano, para ser solarmente él, no podía hacerlo. Se levantó y procuró secar su cabello, lo dejó suelto, se vistió con unas calzas negras y un blusón rosa holgado y decidió ir a la cocina, haría algo de comer, algo suculento para recibir a su hermano al mediodía, eso le haría bien.

_Flash Back 8 años atrás_

_La noche era especialmente fría, como siempre ocurría cuando daba lugar el Festival Invernal que su pueblo festejaba cada año desde sabe quién hace cuanto tiempo. Era la única noche que se encontraba sola en casa, puesto que sus padres habían acudido al baile anual, junto con su hermano mayor, la idea era pasar la noche junto con Rei y Amy, pero la pobre Amy había caído en cama con un desagradable resfriado contagiando a la primera. _

_Era la primera vez que Makoto, intentaría cocinar, había ayudado a su madre cientos de veces, pero jamás lo había hecho sola, se adentró en la cocina y sacó un par de vegetales y puso agua a hervir, haría un caldo de verduras. Colocó un banco de madera cerca de la loza de la cocina y se paró en é para así poder quedar a la altura cómoda para realizar la tarea, comenzó a cortar los vegetales cuando oyó que la puerta de la sala se abría._

_-Límpiate los zapatos.- oyó la voz de su hermano, asomó su cabeza castaña por el marco de la puerta y divisó a su hermano mayor junto con su rubio amigo._

_-Hola chicos.- los saludó con una sonrisa._

_-Hola Mako.- saludaron al unísono mientras dejaban sus abrigos en el perchero de la entrada y se quitaban los zapatos. _

_-Llegaron temprano.- se oyó la voz de la pequeña desde la cocina que continuaba con sus tareas culinarias ajenas a la charla de los hombres en la sala. _

_Ambos muchachos se dejaron caer en el gran sillón de la sala frente a la chimenea calentando sus manos, era tradición que en cada noche del Festival de invierno comenzara a nevar y ésta no era la excepción. _

_-Si tenía que bailar con las hermanas Anderson una vez más…- soltó Andrew mirando concentradamente el fuego._

_-Ni que lo digas, no la pude despegar en toda la noche.- apoyó su amigo masajeando sus piernas, había estado trabajando todo el día junto a su padre y los esfuerzo comenzaba a sentirse. _

_-La tuya parecía que se había golpeado de frente contra un árbol y su nariz jamás volvió a su lugar y la mía se había comido un barril que jamás digirió.- dijo con mucha seriedad el rubio para luego comenzar a reír de su ocurrencia. _

_-Eres malo Andy.- dijo riendo su amigo mientras negaba con su cabeza.- pero de verdad ya no toleraba toda esa platica estúpida.-_

_-Te lo digo si me quedaba más tiempo iba a cometer homicidio y luego suicidio masivo…- dijo con ganas su amigo. _

_-No puedes cometer suicidio masivo.- negó Dante con semblante serio, mientras Andrew chistaba con su lengua. _

_-Ay ya verás Dante, algún día estudiaré leyes y no dejaré que me hagas ver como un tonto.-_

_Ambos jóvenes siguieron platicando de trivialidades cuando un exquisito aroma llegó a su nariz, se miraron por unos segundos y fue cuando al mirar hacia atrás la pequeña Makoto salía de la cocina envestida en un hermoso delantal color rosa y con una bandeja cargada._

_-Acérquense a la mesa muchachos, hice caldo de vegetales.- dijo la pequeña mientras llegaba a la mesa y depositaba con sumo cuidado la charola de plata._

_-¿Tú hiciste esto Mako?- interrogó un sorprendido peliplata. _

_-Así es…-asintió con una linda sonrisa. _

_-Pero mamá no quiere que te acerques a la estufa cuando ella no está.-la reprimió levemente recordando las palabras de su madre. _

_-No pasó nada Dante, vamos tomen asiento.- ordenó prácticamente la niña y ambos jóvenes obedecieron, sin duda su comida fue éxito porque nadie decía nada en la mesa._

_-Mako.- la voz de Andrew rompió el silencio.- debo decir que jamás probé algo mas delicioso.-_

_-Gracias.-_

_-En serio, todo lo que haces es exquisito, el que se case contigo será muy afortunado, yo creo que deberías dedicarte a la gastronomía.-dijo con una amable sonrisa. _

_-¿De verdad lo crees?-interrogó incrédula, siempre le había gustado cocinar, pero nunca nadie le había dicho tal cosa que sin duda la llenó de dicha. _

_-Claro que sí, yo sería muy feliz comiendo lo que cocinas.-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Terminó de cortar los vegetales y los echó al agua hirviendo, como siempre con dedicación y amor.

o-o-o-o

Rei llegó a la oficina indicada sin problema alguno, no tuvo necesidad de acudir en su vehículo ya que el lugar estaba a solo dos calles de la carpintería de Dante. Se sintió algo mal que justamente el primer día de trabajo haya tenido que salir excusándose, por más que su amigo no tuviera problema alguno, sabía que no debía hacérsele costumbre, pero el llamado del abogado de su abuelo, Keitaro Shinji, la obligó a posponer sus tareas en el negocio y acudir a su despacho.

Tocó el timbre y un sonido molesto le dio señal a que empuje la pesada puerta de madera, caminó por un largo pasillo hasta al fin encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, las paredes eran de madera oscura, al igual que el piso, que decoraba una alfombra antigua en colores rojos y con rombos en colores camel, sobre ella una pequeña mesa de vidrio donde varias revistas descansaban, divisó dos amplios sillones de cuero negro, pero antes de poder acercarse, una puerta se abrió y delante de ella el señor Keitaro Shinji envestido en un traje de sastre azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata en tonos de grises.

-Rei.- dijo su nombre con mucho cariño, y es que el hombre la había visto crecer, era el abogado de la familia Matsuzawa desde que egresado la escuela de leyes, muchos años atrás. –Pasa por favor.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

La joven caminó hacia él saludándolo educadamente y ambos tomaron asiento dentro de su despacho personal. La decoración era muy parecida a la de la sala de espera, solo que varias de las paredes del lugar estaban adornadas con miles de libros de gran volumen, detrás de la amplia silla del letrado se destacaban varios cuadros con su nombre, diplomas, y especializaciones adornaban esa pared haciéndolo ver imponente.

-Rei me alegra mucho el saber que tu abuelo está mucho mejor.- dijo el hombre con voz grave, pero en tono bajo y amable.

-Gracias.- asintió la pelinegra intentando no mover demasiado sus manos y es que desde que comenzó el día se sentía algo nerviosa no pudiendo identificar el por qué.

-Ahora bien te preguntarás el por qué de esta visita.- afirmó su pregunta con la sola frase.

-Mi abuelo dijo que quiere que dejar ciertos asuntos en orden, aunque no entiendo a cuales se refiere.-

-El asunto querida, es que si bien tu abuelo ha sido tu tutor, mientras tú eres menor, en la oportunidad que te comunicamos lo que tu madre te había heredado al fallecer, no pudimos hablar de todo…- comenzó Keitaro con lentitud estudiando la reacción de la joven.

-¿Todo?- interrogó confundida empequeñeciendo sus ojos.

-Rei, mira, además de las propiedades que tu madre te dejó, como bien sabes, hay una más, una importante.-

-Explíquese por favor.- dijo sonando más ruda de lo que quería, pero no era un secreto que todo lo relacionado a la muerte de su madre era un asunto que no le gustaba tocar jamás.

-La tierra donde está el templo.- dijo al fin dejando a la chica en jaque.

-¿Cómo?- su cerebro trabaja rápido y simplemente esa aseveración no tenía completo sentido, el templo tenía muchos más años de los que su madre o incluso su abuelo tenían.

-Déjame explicarte eso.- comprendió la inquietud de la chica e intentó ser claro.- si bien es un lugar religioso, las leyes hacen cierta diferencia entre los diferentes cultos, la libertad de culto es reconocida por las leyes que nos rigen, se entiende que las religiones, por así llamarlas "no oficiales" no gozan de la protección que el Estado le otorga a otras, y es el caso del templo, esa tierra fue comprada hace muchos años por tu madre, a pesar que el Templo ya estaba allí, éste peligraba y fue ella la que se encargó de adquirirlo como un respeto hacia tus abuelos que tanto hicieron por él, es propiedad privada, aunque ustedes le den otro uso y esa propiedad Rei, estaba a nombre de tu madre.- finalizó intentado ser lo más claro posible.

-Entiendo.- asintió la joven.

-Esa propiedad es tuya Rei, sin embargo…-

-Sin embargo…- lo empujó a terminar la frase.

-Hay ciertas condiciones que tu madre pidió que se cumplan antes de que tú puedas ser propietaria propiamente dicha.- dijo con una ceja en alto.

-¿Condiciones?- nuevamente la mente de Rei trabajaba con rapidez, pero ciertamente ésta vez no pudo deducir nada.

-Sí, pero me temo que no es éste el momento para hablar de ellas, al menos eso especificó en su testamento.-

-Me deja más confundida, de qué sirve que sepa esto si….-

-Sirve, querida Rei.- la interrumpió entiendo su desconcierto.-para que sepas que en caso de que algo le ocurra a Nobu, tu tendrás la disposición del lugar, claro cumpliendo las condiciones que tu madre requiere.- finalizó.

-Esto es…- no pudo terminar su propia frase, y es que la información la dejó más perdida que antes y eso no ayudaba en nada.

-Lo sé, Risa fue muy detallista en esto.-

-Lo imagino, pero no entiendo por qué no le dejó todo a mi abuelo, digo él es su padre.-

-Rei comprendo tu razonamiento, pero tu madre estaba muy consciente de la enfermedad que acarreaba y también de la avanzada edad de tu abuelo y quería protegerte, eres su única hija, también sabía que Nobu siempre se haría cargo de ti y tú de él, y claro que él no está desamparado, sabes muy bien que muchas de las tierras que tu madre te heredó, fueron donaciones de tu abuelo a ella en vida, y también herencia de tu fallecida abuela a ella, que lógicamente al morir tu madre estas pasaron a ti.-

-Sí, estaba enterada.- dijo haciendo memoria de cada una de las cosas que le informaron a la semana siguiente de la muerte de su madre.

-Otro punto Rei, es que dentro de las condiciones, bueno ciertamente necesitaría hablar con tu padre.- al oír esto la joven clavó su mirada violácea en el hombre frente a ella y su gesto se tornó más serio aun, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Para qué?- soltó con firmeza.

-Solo una formalidad, una firma.- explicó el letrado percibiendo el estado de malestar de la joven.

-¿Podemos obviarla?- interrogó sin siquiera modificar un gesto de su bello rostro.

-Podría ser, debería chequearlo, veo que su relación no ha mejorado, no quiero sonar impertinente.-

-No lo es, y no, no ha mejorado.- respondió con voz firme.

-Creí que vivías junto a él en la ciudad.- intentó comprender Keitaro, pues fue lo que Nobu le había dicho ni bien la pequeña pelinegra abandonara el pueblo.

-Fue en un principio, vivía en su casa, pero no junto a él, él viaja mucho y ya casi no hablábamos, cuando termine la escuela, conseguí un empleo y me mudé sola.- relató automáticamente, como si la misma historia la hubiese contado una y otra vez.

-Ya veo, bien Rei, creo que esto será todo por ahora, no quiero quitarte más tiempo, pero nos mantendremos en contacto.- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que la pelinegra imitaba su gesto estrechando su mano.

-Claro, muchas gracias.-

Salió del lugar ensimismada, la sola mención del autor de sus días fue demasiado para un día de por sí ya enrarecido. Caminaba mirando sus pies, como era su costumbre y fue así que esquivó a la persona que estaba frente a ella, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Deberías alzar la vista al caminar, un día vas a golpearte duro.-

Giró su cabeza ante la frase y encontró la mira azul de Seiya clava da en ella, se quedó estática, no sabiendo bien si responder o no, si lo dicho fue un agravio o un consejo, pero la verdad era que el enfado que la había envuelto esa misma mañana regresaba, regresaba en estado puro.

-Hola.- saludó el pelinegro con cierta altanería, típica en él, según la amatista, porque sólo ella la había padecido.

-Hola.- respondió la joven con recelo, para luego dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, pero antes que pudiera completar la acción, la fuerte mano del pelinegro la tomó por su brazo obligándola a voltear. -¿Qué rayos te sucede?- se quejó Rei con evidente molestia y enfado. -¿Estás loco?- dijo con molestia librándose del agarre, que aunque firme, era suave.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, segundos eternos sin dejar de desafiarse con las miradas, y es que sólo ellos compartían tales momentos, momentos en que las miradas eran tan intensas que sólo esperaban a que alguno desviara, aunque sea un poco, la vista.

-Lamento lo de ayer.- soltó Seiya dejándola desencajada, gesto que sin duda le pareció gracioso al pelinegro puesto que no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa torcida, de esas irónicas que pocas veces se le veían.

-¿Qué te pasa?- interrogó Rei recuperándose de la impresión primera y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho dejando, ahora, desconcertado al pelinegro con la pregunta. -¿Intentas hacer la buena acción del día Seiya?-

La seguridad de la chica, lo hizo soltar una risita leve y esa media sonrisa regresó a su rostro, seguido imitó la pose de la pelinegra levantando el mentón.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.- dijo él intentando hacerlo sonar de manera enigmática, sin embargo el resultado no fue lo esperado, la vio copiar su sonrisa torcida y los recuerdos regresaron.

-Todo cambia, menos las personas, somos lo que somos y ya.- lanzó la joven con voz suave.

-Entonces ese "todo" está muy mal empleado.- dijo con sorna, dibujando una sonrisa de lado.

Se sostuvieron las miradas sin siquiera pestañar, y es que en ellos eso era nato, natural, la rivalidad era su lenguaje, la forma segura de moverse, la forma en que mejor llevaban sus tratos, competencia de intelectos, competencia, en estado puro.

La puerta del despacho del letrado se abrió y Keitaro encontró a los dos jóvenes en medio de la sala de espera, en una especie de trance, trance que no estaba seguro si querer interrumpir, pero sin embargo la necesidad de aclarar su garganta fue mucha más urgente y el carraspeo atrajo dos pares de ojos sobre él.

-Seiya, te esperaba.- dijo Keitaro a modo de disculpa, el pelinegro quedó inmóvil unos segundos mirando al hombre del otro lao de puerta, cuando volvió su vista hacia el otro lado, Rei ya no estaba ahí.

o-o-o-o

La noche calló al fin dando el final esperado de un día de pesadilla, y es que no necesariamente tenían que ocurrir una serie de eventos desagradables para decretar que un día fue una pesadilla, simplemente con levantarse con el pie izquierdo alcanza. Entró a su cuarto agotada, dejó sus zapatos en un costado y se disponía a dejarse caer sobre la cama, cuando vio la gran maleta azul al costado de su cama.

Se puso de pie y con mucho esfuerzo logró poner la maleta sobre la cama.

-Era más fácil abrirla en el suelo.- se dijo a si misma luego de que su cintura comenzó a quejarse.

Corrió el cierre, destrabó los candados y broches y al fin la maleta estaba abierta. Miles de gotas aparecieron en su cabeza pelinegra, ella creía haber especificado que solo le envíen lo necesario, pero frente a ella la mitad de su guardarropa se extendía.

-Angie.- suspiró profundo el nombre de su amiga y colega de campañas de modelaje y es que era obvio, dentro de la maleta divisó un trozo de papel, lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió, una carta con lapicera rosa y miles de corazones violetas se extendían frente a ella.

_Querida Reicita, como ves aquí tu servidora te ha alcanzado lo que según yo, creo apropiado. Claro que envié maquillajes y varios calzados, tres vestidos de fiesta…_

A este punto las gotas sobre Rei iban creciendo, pero ya no se podía hacer nada y continuó con su lectura.

_Nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitarlos amiga mía. Quiero decirte que te extraño, que todo aquí está bien, salvo por el sentimiento casi desesperado de extrañarte, y es que nunca nos habíamos alejado tanto._

_Te quiere, tú amiga y hermana, Angie._

_PD: teñí mi cabello de rojo, es un espanto no saldré en los próximos 15 días. _

Bajó el papel y se quedó pensativa, para luego reír con ganas y es que su amiga solía ser algo especial, y eso la hacía adorarla, sentía que ella le recordaba mucho a alguien, a Minako, y conocerla en la Ciudad la hizo sentirse más cerca de sus raíces.

-A desempacar.- dijo con pesar mientras tomaba las prendas.

o-o-o-o

Llegó a su casa esperando no encontrarla tan desolada y es que se suponía que hoy llegaría, pero no había señales de nadie allí y para alivio de él suspiró.

Entró a la cocina y se dispuso a calentar algo de comida que Makoto había dejado preparada, la charla con Keitaro no lo dejó para nada tranquilo, pero sin embargo en su mente solo recordaba esos ojos brujos que lo desafiaron. Sonrió sin siquiera notarlo, la pelinegra solía tener ese efecto en él, lo hacía sonreír, lo hacía enfadarse, lo hacía sentirse divertido, lo hacía sentirse… como antes. Esos ojos violáceos caían sobre él nuevamente, esa mirada en la que juraría había visto fuego, siempre creyó verlo en ella y eso, justamente, era lo que le intrigaba y fascinaba a la vez de la chica del templo.

Se dirigió a la sala y allí, solo, melancólico, se encontraba su piano, había olvidado cambiar las cuerdas, trabajo poco sencillo, pero que sabía hacer. Sintió unas imperiosas ganas de tocar, como hacía mucho no le ocurría, se acercó a él y levanto la tapa, se sentó en el taburete y apenas tocó dos notas, cerró sus ojos en un gesto de infinita intimidad, y por unos segundos dejó de respirar, solo oyendo el sonido del silencio.

Necesitaba sentirse así, hacía años que no le ocurría y especialmente esa noche lo conseguía. El sonido casi estridente del teléfono móvil lo sacó de su trance, segundo trance que tenía en el día y el segundo que disfrutaba. Se acercó de mala gana a la mesa donde el aparato no dejaba de chillar, bufó y lo tomó, era un mensaje de texto, paseó su mirada azul por sobre el aparato, al parecer permanecería solo unos días más, cuestión, que por alguna extraña manera le hacía sentir muy tranquilo.

El pelinegro se quedó de pie aun con el teléfono en su mano, sacudió su cabeza, y una sensación de malestar se extendió mezclándose con la suave tranquilidad que momentos antes lo había invadido. Confusión, confusión en estado puro.

**N/A: Hola! Nueva entrega, tal vez algo atrasada para lo que las tengo acostumbradas (religiosamente una semana o 7 días), pero ahora soy una Nicky ocupada CONSEGUI TRABAJOOO! Wiiii, festejen amigas! Jajaja bueno eso me tiene algo desestabilizada en verdad, debo acostumbrarme a los nuevos tiempos, pero Nicky jamás dejaría un fic inconcluso… así que ya saben….**

**Bueno debo hacer una declaración más con respecto a la parte legal que trato en el fic, muchos dirán "¿cómo que el sintoísmo no es religión oficial en Japón?" bueno debo decir que sí, lo es... pero en Japón. Aclaro que mi fic no tiene lugar geográfico determinado, yo solo hablo de "Pueblo y Ciudad o extranjero", pero no determino nada de nada… hecha ésta aclaración, espero sus comentarios, no sin antes agradecer: a Made, Hotaru no Hikaru, malkav-iztli, Dianarr07, Amonett y claro a mi querida Deshyfarbausten, quién a pedido de ella he subido éste capítulo hoy. **

**Espero lo disfruten….**

**Nicky**


	5. Chapter 5 La Provocación

**N/A: Enlace YouTube de la canción del capítulo: /watch?v=xDGuyGPJ_JE**

"**Have You Ever Seen Rain?" interpretada por Creedence Clearwater Revival. **

.

.

**La Provocación**

"_De lo poco de vida que me resta_

_diera con gusto los mejores años,_

_por saber lo que a otros_

_de mí has hablado._

_Y esta vida mortal... y de la eterna_

_lo que me toque, si me toca algo,_

_por saber lo que a solas_

_de mí has pensado"._

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

_**Poeta Español**_

.

.

Bostezó por quinta vez en la mañana, las personas que no lo conocieran creerían que era un vago que no sabía lo que era levantarse al alba y es que Kouta Moumo sí lo sabía, cada día amanecía a las 4 am para así poder imprimir los diarios del pueblo y también poder repartir los que llegaban de la Ciudad. Pero luego de estar más de 4 horas levantado no podía evitar que cierta pereza lo invadiera y es cuando deja que su mente adormecida haga de las suyas.

Delante de él el trozo de papel verde claro contenía garabatos, alguna que otra palabra, pero ninguna letra coherente que se asemeje a una canción o rima en alguna letra. Últimamente estaba preocupado y es que parecía que su inspiración lo había abandonado para no volver, es decir siempre tenían discusiones, ella solía irse de su casa, pero luego volvía, esta vez no había rastros de aquella musa.

Desde que tenía uso de razón la música provocaba en él emociones encontradas, de tan solo oír una melodía ésta lo transportaba a otro mundo, un mundo lleno de nostalgia, vida, alegría, tristeza, frustración según la música fluía. Disfrutaba muchísimo de aquello y es por eso que era tan solitario, jamás, pero jamás conoció a alguien que comparta tal pasión por el arte como él.

-Hijo.- oyó la voz de su jefe llamarlo, Kenji Yagami lo miró con gesto ceñudo. -¿Terminaste con los folletos del Festival de Invierno?- interrogó con interés ya que faltaba poco para el evento más importante del pueblo.

-Sí, Señor Yagami….- asintió sin quitar su mirada azul del papel.

Su jefe sacudió su cabeza, y es que el chico era eficiente, pero ese complejo de soñador lograba molestarlo, jamás entendió la fijación del muchacho pelicastaño por escribir y escribir, si siempre terminaba tocando en medio de la plaza o quizá algún festival o acto escolar, pero nunca tuvo éxito y es que le parecía tonto insistir con algo que no da frutos.

-Hijo.- volvió a llamarlo el hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.- No gastes la tinta de ese bolígrafo.-

Kouta detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, realizando un gesto cansado, y es que su jefe era tan tacaño…

-Y córtate ese cabello, en mi época solo las mujeres traían el cabello largo, no lo hombres y es que en mi época éramos más serios.- continuaba hablando con aires de sabiduría que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-En su época había dinosaurios.- soltó entre dientes el chico por lo bajo mientras le hombre seguía en su sermón cotidiano.

-Y además, es como un desafío a la autoridad, y no me interesa que un empleado mío sea un rebelde sin causa.- dijo en tono de advertencia.

Dicho esto se retiró, dejando al pelicastaño solo en la oficina, volvió a su tarea en el papel, sacudió mucho la pluma sobre él arrojando mucha tinta, para luego tomar otro cartucho y sonrió.

o-o-o-o

Conducía por el camino a velocidad media, la única que le permitía el estado del lugar. Entre todas las tareas que debía cumplir en la carpintería estaba la de realizar diligencias y trámites para su jefe, bufó por cuarta vez cuando el bache en el camino mitad de tierra mitad de asfalto la hizo saltar de su asiento golpeándose la cabeza con el techo del auto, llevó su mano al lugar del golpe para sobarlo y levantó una ceja, "sólo a ella" se repetía. Comenzó a tomar en serio las incesantes propuestas de Diamante en que se lleve su camioneta y no vaya con su deportivo, es que su auto andaba muy bien en el centro, no así en los caminos aledaños que no estaban en buen estado, la lluvia había abandonado el pueblo dándoles un respiro, por ende podría pasarle mucho, pero quedarse atascada no era una de ellas.

Rei volvió a mirar el mapa, no recordaba ese lugar y se estaba desesperando por no encontrarlo, detuvo su auto color plata al lado del camino y descendió con cuidado, necesita estirar las piernas, no era un secreto que detestaba conducir, lo odiaba en verdad, porque no importaba en donde estuviera la tarea le era estresante, claro que la diferencia entre la ciudad y el pueblo era grande, en la ciudad se cruzaban automóviles y personas, mientras que aquí solo alguna vaca o un bache odioso.

-A ver.- dijo en voz alta hablándole al aire mientras acomodaba el improvisado mapa que Diamante le había dibujado entre garabatos, y algunos trazos superpuestos. –Debí doblar a la izquierda en la intersección… diablos.- maldijo con los dientes apretados. Inspiró y exhaló aire, un pequeño error no iba a sacarla de su eje, pero es que odiaba tener que conducir, y el maldito camino la estaba provocando a cada kilómetro.

Subió nuevamente a su auto, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha el vehículo, retomó el caminó virando en U para retomar hacia atrás y de nuevo el maldito bache hizo de las suyas, esta vez en un golpe seco que detuvo la marcha del auto, aceleró y volvió a acelerar, pero el auto a pesar de esforzarse nunca se movió.

-Odio conducir….-

_Flash Back 7 años atrás_

_El día era soleado, el imponente cielo se extendía más celeste que nunca sin ninguna nube que apañara la hermosa tarde, la brisa que soplaba era agradable y es que los veranos en el pueblo eran los mejores, la polvareda se levantaba en el camino de la intersección 63 oyéndose música sonaba de fondo, "Have You Ever Seen Rain?", no entendía como él amaba tanto esa canción_

_Someone told me long ago  
>There's a calm before the storm,<br>I know;  
>It's been comin' for some time.<br>When it's over, so they say,  
>It'll rain a sunny day,<br>I know;  
>Shinin' down like water.<em>

_Lo escuchaba entonar la canción mientras conducía su camioneta negra surcando los caminos más estropeados por el paso de camiones de carga, solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos en los veranos ayudándolo con los repartos que debía realizar-_

_-Vamos Rei canta conmigo.- oyó que el pelinegro le decía con una gran sonrisa que hizo a la joven reír con ganas para seguir sus indicaciones y así entonar junto con él la ya tan conocida letra._

_I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?  
>I want to know, have you ever seen the rain<br>Comin' down on a sunny day?_

_Yesterday, and days before,  
>Sun is cold and rain is hard,<br>I know;  
>Been that way for all my time.<br>'Til forever, on it goes  
>Through the circle, fast and slow,<br>I know;  
>It can't stop, I wonder.<em>

_La música seguía sonando mientras la mirada violácea de la pequeña de tan solo 12 años se perdía por la ventanilla, el joven pelinegro de nombre Seiya no dejaba de cantar mientras la joven intentaba seguirlo, perdiéndose en la letra, siendo causante de la risa del muchacho._

_-No te sabes la canción Rei.- soltó casi en un grito.- no puedo creerlo que aún no la sepas.- exclamó convencido mientras no apartaba los ojos del camino, la pequeña lo miró con asombro levantando una de sus cejas y cruzando sus brazos. _

_-No es mi culpa que seas un viejo Seiya, yo no la conozco.- dijo de forma hiriente, solo causando atraer la azul mirada del joven al tiempo que una media sonrisa. _

_-¿Y dices que te gusta la música?- interrogó con falsa indignación que arrancó una sonora risa de la joven.-Es un sacrilegio que no sepas esta canción.- _

_Ambos siguieron el camino en semi silencio, ya que de vez en cuando la voz del joven se alzaba, y aunque la pelinegra intentaba no seguirlo en su locura no podía evitar entonarla también, riendo cada vez que fallaba a la letra._

_I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?  
>I want to know, have you ever seen the rain<br>Comin' down on a sunny day?_

_Yeah!_

_I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?  
>I want to know, have you ever seen the rain<br>Comin' down on a sunny day?_

_Seiya detuvo la camioneta y abrió la puerta._

_-Espérame aquí Rei, no me tardo.- dijo bajando para luego ir a la parte trasera del vehículo y tomar unas bolsas que parecían pesadas. Siempre era igual, pasaban todas las tardes todos juntos en el lago, ya llegando la hora de la merienda Seiya retomaba su trabajo y la joven pelinegra lo acompañaba para que luego la llevara a su casa que le quedaba de paso. _

_Solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, al igual que con Amy, pero este rato siempre era de ellos dos, todas las tardes se repetía la misma rutina, el joven debía realizar los repartos de su padre quién maneja el rancho familiar y Rei lo acompañaba entonando diferentes canciones, ambos salían ganando, la pequeña tenía un viaje gratis a su casa y el pelinegro se entretenía con la plática de Rei. Y es que a pesar de la diferencia de edad, solían llevarse muy bien, considerándola una pequeña amiguita._

_La puerta del acompañante se abrió de improviso sobresaltando a la joven, Seiya la mirada con una mezcla de gracia y diversión esbozando una sonrisa de lado._

_-Bájate.- le dijo haciéndose a un lado._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Bájate- le insistió ya más divertido por la cara de incredulidad de la joven._

_-¿Me dejaras aquí?- exclamó molesta de verdad. –Si te encontraste con alguna de tus noviecitas no es mi problema, al menos acércame a mi casa.- comenzó a refunfuñar ceñuda._

_El joven rio sonoramente y la empujó fuera del vehículo, mientras él subía por la puerta del acompañante._

_-Vamos Rei, hoy conducirás tu.- dijo para el asombro de la joven. –Vamos.- insistió._

_La pelinegra rodeó la camioneta y se acomodó en el asiento del conductor con cara de espanto._

_-Nunca antes…-_

_-Lo sé.- la interrumpió.- hoy será tu primer lección.- dijo orgulloso sacando un almohadón de detrás del asiento dándoselo. –Siéntate aquí, si no, no llegarás a los pedales.- explicó con paciencia._

_Rei seguía incrédula, pero siguió sus indicaciones, luego de fallidos intentos para que el vehículo al fin avance, y varios tirones en el cuello de ambos, la camioneta comenzó a andar._

_-Ayyy.- exclamó emocionada ella mientras él reía.-Lo hice Seiya.- exclamaba feliz, y la sonrisa en el rostro masculino se hacía cada vez más grande, se sintió orgulloso de tan pequeño acto. Hicieron unos metros y un sonido particular en el motor dio pauta a Seiya para que siga con las lecciones._

_-Muy bien Rei, ahora pasa el cambio.- le dijo, pero para desgracia de la pelinegra la caja de cambio era muy dura y no podía lograrlo, llevó ambas manos hacia la palanca, pero recibió ayuda de su improvisado maestro quien puso su mano por sobre la de la joven._

_-Nunca sueltes el volante.- le dijo en tono paciente._

_Siguieron andando cruzando algunos camiones que oportunamente esquivaban a la chica, logrando poner al dueño del vehículo bastante irritable. _

_-Ay yo no puedo.- vociferó frustrada soltando el volante y cruzándose de brazos.-Girar el volante es imposible.- gritó haciendo referencia a lo dura que era la dirección._

_-Rei jamás sueltes el volante.- la regañó con seriedad, atrayendo la mirada violácea de la chica junto a él._

_-No me grites.- le dijo retándolo con la mirada y ahí iban otra vez…_

_-No te grito, por Dios mira el camino.- la paciencia de Seiya llegaba a su fin, es que este era el detalle de la particular relación, siempre, pero siempre, terminaban peleando._

_-Tú nunca lo miras Seiya.- rebatió ella sin volver la vista a la ruta, haciendo que Seiya tome el volante._

_-Rei mira el camino y toma el volante y por dios no aceleres.- gritaba con enfado el pelinegro mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella para tomar el control de la camioneta, y ella se escabullía al asiento del acompañante pasando por detrás de la espalda del pelinegro dejándolo libre para éste quede en el lugar del conductor. _

_-Es tu idea Kou.- seguía discutiendo la chica, mientras el joven tomaba el control del vehículo._

_-Eres imposible Hino.-dijo aún gritando._

_-Ashhhh odio conducir….- bufó molesta mientras golpeaba el asiento._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Bajó del auto y para su fortuna, la rueda parecía estar atascada, deseó morir ciertamente lo deseó, busco su teléfono móvil en su gran bolso cuando el sonido de un vehículo aproximarse captó su atención, junto a ella una camioneta de color oscuro se detuvo.

o-o-o-o

Makoto se abrigó especialmente esa mañana, aún no se recuperaba del todo de su malestar y sabía que de no tomar recaudos pasaría más tiempo en la cama de lo que podía tolerar y tenía mucho que hacer. Traía sus pantalones de jean negros, unas botas marrones de montar, una blusa mangas largas rosa y sobre ella un sweater negro de pesada lana con corte desnivelado, junto son una boina a tono, llevando su cabello suelto. Entró a la cafetería donde pocas personas esparcidas en varias mesas se encontraban.

Ni bien hizo dos pasos sonrisas le fueron regaladas, y es que era conocida por esos pagos, se dirigió hacia la barra que parecía estar vacía, cosa que le extrañó, algunas donas estaban sobre ella, con un glaseado horripilante, sacudió su cabeza para quitar de su mente el regaño que daría a su jefe en cuanto lo viera. Buscó con su mirada a alguna de sus compañeras y no vio a nadie, cosa que le extrañó, esos clientes no se atienden solos, la idea no era volver al trabajo de inmediato, solo pasó para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

Oyó voces provenientes de la cocina, lo que hicieron que estirara su cuello para tener mejor visión, una era la de su jefe, esa la reconocería donde fuere, llevaba oyéndola muchos años ya. El mismo salía con una sonrisa del lugar acomodando su delantal a rayas verticales blanco y negro, sorpresa fue lo que la pelicastaña leyó en su mirada al verla parada delante de la barra.

-Mako.- dijo entre sorprendido y nervioso.

-Hola Andrew.- lo saludó amablemente. -Solo pasaba para saber si me necesitabas.- dijo ella algo extrañada por la actitud del rubio y es que parecía realmente nervioso.

-Ehh… no, pero … ¿cómo estás?- se apresuró a preguntar. –Dante me dijo que te sentías mal, ¿estás bien?- interrogó con genuina preocupación.

La chica asintió con gesto amable y sonrió. –Sí gracias, estoy mejor, aunque no del todo, pero yo quería saber…-

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, de la cocina donde minutos antes hacía aparición el rubio, salió una de sus nuevas compañeras, una de las nuevas meseras, acomodando su uniforme y su cabello bastante desarreglado, Andrew volteó algo incómodo al verla y la chica rubia de corto cabello le sonrió divertida al tiempo que mordía su labio en claro gesto de picardía, luego posó su mirada grisácea sobre Makoto.

-Hola Mako.- la saludó con sencillez, para incorporarse al trabajo.

El silencio envolvió a ambos por unos segundos, no era difícil entender lo que había ocurrido allí, como era costumbre de Andrew, seguramente él y la nueva mesera, tontearon en la cocina, todas las mujeres que trabajan por allí pasaban por Andrew.

La pelicastaña desvió su mirada con gesto irónico, ciertamente no le dolía, ya hasta la colmaba un poco presenciar siempre el mismo comportamiento proveniente de su jefe, comportamiento que no tuvo hacia ella por razones obvias, o quizá no tantas, sino que simplemente no era su tipo: el estilo fácil.

Por su lado Andrew, quien siempre se caracterizo por exhibir sus aventuras haciendo alarde de ellas, esta vez de verdad se encontraba incómodo, las habladurías siempre lo señalaban como un mujeriego, pero jamás había quedado tan en evidencia, como ese momento, delante de Makoto, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió vergüenza, vergüenza por su comportamiento.

-Bueno creo que estás bien "atendido".- dijo Makoto son una sonrisa irónica, para luego corregirse.- Digo, el lugar, así que no creo que me necesites Andrew.- finalizó con la misma sonrisa de burla que hizo sentir al muchacho más pena de sí mismo y es que hubiese esperado cualquier reacción de la pelicastaña, menos ésta.

-Mako, oye… eso…- intentaba explicar, sin entender porqué, qué es lo que acaba de pasar, aunque era sumamente obvio, la hermosa pelicastaña alzó su mano en gesto de hacerlo callar, aún con burla.

-No digas nada, créeme no me interesa saber ese tipo de cosas.- rió la joven. - bueno yo debo hacer unos mandados, a la noche vendré a cerrar para llevarme las llaves.- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Puedo llevártelas a tu casa…- oyó la voz del rubio un tanto apagada, volvió a girarse para mirarlo.

-Está bien, me queda de paso, y si estoy muy cansada te aviso y se las das a mi hermano, recuerda avisarle a la chica nueva que vendré yo a cerrar.- dijo con sencillez, mientras el joven aún no entendía la atmosfera que se había creado entre ellos.

Como cada martes Makoto era la encargada de cerrar el lugar, ya que Andrew salía más temprano y al día siguiente le tocaba abrir a ella, rutina muy conocida, como la anterior protagonizada por el rubio.

-Andrew.- volvió a llamarlo la chica, el rubio, que aún desconcertado y bastante incomodo, la miró con atención, esperando de alguna manera otra reacción de Makoto. –El sábado hay una cena en casa, nos juntaremos todos, no lo olvides.- finalizó dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

-Si…. adiós- se despidió sin oír una respuesta ya que la chica había salido segundos antes.

Salió del lugar con prisa y es que sentía las lágrimas quemarle los ojos, maldijo ser tan estúpida y sentimental, nada los ataba nada, solo su tonto idealismo, pero es que no podía evitar sentir esto como lo sentía, como una provocación. Caminaba rápidamente entre las personas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo imprudente que Andrew era, era su lugar de trabajo, había personas en las mesas y por un segundo detuvo su marcha, se quedó en medio de la acera, y algo en ella terminó, no sentiría mas pena por ella, ciertamente ahora le tenía lástima a él a él y a su provocación.

o-o-o-o

La camioneta azul noche detuvo su marcha ni bien divisó el deportivo cruzado en el camino, la puerta se abrió y un hombre descendió de ella de un salto, por unos segundos el polvo levantado por el vehículo no dejó ver quién se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- oyó que decían y poco a poco la tierra decantaba, para aclarar el panorama.

-Hola- saludó con una gran sonrisa y es que delante de ella se encontraba nada menos que Kunzite, con la misma mirada gatuna que lo caracterizaba. –Soy Rei.- se apresuró a aclarar apuntándose con su dedo índice ya que el hombre solo la miraba, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en el moreno rostro masculino.

-¿Cómo no saberlo?- soltó con algo de emoción en su rostro, lo que era bastante, se acercó a la chica estrechando su mano con fuerza. –Me da mucho gusto verte de verdad.- le dijo con sinceridad dejando ver sus perfectos dientes a causa de la gran sonrisa.

-Y tú no sabes el gusto que me da a mi verte…- dijo girando su rostro hacia su auto. –Creí que pasaría la noche entre coyotes.- admitió y que la idea de no ser socorrida pasó por su mente varias veces, y es que a pesar de tener su teléfono móvil dar su ubicación no le era fácil, porque simplemente no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

Kun suspiró y se acercó al automóvil, lo inspeccionó por unos segundos, ciertamente la chica había tenido suerte de encontrarlo en ese momento, él venía de la casa de un cliente cuando a lo lejos notó el vehículo color plata en medio de la ruta, cosa que captó su atención y como si se tratase de un médico, no podía dejar de auxiliar a la pobre alma que quedó justamente allí, literalmente, en medio de la nada. Irguió su cabeza y posó su mirada sobre una muy curiosa Rei que intentaba ver lo que Kun, claro que sin entender nada, dando un diagnostico certero.

-Rompiste el eje… puedo tenerlo listo para mañana, pero por el momento debo remolcarlo.- sentenció con voz segura, mientras Rei bajaba sus hombros desalentada.

-Debo entregar unas cosas que Dante me dio, va a despedirme.- dijo con seguridad, haciendo reír, interiormente claro, al hombre.

-Dudo que eso ocurra, pero no te preocupes.- dijo el platinado mientras sacaba de su camioneta una soga.- te llevaré y luego vamos al taller, dejamos tu auto y de ahí te dejo en el pueblo.-

-No quiero causar molestias…-

-No es molestia Rei.- negó mientras se disponía a hacer su trabajo, en silencio.

El camino fue silencioso y no es precisamente que el peliplateado sea un excelente conversador, pero al menos ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos sin dar lugar a llegarse a poner incómodos notando que hacía más de veinte minutos que ninguno hablaba, sin embargo así siguieron, Rei llegó a destino entregando la diligencia de Diamante, para luego dirigirse al taller donde Kun trabajaba sentenciando que su auto no había sufrido mayores daños para tranquilidad de la chica.

-Te agradezco muchísimo Kun, de verdad.-

-No es nada Rei, además te lo cobrare.- dijo para sorpresa de la chica, era lógico que así sea, pero sonaba extraño proviniendo de él. –Es broma.- finalizó el mecánico dejando aun mas estupefacta a la pelinegra, ¿desde cuándo Kunzite Okada era gracioso? Nunca lo sabría.

-Te llevo.- volvió a hablar el hombre, ciertamente ese día había hablado más que las ultimas semanas, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-Por favor, es que quedé con Makoto para acompañarla a hacer mandado.-

Se montaron nuevamente en la camioneta y el silencio los invadió, solo que esta vez Rei se notaba más inquieta, necesitando de alguna manera decir algo.

-Me sorprendió que restauraras el bar-

Captó la atención del peliplata por unos segundos, éste sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

-Pude lograrlo.-

-Tu padre debe de estar orgulloso.-

-Sí, sí lo está.- aceptó refiriéndose al hombre que lo crió, nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres, pero tampoco le interesaba, el hombre que le crio, le dio amor, educación y muchas razones por las cuales estar orgulloso. –Me dejo muy tranquilo que Nobu esté bien, fue un gran susto, suerte que Seiya actuó rápido, aunque mi consejo había sido no moverlo…- recordó el peli largo sin apartar la vista del camino.

La pelinegra cruzó sus brazos y frunció su ceño. –Este abuelo mío, no sabe cuando detenerse, es como un niño.- lo reprimió, mientras el hombre sonreía y es que la chica tenía razón, pero Nobu siempre fue así y daba gracias a ello, si no todo sería muy aburrido en ese lugar.

La mirada del mecánico se desvió unos segundos hacia el gran rancho al costado del camino, haciendo que Rei hiciera lo mismo, era la casa de Seiya y su vehículo estaba estacionado allí, la mirada amatista se perdió en el lugar, siempre adoró el rancho y allí estaban los mejores recuerdos de su infancia, esta vez se veía más lindo que nunca.

o-o-o-o

Por segunda vez la cuerda se retorció, y parecía que cambiar las cuerdas del piano no era tan sencillo como recordaba, gruñó por tercera vez y maldijo, no sanaba tan mal con las cuerdas viejas, pero claro, siempre tan quisquilloso intentó de alguna manera mejorarlo y al parecer solo lo empeoraba.

Recordó entonces la dulce voz de su hermana diciéndole "la manera de arreglar las cosa no es golpeándolas" justo en el momento que alzaba una pinza para atacar al pobre e indefenso piano que nada le había hecho, por lo que la bajó y chistó con su lengua, intentó calmarse y por una vez contó hasta diez. Como lo haría la voz de su conciencia: Amy.

-Control de ira.- se dijo mientras respiraba para luego derrumbarse en una silla, se sentía un imbécil y agradecía que nadie lo viera así, perdiendo la cordura por un piano.

Y es que el problema en sí no era el piano, sino su estado de humor cambiante, intentó enfocarse nuevamente en el piano, mientras rememoraba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho, y los recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_Flas Back 5 años atrás_

_El día del cumpleaños número quince de Amy. La casa estaba repleta de globos y guirnaldas, cortesía de Minako Aino, un delicioso aroma a pastel de piña invadía los cuartos ya que en la cocina la pelicastaña terminaba de hornearlo. _

_Todos estaban allí, incluso su madre. Sus amigos llegaron temprano para ayudar a decorar mientras la hermosa peliazul se encontraba en su cuarto encerrada junto con Rei quien la estaba maquillando y peinando. Seiya intentaba cambiar las cuerdas del piano solo en el gran salón, mientras el resto se encontraba repartido en el jardín y la cocina. _

_Por un descuido una de las cuerdas se zafó golpeando su mano y haciendo un pequeño corte en ella._

_-Diablos.- dijo por lo bajo, sentándose bajo el piano._

_-¿Seiya?- oyó una voz llamándolo, volteó presionando aún su mano y golpeó su cabeza contra el borde del piano._

_-Auuchh- se quejó _

_-¿Qué haces?- interrogó la joven con ojos amatistas._

_-Hola Rei.- la saludó con desgano.- Intentando cambiar las cuerdas de este maldito piano que parece querer hacerme la tarea imposible.- se quejó sin paciencia mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo reír a la chica. -¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó con molestia y es que de verdad la situación lo había colmado, odiaba que las cosas no salieran como le gustaba._

_-De ti y tú falta de paciencia.- le dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras le chico fruncía su ceño.- Déjame ayudarte.- se ofreció acercándose a él._

_-No, no sabes hacerlo.- decía llevándose a su boca su mano succionando la herida, deteniendo la chica su marcha._

_-Pruébame.- lo provocó con gesto altanero._

_Seiya rodó sus ojos y le hizo un gesto para que se acerque. _

_-¿Qué hay que hacer?- preguntó._

_-Ves ahí.- le dijo señalando la cuerda.- La cuerda debe quedar tirante y dar la vuelta aquí.- dijo señalando el lugar.- donde debo lograr que se enganche pero no puedo.- bajó sus hombros desalentadamente. _

_La joven pareció pensar unos instantes. –es que tus manos son muy grandes, déjame intentarlo.- sentenció._

_Y en menos de un santiamén lo había conseguido ante la mirada incrédula del muchacho._

_La joven sonrió feliz al lograrlo contagiando la sonrisa a un muy frustrado joven, la amiga de su hermanita, la misma Rei de tan solo 14 años, a la cual llevaba cada tarde a su casa, lograba de nuevo hacer lo que ella sabía hacer, provocarlo, para luego terminar generando lo que ella quería._

_-Déjame ver esa herida- la voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _

_Desvió su mirada a su mano aún sangrante y sonrió restándole importancia._

_-Ya decía yo que no puedes hacer las cosas solo.- dijo más para sí intentando ver su mano. _

_-¡Oye! Puedo hacerlo, fue un accidente…- dijo molesto._

_-Que te ocurrió por hacerlo solo.- respondió la joven con una ceja en alto._

_-Oye…- _

_-Ya, cállate… además no debiste cambiar esas cuerdas sin otra persona que te ayude.- _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Suspiró irguiéndose y sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados.

-No puedo solo…- se resignó por fin.

o-o-o-o

Las jóvenes salían cargadas de las tiendas, las bolsas estaban repletas de alimentos y objetos de cocina, fue cuando la pelicastaña divisó una cafetería, no la que ella trabajaba, donde invitó a su amiga a tomar un café y es que jamás le gustó ir al mismo lugar donde era su trabajo. El lugar no era para nada tan acogedor como la cafetería del pueblo, la única en realidad, ya que esta auspiciaba como autoservicio también.

Escogieron una mesa junto a la vidriera y al fin tomaron asiento, quitándose sus abrigos.

-Mako, ya recuerdo porque no te dejo cocinar jamás…- exclamó la pelinegra mirando el contenido de las bolsas aun incrédula.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó extrañada la pelicastaña mientras endulzaba exageradamente su café doble con crema.

-Porque todo esto engorda muchísimo amiga, debo cuidarme…- explicó mirando nuevamente la cantidad de glucosa que Mako le ponía a su café.

-Ay Rei estas de vacaciones, olvídalo, además la comida casera no engorda, eso decía mama.- soltó mientras daba un mordisco al pastel de cerezas.

-Sí, si engorda.- le dijo empujando su plato con porción de pastel hacia Makoto. - pero tú tienes el mismo metabolismo de tu madre, siempre serán delgadas, no importa lo que coman, no soy tan agraciada.-

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron mientras la pelinegra endulzaba su capuchino, no de la manera tan exagerada que su acompañante.

-Y dime.- rompió el silencio breve que se había formando entre ellas la pelicastaña. -¿cómo te trata tu instancia aquí?- interrogó dando un sorbo al café. Rei lo pensó unos instantes, y es que para estar menos de diez días en el lugar muchas cosas habían ocurrido, y es que como siempre decía "el mundo es un pañuelo y un pueblo… las esquinas".

-Pues bien, ya creo que vi a todos….- dijo pensativa haciendo repaso mental. –Incluso a las enfermeras nuevas y al abogado del pueblo.- ambas jóvenes rieron con ganas y es que el lugar era demasiado pequeño.

-¿Todos?- insistió Makoto en broma.

-Sí, hoy vi al único que me faltaba, Kunzite- aclaró nuevamente tomando de su taza.

-¿Era el único?-

-El único que faltaba amiga.- aclaró nuevamente.

-Oh, y ¿cómo resulto eso?- preguntó con interés, dando otra mordida al pastel, esta vez de su amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó no entendiendo a Makoto quien seguía ocupada en comer.

-A que si viste a todos, también viste a Seiya y si en ese encuentro terminaron peleando en el suelo para luego terminar compartiendo un helado de vainilla.- explicó feliz.

-Chocolate.- dijo Rei automáticamente.

-¿Qué?-

-A mí me gusta de vainilla, a él de chocolate.- finalizó Rei con una sonrisa. –Resultó como siempre.- dijo levantando sus hombros.- creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian… aunque eso es bueno a veces.- finalizó pensativa.

-Al menos tu día resultó mejor que el mío.- soltó suspirando la pelicastaña jugando con una servilleta. Rei levantó su ceja en gesto divertido.

-¿En serio? El perderme en el pueblo, el hecho que se averió mi único medio de transporte, que mañana Diamante tendrá que pasar por mi y por eso deberé levantarme dos horas antes y claro, que debo pagar el arreglo de mi auto, todo eso resultó mejor que tu día…-

-Créeme que si Rei…- le dijo con gesto cansado, a lo que alertó a su amiga que tal vez Makoto si había pasado por algo más.

-¿Andrew?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Makoto asintió, para luego negar con su cabeza mientras se acomodaba en su asiento no tan cómodo. –Supongo que debo dejar de idealizar, solo logro alimentar, provocar un sentimiento en mi, que no es nada más lejos que un capricho.- intentaba convencerse, la mano blanca y frágil de Rei se posó sobre la suya, la pelicastaña levantó su mirada verde encontrándose con la violácea de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó con él en verdad?- la pelinegra sabía que algo más de lo que Makoto le contó alguna vez había ocurrido, su amiga podía ser soñadora, pero no era estúpida, y había algo que no estaba diciendo.

-Ya no importa Rei, créeme….- dijo dando por terminado el tema. –Ahora ¿qué te gustaría comer en la cena del sábado?- soltó renovada.

-Ay Mako… - se quejó.-sabes que de todo.-

-De todo será entonces.-

-No me provoques niña.- dijo riendo junto a su amiga.

Ambas se quedaron un rato más en aquél lugar intentado pasar el momento sin tener recuerdos que opaquen su reunión y es que después de todo, si algo bueno resultaba de todo, es que pase lo que pase y en el momento que estaba pasando, ellas estaban juntas, y eso les provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad a medias.

_._

_._

**N/A: Hola a todos! Una nueva entrega y una vez más quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, a los que me dejan comentarios tan bonitos, y a los que hacen el pase silencioso, que creo no me dejarán nunca saber qué tal va esto, pero espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mi escribir este fic, que hacía mucho tenía en mente debo admitir. **

**Agradezco de corazón y con una abrazo estilo Minako a: a Made, Hotaru no Hikaru, malkav-iztli, Dianarr07, Amonett y Deshyfarbausten! Muchos besos y abrazos a lo Minako y gritos ensordecedores para ustedes!**

**Muchas gracias de verdad por el apoyo!**

**Nicky**


	6. Chapter 6 Todo Cambia

**Todo Cambia**

_"Los amores de verano terminan por todo tipo de razones, pero al fin y al cabo todos tienen algo en común: son estrellas fugaces. Un espectacular momento de luz celestial, una efímera luz de la eternidad que en un instante se van."_

"_Notebook", película americana.  
><em>

.

.

La habitación decorada en su totalidad con guirnaldas de colores colgando desde el techo, peluches de colores y cientos de almohadones en forma de corazón estaba más vacía que nunca, por sobre la alfombra color gris se encontraban algunas prendas esparcidas a causa de la rapidez del momento, por sobre las paredes color rosas pastel se notaban ausencia de algunos cuadros que por el tamaño podría decirse que eran fotografías. Un equipo de música sonaba dando al lugar un ambiente despreocupado.

La dueña de aquella alcoba salió del cuarto de baño, llevando su largo cabello rubio aún húmedo, tomó su clásico moño rojo, pero en vez de peinarse lo dejó por sobre el escritorio donde una computadora portátil y algunos libros descansaban. Sus ojos azules brillaban mucho más esa mañana y es que las vacaciones dieron comienzo y junto a ellas la ocasión para regresar a casa. Amaba la Ciudad, pero ciertamente hacía tiempo que esperaba con ansias este receso para volver al pueblo que la vio dar sus primeros pasos en la pubertad, no renegaba de donde provenía y mucho menos se avergonzaba, con orgullo llevaba la bandera de aquél pequeño lugar alejado y con mucho mas orgullo hablaba de las personas que viven allí.

Por empezar están sus padres, su querido padre el Coronel Takeshi Aino, comisionado del pueblo, quién velaba por la seguridad de todos, su hermosa y perfecta madre, Sora Aino, quién era la presidenta del club de las damas de alta sociedad, y luego sus entrañables amigos… nunca su amiga pelinegra, tomó la dimensión de lo feliz que la hizo encontrarla por casualidad en la ciudad el día de su cumpleaños, ver a Rei fue revivir momentos hermosos, lástima que aunque prometieron estar en contacto no pudo ser posible.

Se puso de pie y sonrió, eso ya no importaba porque Makoto le había dicho que Rei estaba en el pueblo, solo faltaba Amy y las cuatro estarían juntas otra vez, Amy y ella eran un año mayores que las mencionadas anteriormente, pero eso jamás se notó mucho, al menos no en ella, comenzó a dar vueltas tontamente en su habitación con sus manos extendidas mientras cantaba una pegajosa melodía y es que tanta felicidad no se debía solo a sus amigas.

-Al fin te veré.- dijo emocionada con estrellas en sus ojos, tomó un oso de peluche que traía una peluca color platinada y lo estrujó contra si con ganas, ganas de verdad. –Wiiiiiii.-

_Flash back 2 años atrás_

_Hacía dos veranos que no volvía al pueblo, pero este lo hizo, solo para festejar su cumpleaños número 18, lo cierto es que su cumpleaños había sido el octubre pasado, pero esperar unos meses para tener la tan anhelada fiesta en donde la señorita Minako Aino alias "Mina" se haría por fin mujercita, como decía su padre abrazado a su madre mientras la miraban con corazones en sus ojos y nubes rosas de fondo, y este festejo lo pasaría con las personas que más le importaban. Cierto que faltaban algunas, pero al menos estaba él…._

_Kunzite Okada, el frio, reservado, poco simpático y para nada charlador mecánico, del cual se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio, ninguno de sus allegados creían en el amor a primera vista, pero ella lo experimentó, cuando con tan solo doce años vio a ese hombre delante de ella, y fue ese día que se juró que no descansaría hasta conquistar ese corazón, derretir el hielo en él y llenarlo de peluches y pompones rosas._

_En esa ocasión la fiesta de cumpleaños se realizó en su hogar, la mansión del comisionado, todo mundo fue invitado al cumpleaños de la única hija de los esposos Aino y solo había una única condición… ¡venir disfrazados! Las personas asistirían en parejas y sus disfraces debían tener relación. Le llevó más de lo esperado encontrar el disfraz perfecto para ella… para ella y cierto peliplata que no tenía idea de que asistiría a la fiesta y mucho menos acompañado… nada más ni nada menos que de la agasajada._

_Fue cuando al pasar por la casa de alquiler de disfraces, la única en todo el pueblo, agotándose rápidamente los mejores, cuando vio al disfraz perfecto para ella, para ella y para él._

_-Ohh Kunii.- la voz melodiosa de la rubia retumbó en el frio lugar de trabajo del peliplata que se encontraba arreglando un automóvil, de solo escucharla, la emoción, según ella fue emoción, le hizo tirar las herramientas de sus manos. Como era de esperarse, Kunzite, jamás respondió este llamado, solo se detuvo a mirarla, claro antes maldijo por lo bajo unas cien veces, es que ella solía ser tan ruidosa._

_Pero nada comparado con el gesto en su rostro de piedra al notar que la joven traía en sus manos unas grandes bolsas violetas con estrellas en colores psicodélicos._

_-¿Um?- emitió un sonido, tal vez en el idioma en que solía manejarse, ese que solo unos pocos comprendían y definitivamente la rubia no era el caso, aunque creía comprender._

_-Son nuestros disfraces, para mañana te quiero en mi casa, a las ocho, por favor se puntual y usa esto.- le dijo extendiendo el paquete, lejos de moverse, el joven solo seguía parado por lo que la chica soltó un bufido. –Eres tan despistado a veces, es mi cumpleaños Kuniii.- le recordó con voz de reproche, al tiempo que sonreía. –Toma, esto usarás, te espero…-_

_El joven tomó al fin la bolsa que le extendía la rubia, que segundos antes se acercó a él dando grandes zancadas, la hermosa ojiazul se quedó a su lado esperando algún tipo de acción que el joven no comprendió del todo, ya que solo la miraba como quien si estuviera en frente sería el mismo presidente vestido de tutu rosa con varios abanos en sus manos._

_-Mira el mío.- se apresuró a decir Minako, abriendo su paquete y sacando de él un hermoso vestido celeste que tenía un delantal blanco, con un simpático gorrito, estilo de mucama del mismo color del delantal. -¿No es lindo?-_

_-... ¿Qué es?- y la chica no pudo más que saltar de emoción al oírlo hablar._

_-Kuni, es mi traje de pastora… y tú….- dijo mientras dejaba su traje a un lado y buscaba en la bolsa que recién había dado al mecánico sacando algo…- tú serás mi….- y antes de que cualquier reflejo pudiera hacerse presente la chica colocó sobre la lacia cabeza de Kunzite Okada, un gorrito con orejitas, bastante pomposo y blanco. -….mi ovejita!- exclamó feliz al tiempo que al hombre miles de gotas le caían. -¡Que bonito mi Kuniii!- _

_Lógicamente, luego de esa humillación el hombre solo pudo quitarse el ridículo sombrerito, hacerlo un bollo, tomar ambas bolsas y a la chica para sacarla de allí._

_-Pero Kunii…..-_

_-Adiós.- oyó decir al hombre mientras ella se quedaba con sus bolsas en plena entrada junto a su auto._

_Sonrió para sí, él iría…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

En pocos días volvería a casa, solo unos pocos días más. Tomó la fotografía de aquel día, todos estaban disfrazados en concordancia con la pareja elegida, esa fiesta fue un éxito y más aún porque Kunzite estuve allí, ocho en punto, solo que no fue disfrazado, fue de la mejor manera que podría ir, de él mismo.

Bailaron toda noche sin parar, eso lo recordaba a la perfección, bueno no es que el mecánico se caracterice por gustar de la danza, pero ella no le permitió sentarse un segundo, lo mejor de todo es que jamás lo oyó quejarse, bien amenazado estaba, le pondría ese sombrero de corderito si no accedía.

o-o-o-o-o

Diamante trabajaba muy concentrado en la mesa que tenía delante, se caracterizaba por ser muy detallista y dedicado, pero aún más cuando se trataba de un trabajo para un buen amigo suyo. Hacia dos horas que había llegado a su taller de carpintería, no sin antes pasar por Rei, a quien se le había averiado su auto. Limpió el sudor que caía sobre su frente con la manga de su camisa y continuo lijando.

-Aquí tienes.- oyó la dulce voz de la pelinegra.- Dos de azúcar, con crema.- finalizó dejando la humeante taza de café sobre el escritorio del peliplata, sonrió sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Muchas gracias Rei.- le dijo para continuar con su tarea, la chica se retiró para continuar con las tareas asignadas, dejando a Dante solo en su taller.

Ciertamente Diamante Kino tenía una vida muy solitaria, que solo llenaba con sus amigos, su querida hermana y su trabajo, pero no por eso dejaba de tener ese aire solitario que lo caracterizaba, nunca fue tan sociable como Andrew y Seiya, ni tan misterioso como Kun o incluso tan interesante como Kouta, muchas veces sentía que era el único que desarmonizaba con el grupo, pero siempre fue así y no cambiaria. Desde pequeño fue un joven especial, con muchos talentos que supo explotar, adoraba acompañar a su padre al taller de carpintería, del cual hoy era dueño. Su querido padre, Kenji Kino, aunque no su padre biológico, era el único que Diamante consideraba como tal, lo adoraba y gracias a ese hombre, él era lo que es hoy y cada día al despertar daba gracias a sus progenitores por todo lo que tenia, y nunca jamás se quejaba.

Se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, encorvando su espalda, dejó la lija sobre la mesa, sacudió sus manos manchadas con aserrín y tomó la humeante taza de café que minutos antes la pelinegra dejó allí, suspiró en cuanto la bebida caliente invadió su cuerpo, fuerte y amarga, perfecta.

Rei se encontraba en la parte de adelante del negocio, estaba sentada tras la caja registradora, intentando llevar bien los libros de contaduría, jamás fue buena para los números, pero al menos esto no era tan complejo si se prestaba atención. Llevaba una semana en el pueblo, su abuelo aún estaba internado y al parecer allí se quedaría por algún tiempo más. Masajeó su cuello mientras llevaba el lápiz a la boca y lo mordía, una costumbre odiosa, que solo copió de alguien y jamás se le borró.

Todo parecía extrañamente estar igual en aquel lugar, no pudo evitar que su mente divague, parecía que ese lugar seguía detenido en el tiempo, a pesar de que muchas personas partieron, al igual que ella, muchas veces se replanteó el hecho de haberse ido como lo hizo, pero en ese momento era una chiquilla, una chiquilla que había perdido a su madre, de la cual todo el pueblo hablaba por ser su familia el blanco de los rumores, y todo gracias a su progenitor. Suspiró nuevamente, ya mirando a la distancia, todo seguía resultando horrible, pero al menos tenia a sus amigos y a su abuelo, el único capaz de hacerla querer regresar a sus raíces, de pisar el viejo templo y de querer ser, por un momento, aquella Rei de tan solo catorce años…

El sonido zumbante de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus pensamientos violentamente, había olvidado que lo mantenía encendido desde que su auto estaba el taller de Kunzite, solo por si tenía noticas de él. Lo tomó de su bolso, vio el identificar de llamadas, no, no era para darle noticias de su auto.

-Hola.- dijo con desgano, la voz del otro lado se oía ansiosa, hablaba rápido, no dejando a la chica contestar lo que le preguntaba, al fin hizo una pausa. –Estoy bien, mi abuelo…. Él no salió aun del hospital…. No, no, no es necesario, de verdad….- la pelinegra pasó su mano, por su frente en gesto cansador. –Lo sé, no creí que me tomara tanto tiempo…- decía casi como excusándose. –No te preocupes, estaré allí en unas semanas nada más…- dijo con pesar, y es que no sabía con certeza aquello, puesto que no tenía idea lo que demoraría la internación del anciano, y mucho menos si una vez que este regresara a su casa, podría estar solo, cuestión que en los próximos meses sería imposible.

Alejó un poco el móvil de su oreja al escuchar un ruido estridente, un tren, el tren pasó y la aturdió, se sorprendió lo rápido que su oído se deshabituó a aquel sonido.

-Bueno, lo entiendo… yo también…. Yo también.- dijo con desanimo. –Y yo a ti, sí, si lo haré, me cuido siempre, gracias por preocuparte, pero tú también hazlo, sabes que me preocupo por ti…-

Sonrió por última vez y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicado rosado.

-Cariños.- se despidió y dejó el móvil a un lado, suspiró hondamente mientras recargaba su espalda en la silla y refregaba sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír, detrás de la puerta Diamante observaba la escena, sonriendo de lado, podría ser una charla con una amiga, pero no lo parecía, ciertamente las mujeres no tienden a quedarse como bobas luego de recibir la llamada de otra mujer con la que solo comparte amistad.

-Nuestra pequeña creció.- dijo para sí, con una mirada graciosa, para luego volver a trabajar.

No pasó mucho cuando la puerta de frente se abrió y la castaña cabellera de Makoto se asomó.

-Hola.- saludó, haciendo sobresaltar a su amiga. -¿Cómo estás Rei?-

-Makoto.- le dijo en tono de reproche, odiaba que la tomen por sorpresa y muchas más cuando estaba en su momento de relax. -¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Acaso nunca trabajas?- interrogó levantándose de su silla acomodando su ropa, que consistía en unos pantalones de mezclilla color grises y un sweater entallado con cuello de tortuga color azul eléctrico, finalizando el atuendo unos leñadores color marrón suela.

-Sí trabajo, pero tengo ciertos privilegios por ser quien maneja el entero lugar…-

-¿No es de Andrew?-

-Bueno, pero Andrew con dificultad se viste en la mañana.- dijo risueña extrañando a su amiga. –Oye Rei, necesito que me acompañes a casa, debo preparar algunos postres y necesito ayuda.- pidió con la misma sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desde que había llegado, no conocía persona alguna que la pusiera de tan buen humor cocinar.

-Pero Mako, estoy trabajando.- objetó con algo de pena, quería pasar tiempo con su amiga, pero no podía olvidar sus obligaciones, mucho menos cuando fue ella quien se ofreció a trabajar con el hermano de Makoto.

-Amiga mía, mi hermano no tendrá problema, además se acerca la hora del almuerzo...- insistió con gesto aniñado, dejando pensativa a la pelinegra.

-¿Sigue en pie la cena?- soltó de repente Rei curiosa, la pelicastaña se encogió de hombros y respondió.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- interrogó con confusión.

-Es que me dijiste que en unos días vendría Minako, tal vez querías que ella estuviere.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, imitando el gesto que segundos antes había hecho su amiga. –Solo decía.- explicó, es que la noche anterior habían hablado al respecto de la llegada de la rubia y hacer repetir la cena significaría comer el doble, agrandar su ropa y socializar cada vez más con todos.

-Rei.- dijo la chica parpadeando y mirándola. –Se hacen más cenas y más reuniones, además el festival de Invierno se acerca.- gritó emocionada golpeando sus palmas, atrayendo la atención de su hermano que asomó su cabeza desde la parte de atrás del negocio.

-Hola Mako, ¿te llevas a mi única asistente?- interrogó, logrando que la pelinegra se sonroje, es que siempre ocurría algo y debía salir, estaba consciente de que Dante era muy tolerante, pero a pesar de ello, no quería ni podía abusar de la situación.

-Sí, pero te la devuelvo pronto, es que la necesito…- de pronto la pelicastaña se quedó callada y volvió a mirar a su amiga. -¿No debes ir a ver al abuelo al hospital?-

La pelinegra negó con una sonrisa.

-Hoy chantajee a las enfermeras, iré a cenar con él.-informó entusiasmada, y es que aunque renegara mucho con el hombre, lo adoraba, después de todo era su familia. –Aunque no entiendo porque me evita.- bufó cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, con su ceja en alto. –Sospecho que anda coqueteando con todo el personal femenino de allí y no me quiero cerca.-

Ambos muchachos reían divertidos, mientras unas grandes gotas caían sobre sus cabezas y es que la fama de Nobu era muy conocida, fama que nació luego de varios años de haber enviudado, y aunque no estuvo jamás en pareja se sabía que gustaba tontear con cualquier mujer que estuviera en frente y mientras más joven, mejor.

-Bueno.- rompió el silencio la pelicastaña vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado con botas de montar marrones y un grueso abrigo estilo escoses rojo y verde. –Vamos amiga, tenemos mucho que hacer.- comunicó con una gran sonrisa.

La pelinegra suspiró tomó su abrigo y ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta, cuando Makoto paró en seco.

-Oye Dante.- llamó a su hermano que había vuelto a su trabajo en la parte de atrás del taller.

-¿Qué?- oyó la voz del peliplata.

-Me llevaré tu camioneta.- informó saliendo de prisa, arrastrando a su amiga con ella, la cabeza del dueño del vehículo asomó con gesto aterrado, ya ambas se habían ido…

-Solo por Dios, no la estrelles, por Dios.- dijo para sí.

o-o-o-o-o

Seiya llegó al taller algo tarde ese día y es que tuvo una emergencia a domicilio. Esa mañana se levantó temprano, desayunó café como todas las mañanas y por tercera vez intentó cambiar las cuerdas del piano sin tener éxito. Bajó de su camioneta negra y acomodó su ropa, bajó de la parte trasera del vehículo su caja personal de herramientas para devolver un par que pertenecían al taller.

Cuando entró al lugar, éste se encontraba como todos los días, en silencio, caminó con la cabeza gacha.

-Maldita caja manual.- maldijo el pelilargo sumido en sus tareas ignorando la presencia de su socio, la voz de Kunzite hizo que el pelinegro levantara su vista y con ella una ceja se alzó al ver delante de él al deportivo gris plata.

-¿Qué es esto?- interrogó deteniéndose junto al mecánico, que tardó en responder, como era su estilo.

-Un auto…- dijo por lo bajo, mientras seguía en su tarea, ambas cejas del profesor se elevaron y su gesto quedó desencajado.

-¿Desde cuándo tú bromeas Kunzite Okada?- soltó con molestia por no recibir respuesta a su pregunta, respuesta obvia, pero que quería oír, caminó hacia la parte donde se encontraban las herramientas quedando a espaldas del peliplata.

-No bromeo, me preguntaste que era "esto".- recalcó.

-De acuerdo… ¿qué hace este auto aquí?- reformó lo que quería decir mientras guardaba las herramientas, el pelilargo respondió sin cesar en su tarea.

-Se le rompió el eje, pero también se averió la caja en la maniobra, al trabarse la dirección y la brusquedad para pasar el cambio.-

Seiya sopló con ganas, sabía muy bien que la propietaria del automotor no solía ser muy delicada en ese ámbito, perdiendo el control rápidamente y padeciendo la pobre máquina, en este casi auto deportivo, su mal genio, una gota se formó sobre su cabeza recordando el trato de la misma propietaria para con la caja de cambios de su camioneta.

-No cambiará jamás…- soltó en un suspiro.

-¿Decías?- interrogó Kunzite apareciendo junto a él y limpiando sus manos con gesto ilegible. –Te respondí bien Seiya, ¿Qué te pasa?- espetó extrañado ante la actitud de su socio esa mañana.

-No lo digo por ti- se defendió.- ¿es el auto de Rei?- intentó que la interrogante sonara como al pasar, pero al parecer la mirada casi punzante del hombre junto a él detectó su gesto perdido.

-Sí, la encontré ayer al lado del camino de detrás del viejo rancho, tuve que remolcarla.- explicó para darse media vuelta, mientras el pelinegro seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Voy al baño.- informó Kun.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- soltó Seiya de manera automática, obviamente no escuchando lo que el pelilargo dijo.

-No responderé eso.- alcanzó a oír para luego dirigir su mirada azul a la puerta del baño que se cerraba.

o-o-o-o

Las chicas seguían dando vueltas por entre las tiendas del centro del pueblo, al parecer la ayuda de la pelicastaña para cocinar consistía en encontrar primero los ingredientes más extraños y que raramente se encontraban en tiendas comunes. Habían pasado horas ya desde que salieron, Rei debería de haber vuelto al trabajo horas atrás, pero cuando hablaron con el hermano de Makoto éste dijo que no hacía falta y que ya estaba por irse a casa en su bicicleta más temprano también porque se sentía algo resfriado. La tarde cayó dando paso a la puesta de sol y con esto la sensación térmica bajó considerablemente. No tuvieron un segundo de tranquilidad desde que salieron de la carpintería y es que la pelicastaña estaba verdaderamente inquieta ese día, sin contar su falta de atención, se habían llevado un susto importante hacía un par de horas cuando Makoto se cruzó de carril y casi se estrellan con un camión con acoplado y que oportunamente logró esquivarlas.

-Mako- la llamó su amiga, mientras la chica seguía buscando entre miles de cajitas el polvo que quería, concordante con cierta marca y cierto ingrediente que definitivamente no se encontraba a la vista. –Makoto.- insistió la pelinegra con un puchero, definitivamente esto no era lo suyo.

-Un segundo Rei.- volvió a repetir. –Creo que…..- sus ojos verdes se iluminaron y con ellos el rostro de Rei, al fin había encontrado lo que quería y al fin podrían irse. –Ahhh….. no, no es.- dijo dejando la caja y dándose vuelta.

Luego de la caída de la pelinegra originada por la impresión que le causó el cambio de humor de su amiga, la alcanzó y ambas salieron de la tienda.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó la amatista acompañándola.

-Mañana lo buscaré amiga, no te preocupes, mejor vamos ya.-

La pelinegra dirigió su marcha hacia donde habían estacionado, de manera muy tosca, el vehículo de Diamante que de ninguna manera se enteraría del casi accidente que ambas protagonizaron el día de la fecha, pero notó que su amiga no la acompañaba.

-Rei.- oyó la voz de la pelicastaña, girando sobre sus talones. –Primero debo ir a la cafetería a cerrar. – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Prometo luego llevarte al hospital.-

La pelinegra sonrió y asintió alcanzando a su amiga.

o-o-o-o

-Lo prometo.- repetía el sujeto gordo de larga cabellera y ropa negra al joven con delantal delante de él. –La próxima semana tendrás la entrega Andrew, te doy mi palabra, no más retrasos.-

El rubio seguía de brazos cruzados y gesto serio.

-De acuerdo, pero pedí esa máquina de capuchino hace ya un mes Koshiro, ¡un mes!.- repitió molesto y es que la vieja máquina se había averiado y a pesar de sus intentos por repararla era imposible, por lo que, previa consulta con Makoto, decidió comprar una nueva y el colmo era que la había pagado por adelantado y aun no llegaba.

-Tienes problemas con las conexiones Andrew.- comenzó el hombre.- te instalarán la nueva máquina, pero tendrás que arreglar eso antes.- explicó mientras el dueño del lugar presionaba sus labios pensativo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo romper tres paredes del lugar?- dijo con molestia, mientras Koshiro, el representante de la distribuidora, se encogía de hombros.

-Si identificas la pérdida no… debo irme Andrew.-

-Bueno, pero ya sabes- dijo el rubio con tono de advertencia.

-Sí, sí la semana próxima.- repitió el robusto hombre saliendo del lugar.

Andrew continuó ordenando todos y cada uno de los elementos sobre la barra para así poder cerrar y al fin poder irse a casa. Hacía pocos años que vivía solo, cuando sus padres decidieron dejar la "atareada" vida de pueblo, claro que jamás nadie comprendió tal adjetivo para calificar al lugar donde vivían, y comenzar a viajar por el mundo, ambas eran personas mayores quienes trabajaron gran parte de su vida en la cafetería, misma que hoy Andrew, único hijo varón y nieto menor del fundador del lugar, atendía. Su hermana mayor ya estaba casada y era madre de tres hermosos niños, hacía años había dejado el pueblo, dando a Andrew la total disposición del lugar.

Siempre le enorgulleció su herencia, proponiéndose continuarla, pero eso no evitó que continuara sus estudios, finalizando la universidad.

El plato de porcelana resbaló de sus manos cayendo en el lavado, por fortuna no se había roto, Andrew dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared.

-Es tarde ya.- dijo para sí, cuando oyó la campanilla de la puerta, salió de la cocina esperando encontrarse con Makoto, quien debía ayudarle a cerrar ese día, pero en lugar de eso la figura atlética de Seiya Kou se acercó hacia él sonriéndole.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!- exclamó al verlo.

-Vine a revisar esa conexión.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír y alzando su brazo enseñando una caja que contenía sus herramientas.

El rubio sonrió moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Tarde…- comenzó.

-Pero seguro.- completó la frase el pelinegro.-Lamento no haber podido venir y hacerlo antes, es que estuve algo ocupado y no puede hacerme un lugar.- se excusó pasando detrás de la barra y dirigiéndose hacia al lado de la puerta de la cocina, donde debería ser conectada la máquina de cappuccino.

-Amigo, no te preocupes.- dijo Andrew caminando hacia él. –No te preocupes, yo debo disculparme por pedirte que hagas esto, pero el hombre que se encarga de todas las conexiones me cobraba muchísimo dinero, además de querer romper todas las paredes del lugar, claro.- finalizó con una ceja en alto.

-No te preocupes.- el pelinegro puso su mano en el hombro del dueño del lugar en señal de apoyo. –Solo romperé las necesarias.- soltó con jocosidad.

Mientras el rubio seguía con la labor de limpiar, ordenar y guardar cada uno de los utensilios, Seiya se dispuso a hacer su tarea, pudo detectar el lugar justo del problema, luego de varios intentos fallidos, por suerte para la estética del lugar no había comenzado a destrozar las paredes.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó feliz chasqueando sus dedos.

-¿A quién?- interrogó un confundido Andrew, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, como de costumbre, poco éticos y altamente pervertidos.

-A la falla oxigenado. - chistó Seiya intentando no descifrar lo que rondaba en la cabeza de su especial amigo.

-Oye Seiya.- soltó con gesto reprobante.-más respeto que soy mayor que tu.- dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarro, el pelinegro se quedó pensativo ignorante el comentario anterior y llevó una mano a su mentón. ¿Qué?-

-Nada Andy, es solo que… no puedo hacerlo ahora porque necesitaré una herramienta más que no traje conmigo.- dijo pensativo, cuando de repente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y notó que el lugar estaba casi a oscuras y que su amigo estaba cerrando.

-Podemos hacerlo mañana o cuando puedas amigo.- dijo Andrew notando la impresión. –No tengo apuro alguno, si aún no me trajeron la maldita máquina.-

-¿Ya estás listo?- interrogó el hermano de Amy acomodando sus herramientas de nuevo en su caja, el rubio negó con su cabeza.

-No, aún debo esperar a Makoto.-

Volvió a mirar el reloj de pared notando que ya era algo tarde, pero aún así la esperaría ya que nunca la pelicastaña dejaba de ir sin dar aviso, cuestión en que eran muy diferentes, él comúnmente llegaba muy tarde a cualquier lugar o ni siquiera llegaba. La campanilla sonó en ese instante atrayendo la mirada de ambos jóvenes.

-Y hablando de Roma.- exclamó Seiya, la chica ingresó como un torbellino, cuestión que la caracterizaba, quitándose su abrigo al mismo tiempo que saludaba.

-¡Hola!-

-Hola Makoto- saludaron ambos jóvenes al unísono, antes de que la joven llegara hasta los jóvenes, detrás de ella una esbelta figura asomó.

-¡Hola Rei, que bueno verte!- exclamó feliz el rubio notando la presencia de la pelinegra en el lugar, Makoto volteó y le sonrió fue cuando la mirada violácea se cruzó con la azul.

-Hola.- saludó la pelinegra.

-Espérame amiga, termino con esto y ya nos vamos, prometo no tardarme.- dijo Makoto mientras tomaba varios libros de al lado de la caja registradora. –Vamos Andrew debemos terminar esto, no quiero volver mañana temprano.- la pelicastaña se perdió en la cocina siguiendo hasta el fondo, donde una puerta comunicaba con un despacho interno, seguida por Andrew.

-Ahora venimos, pórtense bien.- dijo con cierta malicia en el comentario el dueño del lugar que por un segundo cruzó miradas con su amigo.

Rei se quedó callada, no es que no tuviera de qué hablar con Seiya, ya que ambos se conocían desde siempre, y a pesar del tiempo, había comprobado que su especial relación continuaba allí, pero no así como antes, y es que cuando las personas dicen que todo cambia, todo cambia, aunque ella insista en que las personas quedan exentas a esta regla. Pero entonces ¿cómo definir esto que ocurría entre ellos? Si seguían siendo los mismos, y ahí estaban, por qué sentía que había algo diferente en el aire, caminó tímidamente hasta la barra donde tomó asiento, dirigió su mirada a un lado y frotó sus manos en sus pantalones. Jamás fue una persona tímida, ni mucho menos, pero… todo cambia.

-Hola.- oyó de repente la voz aterciopelada del mayor de los Kou, el repentino saludo atrajo la mirada de la joven quien la posó sobre la figura de Seiya, quien se había apoyado con sus codos en la barra.

-Hola Seiya.- devolvió ella.

-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar…- dijo él pateándose por el comentario tan poco acertado, la vio sonreír de lado, y ya sabía que seguiría, oh si, si lo sabía.

-El pueblo es tan grande que es casualidad verte en la única cafetería.- exclamó con sarcasmo, al tiempo que el joven dibujaba una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Además, creo algo…- soltó con aires de misterio bajando el tono de voz y acercándose más a ella, Rei imitó el gesto del pelinegro apoyando sus codos en la barra y acercándose a él en actitud de secreto.

-¿Qué es lo que crees?- interrogó en el mismo tono.

-Que…. Conoces a la misma gente que yo.- susurró.

Y el juego estaba instalado, ciertamente ambos compartieron mucho, una amistad estrecha, pero al parecer, todo cambia y con ello sus vidas, pero sin embargo, tal vez algo de ellos, algo esencial, continuaba ahí.

-Seguramente yo les caigo mejor que tu.- siguió el juego la amatista, intensificando la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Siempre fui más encantador.- redobló la apuesta esbozando su mejor sonrisa, sabiendo que detrás de todo eso, estaban en una disputa, muy a su manera.

-Siempre fui más carismática.- levantó una de sus cejas, y su mirada amatista pareció brillar.

-Mi sonrisa es seductora.- soltó él sosteniendo aquella mirada.

-Mi voz lo es más.- dijo con sencillez y divertida.

-Todos aquí me quieren.- rió el joven aún en tono bajo y cerca del pálido rostro de Rei.

-A mi también, a pesar de no estar mucho por aquí.- dijo divertida, sin embargo el brillo en el rostro de Seiya se perdió, y endureciendo el gesto.

-Yo suelo ser servicial.- siguió él en tono bajo, pero a la vez severo, como queriendo marcar algo en todo esto, una diferencia entre ambos, una que ya estaba hecha sin proponérselo, ella sabía bien separar los asuntos.

-Yo suelo ser muy buena haciendo cualquier cosa.- el comentario hizo que el ceño del mecánico se frunza notoriamente, no le gustaba perder el control de nada y la tranquilidad de Rei lo hacía inquietarse.

-Siempre tan pugnante.- no pudo evitar concentrar su atención en los labios rojizos frente a él, y es que estaba listo para verlos moverse solo para maldecir, contra esto su sonrisa se amplio.

-Conjúgalo.- dijo de repente dejando confundido al pelinegro, cuestión que hizo sentirse bien a Rei.

-¿Qué?- soltó confuso sintiéndose atrapado en su ensimismamiento.

-Que lo conjugues.- insistió con suficiencia.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El verbo.- explicó llevándose una mano a su mentón como fingiendo pensar. –Pugnar… eso dijiste.- continuó hablando ante la mirada incrédula de Seiya. –Hazlo…- insistió.

-No- negó Seiya con gesto molesto por no encontrar la diversión en lo que ella decía.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no es mi culpa si no sabes lo que significa.- dijo ya algo contagiado por la actitud de la chica.

-¿Y qué significa Seiya Kou?- preguntó retadora.

-Bueno… es algo así como competir, entrar en pugna, o sea… pelear… o algo así, eso que haces siempre...- intentaba explicar, esta vez no pudo salir airoso.

-¿Y eso quisiste decirme? Que siempre compito…- asintió la chica.

-No, solo que… - negó Seiya susurrando nuevamente. -Siempre fuiste tan…- su mirada había cambiando, cambió de nuevo, ya no había señales de la jocosidad antes compartía, como si algo en su mente le hubiese jugado una mala pasada y todo el momento se tornó extrañamente molesto, como cada encuentro que tuvieron desde que ella estaba en el pueblo.

-¿Tan qué Seiya?- preguntó con seriedad, esperando de alguna manera algún tipo de reproche, algo más detrás de sus palabras, oyéndolo al fin, el silencio los envolvió unos segundos, segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Yo no huí.- dijo al fin con voz grave clavando su mirada azul en ella dejando atrás todo rastro de diversión. – No salí huyendo de este lugar, yo me quedé aquí enfrentando todas las habladurías, yo solo… junto con Amy.- las palabras de Seiya calaron profundo, una daga se clavó en su pecho y el sentimiento que la había acompañado los últimos años regresó golpeándola, al fin hablaban claro y contra todo pronóstico, no era el lugar ni el momento, ¿o sí?

-¿Es eso entonces?- se armó de valor para preguntar la pelinegra. –Es por ello que estás tan extraño conmigo…- jugó a adivinar, aunque no sabía con que podía encontrarse.

-Te fuiste cuando las cosas se pusieron mal Rei, cuando mi madre abandonó mi hogar… para irse con… con ese…- apretó sus dientes con fuerza y sintió cómo las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, pero no las derramaría, nunca volvería a llorar, eso se lo había jurado. –Ella nos dejó… y tú… jamás te despediste, al igual que ella...- finalizó con tono grave, Rei quiso gritar tantas cosas, romper con tantos años de secretos, más sin embargo, palabras se atoraron en su boca, sin que ella pudiera seleccionarlas.

-Yo… mi madre había muerto y yo…- intentaba hablar, intentaba explicar una situación inexplicable. –No podía Seiya.- escupió el fin con fiereza, no iba a tolerar ser juzgada por nadie y mucho menos por él.

Las voces de sus amigos los interrumpieron en su trance, separándose de la barra, Rei se acomodó en su asiento y el joven cargo su espalda sobre la pared, la cabellera castaña de Makoto se asomó primera seguida de Andrew.

-Rei.- la llamó. – amiga, cuanto lo siento, pero… esto tomará más tiempo.- dijo excusándose ante la mirada perdida de su amiga. –Parece que alguien.- recalcó lo último mientras el rubio se encogía de hombros. –Perdió un libro diario que necesariamente debemos tener listo para mañana.-

-Oh…-

-No podré llevarte, y aunque me encantaría darte la camioneta, Dante me matará… él la necesita mañana, aunque puedes esperarme, claro que no se cuanto tardaré.- dijo Makoto pensativa, la pelinegra negó con su cabeza.

-No puedo Mako, le prometí al abuelo cenar con él ¿recuerdas?-

-Claro, el abuelo- exclamó la pelicastaña. –Bueno puedo llevarte y regresar..-

-No, no en serio.- se negó Rei. –Tu has tus cosas, yo me arreglare.-

La mirada de Andrew había recaído en la figura silenciosa recargada sobre la pared, un ceñudo Seiya tomó su caja de herramientas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Me voy, hasta mañana…- dijo pasando junto a Rei sin mirarla, llegó a la puerta y tomó el picaporte deteniéndose un segundo y sin mirar atrás habló.

-Yo te llevo.- soltó saliendo del lugar dejando a todos sin habla, pero especialmente extrañada a Rei, porque conocía al músico y esta vez no pudo ver venir nada de eso, la figura del pelinegro desapareció tras la puerta.

-¿Rei?- oyó la voz de su amiga, para que luego el sonido del motor encenderse. -¿Vas a ir?- interrogó la hermana de Diamante esperando alguna reacción por parte de su amiga.

-No esperará mucho…- la voz de Andrew se alzó.

La pelinegra se puso de pie y saludó a sus amigos con gesto rápido, saliendo del lugar.

.

.

**N/A: bueno, bueno al fin podemos ver algo de lo que pasó entre estos dos en el pasado y dar inicio oficialmente con la historia en sí, dar rienda suelta al romance y el drama….**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos, en especial a Made y a Deshy que con su presión psicológica me ayuda muchiiiisimo a escribir. Sí Deshy trabajo mejor bajo presión amiga!**

**Gracias a todos… hasta la próxima…**

**Nicky Rivers**


	7. Chapter 7 Detenidos un momento

**Detenidos un momento**

_Para transitar algunos dolores, para poder abrirnos a ellos hay que animarse a perdonar.  
>Perdonar es soltar la culpa, dejarla ir. La culpa es un ancla que nos detiene.<br>Al perdonar, al soltar la culpa, nos soltamos nosotros. Nos permitimos avanzar.  
>Castigarnos una y otra vez por algo que no podemos cambiar nos detiene en el tiempo.<br>Hay que salirse de la huella, de esos pasos que nos llevan una y otra vez al mismo camino.  
>Nos cuesta perdonarnos y eso nos destina a quedarnos congelados en el error que cometimos. No perdonarnos es nuestra forma de castigarnos.<br>Perdonar es más que perdonar a otro, es entender que no somos culpables de las impotencias de los otros.  
>Cuando repetimos aquello que nos hace mal en realidad es nuestro intento por repararlo. Es un intento porque aquello que fue no sea.<br>Cuando volvemos al mismo sentimiento buscamos la chance de cambiar lo que pasó. Un imposible.  
>Perdonarse es soltar la culpa de existir.<br>Hay deseos muertos, que nos atan, nos detienen en el camino. Están los otros, los que nos empujan, los que nos abren el camino.  
>Los deseos muertos quieren cambiar lo que no se puede cambiar. Nos hacen mirar atrás, niegan el perdón y la posibilidad de perdonar.<br>Perdonar es dejar en el pasado lo que es el pasado. Es acomodar ese trauma en donde corresponde. Es reconstruir desde las ruinas. Es cerrar esa puerta. Es dejar que el tren avance. Es volver a jugar el partido. Es afirmar la propia identidad. Es animarse a ser otro. Es superar nuestros miedos. Es enfrentar nuestros miedos. Es luchar contra nuestros demonios. Es reencontrarse con uno mismo.  
>Perdonar y perdonarse es soltar eso que nos tiene detenidos en el tiempo, y al fin poder avanzar.<em>

_Cris Morena_

_Escritora y productora argentina_

.

.

El día transcurría sin mucho movimiento, incluso el peliplata se encontraba con la ropa limpia aún, cuestión poco probable. Este día en la carpintería podía calificarse como de "aburrimiento total", salvo porque Rei decidió organizar todas las gavetas del lugar, libros, papeles de facturación y un largo etcétera.

-¿Entonces cenas allí?- la voz del hermano mayor de Makoto rompió el mutismo en que ambos estaban sumergidos hacia varios minutos.

-¿Eh?- respondió la joven confundida, como pidiéndole permiso a su cerebro para hilar respuesta.

-Si cenaste en el hospital.- repitió Dante con eterna paciencia.

-Ah sí, sí cené allí.- comentó con una sonrisa y levantó su dedo índice. –Pero antes que te burles adelanto que la comida estaba deliciosa.- y adelantándose a cada palabra de su tan conocido amigo le adivinó el pensamiento, lo que el peliplata solo pudo reír y sacudir su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Eso es nuevo Rei, no conocí jamás a alguien que disfrutara de ella.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Digamos que tengo contactos.- soltó con uno de sus brazos sobre su cadera mientras que llevaba su dedo índice a su mentón en gesto interesante.

-¿Cuánto?-

-Ahhss- se quejó bajando sus hombros en gesto derrotado. –Dinero y varias cremas reductoras.- admitió con pesadez, mientras el platinado se quedó pensativos unos segundos antes de acotar.

-Era de esperarse dulces, pero cremas…- dijo realmente sorprendido, era sabido que muchas de las enfermeras eran algo rellenitas y eso las hacía o mas tiernas o mar rudas según la manera que te comportes frente a una inyección.

-Quieren cuidar su físico… pueden también.- dijo Rei con falsa naturalidad, mientras la ceja del peliplata se alzaba. –Está bien.- admitió. –No tenía otra cosa en mi bolso ¿contento?- soltó para luego reír de su propio comentario, ciertamente su abuelo la hacía hace cosas poco éticas, pero no le importaba, no por él.

-Hoy estas de buen humor. – exclamó el carpintero levantándose de su silla. -¿Café?- ofreció a lo que la pelinegra asintió.

Ciertamente hoy estaba de buen humor, nada más alejado de lo que Rei había sentido el día anterior, hace no muchas horas atrás.

_Flash Back_

_Salió de la cafetería con mucha rapidez, una vez que las miradas de sus dos amigos la perdieron comenzó a correr para lograr alcanzar el vehículo negro. La camioneta comenzó a moverse y la pelinegra logró subirse dando un salto entrando en ella con rapidez. _

_-¿Qué haces?- vociferó molesta clavando su mirada en el chico junto a ella._

_-Te dije que te apures- respondió con tranquilidad el pelinegro mientras miraba el camino. Y esa frase simplemente la nubló, no, no iba a gritarle, no iba a golpearlo por más que lo deseara con toda su alma, no, contrario a eso abrió la puerta del acompañante mientras el vehículo iba en movimiento y la azotó con todas sus fuerzas. _

_La acción logró atraer toda la atención del joven que clavó su mirada en ella y su asombro se hizo notar. _

_-¿Qué haces?- interrogó con asombro, molestia y definitivamente frustración._

_-¡Educándote!- dijo con ironía y una sonrisa retorcida, mientras repetía el gesto. _

_El ceño en la frente de Seiya se fue suavizando para ser reemplazado por la sorpresa._

_-¡Estás loca!- acusó a la amatista quién seguía golpeando la puerta con fuerza._

_-¡No me llames loca! ¡Tú eres el cavernícola!- recalcó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. –No tienes educación, bruto.- dijo entre dientes. El sonido de la risa de Seiya inundó la cabina desconcertando a la joven, quien frunció su ceño confundida._

_-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- soltó más molesta._

_-Tú Rei- le dijo logrando que la ceja de la pelinegra se eleve en gesto exasperante. –Tranquila.- se adelantó aun riendo a algún accionar que luego ambos pudieran lamentar. –Vives de mal humor, te lo juro eres insoportable.- recalcó la última frase poniéndole algo de ritmo. _

_Y una vez más el ambiente entre ellos cambió, algo que quería salir e instalarse se abría paso a pesar de todo. _

_-Tu me ibas a dejar…- comenzó a hablar ofendida mientras su voz se elevaba._

_-¿Acaso lo hice?- la interrumpió._

_-No, pero..-_

_-Pero nada, aquí estamos, tu, yo, el camino y allá a lo lejos el hospital…-_

_La chica se cruzó de brazos y bufó, sí que ese hombre lograba sacarla de sus casillas, ella no era malhumorada, solo que tenía poca paciencia hacia ciertas personas y cosas, donde él encajaba en ambas clasificaciones. _

_-Ciclotímico.- murmuró por lo bajo la pelinegra._

_-Soy tu espejo.- devolvió con voz melódica y una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Una vez más pasaban del enfado total a las bromas, siempre entre ellos solía comenzar con bromas y terminar en bromas y estos lapsos… sí que valía la pena. Perdió su mirada violácea en la carretera oscura, el cristal de la ventanilla comenzó a empañarse poco a poco a causa de la respiración de la joven, quien contaba hasta diez para no cometer un crimen. _

_-Cambia esa cara.- le escuchó decir con voz aterciopelada. _

_-No me digas qué hacer.- devolvió con altanería característica, lo único que le faltaba ahora era que después de todo lo sucedido anteriormente ahora le dijera qué hacer. Por su lado Seiya maldecía el comportamiento tan infantil que había adoptado de un tiempo para la fecha, lo que había hecho esa noche no fue correcto, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, al menos ahora intentaría serenarse, sonrió de lado no apartando los ojos del camino. _

_-Verás a tu abuelo Rei, hazlo por él.- _

_Usar a su abuelo era un golpe bajo en verdad, pero muy certero y es que si ella sonreía esa noche solo sería por él, claro siempre y cuando el anciano no la exasperara también._

_Fin del flash Back_

Rei continuaba en su tarea de archivar, intentando olvidar algunos sucesos de la noche anterior, sin embargo todo era complejo. Ella podía calificar sus relaciones con el resto como simples, porque siempre creyó que la vida era simple, y ahora esa certeza casi utópica se reía en su cara, nada era simple para ella y aunque no le gustara, ni siquiera Seiya le era simple ya.

o-o-o-o-o

Sonó el timbre, su primera clase había terminado, optó por cursar créditos extras solo por el hecho de que quedarse en su casa le hacía sentir más solo que nunca. Cubrió su cabello azulado con una gorra de beisbol, esas que solía coleccionar y guardaba en el armario de chapa azul junto a la base de su bajo.

Atravesó el gran parque con su tranquilidad característica y sacó de su mochila negra una barra de granola.

-¡Black!-

Giró respondiendo al llamado, a lo lejos uno de sus compañeros lo saludaba con una mano en alto. -¡Qué tengas buen fin de semana!-

-¡Igualmente!- respondió alzando su mano para luego retomar su camino.

-Oh y no olvides el partido de futbol del sábado, te necesitamos- sonrió para sí al oír lo último, se había hecho costumbre desde hace un tiempo para la fecha jugar partidos de futbol cada sábado, creándose pequeños campeonatos, y si había algo que adorara más que la música era el deporte.

Zafiro Black era un joven muy querido y popular, con escasos 23 años era uno de los mejores estudiantes del conservatorio y ya contaba con una licenciatura en comunicación. Siempre adoró la música, pero no fue hasta obtener su licenciatura que se decidió a hacer de esa pasión su profesión, perfeccionándose en el centro más importante del país con reconocimiento mundial, donde estaba becado gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones. Consiguió todo lo que tenía con esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas, nadie jamás le regaló nada, ni a él ni a su madre, los dos estaban solos en este mundo.

Puede decirse que tuvo la fortuna, si es que lo era, de conocer a su padre, pero éste los abandonó hace mucho y aunque muchas veces quiso salir a buscarlo, algo entro de él lo frenaba, lo detenía de tal manera que volvía al comienzo, era un deseo muerto, de esos que al mirar hacia atrás hacen querer cambiarlo, un imposible.

Llegó hasta su auto, un Camaro modelo 75' de color amarillo con dos franjas negras en el capó en impecable estado, lo encendió y salió del estacionamiento. Entraría a su próxima clase en un par de horas, así que aprovecharía para darse un baño y descansar un rato, el ser su propio jefe tenía sus ventajas, como ésta, poder descansar cuando le pareciera necesario. De reojo advirtió el gran desorden dentro del vehículo, hojas regadas por doquier, mudas de ropa y hasta calzado, rió ara sí, hacer que su madre limpiara su apartamento ya era demasiado como para cargarla con su auto también, aunque único hijo, como tal mimado, no era apropiado abusarse.

Recordó, entonces, las palabras de su la única persona que consideraba como su amiga, su mejor amiga, quien era compañera de clases en el conservatorio y hasta vocalista de su seudo banda "debes detenerte un momento y arreglar el caos que es tu vida" solía decirle.

-Detenerse un momento.- repitió para sí para luego reír- Como si tú siguieras tu consejo Rei…-

o-o-o-o-o

Desde que había puesto un pie en el taller no había podido concentrarse en su trabajo, cada minuto miraba de reojo a su compañero quién batallaba contra el deportivo que intentaba reparar. No es que él supiera más que Kunzite, ni mucho menos sea entendido en autos de alta gama, pero simplemente el ver cómo su amigo no lograba el cometido lo fastidiaba, aunque claro la situación entera no dejaba de ser graciosa, oír bufar con frustración al peliplata no ocurría todos los días y, dejando de lado el aprecio y respeto que sentía por Kun, miles de comentarios graciosos vinieron a su mente y solo un par fueron exteriorizados.

-Es inútil.- oyó la voz de su socio que dejó la llave metálica en el piso y se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa. – Seiya.- lo llamó.

El pelinegro fijó su mirada en la cara del hombre y sonrió, no necesitaba palabras para comprender a Kunzite, quien de por sí jamás fue muy conversador, estaba agotado y claramente le pedía ayuda. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el vehículo, tomó la llave del piso y comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

-Iré por algo de comer.- concluyó el peliplata mientras abandonada el taller. -¿Quieres algo? Iré a la cafetería.- dijo tomando su abrigo y las llaves de su auto.

-No, gracias.- declinó el ojiazul para luego enfocar su vista en el complejo sistema que se extendía frente a él. –Tú eres compleja, el auto no podía serlo menos.- se quejó en voz alta sin notarlo atrayendo la atención de Kunzite que iba de salida.

-¿Me dijiste algo?- interrogó volviendo en sus pasos.

-¿Qué?- cayó en la cuenta que había hablado. –Oh, no, no, ve tranquilo, yo me ocupo.- finalizó, el peliplata hizo un gesto con su cabeza y salió del lugar.

Comenzó a trabajar enfocado en su tarea, siempre fue autoexigente sin ser exagerado, dejando a todos muy satisfechos con él, sin embargo ésta vez se sentía más presionado que otras veces, quizá por ser la dueña una persona sumamente especial.

_Flash Back_

_Habían llegado hacía unos minutos al hospital donde se encontraba internado Nobu Matzusawa, luego de varios momentos en los que tuvieron que escabullirse del personal al que Rei no había logrado sobornar, llegaron al cuarto con el numero 807 en la puerta, la pelinegra ingresó sin decir palabra alguna ya hacía largo rato que estaba dentro. Las paredes blancas se alzaban en todo el lugar, el piso color verde petróleo brillaba en exceso a causa de la limpieza, fuera de la habitación había tres sillas negras que oficiaban de sillas de espera, afortunadamente eran acolchonadas, aunque eso no evitó que su trasero comenzara a entumecerse. Descruzó y cruzó sus piernas por tercera vez y abrió el cierre de su abrigo color azul, de vez en cuando atraía alguna mirada del personal femenino del hospital que pasaba por la alejada ala, pero no estaba con humor para disfrutarlo o sacarle alguna ventaja. _

_Seiya, se removió en su lugar, aún debatía cómo terminó en medio de un desolado pasillo de hospital la noche en que tenía planeado irse a la cama temprano, aunque solo. Recordaba que se había ofrecido a traerla hasta el lugar, pero luego todo fue más confuso, pelearon, rieron, luego tuvieron otra pequeña discusión cuando aparcaron la camioneta, luego bromearon otra vez y luego discutieron de nuevo… ya no recordaba por qué, ah claro, porque él insistía que la habitación donde estaba internado Nobu era la 809, pero como siempre Rei tenía razón, alzó su mirada hacia el número 807 en la puerta. Comenzó a golpear con su mano sus piernas haciendo música, y fue cuando se detuvo un segundo y perdió su vista el sócalo de la pared. _

_Hacía rato que Rei había ingresado, y fue cuando se dijo ¿qué demonios hacía allí? Se debatía entre irse así como así del lugar o avisarle a la chica, ésta no le había dado chance de omitir palabra alguna desde que llegaron, salvo claro en el momento que habían peleado. Se puso de pie y acomodó su abrigo subiendo el cierre, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero algo lo detuvo en seco, un pensamiento, si Rei había llegado con él en su vehículo, y él se iba solo, cómo demonios se iría la chica del hospital. Su auto aun no estaba listo, eso lo sabía muy bien, los vehículos que oficiaban de taxis no lograrían llegar al templo ya que la tierra aún estaba muy blanda, chistó con frustración solo una cosa le faltaba, propiciar de chofer personal de la señorita Rei Hino. _

_Antes de poder seguir quejándose mentalmente oyó que la puerta se abría y giró en sus talones, allí parada estaba la mujer que segundos antes era objeto de su frustración._

_-Seiya.- la oyó decir. -¿Te ibas?- interrogó con sencillez, por unos segundos la observó, su frágil figura, tan hermosa y elegante, ya había olvidado lo que hacía segundos atrás lo estaba molestando, sin embargo endureció su voz._

_-Al parecer estoy atrapado aquí, ya que no tienes como volverte Rei.- dijo con reproche. –Veo que ya lo notaste…- finalizó con falsa resignación, porque si lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. _

_La chica pareció pensativa unos segundos y parpadeo. –Es cierto, no tengo como volver…- admitió sin perturbar su gesto. _

_Una gota apareció sobre la cabeza del joven, al parecer no era por eso que lo buscaba, porque jamás notó aquello._

_-Si no es por eso que saliste, ¿por qué fue?- interrogó confundido, pero ya con una sonrisa queriendo asomar, ciertamente Rei era muy temperamental, pero lo que tenía en carácter y orgullo, lo tenía muchas veces en lo poco considerada para con el sexo masculino. _

_-Mi abuelo quiere hablar contigo, pasa, claro si es que no tienes prisa en irte.- le dijo con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer el quedar al descubierto que iba a abandonarla allí llegó a su mente y nada bien le había caído._

_Accedió pasando junto a ella, en la cama de una plaza y media, un sonriente anciano lo esperaba, se veía mucho más mejorado que la última vez que estuvo allí, y al parecer hasta más regordete, barba crecida asomaba en su moreno rostro y sólo lo hacía verse más interesante. _

_-Querido Seiya.- oyó la voz del anciano saludarlo, se acercó a la cama y apoyó su mano sobre la del hombre. -¡Viniste!-_

_-No sabes la alegría que me da verte tan bien abuelo.- el aludido sonrió más, pero la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse de más en ese cuadro, como si la familiaridad con la que Seiya trataba a su abuelo la hiciera sentirse desplazada, como si en ese cuadro encajaran mucho mejor ellos dos, mientras de espectadora la chica de ojos violáceos se llevó una mano a su pecho. Por un lado sentía dicha, dicha por su abuelo de tener a tanta gente que lo quisiera, dicha por saber que aunque ella no estuviese allí él jamás estaría solo, pero por el otro se sintió amenazada, amenazada porque el estar ausente tantos años tal vez descuidó su papel de nieta, y éste había sido llenado por otros, y bien sabía que le debía muchísimo al anciano. _

_No se detuvo a pensarlo con Makoto, o Diamante, si no hasta ahora que oyó como el pelinegro saludaba con tanto cariño a Nobu y éste le respondía con el mismo sentimiento. Parpadeó alejando esos pensamientos poco productivos de su mente, Seiya ya había tomado asiento junto a la cama y ambos hombres charlaban animadamente. Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron virar, la enfermera había traído la comida, Rei tomó el carrito, agradeció a la mujer de edad madura y cerró la puerta tras sí mientras acercaba la cena._

_-A comer.- dijo con una sonrisa, la mueca de evidente desagrado en la cara del anciano no se hizo esperar._

_-Mas comida de hospital.- ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar reír con el comentario, sabían positivamente que Nobu siempre se caracterizo por ser de buen comer y definitivamente pollo hervido, puré de calabazas recalentado y compota de manzana no entraban en su menú. _

_La joven destapó la charola y con gusto vio como los ojos de su abuelo brillaban, su chantaje fue más allá de poder cenar allí, y aunque le haya costado mucho más que algunas cremas reductoras como diría de ahora en más, no le importaba._

_-¡Carne asada y batatas glaseadas!- exclamó el anciano feliz._

_-No es todo.- dijo la chica destapando otra charola._

_-¡Pastel de chocolate! Hija mía eres un ángel Rei, ¡un ángel del contrabando!- de acuerdo el halago no fue el más indicado, pero viniendo de su abuelo todo era genial._

_Acomodó la charola sobre la mesa junto al anciano y lo ayudó a acomodarse con asistencia de Seiya, sin darse cuenta hacia varios minutos que estaban juntos y aun no peleaban. Rei sacó otra charola y la ubicó en la mesa junto a la cama para las visitas._

_-Deberás tomar agua abuelo, con eso sí no pude hacer nada.- advirtió divertida, sabiendo bien la reacción del anciano. _

_-Yo que quería vino Rei, pero bueno ya conseguiré.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras gotas caían de las cabezas de los jóvenes._

_Seiya se puso de pie y con una sonrisa decidió despedirse._

_-¡Que tengan buen provecho!- les dijo ante la mirada de abuelo y nieta. –Estaré afuera Rei, no hay forma que regreses de otra manera.- _

_-Pero…- Nobu se quedó estático y sin poder decir nada y es que las miradas de ambos jóvenes se habían encontrado y ambos cayeron en trance, por primera vez en muchos años, era espectador de algo así, trance que ocurría seguido, pero jamás con esta intensidad, no pudo más que sonreír y dejar que el destino jugara, claro que a través de su nieta._

_-Quédate Seiya.- la oyó decir, el joven clavó aun mas su mirada azul en ella, no supo por qué, pero esa frase significó muchísimo, la amatista notó entonces sus palabras, y aunque sabía que no podían ser malinterpretadas, decidió aclararla. –Quédate con nosotros, a mi abuelo le encantaría. ¿Verdad abuelo?- buscó apoyo en el anciano que veía con impaciencia el plato frente a él._

_-Claro querida.- asintió para seguir con su vista fija en el plato. _

_-Hay suficiente Seiya.- insistió Rei, sorprendiéndose de su cortesía, una vez más su abuelo lograba cosas increíbles o tal vez…._

_-Está bien- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba su abrigo para luego tomar asiento frente a Rei._

_-Además si oficias de mi chofer hoy no es justo que te mate de hambre.-soltó con una risita maliciosa, comentario que el pelinegro juró no olvidar, ya se lo cobraría, tarde o temprano. _

_La cena continuó repleta de anécdotas divertidas, recuerdos añorables, risas por las ocurrencias y andanzas de Nobu en el hospital, más precisamente en el pabellón de geriatría donde se jactaba de tener cuatro futuras novias, por la ventana del cuarto se filtraba la luz de los postes del estacionamiento, fuera la brisa que anunciaba el invierno soplaba con fuerza haciendo danzar las ramas de los árboles ya casi desnudas, el cielo imponente azul repleto de estrellas y una hermosa luna que anunciaba que pronto podría dejarse ver completa. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Dejó caer la llave y limpió el sudor de su frente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una perfecta media sonrisa, el auto estaba listo y todo gracias a él, Seiya Kou.

o-o-o-o

Se puso su abrigo color rojo y lo abotonó, el reloj sobre la pared marcaba las seis y unos minutos más, eso sólo significaba una cosa, hora de irse a casa al fin. No es que estuviera estresada o agobiada, si no todo lo contrario el día se presentó particularmente lento, sin mucho que hacer y por ende mucho tiempo libre para dejar la mete volar.

Tomó su bolso café y lo cargó al hombro, fue cuando el teléfono fijo de la carpintería comenzó a timbrar, Diamante seguía encerrada en su taller personal desde hacía algunas horas por lo que se acercó al escritorio y cruzando su cuerpo sobre él logró tomar el aparato y responder.

-Diga.-

_-¿Srita Hino?- dijo una voz gruesa del otro lado de la línea, una voz ronca y particularmente extraña._

-Ella habla.- se identificó Rei con algo de extrañeza.

_-Srita. Mi nombre es Sledge Hammer* de la departamental de policías.- se identificó el extraño hombre, la joven carraspeó antes de continuar._

-¿Ocurrió algo?- miles de variables cruzaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna lo suficientemente lógica.

_-Me temo que sí.- continuó el extraño inspector. – Está usted en graves problemas.- _

-¿Cómo?- lo único que le faltaba era tener problemas con la ley y por más que repasara qué era lo que había hecho mal varias situaciones se vinieron a su mente, pero ninguna tan seria como para recibir una llamada de este tipo.

_-Se la acusa de causar daños serios.- comunicó la voz grave._

-¿Daños serios?-repitió sin entender.

_-Sí, al parecer usted es una PCCL.-_

-¿Una qué?-

_-PCCL, las siglas de Pésima Conductora Con Licencia.- ante lo dicho la joven se quedó sin palabras, intentando procesar la información. _

-Pero… ¿cómo se atreve?...- inquirió molesta.

_-Ha recibido una denuncia de una víctima.-_

-¿Victima?-

_-Sí, Señorita un auto deportivo color gris plata….-_

La mandíbula de Rei cayó de la impresión, y las carcajadas del otro lado de la línea lograron aturdirla, el inspector Sledge Hammer no era nada más ni nada menos que el mecánico más pesado del mundo. El silencio de la chica dio pauta que ya había notado su broma.

_-Ay Dios, Rei, que ingenua eres.- dijo el pelinegro limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos._

-¡Imbécil!- otra carcajada la obligó a alejarse la bocina.

_-Yo seré imbécil, pero tu eres un peligro, ¡pobre vehículo!- soltó Seiya mientras seguía riendo con ganas. _

-¿Qué rayos quieres Kou?- interrogó de mala manera la pelinegra quien había llegado al final de su paciencia al sentirse burlada.

_-Bueno, a decir verdad muchas cosas… - comenzó con aires de jocosidad. -como una Ferrari, una casa con vista al mar Mediterráneo…. Que dejes de dañar vehículos.- agregó lo último con intensión de hacerla estallar y así sería. _

-Adiós… ¡Imbécil!- su intención era cortar y así lo hizo.

El muchacho se quedó con el teléfono en mano y una sonrisa boba en el rostro, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, ella seguiría causándole diversión. Marcó nuevamente el número, pero como era de esperarse nadie respondió. Fue entonces cuando recordó que tenía su número de móvil, el cual le había dejado a Kunzite el día que su auto se averió, intentó allí corriendo la misma suerte que con el teléfono fijo, conocía suficientemente a Rei como para saber que no lo atendería, pero dadas las circunstancias era necesario, el auto de la chica esta listo.

Intentó nuevamente llamando a la carpintería y ésta vez respondieron.

_-Diga- de acuerdo era una voz mucho más gruesa de lo que recordaba para Rei._

-¿Hola?- respondió algo confundido.

_-¿Seiya? hola, soy Dante.- dijo el peliplata sintiéndose extraño, su amigo llamó claro que debía saber quién era._

-¿Quién más?- dijo para sí el mecánico golpeando su frente. –Hola Ante ¿se encuentra Rei?-

_-Ehhh.- Diamante dudó unos instantes hasta al fin responder.- Acaba de salir ¿necesitas algo?-_

-Su auto está listo.- informó el pelinegro mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo.

_-Oh acaba de tomar el transporte público que la deja cerca del templo, no quiso esperar a que la lleve.- dijo mientras sacudía el aserrín de su ropa. _

-¿El transporte que pasa cada tres horas?- sorprendido el músico.

_-Sí.- asintió el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros.- Tuvo suerte de lograr alcanzarlo.- _

-Bueno supongo que se lo llevaré yo al templo una vez que Kunzite regrese.- dijo con resignación.

_-De acuerdo Seiya, debo colgar amigo estoy terminando unas cosas.- se despidió Dante con algo de prisa. _

-Adiós Ante.-

_-Adiós, nos vemos en la cena de este fin de semana, no lo olvides.- agregó antes de finalizar la comunicación._

-Claro que no.-

Colgaron al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro decidió entonces guardar las herramientas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar para poder alistarse, una vez que Kunzite llegara, ambos partirían al templo, él conduciría el auto de la pelinegra y Kun podría llevarlo a su casa o al taller donde recogería su camioneta.

Segundo día consecutivo que salvaba a la joven y segunda noche que oficiaría de chofer.

_Flash Back_

_La noche había cubierto con su manto la totalidad del paisaje y con ella el frío se intensificó, las estrellas y la luna se mostraban imponentes en el firmamento. El vehículo color negro atravesaba los caminos con velocidad. Ambos ocupantes en el interior del mismo iban callados, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos._

_Por un lado la joven repasaba los momentos compartidos hace instantes con su abuelo, a pesar de tener una evidente mejoría y muy rápida, algo en su pecho estaba inquieto, como si esa calma no durara mucho, un presentimiento de que las cosas no andaban tan bien como parecía, presentimiento que la atormentaba, ella y sus presentimientos tenían un largo historial juntos. _

_Apoyó su blanca y delicada mano sobre su pecho intentando calmar el golpeteo de su corazón y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando. _

_Seiya tenía la vista puesta en el camino, sin embargo estaba ausente, las últimas palabras que Nobu le había dirigido esa noche lo habían dejado inquieto. Al despedirse el anciano insistió en pasar unos momentos a solas con el joven, no pasó desapercibido el enfado en el rostro de la pelinegra, pero contrario a seguir su instinto acalló sus palabras y se retiró de la habitación. _

_Desde que tenía memoria el gracioso anciano del templo lograba hacerlo reflexionar brindándole las palabras justas, hacía demasiado tiempo que no recibía apalabras sabias, más precisamente desde la trágica muerte de su padre. Y por una extraña razón esta vez las palabras de Nobu que lo hicieron llamarse a reflexión no estaban dirigidas directamente a él, sino que trataban acerca de la chica con ojos violáceos junto a él. _

_Con el rabillo del ojo inspeccionó la frágil figura acurrucada en el asiento, que abrazaba sus rodillas, apoyada contrala ventanilla, sus ojos estaban cerrados y el ritmo de su pecho era lineal, estaba dormida. Contuvo la respiración unos instantes ante la imagen. La verdad acerca de su extraño y versátil comportamiento para con Rei era que al verla le hacía recordar aquella situación que involucró a ambas familias, pero era cierto también, que ni ella ni él eran responsables por las acciones de sus padres y si él sufrió, ella también lo hizo. Su madre había muerto a causa de la una larga enfermedad siendo acompañada únicamente por Nobu y su pequeña hija y no habiéndose recuperado de ello su padre abandona el seno familiar para escapar con otra mujer._

_Volvió a posar su vista sobre el camino, pero antes, solo por un instante, miró hacia el firmamento, jurándose intentar cambiar su actitud tan tosca y hasta intolerante muchas veces, necesitaba avanzar, porque simplemente llevaba detenido en el tiempo mucho ya. _

_Llegaron a destino y detuvo la marcha de la camioneta, Seiya se quedó unos instantes dentro del vehículo y observó a Rei, seguía dormida, muy profundamente que hasta le dio pena despertarla, pero no podía cargar con ella todas las escalinatas que llevaban al templo. Se acercó a ella para avisarle que habían llegado, la cabeza de Rei cayó sobre el asiento rodando hasta quedar frente al pelinegro. Escasos centímetros los separaban y el aliento dulce de la joven golpeaba su rostro, en un acto reflejo humedeció sus labios clavando la mirada azul en la boca en forma de corazón, que estaba entreabierta, poco a poco la joven fue moviéndose, mordió su labio inferior y por un segundo el auto control del pelinegro quiso flaquear, no todos los días se tenía a una hermosa joven en esa posición, fue cuando dos pares de amatistas se clavaron en él._

_-Llegamos.- murmuró sin dejar de mirarla, somnolienta, perfecta. La notó confundida unos segundos, se alejó de ella y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, temía haberla incomodado, se bajó rápidamente y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de la joven, pero ésta se le había adelantado descendiendo del vehículo, la estudió por unos segundos, parecía no haber notado lo ocurrido segundos atrás. _

_La pelinegra subió las escalinatas con ligereza y caminó hacia la entrada del templo, peinó su cabello hacia y se giró sobre sus talones quedando enfrentada al hermano mayor de Amy que venía detrás de ella. _

_-Aquí finaliza el recorrido para ti.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras calentaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos, no estando muy seguro de qué hacer._

_-Gracias Seiya.- oyó la suave voz que agradecía cansada. _

_-Por nada, a decir verdad la pasé muy bien junto al abuelo.- la joven asintió mientras se abrazaba a sí misma a causa de la fría brisa que corría. _

_-Espero mañana Kunzite tenga listo mi auto.- deseó en voz alta. _

_-Cierto porque de lo contrario deberá empezar a percibir un salario.- bromeó el joven haciendo sonreír a la amatista. _

_-¿Me chantajeas? Creí que lo hacías con gusto.- dijo levantando una ceja con ironía._

_-Al comienzo no.- dijo con sinceridad dejando algo confundida a Rei.- pero luego si fue agradable… digo no hablas mucho como para molestarme mientras conduzco.- _

_- Me adiestraron bien Kou.- sarcástica la joven. –En fin, gracias y ten cuidado.- se despidió al fin la joven girando hacia la entrada._

_-Rei.- la llamó antes de que la joven entre.- me da gusto que el abuelo se recupere, de verdad.- dijo Seiya mirándola fijamente, la pelinegra asintió en gesto de agradecimiento._

_-Buenas noches.- la oyó decir antes de perderse su menuda figura detrás de la puerta corrediza. _

_-Buenas noches….-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Estaba llegando al Templo, cierto que se quejaba seguido de los autos nuevos y su pobre construcción, pero debía admitir que eran confortables y rebotaban mucho menos que su camioneta.

Decidió adelantarse sin su socio, quedaron en que él iría a recogerlo al templo, ya que se encontraba en el bar y le era más cómodo pasar por el hogar de Nobu que por el taller.

Divisó entonces a los lejos la inconfundible indumentaria roja, y esa forma de caminar, no importaba donde estuviera no perdía su estilo de pasarela, sonrió para sí y tocó la bocina, como era de esperarse la chica jamás se dio por aludida, por lo que debió acelerar y se puso a la par. Menudo susto se llevó Rei al notar un auto junto a ella en el oscuro camino solo iluminado por escasas luces amarillentas. Seiya se apresuró a bajar los vidrios para poder dejarse ver.

-Soy yo.- se identificó sin dejar de sonreír, parecía que estaba destinado ese día a volverla loca.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? Casi me matas del susto.- lo acusó la joven sin detener la marcha, mientras el joven seguía a velocidad lenta en el auto.

-¿No vas a subirte Rei?-

-Ni loca…-

-Como quieras, te advierto que es tu auto.- al oír esto, la pelinegra paró en seco y alzó su ceja.

-¿Qué haces con mi auto?- vociferó molesta.

-Traerlo a tu casa, hoy te llamé para decirte que estaba listo, pero no me respondiste, ¿vas a subirte o no?- soltó riendo haciendo a la joven bufar mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba soplando sus manos y refregándoselas. -¿Hace frio no?- dijo Seiya atrayendo la mirada malhumorada de la pelinegra, por lo que se limitó a conducir.

-Hoy llamaste para molestarme, solo eso.- aclaró molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hoy llamé para decirte que tu auto, que por cierto estaba muy maltratado, estaba listo.- corrigió el joven sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Intolerante.- murmuró la chica y antes de que Seiya pudiera abrir su boca agregó. –No eres mi espejo…-

El pelinegro rió divertido ante el comentario de Rei y al fin llegaron al templo donde detuvo la marcha.

-¿Cómo regresarás?- interrogó de repente la amatista sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Kun vendrá por mí.- dijo y señaló el espejo retrovisor. –Y ahí está…- la camioneta azul oscura se asomaba por el camino transversal de la ruta por donde ellos venían y ya había hecho una seña de luces.

-Todo calculado…- dijo Rei.

-Todo calculado.- repitió el mecánico, la chica se removió en su asiento y lo miró de reojo, mientras varios mechones negros caían por su rostro pálido.

-¿Cuánto?- soltó.

-¿Cuánto qué?-

-Cuanto me saldrá el arreglo… o la multa…. Inspector Hammer.-bromeó con sarcasmo.

Seiya comenzó a reír con ganas y sacudió su cabeza. –Ya pensaré en algo Srita. Hino, pero por lo pronto vaya con cuidado, no me obligue a detenerla…-

-¿Detenerme?- siguió el juego la joven bajando del auto, seguida por Seiya.

-Puedo hacerlo, al menos… detenerte por un momento.- finalizó el joven jugando con las llaves de la chica. –Aún tengo esto.- dijo mostrándoselas, ambos bajaron del auto.

Rei quedó pensativa unos instantes, no pudiendo escuchar las palabras de Seiya quien seguía hablando, y es que el recuerdo de la noche en la cafetería volvía a ella.

-Seiya…..- dijo atrayendo la mirada del joven quien tenía ambos ojos cerrados y no paraba de hablar. –Yo… perdóname por irme.- bajó su cabeza y solo oyó silencio, y el sonido del motor de la camioneta de Kun.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- interrogó el pelinegro no interpretando su disculpa correctamente –No es tu culpa lo del auto Rei, no te preocupes.- dijo creyendo que la joven se excusaba por el camino que había elegido.

La chica sacudió su cabeza varias veces en forma negativa.

-No es eso… por irme de esa manera, hace cuatro años...- su voz siempre segura, se mostraba temblorosa, nunca creyó que su accionar había repercutido tanto en él.

Kun estacionó la camioneta azul oscuro junto a ellos.

-Hola Rei.- saludó bajando su ventanilla. –Vamos Seiya quiero llegar antes que oscurezca hoy.-

El pelinegro tardó en reaccionar solo seguía mirando a la joven delante de él, deseaba tanto patearse en estos momentos, Rei estaba apenada, tal como él lo deseó ver por mucho tiempo, sin embargo la sensación que le produjo el malestar en el rostro de la chica estuvo lejos de satisfacerlo.

-Seiya- insistió su amigo, no comprendiendo absolutamente nada.

–Nos…. – Rei aclaró su garganta intentando simular una sonrisa. – Nos vemos en casa de Dante.- finalizó a modo de despedida.

El pelinegro intentó moverse de su sitio, detenerla, él y ella, detenidos un momento, pero nada de eso ocurrió, asintió y con un ademán débil se despidió de la joven.

-Sí…- alzó su mano y la pelinegra se giró para entrar a su viejo hogar, caminó a paso rápido, hoy no resultó un gran día, solo hubiese deseado borrar ese instante, congelarlo, detenerlo un momento.

.

.

**N/A: Sledge Hammer!**** fue una ****sitcom**** satírica que estuvo al aire durante dos temporadas en la cadena ****ABC**** desde ****1986**** hasta ****1988****. La serie fue creada por ****Alan Spencer****, y la estelarizó ****David Rasche****, en el papel del inspector Sledge Hammer, una caricatura del típico policía que bordea el límite de lo legal, quien sentía amor por su arma. Pese a su corta estadía en el aire, el show ganó un número de fans que lo transformó en un programa ****de culto****. **

**Bueno queridísimas he aquí un nuevo episodio…. Esto va tomando forma de a poco, Deshy déjame saber que tal, Made como siempre mil gracias por leerlo de ante mano amiga!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos y dejarles un gran beso!**

**Nicky Rivers**


	8. Chapter 8 Verdad Consecuencia

**Verdad Consecuencia**

"_Sólo podemos amar sufriendo y a través del dolor, _

_no sabemos amar de otro modo,_

_ni conocemos otra clase de amor"_

_Fedor Dostoievski_

_Escritor ruso_

**.**

**.**

La cocina se encontraba revolucionada y por cuestiones de seguridad el peliplata decidió ausentarse del perímetro donde su hermana trabajaba tan arduamente, y es que si cocinar la ponía de buen humor, el que le estorben producía completamente el efecto contrario.

Makoto Kino era una persona muy dulce, amorosa y soñadora, pero había un aspecto de ella nada oculto para las personas que la conocían bien: golpeaba más fuerte que un hombre con camisa a cuadros y hacha al hombro. Desde pequeña protagonizó diversos episodios algo violentos en la escuela, pero siempre por defender una justa causa, odiaba las injusticias.

Recordaba perfectamente una ocasión, poco después de la muerte de la madre de Rei, todos estaban muy tristes, su madre solía llorar todas las noches sobre el regazo de su afligido padre, Dante no probaba bocado y ella… ella quería ser fuerte por todos, en especial para su amiga, aprovechaba los momentos en que se entraba a bañar para aliviar su dolor, si tenía los ojos rojos le echaba la culpa al jabón que se coló en ellos irritándolos, técnica muy usada por la pelinegra quien para ella derramar lágrimas era el estado más puro de debilidad.

Por ese tiempo Rei se había ausentado de alguna de sus clases, faltando algunas semanas al colegio y al retomarlas los maestros tenían ciertas consideraciones con ella, pero muchos de sus compañeros lo tomaron a mal y comenzaron a molestarla en medio de la plaza frente al establecimiento, aun sabiendo la situación.

Fue en ese momento que Makoto olvidó la promesa hecha a su madre y remangó su camisa blanca, parte del uniforme obligatorio, tres golpes certeros y los dos muchachos yacían en el suelo. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, algunos de alientos otros no tanto, fue cuando el hermano mayor de uno de los muchachos, más grande tanto en edad como en físico empujó a la pelicastaña y fue cuando Diamante Kino intercedió en defensa de su hermanita y la pequeña Rei, Dante jamás peleó con nadie en todo sus años en la escuela, pero no dejaría que nadie molestara a las chicas, no tardaron en devolverle el golpe y hacerlo caer. Fue cuando se sumaron los muchachos amigos del peliplata, era así como Kunzite, Seiya y Andrew comenzaron a repartir golpes, una batalla campal se había desatado.

Makoto, por su lado, logró lo que quería, poner en su lugar a todo aquel que lastimara a sus seres queridos.

-Mako que rico está esto…- oyó la voz de su hermano, que la traía a la realidad, mientras que Dante hundía su dedo en la crema batida que la pelicastaña acababa de preparar, una vena roja apareció en su frente y solo elevó su puño.

-¡Vete!- el grito fue acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza proporcionado con su palo de amasar. -¡No te quiero aquí Diamante Kino!-

Makoto pondría en su lugar a cualquiera que lastimara a los que ama, pero ella no era cualquiera.

o-o-o-o-o

Al fin sábado donde pudiera levantarse tarde, porque las diez es algo entrada la mañana, la pelinegra dio una vuelta en su cama, enredándose con las sábanas blancas y tapó su cabeza con un gran almohadón naranja de raso. En la ciudad solía despertarse entrada la tarde ya que los viernes ensayaba con su improvisaba banda. Extrañaba la adrenalina de los escenarios, el maquillaje estrambótico y su vestimenta vanguardista, sin embargo, ¡qué bien se sentía despertar sabiendo que tenía todo el día por delante!

Se estiró hasta alcanzar su bolso tirado junto a su cama y así buscar su móvil, introdujo su mano y un objeto se coló en su fino dedo, con suma lentitud sacó su mano y brillante e inmaculado ante ella, el anillo más hermoso relucía en su dedo.

Entrecerró su mirada y un eje de melancolía cruzó por su rostro, no todos los días se conocía a un hombre perfecto, y menos que menos… te proponían matrimonio.

Conoció al torpe y siempre optimista joven un día de viento, una tormenta de viento, soplaba con fuerza aquella tarde de primavera, junto con varias bolsas plásticas y papeles, el abrigo color azul de la bella pelinegra se alzó en vuelo por lo aires, teniendo que perseguirlo calle abajo por varios metros, vaya sorpresa cuando éste envolvió el rostro de alguien…

_Flash Back_

_La muchacha de largo cabello negro corría con dificultad, la tarea se hacía ardua gracias a sus tacones altos color negro y su vestido blanco marfil que insistía con ondearse mientras ella lo envolvía con sus manos, la tormenta de viento sorprendió a todos en el lugar y por ello es que resultaba un caos. Los elementos suelen ser intempestivos, sorpresivos y sobre todo, traen consecuencias extrañas. _

_Divisó su abrigo azul marino volando y fue cuando éste pareció quedarse estático, la muchacha logró acercarse lo suficiente como para notar que había envuelto a alguien y éste alguien intentando quitárselo, jamás dejó de caminar y fue a dar justo contra el poste de luz que se alzaba en la calle. _

_Rei corrió junto a la victima de su abrigo Gucci y se arrodilló junto a él, la tela cayó y dejó ver a un hombre de unos 25 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos avellanas, quien solo dibujó una sonrisa al verla._

_-Morí y estoy en el cielo.- murmuró para sí, pero pudiendo oírlo la joven a causa de la cercanía, no pudiendo evitar rodar sus ojos y reír mentalmente por lo trillada de la frase, aunque fácilmente podía ser aplicada en ella, es que el cabello ébano danzaba con el viento dejando ver sus hermosas facciones de porcelana, labios rojizos y esos ojos que a cualquiera le quitarían el aliento._

_-Lo lamento tanto Señor.- se excusó Rei ayudándose al joven que lucía unos pantalones negros y camisa azul oscuro, del suelo. –Espero no se haya hecho daño.- oyó que el muchacho reía y clavó sus ojos amatistas en los de él, que traía gesto divertido._

_-Si una joven como tú ya me dijo Señor, quiere decir que al fin envejecí.- comentó con voz aterciopelada, dejando a la joven confundida, extendió su mano y se presentó. –Mi nombre es Nathan, Nathan Archivald Bass.- la pelinegra aceptó el saludo del joven._

_-Rei Hino.- se presentó con algo de desconfianza. _

_-Bueno Rei, creo que el destino nos cruzó…- dijo aun sonriendo llevándose su mano hacia el lugar del golpe. –Y de una manera algo perjudicial para mí- _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Dejó escapar una risita al recordarlo, Nathan era un joven muy despistado, nada más alejado de su tipo de hombre ideal, y bien sabía que sí existía uno, pero su bondad y gran corazón lograron conquistarla, además de su espíritu independiente y fuerza de superación, sumada a la perseverancia para con ella, no se podía hablar de amor, no creía en aquél sentimiento y la vida le demostraba que aquella utopía inventada por poetas era una ficción como el hombre de las nieves, solo que más comercial, sí sintió un profundo cariño por el joven sumado claro a la compañía.

Nathan Archivald Bass nació y creció en el seno de una familia acomodada en los suburbios más costosos y elegantes de la Gran Ciudad. Estudió en el extranjero graduándose en el más prestigioso de los colegios, fue capitán de su equipo de polo, siendo el orgullo de sus padres quienes ostentaban sus títulos nobiliarios de duque y duquesa respectivamente.

Al cumplir los 18 años se marchó de su hogar dejando todo atrás y comenzando a vivir la vida que él quería vivir. Perteneció al cuerpo de paz, convivió junto con tribus milenarias aprendiendo sus culturas, estudió fotografía y arte, y cuando al fin quiso asentarse consiguió empleo en un prestigioso estudio jurídico, no por su apellido de renombre, al que cuando alguien relacionaba con los reconocidos duques él respondía que era una agradable coincidencia nada más alejada.

Era algo torpe, sí, pero las personas confiaban en él y su torpeza para andar no opacaba su inteligencia a la hora de resolver conflictos. Comenzó a estudiar derecho poco después y así se mantenía, con su trabajo en el estudio y dando clases de fotografía como ingreso extra. Ahorró durante meses para conseguir el anillo indicado para su amatista, como solía llamarla, un anillo de fino oro con una piedra amatista en forma de gota y varios diamantes más pequeños asimilando la forma de la piedra mayor.

Rei se acomodó el anillo en el dedo anular y suspiró, jamás le dio una respuesta y es que si ella no estaba segura de la decisión la responsabilidad recaía solamente en Nathan y él lo supo, se quitó el anillo y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café, se pudo su bata blanca y sus pantuflas rojas en juego con su ropa de dormir que consistía en unos pantalones de algodón cortos de color rojo y una blusa holgada e mangas tres cuarto y media espalda descubierta, llegó a la amplia cocina y encendió la cafetera.

Pasó su vista por la ventana que daba al patio interno del templo, el sol brillaba radiante, aunque el frío se hacía sentir. Hoy se realizaría la tan nombrada cena en casa de Makoto, peinó su cabello y recordó que vería a Seiya, lo vería después de aquella tarde donde le había expresado sus disculpas, algo en su interior se agitó de solo recordar las palabras pronunciadas por el pelinegro la noche en la cafetería,

"_Yo no huí. No salí huyendo de este lugar, yo me quedé aquí enfrentando todas las habladurías, yo solo… junto con Amy" _

El dolor con las que las pronunció, su mirada helada sin una chispa de lo que él solía ser, pero por su lado, él jamás comprendería lo que significó para ella esa noche hace 4 años cuando se marchó, porque sí había ido a despedirse, pero jamás lo consiguió y simplemente Seiya jamás lo supo.

-¿Qué caso tiene?- dijo para sí.

Se sirvió café y decidió alistarse para ayudar a su amiga.

o-o-o-o-o

Clavó con fuerza el hacha en el pedazo de grueso tronco y gruñó. Limpió con su antebrazo las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente y tomó con brusquedad la botella con agua fresca y la empinó vaciando su contenido.

Había una realidad de la cual Seiya estaba al tanto, no nació para cortar madera a la vieja usanza, pero el precio de ésta había aumentado considerablemente y siendo dueño de 5 hectáreas arboladas era un crimen comprarle a otro.

Alzó el hacha de mango de madera y la bajó con fuerza, certero. Hacía días que se encontraba ausente, más precisamente desde el día que dejó a Rei en el templo. Sus palabras lo habían descolocado…

"_Seiya... Yo… perdóname por irme de esa manera."_

Primero era novedad el que ella se disculpara, no lo hacía seguido, más bien nunca ya que no recordaba ninguna ocasión en particular, pero la razón por la cual se disculpaba era la que realmente lo traía inquieto. Ella se disculpó por irse del pueblo, acción que él mismo deseó imitar muchas veces, acción que Amy realizó bajo una máscara llamado "viaje cultural" un tiempo después.

Seiya sabía bien el por qué de su rencor, no iba a perdonarle a Rei las noches que su hermana pasó llorando, lamentándose todo lo ocurrido y sufriendo la ausencia de la pelinegra. La preocupación que la joven causó en ambos por su ausencia y su suerte, las noches en vela que pasaba pensando en ella.

Sin embargo, Rei reapareció en sus vidas, con cartas primero, llamadas después, él no volvió a tratarla, pero sí su hermana quien con una sonrisa respondía las cartas de su amiga. Fue cuando notó que Amy jamás juzgó a Rei, ni siquiera el resto de las chicas, solo él. Pero nadie entendería jamás ni más remotamente lo que sintió al enterarse de su ausencia, ni él mismo lo comprendía del todo dejándose de hacer preguntas un tiempo después, Rei era solo una niña cuando dejó el pueblo y sin embargo él la extrañó demasiado, extrañaba sus momentos juntos, las tardes de verano al regreso del río, sus peleas, la sola presencia de ella en su casa buscando a Amy para salir a jugar.

Eran muy cercanos por aquella época, quizá demasiado, y eso lo asustó, siete años los separan y aún hoy, con Rei convertida en toda una mujer, seguía viendo a aquella muchacha, y sin poder dejar de sentir esa distancia entre ellos, la chica de ciudad que tenía el mundo a sus pies, y él… un hombre de pueblo que no tenía donde caer muerto, tal vez era hora de aceptar la verdad y afrontar su consecuencia.

Suspiró y clavó nuevamente el hacha, el aniversario luctuoso de su padre se acercaba, junto al festival de invierno, donde todo el maldito pueblo se revolucionaría. Y es que todos contribuían para levar acabo esos dos días de festejo, para cerrar con el gran baile en la alcaldía.

Dejó el hacha, y no recogió los pedazos de madera, se daría un baño y luego comería algo, aunque ligero, hoy cenaría en casa de Dante y era mejor no llenarse con nada para así disfrutar la maravillosa comida de Makoto.

o-o-o-o-o

El autobús color rojo se detuvo en la pequeña terminal, la joven de largo cabello rubio peinad con un moño colorado descendió y pronto tomó su valija, la única que sobresalía del montón por ser rosa y amarilla y tener un gran moño. Dos personas se acercaron a ella con gran ánimo.

-¡Hijita!- exclamó una mujer de cabello castaño claro que llevaba hasta los hombros y ojos azules. –Mi nena hermosa.- la mujer era seguida por un apuesto hombre que aunque maduro, conservaba un porte llamativo, de cabello cano y ojos marrones.

-Minako.- saludó con calidez el hombre con una sonrisa que bastó para que la joven salte sobre él. -¡Cuidado!- advirtió cuando el peso de la joven hizo perder su equilibrio.

-¡Papito!- vociferó la siempre aniñada joven de ya unos 20 años, mientras abrazaba por igual a la mujer. – ¡He regresado, como los extrañaba!- hablaba la chica realmente feliz y es que a pesar de verse una vez al mes, eran muy unidos y la ausencia se hacía notar.

-Estás preciosa…. Vamos Mina.- sonrió su padre aflojando el agarre de la chica con delicadeza. –Aún debemos llegar al pueblo.- indicó mientras caminaba fuera de la terminal.

-¡SI!- vociferó la rubia atrayendo varias miradas confusas.

-Ay ¿pero cómo has estado nena?- interrogaba su madre que la tomaba del brazo, a medida que caminaban hacia el coche que los esperaba.

La terminal estaba alejada del pueblo, a unos 4 kilómetros de él para ser exactos, y aun les quedaba camino por recorrer, el auto ostentoso los esperaba con su chofer sobre él, y es que nada es demasiado para la única hija del comisionado del pueblo. Subieron al vehículo y el resto del viaje se desarrolló entre risas y anécdotas sobre los nuevos rumores de las damas de sociedad, Sora Aino odiaba los chismes, pero cuando se trataba de estas mujeres no sentía remordimiento puesto que eran bastante difíciles de tratar.

-¿Esta noche te gustaría cenar carne asada?- interrogó su madre mientras buscaba su teléfono personal para hacer una llamada al chef.

-No, mamá.- negó la chica.- esta noche iré a cenar a casa de Makoto ¡quise darle una sorpresa por ello llegué antes!- explicaba con emoción la joven cerrando sus puños en gesto de ánimo, su madre pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

-Pero hija ¿crees que alcance la comida?- interrogó con genuina preocupación su padre. -Tal vez debes llevar algo, puedo decirle al cocinero que prepare algo.-

-Ay cariño.- fue interrumpido por la mujer castaña. -¿no conoces a la bella Makoto? Con ella jamás escasearía la comida.- rió feliz.

-Aja.- asintió Minako.- Además Rei estará allí.- dijo atrayendo la vista de sus padres, y es que eso sí era novedad.

-¡Oh maravilloso! Hace mucho no veo a la pequeña Rei, debe estar hermosa, toda una damita como su madre, la bella Risa que Dios la tenga en la gloria.- exclamó Sora juntando sus manos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, rememorando viejas épocas y claro, extrañando su juventud.

-Hacia tiempo no venia al pueblo.- reflexiono Takeshi entrecerrando su mirada.- Nobu debe estar muy feliz, ya hacía falta esa joven por aquí.- reflexionó el comisionado, gran amigo del anciano del templo y alguna vez del padre de la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué dices eso cariño?- preguntó la voz algo chillona de su esposa.

-Porque así es mi vida.- respondió el hombre besando la frente de Sora, a lo que la rubia sonrió, las muestras de afecto entre sus padres eran muy comunes y era algo que ella adoraba, anhelando poder repetir el mismo gesto con cierto platinado.

-Ya pronto te veré mi gruñón y no dejaré que ese humor tuyo arruine nuestra reunión.- dijo para sí Minako.

o-o-o-o-o

-¡Achuu!-

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- interrogó el pelinegro a Kunzite quien había estornudado.- No me digas que te estás enfermando.-

-Claro que no.- negó el pelilargo mientras ambos iban a bordo de la camioneta de Kun hacia la casa de Makoto y Diamante.

-Ya quiero llegar.- exclamó Seiya sobándose el abdomen. –Esa comida no tiene desperdicio.- el peliplata lo miró de reojo y sonrió asintiendo, si había algo que todos disfrutaban era la comida de la hermana de Dante.

En la cocina una con centrada pelicastaña se encontraba decorando el pastel de piña, aunque no con tanto énfasis como en otros momentos, el pastel de piña era su postre favorito, al igual que el de su jefe. Y de solo recordar la escenita de hace unos días en la cafetería su estómago se removía.

Su ilusión para con Andrew tenía razón de ser, no solo iba por la vida creyendo enamorarse de todo mundo, sin embargo aquél momento donde descubrió sus sentimientos estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y todo tenía un motivo: jamás pondría en riesgo la amistad de Andrew con su hermano, y más aun ahora, que descubría que ella no significaba para él lo que Andrew para la pelicastaña. Una lágrima caprichosa bajó por su mejilla, parecía que el amor no era para Makoto Kino, primero lo ocurrido con su primer novio, con lo que le había costado que Dante aceptara su nuevo estilo de vida, con lo que ella lo había rechazo al comienzo hasta que al fin accedió, una vez que lo hizo, el muy cobarde la engaña con otra, con una cualquiera, que ni se acercaba a la belleza de la ojiverde y lo peor es que lo había llevado a su casa.

_Flash Back poco menos de dos años atrás_

_La noche era realmente calurosa y una tormenta avecinaba en el horizonte, el vehículo azul último modelo se detuvo en la casa estilo victoriano y un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes descendió, llevaba camisa rosa y pantalones de mezclilla negro, era alto y de contextura atlética. En su mano llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas, acomodó su cabello y suspiró, de ponto la puerta de madera se abrió._

_-¡Alexander!- exclamó una bella muchacha delgada y alta, que vestía un hermoso vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo que combinaba con sus preciosos ojos, se lanzó a los brazos del joven quien la recibió besando su mejilla y acariciando el largo cabello de la joven que lo llevaba suelto. –Hola.- susurró_

_-Mako… ¡cómo te he extraño mi amor!- dijo el joven mientras la besaba en los labios entregándole el bello ramo, la chica lo tomó y aspiró el aroma ruborizándose por el gesto del muchacho. _

_-¿Llegaste bien? ¿No te costó trabajo encontrar el cruce?- interrogó con preocupación, era la primera vez que Alex la visitaba en el pueblo, ellos se habían conocido en la ciudad, más precisamente el primer día de Makoto en la Ciudad._

_Dante la había dejado en la terminal y desde allí ella debía caminar pocas cuadras hasta el hotel donde el congreso de Gastronomía se celebraba, aquel que ella había ganado una beca para asistir. Para su mala suerte, había virado en una calle errónea no logrando ubicarse. Fue cuando el joven pelinegro se le acercó con caballerosidad. Makoto siempre fue una chica muy desconfiada de los extraños, sin embargo el joven le inspiró confianza, fue cuando se presentaron, él la acompañó hasta el hotel, se ofreció para mostrarle la Ciudad ya que el lugar donde se encontraba quedaba muy lejos de donde vivía Rei, estando sola y pasaron la semana entera juntos. _

_No faltó oportunidad para repetir la ocasión, y así las visitas a la Ciudad de Makoto aumentaron considerablemente atrayendo la sospecha de su hermano, y fue cuando le confesó lo de Alexander, un joven estudiándote de Ingeniería que trabajaba en la empresa familiar. Lejos de molestarse, Diamante le propuso con aires de autoridad conocerlo. Su hermano no era celoso al grado enfermizo de no dejarla vivir, sin embargo con la reciente muerte de sus padres había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidarla y eso incluía saber con quién andaba._

_Entraron a la casa y la joven se dispuso a buscar un florero para dejar el ramo en agua, al lugar ingresó un joven vestido con camisa negra y pantalones de mezclilla, el pelinegro, que iba a tomar asiento, se puso de pie abruptamente._

_-Mucho gusto, soy Alexander.- se presentó éste estirando su mano. –Debes ser Diamante.- supuso, pero el joven rubio delante de él solo levantó su ceja y lo estudió._

_-Soy Andrew, amigo del hermano de Makoto.- se limitó a decir dejando confundido al joven. _

_-Oh, en ese caso mucho gusto Andrew.- insistió el joven estirando su mano, que el rubio aceptó de mala gana. –Por un segundo me asustaste, estoy muy nervioso.- dijo el joven sonriendo._

_-Haces bien.- soltó el rubio dejando al joven delante de él sorprendido. –Te comunicaré algo Alex.- masticó su nombre. –Soy tu peor pesadilla y ¿sabes algo? No me caes bien.- _

_Antes de poder reaccionar Makoto ingresó en la sala y Andrew volteó hacia ella regalándole una sonrisa._

_-Hola Mako.- saludó el dueño del café.- justamente estábamos platicando de lo hermosa que te ves esta noche.- el comentario de Andrew atrajo la mirada de Alex en claro gesto retador._

_El halago de Andrew la hizo sonreír agradecida, y se dirigió hacia Alex tomándolo del brazo._

_-¿Ocurre algo amor?- interrogó la joven, Alex pasó su vista por el rubio, y sonrió de lado, tomando a Makoto del talle y acercándola a él mientras besaba su mejilla con fuerza._

_-No muñeca, no es nada, es solo que quiero que la cena termine para estar solos.- recalcó lo ultimo haciendo que la chica se sonroje._

_-Alex…- lo regañó con gesto vergonzoso, mientras un muy molesto rubio miraba la escena, queriendo echarse a golpes al citadino._

_Fue cuando el peliplata ingresó a la sala y se presentó. Para decepción del rubio Dante no había sido cruel, ni intimidante, y parecía que el tipo que salía con su hermana le caía bien y por primera vez en su vida se preguntó por qué eso lo afectaba tanto._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Tocó la puerta repetidas veces hasta que al fin ingresó sin anunciarse, después de todo ese lugar era como su segunda casa, suponía que su amigo estaría echado mirando televisión, más sin embargo, nadie se encontraba en la sala, fue cuando oyó sonidos provinieres de la cocina, se acercó con sigilo y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, peinó su cabello rubio hacia atrás.

Andrew se quedó viendo la esbelta figura de Makoto que le daba la espalda, desde que tenía memoria adoraba estar en esa casa, siempre fue cálida, y aun faltando los padres de sus amigos esa calidez jamás cesó gracias a la joven delante de él.

Pasó sus ojos por la figura de la pelicastaña, el pantalón ajustado de mezclilla verde delineaba sus torneadas piernas, resaltaba un perfecto trasero que lo hizo dejar de respirar unos segundos. Makoto llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta y eso dejaba ver parte de su espalda, la blusa holgada rosa resaltaba su pálida piel, si había algo que lograba llenarlo de paz era ella y sin embargo, cada cosa que él hacía los separaba más.

La joven giró de repente encontrándose con él, quien se incorporó sin saber que decir, Makoto llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Me asustaste Andrew.- dijo riendo. –Dante salió.- explicó sabiendo de antemano que buscaba a su hermano.

-Sí, lo noté.- asintió el joven aún sumido en sus pensamientos siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Ya que estas aquí.- la oyó decir mientras pasaba por su lado inundándolo de la fragancia a rosas que su cabello esparcía, la vio tomar unas cosas del mueble junto a él. –Ayúdame a poner la mesa.- dijo poniendo en sus manos un mantel color marfil bordado. -¿Puedes?- preguntó la joven confundida ya que Andrew no se movía de su sitio.

-Sí, Mako, sí puedo.- asintió al fin, debatiéndose entre disculparse por su actitud infantil en la cafetería la otra noche o solo olvidar el incidente, caminó hacia el comedor que solo usaban cuando había visitas y extendió el mantel, mientras la joven preparaba la vajilla. Era un hecho, Makoto Kino era lo que cualquier hombre deseaba y una vez más una patada mental lo hizo concentrarse en la tarea de que ninguna arruga quede en el mantel.

o-o-o-o-o

La joven pelinegra salió de su casa al oír la bocina, Dante la pasaría a buscar para que la joven no tenga que volver conduciendo a altas horas de la noche en su auto. Rei opto por un conjunto de blusa y pantalón azul, que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba ver sus perfectas facciones, tomó su abrigo color te con leche, abrochó sus botas de caña corta con poco tacón color suela y tomó su bolso del mismo color saliendo del templo, antes de comenzar a bajar volvió en sus pasos para cerciorarse de que había dejado una luz encendida, chequeado bajó con velocidad las escalinatas que sabía de memoria y se encontró con la camioneta donde Dante iba al volante y a un joven junto al platinado.

Dante descendió del vehículo y saludo a la joven, mientras el joven de cabello castaño lo imitaba.

-Rei te presento a Kouta.- dijo el platinado, mientras el aludido extendía su mano y sonreía.

-Mucho gusto Rei, he oído mucho acerca de ti.- la joven devolvió el saludo sonriendo, no pudiendo evitar admirar la belleza exótica de la pelinegra quien no dejó de sostenerle la mirada.

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.- bromeó.- También es un gusto conocerte al fin Kouta.-

Los tres jóvenes subieron a la camioneta para dirigirse hacia la casa de los hermanos Kino, en todo el trayecto Rei y Kouta no dejaron de hablar sobre gustos musicales, bandas para el olvido, bandas que valían la pena, platica en la que el peliplata participaba activamente sorprendiendo un poco a su amigo.

-No sabía que tocabas la guitarra Dante.- dijo no ocultando su sorpresa el pelicastaño.

-Nunca me preguntaste.- se excusó el carpintero encogiéndose de hombros. –Además hace mucho que no lo hago.-

-Eso está pésimo.- oyó la voz de Rei quien se había cruzado de brazos clavando su mirada en la nuca del peliplata, Dante fijó su mirada en el espejo retrovisor y no pudo evitar sonreír, era obvio que lo estaba regañando por no tocar seguido, pero no era una discusión que tendría ahora.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa estilo victoriano y detrás de ellos la camioneta azul noche de Kun se estacionaba.

-Parece que llegamos todos juntos.- dijo Kouta cerrando la puerta del vehículo. Los jóvenes se unieron al grupo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada. Seiya no pudo evitar recorrer la figura de la pelinegra, ciertamente se veía hermosa y más aún cuando ésta claramente evitaba su mirada, había algo en la situación que lo llenó de una nueva seguridad.

-Hola Rei.- saludó con una sonrisa de lado, atrayendo la mirada de la joven. –Te ves... muy bien.- dijo con tono aterciopelado, sonando demasiado interesado para lo que hubiese querido.

-Hola Seiya, tu también.- devolvió el saludo, el joven vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camisa estilo polo verde petróleo llevando un abrigo negro sobre ella.

Antes de ingresar el sonido de un auto y una bocina los detuvo. Delante de la casa un gran auto color negro se detuvo, de él descendió un hombre con uniforme quien rodeó el vehículo abriendo la puerta trasera, de ella una cabeza rubia se asomó.

-¡Hoooolaaaaaaa chicos!- la simpática rubia conocida como Minako Aino hacía aparición, la tardanza de los chicos hizo salir a Mako y a Andrew quienes los esperaban dentro, encontrándose con la escena.

-¿Mina?- soltó con sorpresa la pelicastaña.

-¿Quién más Makito?- exclamo feliz acercándose al grupo a grandes ancadas, cayendo repetidas veces.- Hola Reicita, holaaaa.- la efusiva rubia abrazó a sus amigas por igual mientras éstas reían . – ¡Las extrañé malditas!-

-Ay Mina...- se quejó la pelinegra riendo. –Nosotras a ti, pero no me ahogues- finalizó alejando a la joven.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!- exclamó por lo bajo el pelinegro, mientras su socio se mantenía inamovible, la mirada de Seiya se dirigió a él y con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó. –Kun escóltala.- dijo codeándolo, mientras en la cabeza del peliplata aparecía una gran gota.

-No tientes a tu suerte Kou.- dijo la voz de Andrew quién se encontraba junto a ellos. –Un día de estos Kun reaccionará.-

-Será una peculiar noche.- murmuró el dueño de casa. –Ya entremos- alzó un poco la voz.

Dentro todos se dispusieron a acomodarse en la mesa mientras Makoto traía junto con Rei los bocadillos, Minako era el centro de atención, ya que tomó a todos por sorpresa puesto que no la esperaban tan pronto. Dante se acomodó en la cabecera de la mesa, junto a él tomó asiento Andrew, seguido de Kouta y éste de Seiya, enfrente a Seiya se encontraba el pelilargo, aliviado de tener a Rei a su lado, junto a la pelinegra estaba la rubia que hablaba animadamente y junto a ésta un asiento libre para Makoto.

La cena transcurría con calma, bueno algunos gritos por parte de Minako, pero que alegraban la velada, lo desentonante de la noche fueron las miradas encontradas por parte de la amatista y Seiya, quien no podía evitar observarla y notar que ella lo esquivaba. No había podido cruzar palabra alguna con toda la sorpresa de la llegada de Mina, sumado a que no habían estado solos. No pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía aquella noche, el color azul resaltaba sus ojos, algo en su pecho se aceleró, la tenía frente a él en diagonal, y eso dejaba ver mejor sus facciones, de verdad había crecido, ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer y una muy hermosa, pero eso lo había comprobado en varias ocasiones, como cuando ella se quedó dormida en su camioneta, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina ante este recuerdo.

Rei alzó su mirada sintiéndose observada y se encontró con la de Seiya, nadie parecía notar la atmosfera entre ellos, esta vez ella fue la primera en cesar el contacto visual.

-La comida esta deliciosa Mako.- exclamó Kouta con una gran sonrisa.- Eres una excelente cocinera.- las miradas asombradas iban de un lugar a otro, por su lado el pelicastaño había consumido grandes cantidades de comida asombrando a todos, no solo por la rapidez en que lo hizo, sino que sorpresivamente se había puesto al nivel de Seiya quien solo se caracterizaba por solo detenerse para beber un poco de agua, aunque esa noche se encontrara más calmado.

-Muchas gracias.- agradeció la pelicastaña, mientras servía más carne azada a un pensativo Dante.

-¿Ocurre algo?- interrogó el rubio junto a él.

-No…- negó sin inmutarse.- es solo que no logro descifrar donde meten tanta comida.- reflexionó arrancando varias gotas de la cabeza de su amigo, quien sonreía extrañado.

-Ayyyy- de pronto la voz de Mina se escuchó.- pero que apetito tienen, ¿tú no comes Kuniii?- interrogó sugestiva.

-¿Kuni?- musitaron todos en la mesa, algunos divertidos, otros… sorprendidos.

-¿Kuni?- murmuró la pelinegra junto al mecánico atrayendo la mirada gatuna.- Lo siento.- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros, fue cuando sintió la pierna de la rubia pasar por delante de las suyas y como el color en las mejillas del peliplata subía que el humor de Rei cambió. -¡Minako!- dijo entre dientes pellizcando a la rubia poniéndola azul. –Compórtate niña loca.-

-Bueno, bueno.- fue la voz de Makoto quien golpeaba un tenedor contra la copa de vidrio. –Es hora de un brindis.- dijo levantando la copa, haciendo todos lo mismo. –Nadie brinde con agua.- advirtió haciendo que Rei llenara su vaso con una soda, una vez hecho se acomodó en su asiento y prosiguió.

–Brindo por Rei quien al fin se ha dignado a visitarnos.- dijo con tono reprochador mientras la pelinegra rodaba sus ojos, era tan de su amiga hacer eso. - por Minako quien…. Bueno…. Está… y…- la pelicastaña frunció sus labios. –Por…. El trabajo…. La salud….- enumeraba sin saber con claridad qué decía, ciertamente jamás fue buena para los brindis y todos lo sabían, por lo que solo esperaban que se decidiera.

-¡Y el amor!- gritó Mina cruzando por delante de Rei y tomando el brazo de un muy asustado peliplata.

-Salud…- soltó Makoto con una gran gota, que surgió en la cabeza de todos al tiempo que repetían el brindis.

La cena continuó con más platillos y es que para la hermana de Dante jamás eran la entrada, plato principal y postre, sino más bien varias entradas, tres platos principales, miles de postres y varios antiácidos.

-Oye Dante.- comentó Kouta aflojando dos talles en su cinturón de cuero negro. – Con una hermana así ya entiendo por qué no te apuras en encontrar mujer para casarte, cocina delicioso.- dijo con una gran sonrisa cerrando sus ojos y golpeando su estómago. –Jamás comí algo tan delicioso Makito.-

-Gracias.- asintió la pelicastaña.

-No es esa la razón por la que Dante no está casado.- se alzó de repente la voz de Minako quien hace segundos atrás estaba platicando animadamente con Andrew acerca de antros de moda en la Ciudad, captando la atención de todos.

-¿A si?- interrogó el carpintero levantando una ceja y riendo. -¿Y por qué es eso?-

-Ay Dante, ¿no es obvio?- soltó la rubia con mirada picara mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca para ahogar una risita traviesa. –Porque desde que me besaste no pudiste encontrar a alguien que me iguale.-

El agua que pasaba por la garganta de un sediento Seiya tomó un camino diferente a causa de la impresión saliendo por su boca y su nariz, mientras el bocado que Rei se llevaba a la boca de pastel de piña caía en el plato, la boca de Andrew quedó abierta, pero no solo por la impresión, si no que el volcán de chocolate estaba demasiado caliente y ni hablar de Kouta quien solo miraba con sorpresa a su amigo peliplata quien estaba estático, y Kun…. Bueno Kunzite seguía comiendo como si nada.

-¿Qué?- se oyó de repente la voz del pelinegro. -¿Qué tu que Dante?- interrogó ¿indignado?

-¡Me besó!- festejó la rubia elevando sus brazos en alto empujando a Rei y al trozo de pastel de piña.

-Yo…. Yo….- intentaba recuperarse de la impresión el dueño de casa.

-Dante…- soltó sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Ay que pervertido amigo.- reflexionó Andrew cruzando sus brazos.

-Yo…. Yo….- seguía intentando el platinado.

-Él no te besó Minako, tú te le tiraste encima y lo forzaste.- dijo Makoto restándole importancia al asunto, cuestión que no quedaría allí ya que la mirada de todos recayó en ella, quien suspiro. –Fue el día que Mina cumplió los 15, en su lista de los 14 tenia besar a un chico mayor, como no lo consiguió se escabulló a la habitación de Dante quien dormía la siesta y le salto encima, asfixiándolo y claro, besándolo.-

Las gotas en las cabezas de todos caían sin saber qué decir.

-¡Mi primer beso!- dijo ilusionada la rubia mientras juntaba sus manos y en sus ojos se formaban estrellitas.

-Fuiste violado….- reflexionó Kouta. –Abusado.- agregó mientras los muchachos asentían con sus ojos cerrados.- violado y abusado por una Minako de 15 años.-

-Sólo a Dante puede pasarle.- soltó Seiya largando una carcajada que fue acompañado por el resto, salvo claro por el pobre Dante, por Minako quien no comprendía por qué reían y Kun que solo tomaba agua. –Nunca una de tu edad.-

-Nunca ninguna.- seguía la broma Andrew.

-¡Oigan!- vociferó un indignado Diamante. –No bromeen.- dijo cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose en su silla. –Es el día de hoy que me siento un pervertido, de solo pensar que alguien de nuestra edad podría estar con alguien de la edad de mi hermana me enferma.-

El comentario dejó a algunos riendo y a otros algo pensativos, en especial a una Makoto quien solo agachó la mirada, sin notar la incomodidad en el rostro de Andrew.

-Pero bueno, tú te lo pierdes Dante.- bromeó la rubia quien dirigió su mirada a Rei. -¿Por qué tan callada Reicita? – interrogó abrazándola mientras la pelinegra se alejaba un poco, aunque con una sonrisa. -¿Extrañas la ciudad?-

-No, no es eso.- negó suavemente. – Solo estoy cansada.- se excusó la joven, que en parte decía la verdad, aunque el motivo principal fuera que no había cruzado palabra alguna con Seiya en toda la noche.

-¿O será que extrañas a tu novio?- la frase dejó la mesa en silencio, la mirada azul del músico se clavó en la pelinegra quien solo quedó muda.

-Mina, no seas impertinente.- regañó suavemente Makoto, quien desviaba el tema oportunamente. –Es que el explotador de mi hermano la hace trabajar mucho.-

-¿Tienes novio Rei?- interrogó el rubio sorprendido. –Vaya, que muchacho afortunado.- dijo riendo.

-¿Hace mucho Rei?- soltó Dante levantando una ceja.-No es mayor que tu ¿verdad?-

-Yo, sí, pero…- dijo sin saber bien qué responder y que es sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

-AY ¿cómo es él amiga?- interrogaba feliz Minako.

La charla se tornó demasiado incómoda para Rei, Seiya tenía clavada su mirada en ella, quien parecía temblar, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, el saber que alguien estaba en su vida, la amaba y ella a él, de tan solo ver cómo ella estaba reaccionando con solo tocar el tema, su cuerpo temblaba, y no pudo evitar pensar qué esa era la manera que el tipo la hacía vibrar al hacer el amor, internamente sabía que era obvio, ella en la Ciudad lo tenía todo, se puso de pie sin que el resto notara la incomodidad en su rostro, solo el pelicastaño junto a él percibió la atmosfera, subió a planta alta dejando a todos interrogando a la pelinegra

-Rei.- la voz de Makoto se clavó en ella. -¿estás bien?- la pelinegra se había puesto pálida, la servilleta que tenía en sus manos estaba enroscada, sus manos se habían puesto blancas a causa de la presión que ejercía, de repente un frío la invadió y la misma necesidad de salir huyendo que había sentido años atrás volvió, no podía enfrentar la mirada de sus amigos, no podía contestar nada sarcástico, la mano de Mina se había posado en su hombro, de alguna manera notó el efecto que su comentario tuvo, no necesitaba mirar a Makoto para notar que su amiga estaba preocupada por ella.

-Yo…-

-Andrew.- la voz de Kunzite se escuchó por primera vez en la noche atrayendo la mirada de todos. -¿Solucionaste el tema de las conexiones en la cafetería?- soltó con voz gruesa y alta.

-¡Ohh, eso! Amigo gracias al cielo me lo recuerdas, ¡no saben lo que pasó hoy!- largo el rubio comenzando hablar sin parar, mientras todos lo escuchaban.

Rei agachó su cabeza e internamente agradeció al pelilargo, si lo hizo por ella, por salvar el momento jamás lo sabría, pero no dejaría de agradecerle. Por su lado parecía que ni el rubio ni los demás notaron que el tema se había desviado y es que a los hombres poco les importa la vida privada de las que veían como niñas.

o-o-o-o

La noche finalizó, todos partieron a excepción de Rei, quien se quedó ayudando a Makoto a lavar los trastos, Dante se quedó platicando con Andrew quien luego llevaría a Rei a su casa, antes había partido Kouta, en la camioneta de Kun quien le tocó llevar a sus hogares a una muy eufórica rubia y un muy malhumorado Seiya, quien parecía negado a omitir palabra el resto de la noche.

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en la amplia cocina, ya ordenando los utensilios, Makoto hablaba animada acerca del visita de la sorprendida visita de la rubia y de cómo Kunzite se sentía intimidado.

-Rei.- la llamó su amiga, notando que la pelinegra hacía tiempo no opinaba, alcanzándole el ultimo plato a guardar, la chica lo tomó ausente resbalando de sus manos y cayendo al piso donde estalló en pedazos.

-¡Lo siento Mako!- exclamó apenada agachándose para recoger los trozos de la vajilla blanca. –Cielos Mako ¡Cuánto lo siento!-

-Amiga, son platos baratos, ya deja eso.- la pelicastaña se mantenía frente a ella, a su altura y fue cuando notó lo opaco de sus siempre brillantes amatistas. –Amiga.- insistió, estaba junto a ella, tomando ambas manos de Rei que no dejaban de temblar. – Rei… ¿Qué pasa?-

La pelinegra se quedó callada, mientras de sus ojos caía agua salada.

-Mako…- la pelicastaña abrazó con fuerza a Rei, no era común verla llorar, y mucho menos de esa manera. –Yo no quise que pasara.- la oyó murmurar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó separándose de ella un poco para poder mirarla.

-De Nathan…. mi novio en la Ciudad.- dijo lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió con él?-

-Mako…- las palabras no salían y simplemente comenzó a temblar, la pelicastaña estuvo a punto de llamar a su hermano y a Andrew que permanecían en la sala, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, sintió el agarre de su amiga.

-Rei no me asustes ¿qué te hizo ese desgraciado?- la sangre de la hermana de Dante hervía de tan solo pensar lo que hubiese ocurrido, sin embargo Rei negó con su cabeza.

-Nada.-

-¿Entonces?- insistió intentando entender.

-Mako… él…. Él murió, él está muerto.- finalizó al tiempo que Makoto llevaba una mano a su boca anonadada. –Fue mi culpa…-

Terminó la frase sintiendo como su alma se liberaba a al fin develar su verdad, de no evadirlo ni ocultarlo, pero al aceptar la verdad, ésta tendrá su efecto, afrontar la consecuencia. Es sencillo y la ecuación lo es más: verdad = consecuencia.

.

.

**N/A: Nueva entrega, ciertamente éste capítulo ha sido clave en muchas cosas, tal vez cerré ciertas puntos tocados en el capítulo dos. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Quiero comentarles que mi lap top está enfermita, al parecer se averió la placa de red, lo que no me permite conectarme, pero lo que es peor, estará en reparación hasta el 27 de este mes. A no desesperar porque el capitulo 9 esta terminado, pero si puedo demorar en subirlo, ya que me gusta tener un capítulo adelantado antes de subir el anterior. Es decir que hasta que no tenga más o menso armado el 10, no subiré el 9. Es cuestión de sentarme en la computadora de casa a escribir, pero la inspiración no es la misma.**

**Hecho el anuncio, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, a Deshy con su presión psicológica, a Made quien lee estos capítulos adelantados con la idea de corregirme, pero que se apasiona tanto como yo que olvidamos hablar de cosas técnicas y debatimos el capitulo y por ultimo a Patty Ramírez de Chiba, muchísimas gracias amiga por tus comentarios, por tu dulzura a la hora de opinar, por ser tan simpática y sobre todo por permitirme conocerte. Ojala te guste como quedó este capitulo y claro me lo hagas saber.**

**Como así también a Dianarr07, Amonett, a malkav-iztli, ya en el próximo capitulo sale tu nena, ojala te guste lo que hice con ella ya que planee algo especial y por ultimo, pero nunca menos a Hotaru no Hikaru… o simplemente Ani! Ya falta poco amiga tenme paciencia, no te arrepentirás….**

**Un abrazo a todos, y bueno si hay algún lector argentino o argentina feliz día del padre para el 19 de este mes!**

**Un abrazo**

**Nicky *extrañando su lap***


	9. Chapter 9 Proximamente

**Próximamente**

_"Porque el amor es simple, solo se trata de estar próximos, de estar cerca, eso es el amor.  
>Esa distancia es una espera insoportable, no hay tanto misterio, es simple, lastimar a alguien que te ama provoca una distancia insalvable. El amor es un contrato, y hay que estar ahí, no se puede faltar a la cita, porque un corazón se rompe con demasiada facilidad.<br>Mi amor es un futuro próximo que nunca llega.  
>Cuando siempre estuviste lejos, cuando tu lugar fue la distancia, la proximidad te descoloca, la proximidad te llena de ansiedades, la proximidad derriba tu gran muralla, la proximidad te libera.<br>Será que solo se trata de derribar el muro, ese que nos separa del mundo, de los otros. Dejar de ser distantes y vivir el amor más próximamente."_

_Cris Morena_

**.**

**.**

Domingo por la mañana, no era exactamente el mejor día de la semana, pero al menos lo hacía especial el ser el único día en el que cocinaba. Hizo volar los hot cakes de diversas formas y cayeron en la sartén nuevamente.

Aun nadie se había levantado aún, por lo que Dante tenía toda la cocina, conocido dominio de su hermana, para él. Supuso que amanecería tarde ya que Rei se había quedado a dormir luego de la cena de la noche anterior. Para él aquello había sido un alivio, no porque desconfiara en las habilidades de manejo de Andrew, quien iba a llevarla a casa, si no porque ese Templo era demasiado grande y estaba muy desolado, sumado a la gran vegetación que lo cubría, más allá de saber que el pueblo era muy tranquilo, no podía fiarse. Durmió mucho mejor anoche sabiendo a Rei en su casa. Aunque no pudo evitar que algo le llame poderosamente su atención, la rapidez con la que ambas jóvenes subieron y se encerraron en el cuarto de Makoto.

-Cosa de chicas.- dijo para sí encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, y es que esa mañana estaba con particular bien humor, ya que el día que más le gustaba del año había llegado: los preparativos para el festival de invierno.

Como todos los años, cada uno de los miembros de la comisión de eventos darían inicio a las tareas, él hacía años que participaba junto con su hermana y sus amigos, cada uno se dividía las tareas del sector que les tocara y ponían manos a la obra. Era como una navidad adelantada aquella celebración, y es que daba comienzo al invierno, dos días de festividades despidiendo la estación que se finalizaba y el cierre, con broche de oro, el baile de máscaras en la alcaldía recibiendo a la época más fría del año, aunque para eso aun no llegaba ya le emocionaba, no por bailar claro, odiaba las fiestas si no por lo que ocurría antes, las personas en familia caminando por la peatonal, los puestos llenos de luces de colores y adornos, los pasteles de mora de Makoto y por supuesto el pastel de chocolate, relleno de dulce de arándanos, con cobertura de chocolate blanco de la señora Ishida. Su estómago gruñó y fue cuando notó que era hora de desayunar, llamaría a su hermana y a Rei en unos minutos.

La alcoba permanecía a oscuras, más sin embargo un par de ojos violáceos se encontraban abiertos de par en par, poco durmió la noche anterior contagiando su insomnio a su amiga, quien la acompañó hasta entradas horas de la noche, pero al fin se rindió. Se giró en la cama que compartía con Makoto y le dio la espalda a la chica, que a su vez dormía de lado, lo acontecido la noche anterior la había dejado más desanimada de lo que creería, cubrió su cara con una mano y presionó su frente.

_Flash Back_

_Makoto subió como un rayo a su alcoba llevando a Rei con ella, mientras su hermano seguía platicando animadamente con Andrew. Cerró la puerta con seguro y ayudó a la pelinegra a sentarse en la amplia cama de roble._

_-Rei.- le dijo intentando atraer la mirada perdida de su amiga. –Por favor- _

_Lo que menos quería la amatista era asustar a Makoto, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas para afrontar todo el tema de nuevo._

_-Estoy bien Mako.- dijo al fin, la cara angustiada de la ojiverde la obligó a tranquilizarse, unos minutos de silencio le siguieron a las palabras pronunciadas sin mucho convencimiento, minutos que ambas respetaron a rajatabla, la una por la otra. –Fue poco antes de saber lo de mi abuelo.- relató con gesto ausente, la pelicastaña se limitó a tomar la fría mano de Rei y se sentó junto a ella sobre la cobija marrón._

_-Su nombre es…. Era.- se corrigió rápidamente. –Nathan…Fue un accidente con su auto, sus frenos fallaron…. Llovía mucho aquella tarde….- explicaba con lentitud propia de quien rememora con cada palabra un acontecimiento doloroso en su vida, cuando llegan a ser demasiados no pierdes la sensibilidad irónicamente, si no que cada uno se intensifica. – La policía aún no cierra el caso.- relataba con congoja, Makoto la oía atentamente y fue cuando se animó a hablar._

_-Pero si dictaminaron que fue un accidente…- _

_-Creen que alguien lo saboteo.- interrumpió Rei el razonamiento de su amiga sorprendiéndola. –Mako, la policía no dejó de interrogarme.- la voz de la pelinegra comenzó a quebrarse. –Yo no fui Makoto… yo no fui.- dijo para luego cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, nunca había visto en ese estado a Rei, temblando, parecía tan desprotegida._

_-Amiga, tranquila, ¿por qué dices que tú no fuiste? Es obvio que no hiciste nada Rei, no debes aclarármelo.-_

_-Ellos piensan que fui yo, no dejaban de llamar, luego no querían que saliera de la Ciudad, pero me fui….- soltó con voz pesada, sorprendiendo a la dueña de la casa, Makoto no podía creer aún por todo lo que había tenido que pasar su amiga en su corta vida, una angustia la invadió y su mente viajó al momento que la pelinegra relataba, imaginando su sufrimiento, su miedo, sin tener a nadie._

_-Dios, Rei….- suspiró llevándose una mano a su pecho. _

_-Muchas personas nos vieron discutiendo, y luego él… Makoto no sé como ocurrió….- intentaba explicar, sintiendo una necesidad urgente de excusarse, oyó como su amiga inspiraba y exhalaba aire. _

_-Rei, primero tranquilízate amiga, nada malo pasará.- dijo pasando un brazo por la espalda de la pelinegra y atrayéndola a ella.- y segundo si la policía quisiera encontrarte ya lo hubiese hecho… tal vez la causa dio un giro.- dijo rogando que todos los programas policíacos que había visto desde que tenía memoria sirvieran para algo. _

_-Muchas cosas se dijeron, demasiadas, pero ninguna certeza, hasta la prensa cubrió el caso inundando los titulares.- recordó con pesar, que al morir Nathan fue cuando descubrió la realidad de su familia, algo que sospechaba, pero que jamás le había preguntado, a ella jamás le interesó los apellidos ni los puestos de nobleza, y al parecer a él tampoco. _

_-Amiga, quédate a dormir hoy, no quiero que estés sola y yo no quiero estarlo…- dijo Makoto con suavidad acariciando con su mano la espalda de la pelinegra quien solo asintió y como respuesta presionó la mano que la cocinera tenía en su regazo. Un silencioso gracias._

_Fin del Flash Back_

El día que recibió un llamado de un inspector se sintió morir, resultando solo una broma de Seiya, no lo culpaba, él no sabía nada de esto. Fue cuando su pensamiento se dirigió nuevamente hacia él e inevitablemente sonrió para luego oscurecerse su gesto, la manera que se puso de pie en medio de la cena, la forma en que la miró segundos antes, no comprendió el por qué, solo sabía que quería verlo, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien.

-Lo único que sé hacer es decepcionar a las personas que me importan.- dijo para sí ahogando un sollozo, ¡dios como odiaba llorar! Nunca fue de lágrimas fácil y al parecer desde que llegó a ese pueblo se había consagrado como la protagonista de una telenovela de la tarde.

Los golpes en la puerta la alertaron y sintió como Makoto, aun junto a ella, se movía.

-Es Dante.- la oyó decir con voz dormida aun. –El desayuno está listo.- volteó y se encontró con la sonrisa de la ojiverde. –Sus hot cakes son los mejores… los de forma de estrellas serán tuyos hoy.-

Rei devolvió el gesto y se puso de pie, el día recién comenzaba.

o-o-o-o-o

El día recién comenzaba y para él la noche anterior no había terminado. No había pegado un ojo y al parecer los cantos de los pájaros no se lo permitirían ahora, por lo que opto por tomar un baño. Calefaccionó el cuarto de baño y esperó a que el agua tomara la temperatura adecuada mientras se quitaba la ropa dejando ver su atlético cuerpo. El espejo sobre el lavado se empañó y pasó una mano en él. Ojeras asomaban bajo sus ojos azules.

Seiya chistó, y se metió a la ducha, al parecer el banco había estado llamando la noche anterior ¡un sábado! ¿Qué tan grave puede ser la situación de uno para que lo llamen un día no laborable? Ciertamente le estaba preocupando. Pero no fue eso lo único que lo mantuvo en vela.

Intentó alejar sus pensamientos de la chica de ojos violetas, pero no pudo hacerlo, simplemente no pudo. No entendía por qué la charla acerca de los "amiguitos" de Rei en la Ciudad lo afectaron tanto, después de todo es algo normal, si él tenía sus "amigas" a montones, aunque de un tiempo a la fecha se había cansado de ellas, en especial de una, no podía culpar a la niña, a la pequeña e inocente Rei.

Ahí radicaba el problema, es una niña, no podía concebir que ella tuviera un noviecito, ni hablar de una vida sexualmente activa.

-Demonios- maldijo entre dientes, la imagen de la joven de blanca piel y largo cabello negro desnuda junto con un hombre, no pudiendo ponerle aún rostro, mezclándose, haciendo el amor de forma salvaje, lo atacaron, golpeó una de las paredes de la ducha lastimando sus nudillos. –Es como si fuera mi hermana… es como Amy.- se dijo a sí mismo, repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con unos pantalones negros dejando su torso desnudo, puso una toalla sobre su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, pasando su vista por el calendario marcado el día de hoy con unas flores, y en rosa escrito "Festival de Invierno", no entendía como a Makoto le entusiasmaba tanto aquello, solo supo que su día podía empeorar, y de repente una idea cruzó por su mente: vería a Rei sin falta el día de hoy.

La que sin duda no veía a Rei hacia demasiado tiempo aunque hablaran de vez en cuando era la joven de corto cabello azulado, la bella y exótica Amy como solían llamarla en el centro de investigación donde trabajaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no regresaba a su hogar, pero justamente eso no era lo que tenía en mente aquella calurosa y húmeda mañana de domingo cuando se removió en las arrugadas sábanas blancas, que apenas tapaban su cuerpo desnudo. Unas fuertes manos se abrazaron a su pequeña cintura atrayéndola al atlético cuerpo de un muchacho de unos 24 años de cabello oscuro.

-Armand- se quejó la muchacha mientras le joven enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la chica haciéndole cosquillas. -¡Ya!- se quejó girando en la cama mientras el joven se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Bueno días hermosa.- dijo con voz ronca clavando sus ojos verdes en los zafiros de ella. –Dormiste profundo, tanto, tanto que hasta roncaste como un mamut.- finalizó con una gran sonrisa, mientras la joven se removía molesta debajo de él.

-¡Armand!- lo regañó tiñéndose sus mejillas de un intenso carmesí mientras el joven reía con ganas. -¡Qué grosero eres!-

-No dije que tiraste las paredes Amy, solo que parecías un mamut, un sexy y lindo mamut.- dijo besándola en los labios. –Mi sexy y hermoso…-

-Ya no digas mamut.- lo interrumpió con una ceja en alto, el muchacho podía ser guapísimo y sofisticado, pero lo que tenia de caballero en Armani brillante, lo tenía de desafortunado con sus frases.

-¿Y cómo te digo?- interrogó con confusión. -¿Hormiguita, rana, cebra, lémur?-

-No, no, no y no… solo Amy…- dijo con la muchacha con un puchero.

-Que poca imaginación.- la regañó resignado.

-Amybella…-propuso abriendo muchos sus ojos como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera el último descubriendo científico del mundo capaz de curar el hambre.

-Te adoro Amy Kou.- dijo al fin besándola con pasión siendo recibido los labios de la joven quien solo se entregó a él.

Hacía algunos años que se conocían, pero no fue hasta esta visita de la joven a la casa de sus tíos cuando al fin Armand Van Becker se animó a confesarle sus sentimientos a la hermosísima joven callada, de la única forma que él conocía, de manera estrafalaria, como su primer encuentro.

_Flash Back _

_Amy se encontraba feliz, se puso sus pantalones de mezclilla gris y una camisa blanca holgada y larga atada con un cinturón negro, con su bolso al hombro entro al centro de investigaciones de alta complejidad, donde le habían propuesto trabajar ese verano. Había ayudado un par de veces en él, ya que su tío, hermano de su madre, Adam trabajaba allí como administrador hacía más de veinte años, lugar en donde conoció a su primera esposa Kay, que abandonó por su segunda esposa Hilary quien también trabajaba en el lugar._

_El Centro de investigación se encontraba en la parte más concurrida de la ciudad, siendo sencillo llegar cada mañana y retirarse cada tarde, pero aún mejor los mejores restaurantes y cafeterías rodeaban el lugar, fue en uno de esos lugares de comida donde conoció a Armand, no era fácil no notar su presencia, tal vez por su sombrero azul estilo cow boy azul eléctrico o sus vaqueros rotos o la camisa blanca ajustada a su dorso claramente tres talles menor que el correspondiente. _

_No pudo más que hacer rodar sus ojos en claro gesto reprobador, pasó junto a él para poder elegir qué llevar para su almuerzo, el sujeto la miró, bien no iba a hacer escándalo por ello. Buscó las galletas de granola, no teniendo suerte al parecer se habían agotado._

_-Disculpe señorita.- llamó con educación a la joven rubia que atendía el lugar. -¿No repondrán las galletas de granola?- interrogó en tono suave como acostumbraba hablar, la mujer solo negó con su cabeza y apretó sus labios._

_-Verá…- la oyó decir para luego hacer un gesto con su cabeza señalando al sujeto extraño junto a ella y notó sus manos repletas de los paquetes naranjas, o sea los que contienen galletas de granola, bufó y se dispuso a esperar su turno al menos tomaría un café._

_-¿Molesta?- oyó la voz de un hombre demasiado cerca, nuevamente rodó sus ojos, ese hombre era intolerante._

_-No.- se limitó a decir solo quería salir de allí y la mesera no se apuraba con su orden, sentía la mirada del sujeto clavada en ella y la situación la incomodaba cada vez más._

_-Lo pareces…- dijo el sujeto del extraño sombrero nuevamente._

_-Pues no.- se limitó a responder Amy con una sonrisa irónica._

_-Oh, comunícaselo a tu cara, arrugas el entrecejo como una tortuga.- comentó con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, la muchacha se viró completamente hacia él y apretó los puños poniéndolos blancos. _

_-¿Cómo se atreve?- reaccionó la joven, pero aún en tono suave, siempre cuidaba ese aspecto. _

_-¿Nunca gritas?- soltó divertido el joven notando la cualidad silenciosa casi inadvertida de la hermosa joven de corto cabello azulado._

_-No le importa.- respondió con enfado poniéndose roja. –Además las tortugas no tienen arrugado el entrecejo.- acotó dándole la espalda disponiendo a tomar su orden y dejar el dinero para irse de allí, el sujeto se la quedó viendo con detenimiento mientras se encogía de hombros. _

_-Oh, algunas sí…- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo escuché parando la marcha, no se animó a girar sobre sus talones, solo respiró profundo y fue cuando sintió la mano del joven en su cabello, la sangre abandonó su cuerpo, se alejó rápidamente de él, no sin antes golpearlo repetidamente con su bolso en la cabeza atrayendo la mirada de todos. Esta vez el tipo se había pasado, ¿qué pretendía de ella? _

_Llegó al centro con paso rápido, agitada, recordando las palabras de su hermano._

"_No confíes en los hombres hermanita, son todos unos pervertidos"._

_-¿Quién lo diría?- dijo en voz alta golpeando su frente con su mano, tantas veces había renegado de esas frases sobre protectoras y ahora esto…_

_Cuan lógicas sonaban esas pablaras ahora, pero su pesadilla no terminó, ya que ingresando a paso calmo por la puerta principal venia el loco del sombrero, ¡la había seguido el muy pervertido! Pensó en gritarle a los de seguridad, pero al parecer todos lo conocían ya que saludaban de manera amable, pensó, entonces que tal vez se trataba del loco del vecindario. Suspiró y peinó su cabello, hoy conocería al fundador del centro de investigaciones quien a base de donaciones convirtió el lugar en lo que era, el centro gratuito para todos aquel que tengan inquietudes útiles._

_Subió por el ascensor a la oficina del ala este, no pasó mucho cuando la mujer vestida con un hermoso traje de sastre la hizo pasar. La oficina era amplia, con grandes ventanales en vista panorámica, una chimenea que permanecía apagada, grandes bibliotecas, frente a ella un sillón negro dándole la espalda, fue cuando notó humo saliendo del lugar, alguien estaba fumando, la manga de una camisa blanca se dejaba ver._

_-Hola- saludó la chica, no recibió respuesta por lo que se sintió aun más inquieta sin saber qué hacer, tal vez no quería que ella hablara hasta que él lo hiciera, pasó sus ojos por el escritorio frente a ella, lleno de papeles, realmente desordenado junto a él un perchero con miles de prendas superpuestas y en la punta… un sombrero, no cualquiera… si no uno azul eléctrico, y por un segundo una visión vino a ella, como si se tratara de películas que asan en los cines ¿qué tal si el loco de cafetería resultaba ser su…..? No pudo terminar el razonamiento ya que el sillón giró dejando ver a un simpático ancianito calvo que sorprendió un poco al verla y luego le sonrió._

_-Hola querida, no te había oído ¿hace mucho estas ahí? Debes disculpar a este viejo sordo.- suspiró con gran alivio, ya su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. _

_-Hola, mi nombre es Amy.- se presentó con una sonrisa. –Soy la nueva recepcionista.- _

_-¡Oh! Claro, si, si Adam me platicó de ti, qué alegría niña, pero ven acércate y toma asiento, no esperes a que yo me ponga de pie.- rió el simpático hombre contagiando a Amy quien tomó asiento delante de él. –Dime Amy ¿te gusta estar por aquí?-_

_-Sí, señor, me fascina.-_

_-Que bueno, pero no me digas señor, llámame Ben, mi nombre en Bejamin, pero lo abrevio.-_

_-De acuerdo… Ben.- asintió la chica, unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron el momento._

_-Un segundo linda- se excusó el hombre- Pasa, ya era hora, quiero que conozcas a alguien.-_

_La puerta detrás de Amy se abrió, pero ella no volteó ya que el anciano seguía hablando._

_-Te presentare a la persona que maneja este lugar, ya que yo me retire hace unos años ya que sufrí un accidente cardiaco, es el responsable de las nuevas becas, oh… aquí esta.-_

_Y los ojos de una muy ilusionada Amy cayeron sobre el individuo a quien Ben le estrechaba la mano feliz, un individuo con vaqueros rotos, camisa blanca muy entallada y sombrero azul… su mirada fue rápidamente al perchero junto al escritorio, era seguro, esos sombreros se reproducían._

_-Te presento a Amy Kou.- cuando oyó su nombre volvió a la realidad, una realidad donde un par de ojos verdes la miraban, una sonrisa de galán de cine le era dedicada, un hombre alto y con el mejor cabello que había visto. –Él es Armand Van Becker, el responsable de esto._

_-Hola…- saludó muy tímidamente la joven._

_-Hola…. Tortuguita.- sonrió el joven. –La chica del insecto en su cabello.- rió con sus manos en los bolsillos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Nos quedamos en la cama hoy?- propuso el muchacho luego de romper el beso. –No quiero levantarme…- se quejó con gesto fingido haciendo reír a la peliazul.

-Ni yo.- sonrió la muchacha. –No hoy.- dijo mordiendo su labio pícaramente.

-Me fascinas….- dijo para lanzarse al delgado cuello de la joven haciéndola reír con ganas.

o-o-o-o-o

El desayuno transcurría en silencio, no por el ánimo que momentos antes invadía la pelinegra si no por lo delicioso de la comida frente a ellos, al parecer no solo Makoto había heredado los dotes en la cocina de su madre.

-Delicioso hermano.- exclamaba feliz la pelicastaña luego de vaciar prácticamente el contenido del jarabe de cereza sobre el pequeño trozo de masa ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-Te va a dar un pico glucogénico.- musitó Rei con una gota resbalando de su cabeza.

-Gracias hermanita, oigan alístense para antes del mediodía, debemos estar en el centro de reuniones del pueblo.-

-¡La apertura!- gritó Makoto extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba produciendo un sobresaltó en su amiga.

-¿Apertura?- interrogó confundida la pelinegra que aunque intentaba seguir a su amiga, le era imposible.

-Sí, Rei, la que da comienza al inicio de los preparativos del festival de invierno ¿Qué no te acuerdas?- explicó Dante extrañado, sí para él era un sacrilegio no darle importancia a esta fecha.

-Oh ese…- recordó con reproche a sí misma, era obvio.

-Sí, y tu vendrás y participarás.- dijo la pelicastaña llenando su boca de dulces. –Es divertido.- la joven pareció pensarlo y arrugó su entrecejo.

-Sí, Rei, no te dejaré decir que no.- se adelantó el carpintero a la reacción de la nieta de Nobu. –Todos participamos de la apertura, es divertido…- explicaba. –Verás todos los años un grupo de personas se encargan de una zona, nosotros siempre tomamos la cafetería y los puestos próximos a ella, y luego sorteamos quien trabaja con quien para no repetir, eso es algo más bien interno.- entusiasmado el peliplata.

-Lo hiciste para que no te toque Andrew hermano.- soltó Makoto mirándolo de reojo.

-Es es que es intolerantemente detallista.- bufó antes las caras de las jóvenes de un cantado "mira quién habla"-Aunque tú siempre trabajas con él.-

-Este año no.- dijo la chica sorprendiendo a ambos. -¿Qué? Quiero participar del sorteo.- se encogió de hombros. –Me aburrí de siempre hacer lo mismo.-

-Eso es nuevo, tu aburrida de la cafetería- comentó su hermano, al parecer la cocinera no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Hace mucho que no participo de un festival.- comentó Rei con gesto ausente.

-Y esta es una buena oportunidad amiga, estará Mina, oh será genial Rei.- vociferaba Makoto con sus manos unidas. –¡A cambiarnos!- pegó un salto de la silla.

-Mako, aun faltan tres horas…- comunicó con varias gotas Diamante, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡Yo voy!- dijo la pelicastaña dejando humo tras su huída.

-Es un torbellino…..- dijeron al unísono los muchachos.

La rubia hacía horas que estaba despierta y es que no es para menos, la emoción de la vuelta a su hogar la traía entusiasmada, pasó la noche en vela buscando fotografías junto a sus amigas, rememorando ocasiones importantes y claro donde, aunque sea de espaldas, saliera cierto peliplata objeto de su deseo. Fue que ni bien el sol asomó tomó un baño, cargó su bolso rosa adornado con algunos gatitos y partió rumbo a la casa de Makoto, donde sabría se encontraría la pelinegra, claro todo cortesía de su chofer personal. Así fue que llegó a la casa estilo victoriana donde ahora se encontraba esperando ser atendida.

-Hola Minako.- oyó la voz de su amiga quien había abierto la puerta de par en par.

-¡Mako!- saludó efusiva.-Buenos días.- ambas ingresaron, Minako dejó su abrigo sobre el perchero junto a la puerta y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde la rubia comenzó a dar saltos por doquier logrando que Diamante se excusara rápidamente y saliera de la casa por "cosas que hacer".

No tardaron en subir a la alcoba de la dueña de casa donde Minako esparció por todo el escritorio, cama y suelo fotografías, cartas y cientos de objetos cada uno con su historia, cuestión que fue muy bien recibida por ambas chicas.

-¡Mina!- exclamó Rei sorprendida tomando una pluma color anaranjado con un símbolo en la punta, el símbolo de Venus. -¡La guardaste! No puedo creerlo… yo también tengo la mía.- dijo recordando la misma pluma solo que de color rojo y con el símbolo de Marte, sus planetas rectores según sus signos.

-Y yo la mía chicas.- soltó Makoto buscando su pluma verde, con el símbolo del planeta Júpiter.- Bueno… por aquí estaba.- se resignó llevando una mano tras su cabeza, ya que su cajón personal era un desastre. –Amy debe tener la suya… ¿Cuál era la de ella?-

-Mercurio.- dijo la pelinegra recordando a la perfección el día en que la compraron. –Solo faltaba la luna y estábamos completitas, recuerdo que venían de a cinco, pero el Sr. Ishida nos dejó fraccionarlo, porque solo éramos cuatro.-

-Cierto, cierto.- asintió la rubia con una gran sonrisa. –Ohh, ¿saben que traje? Mis cartas de tarot.-

-¡Leerás la fortuna!- exclamó feliz la pelicastaña, mientras los ojos violáceos de Rei se iluminaban, siempre le interesó muchísimo todo lo relacionado a ciencias ocultas, aunque el hecho que sea Minako quien lea su futuro no estaba exclusivamente en sus expectativas.

-Tomen asiento chicas.- indicó la hermosa rubia señalando el suelo junto a ella, las chicas hicieron lo pedido, Makoto cruzando las piernas como la rubia, mientras que Rei se arrodilló, sentándose en sus piernas. –Bien… ¿Quién será la primera?- interrogó mezclando un mazo de cartas de colores chillones, la pelicastaña levantó su mano animada y esperó.

-Bien, sacaré nueve cartas, cada una representará algo en tu vida, la primera es…. Tú antepasado lejano….- al finalizar la frase bajó una de las cartas y la cara de Minako se horrorizó. -¡El osito panda abrazando a su mama!- gritó son su rostro ensombrecido.

-¿Eso es malo?- interrogó la pelicastaña llevándose una mano a su boca a causa de la impresión.

-¿Eso es una carta del tarot?- soltó Rei con una gruesa gota en su cabeza.

-¡Es terrible!... es… trágico… es….- la palabra que Minako buscaba era urgentemente esperada por una Makoto quién ya estaba buscando qué o quién podía querer hacerle daño. – Ah no solo una postal que me enviaron.- dijo mientras las jóvenes caían hacia atrás. –Falsa alarma, vamos de nuevo.-

-¡Mejor con Rei!- se apresuró a decir la pelicastaña, temiendo que su corazón no tolere otra "falsa alarma" proveniente de su amiga. –Vamos amiga.- animó a la amatista quien sólo miraba incrédula. –Dale una oportunidad Rei.- insistió Makoto.

-Sí, dale una oportunidad Rei.- repitió la simpática rubia. –O comenzaré a hablar en tercera persona y…-

-¡Ya!- soltó la pelinegra. –Vamos…-

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos segundos ante la mirada atenta de Makoto, Rei se descruzó de piernas, cuestión que señaló la "tarotista improvisada" que era necesario, claro que jamás se lo había dicho a la duela de casa. Cortó en tres partes la columna de cartas, diciendo intentar una nueva técnica, le hizo elegir a la pelinegra una pila y se dispuso a explicar.

-Bien Rei, se ve que eres complicada amiga.- suspiró la chica mientras extendía las cartas.

-¿Por qué es eso Mina? ¿Qué ves?- interesada Makoto.

-Nada aún, pero eligió la columna que más tenia, me hará hablar mucho.- rió mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza. –Bueno ahora sí.- su rostro se tornó serio, dio vuelta la primera carta. –La torre que se cae, hay grandes cambios en tu vida que provocan un cambio fuerte en tu rutina.-

-No me digas…- murmuró Rei con una gota en su cabeza, mientras la pelicastaña la golpeaba con su codo.

Minako siguió dando vuelta más cartas. –La rueda de la fortuna… invertida…. Siguen los cambios Rei.- al dar vuelta la tercera carta el gesto en el rostro de Rei y Makoto cambió ya que era una calavera que sostenía una especie de arma. –La muerte.- dijo la rubia sin cambiar el semblante, con lo acontecido la noche anterior Makoto no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido con el prometido de su amiga. –Es bueno.- dijo de repente Minako atrayendo la atención de ambas jóvenes. –Todo se relaciona con el cambio, con la transición, al igual que esta que di vuelta la sacerdotisa.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Se relaciona con tus emociones más profundas, te recuerda que necesitaras coraje para afrontar los cambios…. Y ahora sí la última carta….- la rubia dio vuelta la carta con lentitud. -¡Los enamorados!- exclamó feliz. –Por eso tanto cambio y paciencia amiguita, porque el enamoramiento no se da de la noche a la mañana- rió feliz mientras la pelicastaña la acompañaba.

-Ay dios Mina… no estoy nada más alejada de eso.- se quejó cruzando sus brazos.

-Yo te digo que si nena, incluso puede ver que es un hombre muy fuerte, bueno y sobre todo….. de cabello oscuro.- finalizó con gotas en su cabeza y una gran cabeza. La nube rosa detrás de Makoto había crecido tanto que dejaba poco espacio en la alcoba, ya que de solo nombrarle "amor" la chica estaba planeando la boda de Rei.

-No estoy para eso ahora.-

-No te cierres al amor Rei.- la regañó la dueña de casa. –Siempre hay alguien y puedes encontrarlo incluso a la vuelta de la esquina… todo puede ocurrir, próximamente.-

-Que idiotez, dijiste lo mas trillado Minako.- se quejó Rei de nuevo.

-Dije lo que las cartas me dijeron-

-Cielos…-

-¡Chicas!- exclamó Makoto poniéndose de pie rápidamente. –¡Es hora!-

-Te pones loca con ese festival además…- Rei no pudo seguir quejándose ya que al festejo de su amiga se había unido la rubia.

-¡Festival!- gritaban juntas al unísono.

-Amy, te extraño.- murmuró la pelinegra llevándose una mano a su frente.

o-o-o-o-o

El centro de reuniones estaba concurrido, las chicas junto a Diamante llegaron y tomaron sus asientos, encontrándose rápidamente con Andrew y Kunzite que ya habían llegado, luego de acomodarse, y Mina pegársele al pelilargo quien estaba más inexpresivo que otras veces, divisaron llegar a Kouta montado en su bicicleta verde.

-¡Kouta!- alzó su mano el dueño de la cafetería. –Ven aquí.- le indicó el asiento. Las personas se aglomeraban ante la mirada atenta de la amatista ¡tantas personas cabían en este pequeño pueblo! Nunca había notado la cantidad de niños y adolescentes, sí que era un pueblo que le gustaba dar afecto. Centró su mirada en una pareja, se veían tan felices, fantaseó ser la joven a quien la estaban abrazando, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, ya que en lugar de imaginarse a Nathan abrazándola, era otra persona, Seiya. Otra vez esa ridícula obsesión volvió a ella, no era un secreto que de niña sintió cosas por él, pero era eso: una niña, caprichosa, idealista, mimada. Ciertamente el regresar al pueblo la afectaba de varias maneras, sus amigos seguían platicando animadamente desconociendo los pensamientos de la pelinegra.

Fue cuando sintió la calidez de una mano sobre su sombro que volteó y se encontró con las pupilas azules de Seiya Kou.

-Seiya.- dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de un profundo rosado, rogando que bajara.

-Hola Rei.- la saludó con una sonrisa, lejos estaba el gesto tosco del pelinegro de la noche anterior, lo único que quería era verla y alejar los pensamientos poco gratos que vinieron a él, recordó la promesa que había hecho la noche que acompañó a Rei al hospital, se dejaría de bobadas, y pondría las cosas en su lugar, como debía ser. – ¿Cómo estas pequeña?- le preguntó tomando asiento junto a ella, mientras los chicos que se percataron de su presencia lo saludaban con un ademán de manos, la pelinegra sonrió ante la pregunta y respondió un sencillo "bien" aunque el malestar de la manera en que la había llamado se hacía notorio.

No quería ser pequeña, quería ser solo Rei, la Rei con la que discutió desde que llegó al maldito lugar, fue cuando se preguntó por qué el trato tan cordial, ni siquiera una broma irónica, y aunque le molestaba aquello, hoy extrañó esos detalles.

Por su lado el pelinegro, experimentó sensaciones que hacía años no sentía, ¡estaba nervioso! Su cuerpo estaba rígido, se sentía tenso de solo pensar que Rei estaba a su lado, la Rei que imaginó haciendo el amor con otro, con un tipo de la ciudad, la misma que la noche de la cena estaba maravillosamente hermosa, la que despertó en él aquel instinto de hombre que estaba dormido hace tiempo la noche en que la vio dormida bajo la luz de la luna, la proximidad de sus rostros, apretó los ojos, solo era cuestión de pasar el día, ya luego se la cruzaría poco y nada con todo lo de los preparativos.

La apertura dio comienzo, no fue sorpresa saber cuál era el sector que le tocaba al grupo formado por los chicos y él. Para sorpresa de todos, Takeshi Aino junto con su esposa estuvieron presentes, al parecer la gala de mascarás que daría el cierre al festival sería benéfica y se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Aino para emoción total de la rubia quién claro estaría a cargo de la decoración, que a su vez alivió a cierto peliplata por saber que su nombre junto con el de Minako no estarían dentro de un sombrero bajo el poderoso y misterio azar.

Así fue que luego de ciertas palabras de formalidad, y unas cuantas dedicadas a Nobu por los miembros más antiguos de comité, dieron como finalizado el acto. Todos empezaron a abandonar el lugar a excepción de un numeroso grupo. Fue así que Kouta trajo su sombrero de la suerte y Dante se dispuso a escribir los nombres de cada uno de los que participaría.

-Bueno. Comenzó Dante. – ya estamos todos.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Mina has los honores.- se acercó a la rubia y esta metió su mano revolviendo el contenido.

-MMhh Dante y…..Kunii!- exclamó feliz mirando al peliplata de largo cabello con estrellas en los ojos. –Procuraré estar cerca.-

-Ya Mina.- dijo Andrew. –El resto se sabe, Mako trabaja conmigo, y Seiya y Kouta quedarán juntos.-

-Yo participaré del sorteo esta vez.- comunicó Makoto atrayendo la mirada del rubio.

-¿Por qué? Siempre lo hacemos juntos…- dijo confundido, no le gustaba no estar con Makoto, él siempre estaba con Makoto en los preparativos y por una extraña razón la entera situación lo ponía notoriamente incómodo.

-Solo quise participar este año.- explicó encogiéndose de hombros. –Además Rei también lo hará.- comunicó feliz, mientras Seiya levantaba escasamente la mirada del suelo para clavarla en la pelinegra quien le daba la espalda.

-Seguimos.- feliz Minako mientras seguía metiendo su mano en el sombrero negro. –A ver… ¡Kouta!-

-¡Presente Señorita Aino!- saludó con una venia militar el pelicastaño haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Ay eres todo un galancito.- sonrió pícaramente mientras seguía revolviendo en el sombrero. –A ver Kouta trabajará con…. ¡Makoto!-

-Bien, esto no puede salir mal.- dijo el compositor mientras le sonreía a la joven quien había golpeado sus manos en señal de festejo.

-Bueno ya solo quedan Andrew, Seiya y Rei.- dijo la rubia.

-También te agregué Minako.- dijo Diamante.- Ya sabes por más que decores tu hogar, allí habrá mucha gente, es por ello que te incluí para que le prestes ayuda a otro, de lo contrario uno de nosotros quedaría sin un compañero o no alcanzaríamos a dividirnos los puestos.- explicó.

-Me parece bien.- aceptó Andrew quien se había puesto muy molesta ante la idea de quedar solo.

-Oh.- musitó Minako y su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿Qué pasa Mina?- preguntó Makoto quien estaba junto a ella.

-Que desde un comienzo Kuni y yo estuvimos bajo la influencia del azar…. Pero no nos quiso juntos.- resignada la alegre rubia.

-No te desanimes Minita.- la alentó el pelicastaño. –Tal vez tu puesto esté junto a él.-

*PLOP*

El sonido correspondió al golpe dado por el pelilargo a la cabeza de Kouta, Kunzite jamás cambió de semblante en toda la acción e increíblemente nadie había notado lo ocurrido, solo un adolorido compositor quien miraba a sus lados buscando un culpable, solo encontrándose detrás de él el mecánico.

-No puede ser.- dijo para sí Kouta mientras se sobaba.

-¡Ya!- exclamó feliz la rubia. –Salió mi nombre y mi compañero o compañera será…..- decidió dar suspenso. -¡Seiya!- exclamó con desanimo. –Yo quería a Rei… o Andrew… o Kuni…o Dante…O Kouta…-

-Gracias Minako.- dijo Seiya con sarcasmo, ciertamente era un alivio no tener que trabajar con Rei, aunque muy en su interior estaba decepcionado.

-Eso deja a Andrew junto a Rei.- dijo Dante mientras se ponía su abrigo. –Bueno Rei te tocará decorar la cafetería, Makoto y Kouta estarán en el jardín de niños y el parque, Kun y yo estaremos justo en frente en la biblioteca pública.- finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras la pelinegra asentía.

-Bueno Rei, no te pongas en mandona ehhh- advirtió con jocosidad Andy. –Mira que tengo mis tiempos.-

-Claro que no Andy.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y donde estaremos nosotros?- interrogó Minako con cierto interés.

-Bueno donde Seiya siempre trabaja en el conservatorio y la escuela.- explicó con paciencia Andrew.

-Oh…- exclamó una decepcionada Minako ya que eso no se encontraba nada cerca de donde Kunzite estaría. –Oye Rei.- llamó a su amiga. -¿Me cambias? Quisiera trabajar con Andy.- pidió cordialmente la rubia sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡Ya se pelean por mi!- rió tontamente el rubio ante la gota en la cabeza de los presentes.

La repentina petición de la rubia no le sonó muy descabellada al músico, bien sabia que lo que Mina quería era estar cerca de su socio, pero a él no le molestaba para nada estar cerca de Rei, debía admitir que esa necesidad de alejarse se convirtió en todo lo contrario, tal vez tendrían tiempo de recuperar un poco de ese tiempo perdido y tal vez…. Saber más acerca de ella y su vida en la Ciudad. Minako miró con expectativa a su compañero, buscando aprobación, éste solo se encogió de hombros.

-Por mi está bien.- dijo Seiya restándole importancia al asunto, el corazón de Rei dio un salto ante aquellas palabras, todos estaban organizando sus tareas, pero las suyas quedaron a disposición de su amiga, lo que significaría pasar tiempo a solas con el cambiante y malhumorado Seiya, pero después de todo ¿no es lo que quería desde que llegó allí? Estar cerca de su amigo, de su siempre confidente, de…. Sí, de él.

-¿Andy?- interrogó la rubia.

-Por mi está bien Mina, con quien me toque está bien.- respondió con simplicidad. -¿Rei no tienes problema tu?- interrogó al fin el dueño de la cafetería. –Mira que si me prefieres lo entiendo, es muy comprensible…-asintió con una sonrisa.

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar la pelinegra ante la mirada de todos, excepto la de él, quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y por primera vez desde que llegó sintió una necesidad casi urgente por saber en qué pensaba Seiya, por qué se había vuelto tan indescifrable, incluso para ella.. –No hay problema.- finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras los ojos azules como la noche se clavaban en sus amatistas.

-¡Arreglado!- exclamó la rubia abrazando a sus amigas. –Oh Kuni, el azar si nos unió al final.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el pelilargo permanecía serio e ilegible. –Ya lo sé qué estás feliz, puedo verlo….-

-De acuerdo, no sabía que Minako tenía vistas de rayos X.- murmuró Kouta por lo bajo escuchándolo Makoto quien rió por el comentario.

-Que ocurrencias Kouta.- exclamó.

-Me gusta mucho cuando te ríes, tu risa es linda.- le dijo el pelicastaño sonriéndole también, mientras la mirada azul de Andrew caía sobre ellos, y algo dentro se movilizaba, esa escena no le fue indiferente, fue como si varias cosas se le vinieran encima y como si la incertidumbre fuera lo que viviría próximamente.

.

.

**N/A: Hola a todos luego de una larga ausencia! (al menos para mí lo fue) perdón por la demora, pero parece que los planetas se alinearon, el agujero en la capa de ozono se achicó, los mares se endulzaron, el cabello platinado junto con extensiones por debajo del trasero se hizo elegante, ya que tanto Made como yo estábamos sin lap top T.T **

**Ciertamente yo tenía este capítulo escrito, cierto que me gusta adelantar, pero el problema radicó en que Made es la que lee mis capítulos antes y bueno hace sus observaciones, al estar ella sin lap top no pudo hacerlo y por ende no podía subirlo.**

**Alto ahí ya que no es culpa de Made! Es culpa de lo mencionado anteriormente (planeta, agujero de ozono, mares, cabello platinado u.u) en fin, pero he aquí un capítulo más de esta loca historia. (No tan loca como "En otoño se usa novio" pero no tan alejada)**

**Debo decir que…. Nada! Jajajaja creo que dije todo, muchos saluditos y abrazos a todas mis lectoras! Gracias chicas esto continua gracias a ustedes! =)**

**Nicky**


	10. Chapter 10 El Sonido de la Música

**N/A: mi canción favorita de blues acompañará este capítulo "blue moon" aunque adoro a Billie Holiday, escogí a Julie London esta vez, espero les guste… enlace you tube:**

**/watch?v=8elWF31oQCA&feature=related**

**.**

**.**

**El Sonido de la Música**

_¿No has sentido en la noche,_

_cuando reina la sombra_

_una voz apagada que canta_

_y una inmensa tristeza que llora?_

_¿No sentiste en tu oído de virgen_

_las silentes y trágicas notas_

_que mis dedos de muerto arrancaban_

_a la lira rota?_

_¿No sentiste una lágrima mía_

_deslizarse en tu boca,_

_ni sentiste mi mano de nieve_

_estrechar a la tuya de rosa?_

_¿No viste entre sueños_

_por el aire vagar una sombra,_

_ni sintieron tus labios un beso_

_que estalló misterioso en la alcoba?_

_Pues yo juro por ti, vida mía,_

_que te vi entre mis brazos, miedosa;_

_que sentí tu aliento de jazmín y nardo_

_y tu boca pegada a mi boca."_

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

_Poeta Español – de su obra "Rimas"_

**.**

**.**

La habitación permanecía en penumbras, solo el sonido de un grifo se oía a lo lejos, el agua corría libremente en el cuarto de baño, de donde provenía un delicioso aroma de manzana con canela, la joven quien vestía una bata color anaranjada se adentró al cuarto de baño apenas teniendo visión a causa del vapor, deslizó la suave túnica, descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, llevándose sus manos hacia su pecho, respiró hondamente y fue cuando… corrió y en estilo bomba ingreso en la tina de burbujeante agua.

-¡WIIII!- exclamó estirando sus brazos al cielo mientras miles de burbujas explotaban a su alrededor.

-¿Hija?- oyó una amable voz que ingresaba a su alcoba.

-Aquí mami…- respondió la chica entre espuma.

-Mina apúrate que ya es hora de desayunar además hoy deberás empezar tus tareas en el festival.-

-Siii, mama.-

-Esta niña…. Crece tan rápido….- suspiró la siempre romántica Sora Aino.

Y es que esa mañana particularmente fría, pero con un hermoso cielo azul, que no albergaba ninguna nube parecía especial, el sol brillaba radiante, y las personas estaban más que animadas, después de todo la rutina de un simple pueblo, tan monótona, cambiaría al fin. El entusiasmo inundó a todos, a todos menos a algunos…

-Que te digo Kun, los colores cálidos quedarían mejor, ya sabes… para que la gente no sienta el frio que hace.- explicaba el rubio dueño de la cafetería, quien servía el desayuno a su amigo, y aunque no había articulado palabra alguna más que un "hola" cuando entró Andrew supuso los gustos del pelilargo y ya discutía al respecto. –Espero Minako llegue pronto, digo Makoto siempre estaba antes que lleguen a desayunar las personas… quien por cierto no han venido todas, es el festival ¿sabes?- relataba.

-Andy.- fue la voz del hermano de Makoto quien interrumpió el monologo. -¿Me das los cafés para llevar? Queremos comenzar ya.-

-Que temprano….- murmuró el rubio mientras preparaba los cafés. -¿Y Makoto?-

-Kouta pasó por ella hoy bien temprano.- informó calentando sus manos alrededor de la humeante taza que terminaba de beber.

-Oh… no pasaron por aquí…- dijo pensativo, ante la mirada de sus amigos. –A desayunar… tú sabes.- habló rápidamente, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse.

-No, Makoto preparó un desayuno en casa, pero me levanté tarde así que no pude probarlo.- relata Diamante recordando los deliciosos pasteles, jaleas y galletas. –Debo ponerle un grillo…- dijo para sí, aunque demasiado alto para descubrir que todos lo observaban con un extraño gesto . – Ya saben para que nunca me deje.- rió y se llevó una mano tras su cabeza.

-Algún día lo hará, nos dejara.- dijo Kunzite mientras tomaba la orden que el rubio dejo sobre el mostrador, seguido del peliplata.

-Algún día…- murmuró Andrew sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho que no experimentaba por primera vez.

o-o-o-o-o

-Algún día.- era lo que se repetía el pelinegro mientras echaba el último vistazo a su piano, pensando en las cuerdas jamás cambiadas, antes de tomar las llaves de su camioneta para salir de su casa con rumbo al templo donde recogería a Rei para comenzar con la decoración.

Subió a su vehículo, encendió el motor y acto seguido la calefacción, aunque tardara en aclimatar el lugar, al menos cuando la pelinegra arribara no se le congelarían los huesos, como le había ocurrido a él. Encendió la radio y sintonizó la única emisora que llegaba al lugar, para su fortuna pasaban buena música, por lo que no podía quejarse, rió al recordar los berrinches que la pequeña Rei Hino hacía las tardes de verano en que la llevaba a su casa y oían la misma emisora, nunca se sabía las canciones, por más que se repitieran una y otra vez, porque aunque buena música, el repertorio no era exactamente extenso.

Por su mente pasó que pasaría los próximos días junto a la pelinegra, y no habría manera de evitarlo, apretó sus manos en el volante, no quería evitarlo, Rei despertaba algo dentro de él, algo que creía dormido, y eso era su instinto más primitivo, pasó por varias etapas, por el odio, por la molestia, por la necesidad de oírla, por los celos enfermizos que lo atacaron luego de esa cena… y ahí cayó en la cuenta que la amatista tenia dueño, que ella había tomado una decisión y fue cuando nuevamente su instinto se alzó y el fuego lo quemó, la idea le molestaba demasiado, tal vez por sentirse desplazado… en algún momento intuyó que Rei sintió algo por él cuando era una adolescente, y el saberse de alguna manera desplazado despertó aquel sentimiento de posesión, por otro lado su razón gritaba que él no debía competir con nadie, porque simplemente no tenia chance alguna, que el estar solo tanto tiempo lo estaba enloqueciendo, que él solo seguir soñando con la amatista desnuda sobre su cama lo enviaría directamente al loquero, y otra vez su instinto ocupó su pensamiento, no estaba loco, era un hombre que hacia mucho no tenia sexo y ella era una joven muy atractiva, sonrió, eso era, no estaba pensando de manera indebida en ella, era normal, seguramente a Andrew o Diamante o incluso a Kun… bueno no el ultimo le había ocurrido lo mismo.

Frunció el ceño, esa idea no le era agradable, era mejor no pensar más y solo posar sus ojos en la carretera, su vista se posó unos instantes en las nubes que cubrían las montañas a lo lejos.

-Tormenta de nieve….- musitó. –Se adelantará este año.-

Cada cierre del festival de invierno atraía con él la llegada de una terrible tormenta de nieve, a la que los lugareños ya conocían bien, nada se dijo en el pronóstico de un posible cambio de planes de la madre naturaleza, pero si algo le había enseñado haber vivido 25 años en ese lugar era que conocía bien los cambios en el cielo, los colores y densidades de las nubes y algo le decía que este año la nieve se adelantaría, al parecer había cambios profundos en el lugar.

No pasó mucho cuando llegó a la intersección donde el templo se encontraba, podía sonar trillado, pero extrañaba tanto ver a Nobu barriendo la entrada, cuánta razón tenía ese viejo pícaro esa noche en el hospital.

_Flash Back_

_Seiya hizo caso a la petición del anciano y pasando junto a la pelinegra ingresó en la habitación de hospital, oyó el sonido de la puerta tras él cerrarse y tomó asiento en la silla de caño, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un pensativo Nobu quien solo veía un punto perdido en el cuarto._

_Era extraño verlo tan serio, tan callado, supuso entonces que lo que iba a relatarle era serio, y por un instante un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, lo sintió acomodarse en la cama con esfuerzo y decidió ayudarlo, acolchonó la almohada de funda beige y el anciano suspiró._

_-Gracias Seiya.- le dijo con su voz simpática y le dedicó una sonrisa, el joven asintió y devolvió el gesto, entrelazó sus dedos y descansó sus codos sobre sus piernas. –Tus manos están maltratadas.- lo oyó decir._

_-¿Qué?- vaciló unos instantes no esperando aquél comentario._

_-Tus manos.- insistió estirando una suya y tomando al joven por la muñeca, obligando a descruzar sus dedos. – antes eran manos delicadas, como debe tener un pianista, más no débiles, ahora aunque fuertes están maltratadas, abandonaste tu sueño hijo mío.- el pelinegro tragó saliva, sí lo había abandonado, pero quizá…_

_-Quise volver a tocar estos últimos días, pero las cuerdas de mi piano no sirven.-_ _se excusó torpemente._

_-Bueno.- sonrió el anciano dando el tema por terminado, aunque dejando el manto de la duda sobre el momento, Nobu no era fácil de engañar. –Seiya ¿cómo anda tu pequeña hermana?-_

_-Bien, ella está bien aun en el extranjero.- respondió sabiendo de memoria esa respuesta, harto de la misma cuestión._

_-Oh, salúdala cuando la veas.- soltó Nobu extrañando a Seiya, podría pasar meses antes de verla, sin embargo el anciano continuo hablando. –Quiero agradecerte por haber traído a mi nieta a verme hoy, de verdad me hacía falta un poco de compañía y… comida.- guiñó el ojo al decir esto último y el joven sonrió._

_-No es nada, pasaba por allí y bueno…- intentó explicar, pero la risa sonora y casi perruna del hombre junto a él lo interrumpió._

_-Pasabas por allí y supongo que pasabas por aquí.- claramente se estaba burlando, pero ¿qué hacer con aquello? Era obvio que no solo "pasaba por allí" la cafetería quedaba en el centro del pueblo y su casa en la dirección opuesta adentrándose a él, mientras que el hospital estaba en el otro extremo, jamás estaría de pasada, de repente la risa se apagó y sus pupilas azules buscaron el gesto de Nobu que se había tornado extrañamente pensativo. _

–_Mi nieta es toda una mujer ya Seiya.- dijo como intentando marcar un punto. –Rei es una mujer, hecha y derecha como su madre.- _

_-Lo es.- asintió el joven, claro que lo era, a nadie se le podía escapar a la vista aquello. –Una muy hermosa.- pensó en voz alta no percatándose de aquello pero haciendo al anciano achicar más sus ojos a causa de su sonrisa._

_-Ella ha pasado por mucho hijo mío.- dijo el anciano calvo atrayendo la mirada del pelinegro. –Ha sufrido muchísimo mi pobre nieta, ella es fuerte, pero hasta los más fuertes tienen momentos de debilidad, momentos en que va a flaquear, y pronto sucederá.- dijo como si esa predicción tuviera más de certeza que de palabras al aire. _

_-Ella es una chica fuerte Nobu.- el aludido clavó su vista oscura en él, oscura, y descubrió en ella destellos amatistas. –Siempre lo fue.- _

_-Hasta el más fuerte necesita de amigos, y ella no es la excepción.- determinó rotundo. _

_-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- interrogó el pelinegro extrañado de tanta plática redundante. _

_-Nada hijo mío, ¿Por qué debe haber un mensaje tras mis palabras? No pretendo nada, solo hablar con alguien, como tú lo necesitas, como Rei lo necesita, como todos lo necesitamos en algún momento.- finalizó sonriendo._

_-Ella tiene a su familia en la Ciudad.- soltó Seiya con cierta rudeza. –Su padre.- aclaró ante la mirada de Nobu que pareció echar llamas con la sola mención._

_-Takashi hace mucho que no es familia de mi nieta.- dejó en claro mientras el pelinegro seguía con la mirada clavada en sus manos, de nuevo entrelazadas. –Él no ocupa un lugar en el corazón de mi nieta, y muy a mi pesar tampoco ya en el mío. Muchas cosas ocurrieron Seiya, solo te pido una cosa.- la mano de Nobu se posó en las del joven y éste alzo su vista. –No te alejes, no cometas el error que Takashi, el padre de Rei, cometió hace muchos años.-_

_-No me compare con ese tipo.- rugió molesto, soltando el agarre del anciano._

_-No te cierres a las personas hijo mío, ese fue el error de mi yerno, la vida le quitó mucho, pero lo premió con otras tantas cosas que él jamás vio.-_

_-Tanto él como mi madre están muertos para mi… tan muertos como mi padre Nobu.- había dolor en las palabras de Seiya, bien sabido era que tenía una estrecha relación con su padre, incluso más cercana desde que su madre los abandonó y la muerte de éste lo golpeó duro, pero el comparar a dos personas, que hasta donde él sabía, estaban vivas con su difunto padre fue duro._

_-Seiya.- lo llamó intentando haciéndolo volver a su centro. –Ella sigue siendo la misma, la misma niña traviesa en la que alguna vez… en la que alguna vez encontraste esperanza, no te alejes de ella, hazlo por Rei, pero sobre todo hijo mío… hazlo por ti.-_

_-Nobu…-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Detuvo la marcha y suspiró, dirigió su mirada hacia las escalinatas, se debatió entre hacer sonar la bocina o el teléfono móvil de la pelinegra, fue cuando la vio salir apresurada, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla grises gastados ceñidos al cuerpo y una blusa holgada de tela gruesa color negra, botas de caña alta en color suela, en juego con su gran, gran bolso que no hizo más que hacerlo reír, solo iban a decorar no de viaje, su abrigo color te con leche hondaba a medida que ella descendía las escaleras con graciosa velocidad, como si flotara cada vez que decencia un escalón. Por un segundo un recuerdo invadió su mente, las veces que había ido por Amy al lugar, y ambas jóvenes, junto con Makoto bajaban las escalinatas a velocidad, su hermana siempre fue la más cuidadosa, pero igualmente cuando Rei le tomaba su mano su confianza se reafirmaba.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante sin bajarse y el viento frío lo golpeó en el rostro, la joven subió al vehículo con rapidez y estrelló la puerta al cerrarla.

-Perdón.- la oyó decir, mientras él solo rodaba sus ojos.

-Ponte el cinturón.- le dijo y al fin sonrió, fue cuando notó su cabello húmedo. –Vas a enfermarte Rei.-

-Claro que no.- negó ocupada en abrochar el cinturón que no cedía a su agarre, forcejeaba ante la divertida mirada atenta del conductor.

-Déjame ayudarte Rei.- ofreció zafándose del agarre del suyo e inclinándose hacia la joven, al instante una fragancia a vainilla lo invadió ingresando por sus fosas nasales y calando profundo, dejando a sus sentidos en jaque por unos segundos en los que prosiguió con su empelo de ayudarla. –Está atorado.- dijo haciendo fuerza.

-Este vehículo es tan viejo como tu.- maldijo con pésimo humor mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo, por un instante a ambos les pareció estar viviendo un dejavu, como si el momento se repitiera, como si la cercanía entre ellos fuera una cotidianeidad.

-Ya.- lo oyó decir mientras se incorporaba y se acomodaba en su lugar. –Hoy será un día duro.-

-¿Qué no lo son todos?- remató la chica mientras el vehículo comenzaba a andar, y los pensamientos de Seiya se perdían por un instante en aquellas palabras que captaron su atención.

o-o-o-o-o

-¡Te digo que así no!- exclamaba por tercera vez con los brazos en jarra la muchacha de largo cabello rubio.

-Mina, no puedo ponerlo más arriba, no soy un gigante, no mido 4 metros y la escalera no llega.- explicaba el dueño de la cafetería en la que algunos curiosos y otros tantos clientes miraban con diversión la escena que la muchacha y el joven protagonizaban, en sus manos llevaba un cartel con la leyenda "Festival de inverno, festival de amor". –Además no sé qué tenga que ver una cosa con la otra…-

Comenzaron a decorar ni pasados los cinco minutos de la llegada de Minako, la chica ingresó saltando y con varios objetos brillantes en una bolsa más que extravagante, que resaltaba con sus pantalones de mezclilla rosa y su sweater de gruesa lana blanca con pompones en los puños, botas de piel marrón, un abrigo a tono y su cabello atado con su clásico moño que esta vez era rosa.

-Tiene Andy, ya lo verás, la noche de máscaras será el día que me le declare al fin a mi Kuni.- dijo entrelazando sus dedos y formándose en sus ojos estrellas.

-Yo creo que como que lo sabe…- intentó razonar el dueño del lugar con la chica que atraía más de una mirada masculina. –El mundo lo sabe.-

-Una cosa es intuirlo Andy, otra decirlo.- finalizó el tema la rubia con una sonrisa. –Oye, ¿no deberíamos llevarle a Dante y a Kuni unos cafés? Digo debe hacer frio, además no es justo que nosotros tengamos todo esto y ellos nada.-

-Mina, primero esto es una cafetería, de eso vivo, y segundo los chicos se llevaron café...- las palabras fueron acalladas por la mirada más asesina que la rubia le había dirigido nunca jamás. –Y creo que es una excelente idea.- al fin cedió, no se pondría en peligro físico por negarse a algo simple y que sin duda le traería calma por unos segundos, se dispuso a prepararlos ante la mirada ilusionada de la chica.

-Genial, ¡yo se los llevo!-

-No me digas Mina…- dijo mirándola de reojo con una gran gota en sobre su cabeza. -¿Por qué no me quedé con Rei?- murmuró cabizbajo, mientras la rubia se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

-Porque Seiya lo deseaba más que tu, tonto Andrew.- dijo para tomar los cafés y retirarse saltando.

-Es rara lo digo…-

Mientras tanto en el parque central justo frente a la escuela, las decoraciones iban viento en popa.

-Lo digo.- exclamó el joven de cabello castaño. –Que nos toque el parque con este frío es un castigo Mako, un castigo de veras.-

-Ya no te quejes Kouta, para eso estoy yo aquí.- rió la ojiverde vestida con unos pantalones cafés entallados y un grueso abrigo color verde que hacia juego con los detalles verdes en su gorro de lana marrón. –Olvidé mis guantes eso es terrible.- se quejó con un puchero.

-Ya te dije que yo te doy los míos.- reiteró Kouta quien seguía colocando con cuidado las luces sobre las ramas de los árboles. –Es mala idea esto de las luces Mako, ¿Qué tal si llueve? Creo que está mal organizado esto, además por más que sean de exteriores con las protecciones las instalaciones eléctricas embutidas están muy maltratadas, me temo que estos cables son muy viejos.- comentaba abstraído en sus razonamientos ante la mirada atenta de la joven, percatando s de ello el pelicastaño, quien dirigió su mirada azul hacia ella y le sonrió. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-No, nada.- respondió sacudiendo su cabeza hacia los lados. –Es solo que no sabía que entendías de instalaciones eléctricas y esas cosas.-

-¿Esas cosas?- interrogó divertido. –Electrónica.- le corrigió sin dejarle de sonreír.- No toda mi vida trabajé en imprentas Mako, hice muchas cosas desde pequeño, puedo decir que me las arreglo bien para hacer un poco de todo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –En casa eran todas mujeres, y las cosas no esperaban a que papá llegara del trabajo para descomponerse así que ahí estaba yo.- explicó.

-¿Tienes muchas hermanas Kouta?- preguntó la hermana de Diamante mientras ayuda al joven en su tarea.

-Sólo tengo dos hermanos hombres, pero son mayores que yo y se fueron de casa ni bien comenzaron la universidad, yo me quedé viviendo con mi papá y mi mamá, al tiempo se nos sumaron mi abuela y mi tía, hermana de mi padre, con sus tres hijas mujeres.- relataba con una sonrisa recordando aquellas épocas.

-Oh bendito seas entre todas las mujeres Kouta.- bromeó la joven haciendo reír sonoramente al muchacho.

-Debo decir que tiene muchas ventajas, como ropa impecable, comida deliciosa y gran orden, pero claro no todo es color de rosa ya que ustedes gozan de un carácter peculiar.-

-¿Peculiar?- interrogó Makoto levantando una ceja y torciendo la sonrisa.

-Ehhh… tú sabes Mako, no te me vayas a ofender ehh.- advirtió con cierto temor, según su experiencia las féminas no eran para nada descifrables, lo sorprendían constantemente, como cuando descubrió que su abuelita era una groopie de una banda de blues.

-Nunca, sé que no pueden vivir sin nosotras.-

-Ni que lo digas Mako.- asintió el joven.- Ahora ayúdame sosteniendo esto y luego lo pasamos por allí.- continuó explicando.

De explicar era de lo que estaba agotado Dante, claro que no por su amigo pelilargo quien realizaba su parte de manera silenciosa, si no que a cierto grupo de niñas quien no perdieron oportunidad en buscarles conversación a ambos jóvenes, siendo el único que respondía Diamante, la idea de instruir a niñas que escasamente superaban los 12 años de edad y los miraban con corazones en sus ojos era sumamente molesta e incómoda para alguien tan conservador como él.

-La biblioteca es grande…- se lamentaba el joven deseando que las pequeñas desaparecieran hacia otro sector, pero de repente todo fue silencio, al parecer el ser superior que existiera escuchó sus plegarias y suspiró aliviado. De reojo estudió a Kunzite, él seguía con su tarea sin emitir ningún sonido, se preguntó por unos segundos cómo se las arreglaba para trabajar con Seiya, era sabido lo charlatán que era el joven.

En su extenuante observación comenzó a notar que la vena en la frente del peliplata era más notoria cada vez, y sus labios estaban fruncidos, hasta podría jurar que comenzó a ponerse azul, iba a acercarse a su amigo cuando…

-¡Kuniiiiiiiii!- un torbellino rosa ingresó tropezándose con todo en su camino, logrando dejar las dos tazas de café en equilibrio mientras enredaba sus brazos al cuello del pelilargo. –Estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí, el explotador de Andrew me dejó salir al fin.-

-Eso era…- murmuró el carpintero comprendiendo lo que le ocurría a su amigo. –Tiene un radar…-

-Estoy aquí mi Kuni- reiteró la rubia asfixiando a un ilegible y serio Kunzite.

-Me… ahogas….- hablaba con dificultad el mecánico sin inmutarse, ante la mirada de Dante, quien fue siempre testigo de las desmesuradas muestras de afecto de la amiga de hermana para con el pelilargo, más sin embargo, a pesar de que era obvio que Kunzite no compartía la misma clase de afecto jamás fue grosero con la chica, poco a poco el abrazo de la rubia fue cediendo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dirigió su mirada al hermano de Makoto.

-Hola primer beso.- lo saludó risueña apareciendo varias gotas sobre las cabezas de los muchachos. –Vine a traerles café, porque están trabajando demasiado duro, y Mina no quiere verlos dormirse sobre la purpurina, aunque…- se llevó un dedo a su mentón pensativa. –Sería lindo verlos brillantes….¡Ya sé!- ambos jóvenes temblaron. –Deberíamos proponer maquillaje artístico en las ferias, ¡qué mujer inteligente soy!-

-Dios me libre.- la frase surgió de detrás de Minako, donde estaba el pelilargo, Diamante jamás supo si pasó en verdad.

-Bueno chicos… los dejo, Andy me necesita.- dijo tirándose su cabello hacia atrás de forma eficiente. –Pero no te pongas celoso Kuni, el puede necesitarme, pero hay mucha Mina para ti y para él.- finalizó guiñándole un ojo a un serio e inmutable Kunzite. –Adiós muchachitos.- se despidió con su mano en alto mientras que todos los hombres presentes en el lugar volteaban a ver el vaivén de las caderas de la rubia, que de manera disimulada era captado por unos ojos gatunos.

o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron a la escuela para descubrir que el sector que a ellos le tocaba estaba a medio decorar, era el laboratorio de biología, donde los especímenes más extraños y desagradables se alzaban para malestar de una pelinegra que no había omitido sonido alguno, su vista amatista pasaba desconfiada por los estantes donde ratas disecadas y algunas vivas estaban, ranas muertas, algunos pájaros y claro la clásica granja de… lombrices.

Estaba demasiada abstraída en la repulsión, cuando sintió en su hombro una presión, viró con cuidado esperando no haber tocado nada, cuando vio la huesuda mano de un… ¡esqueleto!

-Ahhhhh- exclamó más por lo sugestionada que por la verdadera impresión del momento, saltó a un lado mientras su frente se ponía azul y las carcajadas del pelinegro inundaban el lugar.

-Rei.- decía entre risas. –No te asustes, es Benito*, el simpático esqueleto del grupo de ciencia.- explicaba con una expresión sumamente encantadora que logró sacarla de quicio.

-Eres un inmaduro Seiya, un tonto, cómo me vas a asustar así ¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa?- respondió a la defensiva, odiaba quedar expuesta.

-Oye… tranquila, es una broma, no sabía que eras una gallina.- soltó con sorna mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y torciera su sonrisa.

-¿Gallina? Claro, yo soy la que por su miedo irrisorio hacia los cuervos y murciélagos no subía nunca al templo ¿verdad?- remató cruzando sus brazos, sonriendo y levantando una ceja, viendo como poco a poco la cara del pelinegro se transformaba.

-Los murciélagos son ratas voladoras y los cuervos… son malos y feos y te pican los ojos, está científicamente comprado que si una pluma de ellos te toca te hace una infección en la piel que te mata en…. Dos horas.- dijo con gesto asustado, para regocijo de la chica.

-¿Ah sí?- interrogó con sorna.

-Sí.- asintió seguro no saliendo de la impresión.

-¿Según quien?- continuó la pelinegra.

-Según…. Wikipedia…-

-Por favor…- dijo rodando sus ojos, no iba a entrar en un debate acerca de fuentes de información, mucho menos cuando la página web la había salvado tantas veces.

-Oigan muchachos.- oyeron desde la puerta volteando hacia ella donde una mujer regordeta de mediana edad los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Quería comunicarles que hubo cambios de último momento, la escuela está completa a causa de los nuevos voluntarios que son los alumnos, creo que eso les deja el conservatorio.- finalizó cerrando la puerta de madera.

-Bueno al menos estaremos en territorio conocido.- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

Era su lugar favorito ese lugar le inspiraba mucha paz y tranquilidad, los amplios salones, la sala de conciertos, las paredes blancas cual mausoleo adornadas por las bellas pinturas, todo allí para él era majestuoso, y estaba ansioso por enseñárselo a la pelinegra, ya que cuando ella partió del pueblo el lugar estaba en remodelación, no tardaron en llegar ya que el conservatorio se encontraba junto a la escuela primaria. Ingresó primero él, sosteniéndole la puerta a Rei quien tenía perdido sus urbes amatistas en el lugar.

-Es bellísimo…- la oyó murmurar, sonrió.

-Y esperaba a ver la sala de conciertos.- comenzó a caminar seguido de la chica, ambos cargaban bolsas y cajas, pero nada pesadas. –La instalación eléctrica esta completa, solo debemos poner el resto.- explicaba Seiya acercándose al salón que tanto le gustaba, se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera trabajada, los picaportes dorados le daban aspecto señorial casi de realeza, lo giró y empujó la entrada, delante de ellos un salón inmenso se extendía, sus pisos eran negros brillantes con mándalas dibujadas en grises y blanco, cortinas rojas que decoraban los grandes ventanales, pareces color marfil con terminaciones doradas, grandes lámparas de cristal, ingresaron y a su derecha otra gran puerta tan majestuosa como la primera captó la atención de la pelinegra.

-Es el salón de conciertos, allí toca la orquesta, aquí es la recepción.- se adelantó Seiya a explicarle. –Aquí se realizan los bailes de graduación y los últimos bailes del cierre del festival, este año será en casa del comisionado, es una lástima.- dijo más para sí que para ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque en la noche cuando está iluminado este lugar es magnífico Rei deberías verlo, digno de recibir grandes artistas que regalen su música.- hablaba con ilusión, hacía mucho que no sentía aquél sentimiento en su pecho, y por un segundo recordó que él era un artista, uno que no consiguió cumplir su sueño, sólo por su propia desidia.

-¿Comenzamos?- la oyó decir mientras sacaba algunos de los adornos con cuidado, asintió y comenzaron su tarea.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la joven suspiró rompiendo el momento, atrayendo la mirada de Seiya.

-Lo siento.- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Sabes? En la ciudad yo estudio en un conservatorio.-. se animó a relatar mientras el joven seguía trabajando, pero atento a sus palabras. –No es tan hermoso como este.- sorprendió con ese comentario. –Este tiene algo más, tiene alma... en el conservatorio donde estudio, aunque muy refinado, siento que es más frio no hay calidez como en este lugar. –

-¿Te gusta lo que estudias?- interrogó Seiya, la joven asintió algo confundida. Era la primera vez desde que llegó que hablaban de algo referido a su vida en la Ciudad sin comenzar a discutir.

-Sí, me fascina, incluso tengo una banda.- se animó a contarle.

-¿En serio?- sonrió ampliamente Seiya, gratamente sorprendido.

-Sí, con unos amigos del conservatorio.- relataba la pelinegra feliz. –Somos amateurs, pero de todas formas nos las rebuscamos para ensayar, conseguir lugares para tocar y claro perfeccionando.-

-¿Cantas? Siempre tuviste una voz muy hermosa.- afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- asintió sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse. –Bueno… de todas maneras tengo soporte, a veces lo hago yo, otras veces Zafiro, nos vamos turnando.- relataba.

La mención del nombre lo dejó en jaque, no pudo evitar pensar en que el tal Zafiro podría ser ese novio al que Minako se refirió y sintió su sangre hervir, maldijo su curiosidad por saber más de ella, sin embargo fijó su atención intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos tan infantiles.

-De todas maneras también a veces lo hacen los demás muchachos.- continuó explicando Rei. –Somos grandes amigos todos en verdad, la música nos unió, nos conocimos estudiando.-

Algo dentro del pianista se relajó, tal vez no era ese tipo el "tipo" del que él estaba irrisoriamente celoso, después de todo Rei era como una hermana ¿cierto?

-Parece que tienes una vida ocupada allá.- siguieron la charla.

-Sí, aunque agradezco que mi departamento no queda tan lejos de donde estudio y ya luego al trabajo voy en transporte público, cuando las cosas andan bien, voy con mi auto, aunque… detesto conducir.- explicaba animada, bajando el tono de voz en lo último, Seiya rió por lo bajo ante la frase.

-¿Pagan bien esas campañas?- interrogó con duda, ciertamente no entendía mucho de ese mundo, un mundo que le parecía lejano, nunca miraba esas revistas, no le interesaban, no tenían autos.

-Sí, en algunas sí.- respondió pensativa. - al menos lo suficiente para pagar la renta de mi apartamento, la escuela y mantener el auto, aunque ese auto fue parte de pago de una de mis campañas.- relataba mientras desenredaba algunas guirnaldas finas de color dorado.

-¿Ese auto te lo dieron en una campaña?- interrogó Seiya algo sorprendido, la chica sólo asintió.

-Sí, la verdad es que me vino muy bien, y aunque pensé en venderlo es muy útil.- relataba.- aunque desde hace dos años vivo sola y trabajo en esto del modelaje por intermedio de una amiga, antes, cuando dejé el pueblo conseguí empleo de camarera los fines de semana cuando salía del internado, por suerte podía volver a dormir y allí utilizaba el transporte público.- seguía hablando mientras continuaba en su tarea, quizá por ello no se percató de que el pelinegro dejó de hacer lo que hacía clavando su mirada en ella, no pudiendo evitar pensar lo sola que se encontraba Rei, nunca había pensado que había pasado el resto de sus estudios en un internado, para luego mantenerse sola, temía preguntar más sin embargo…

-¿Nadie te ayudaba?- soltó atrayendo la mirada amatista sobre él. –Con dieciséis años no es fácil conseguir empleo.- se explicó no queriendo ser tan directo, lógicamente su inquietud era ¿qué había ocurrido con el padre de Rei? Ella era su única hija, lo lógico es que viviera junto a él, junto a él y junto a ella.

-No, no lo fue.- aceptó mientras con tranquilidad envidiable continuaba desenredando las guirnaldas. –Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, mi abuelo me enviaba de vez en cuando, pero sabes que soy obstinada.- finalizó alzando su vista, para notar que Seiya no había dejado de clavarla en ella. -¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó sintiéndose analizada.

-No, no… solo…. Creí que tú cuando te fuiste allí vivías con…- calló abruptamente y puso su atención en las luces que estaba colocando, era un tema que no podía tocar aún, no estando seguro de querer saber todo. Rei no dejó de estudiarlo, la aspereza entre ellos era aquella cuestión, se armó de valor y abrió su boca.

-Nunca volví a ver a mi padre.- el pelinegro detuvo tu tarea, pero no volteó a verla, ella continuó. –Desde que murió mi madre, solo había hablado por teléfono con él, pero cuando pasó lo que pasó, cuando él rehízo su vida… - soltó eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente.- corté toda relación, a él tampoco le interesó saber de mí.- explicó con voz rotunda, como si el tema, aunque dañino, la hubiese fortalecido para odiarlo y al fin solo quedaba eso.

-No debió dejarte sola.- habló al fin Seiya tensando su cuerpo. –Eras una niña, eres… su hija.-

-Él nunca lo fue, no tengo recuerdos de gestos paternos para conmigo, en cambio mi abuelo ocupó ese lugar, tanto él como tu padre Seiya, al que sí sentí como uno.- sabía que de solo hacer aquella mención entrarían en una ruleta, no sabía si las cosas terminarían bien o mal, si saldría ganando o perdiendo, pero al fin era hora, era todo o nada.

-Mi padre fue un gran hombre Rei.- lo oyó decir con orgullo en su voz, evitando pensar en la comparación entre uno y otro.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió…- dijo con voz apagada, la muerte del padre de sus amigos la sorprendió estando lejos, sin posibilidad de compartir junto a ellos el momento más difícil de sus vidas.

-Yo también lo lamento Rei, yo no estuve ahí tampoco.- la joven lo miró extrañada. –Él esperó a que Amy y yo nos fuéramos para…- las palabras murieron en su garganta, la muerte de su padre aún era un estigma, una llaga en su alma que no había sanado, y para sorpresa de él, era la primera vez en años que abordaba este tema, el padre de Seiya se quitó la vida una tarde otoño, jamás olvidaría ese día, llovía con fuerza, pero había un radiante sol detrás de la nube pasajera, como si el cielo sabiendo la decisión de su progenitor llorara de impotencia y se hubiese ensombrecido solo por él.

-¿Recuerdas sus batidos de chocolate y vainilla?- soltó Rei con vista ausente. –Siempre nos daba a Amy y a mí el más grande, y le esparcía nieve de vainilla arriba, hasta chispas de chocolate le ponía.- recordó con gran cariño.

-Sí, y lo hacía a escondidas de mi madre, también nos llevaba a cabalgar por la montaña.- continuó con una sonrisa el joven. -¿Recuerdas a mi perro de la infancia?- interrogó de pronto mirándola con ilusión.

-Sí- asintió Rei.- Fighter.- respondió recordando al lanudo cachorro negro de orejas caídas y rabo corto.

-Sí, le puse así porque era un guerrero.- recordó. –Amy y yo lo encontramos una noche de tormenta y lo hicimos entrar a nuestro cuarto, lo arropé entre mis colchas, papá lo descubrió porque el cachorro se quejaba, él nos ayudó a esconderlo de mi madre y luego la convenció para que nos quedáramos con él.-

La pelinegra lo oía atenta con una sonrisa en su rostro, hacia mucho no veía a Seiya con esa expresión en el rostro, por su lado él estaba perdido en los tiempos que él consideraba más felices de su vida, y para su sorpresa una vez más se encontró abordando recuerdos que hacía años no traía a su mente, giró su cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de Rei.

-Gracias Rei.- le dijo, la muchacha pareció confundida y él se apresuro a aclarar. –Hacia mucho no recordaba lo genial que era mi padre.- la joven sonrió con felicidad y sus ojos brillaron, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos volviendo a sus tareas.

-¿Seiya?- la oyó llamarlo.

-¿Qué Rei?-

-¿Me ayudas?- soltó levantando el gran desastre de guirnaldas doradas en sus manos.

-Claro que sí pequeña.- asintió con una sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o

El lugar se encontraba desértico a esa hora del día. El ala este del Congreso permanecía cerrado cuando no había sesión, y éste era el caso. Nadie debería estar caminando por allí, solo él, el único con permiso para transitar libremente cualquier lugar, más aquel pasillo que conectaba su antigua oficina, la cual estaba mudando, hacia la nueva.

-Señor Hino.- oyó a sus espaldas, el hombre de blanca piel, cabello y ojos oscuros de gran altura detuvo su avance, viró con lentitud casi fantasmagórica, llevaba su traje negro con camisa gris y corbata al tono.

-Dime.- le dijo a la joven muchacha de limpieza lográndola hacer temblar.

-Se le cayó esto… Señor.- finalizó agachando su mirada y extendiendo su brazo, Takashi lo tomó y la joven llevó su brazo junto a su cuerpo otra vez.

-Gracias.- agradeció y siguió su camino dejando a la joven atrás.

Ingresó a su nueva oficina aquella que ocupaba hace varios meses, pero que jamás había terminado de mudar, más que nada aquellos papeles de mucha importancia que no confiaría a nadie, ni a sus asistentes. Al ser reelecto en su puesto político elevando su jerarquía fue cuando decidió mudarse para estar más cerca de las autoridades máximas. Dejó una caja de cartón sobre la mesa de madera y tomó el sobre que la mujer de limpieza le había dado arrugando el entrecejo. Lo abrió con desconfianza, no recordaba haber dejado ningún sobre y mucho menos sin remitente, levantó la solapa y éste estaba vacío, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se giró para ver el fuego.

Entró en su trance típico hasta que pestañó obligándose a volver a la realidad, tomó el teléfono y marcó tres números.

_-Sí Señor.- oyó del otro lado la voz seria de su secretaria._

-Comuníqueme con el detective Kazuha rápido.- ordenó con voz dura.

_-Enseguida señor.- respondió la voz del otro lado y éste colgó el tubo del teléfono._

No se consideraba así mismo un hombre injusto, claro que a la vista de otros tal vez ciertos favoreces que la misma política exigía aceptar y cobrar, lo dejaba en una posición comprometida, pero si bien eran sacrificios que hacer, muchas veces había que quitar a personas del medio, el teléfono sonó y respondió.

_-Sr. Hino.- dijo la voz el otro lado._

-Kazuha ¿cómo va todo?-

_-Señor, usted no figura entre los sospechosos de la causa, ya no… sin embargo…- dijo con un deje de temor en su voz._

-¿Sin embargo?- lo empujó a seguir.

_-Su hija no salió muy beneficiada Señor, hay testigos que los vieron discutir y…-_

-Rei no es capaz de algo así.- lo interrumpió clavando su mirada en el fuego.

_-Ehhh... bueno señor, pero sin embargo, está siendo investigada, aunque pidió un permiso para ausentarse, dejando todos los datos disponibles, al parecer quiere cooperar.-_

-Ella no sería capaz de dañar a nadie…- repitió ausente, recordando los ojos de su primogénita, los mismos ojos amatistas que Risa, ella no podría dañar a nadie, mas sin embargo él…

_-Puede salirle un poco más.- se armó de valor el detective, oyendo solo silencio del otro lado, recorriéndolo un escalofrío la espina. _

-No me tientes Kazuha, y recuerda.- dijo en tono de advertencia.- la muerte de Nathan Archivald Bass, fue, es y será un accidente.- finalizó con voz gruesa.

_-Lo entiendo…-_

-Mejor así…-

La llamada finalizó luego de ello, presionó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, el dolor era terrible.

o-o-o-o-o

Ahogó un bostezo y fregó sus ojos, rojos del cansancio y más que nada por los colores brillantes que por momento la encandilaban, procuró no desestabilizarse, estaba en la parte más alta de la escalera de madera, se estiró otra vez intentado alcanzar la parte más alta de la guarda en la pared, pero le fue imposible.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- oyó la voz, descendió la vista y ahí estaba Seiya. –Eres bajita.- añadió con una sonrisa de lado.

-Soy de estatura promedio.- respondió con algo de molestia. –Además tú tampoco llegarías, es imposible.-

-No lo es.- asintió el joven y sea cercó a ella subiendo un poco a la escalera y tomó las piernas de Rei.- arriba pequeña.- le dijo mientras la joven abría sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces Seiya? nos vamos a matar.- vociferó con tono reprochante, no es que tuviera miedo, pero el hecho de que una guirnalda le costara huesos rotos no estaba en sus planes.

-Claro que no.- negó con una sonrisa y abrazando al fin las torneadas piernas de la joven la subió un poco haciendo equilibrio. –Hazlo.- la pelinegra chistó y estiró sus brazos para colgar la guirnalda dorada.

Seiya estaba debajo y con vista privilegiada, la joven era delgada, pero bien formada, sus caderas quedaron a la altura de su cabeza, simplemente perfecta, su cintura se empequeñecía y luego dos turgentes senos terminaban de dibujar la figura ideal, el calor del cuerpo de Rei lo hacía sentir extrañamente cómodo.

Por su lado, la joven intentaba no pensar en la posición en que ambos se encontraban, estaba incómoda, y agradecía al ser superior que existiese no haberse puesto ninguna falda.

-Ya casi termino.- le dijo colgando la última parte.

-No te preocupes, no pesas nada.- respondió el pelinegro con voz aterciopelada. –Al parecer siempre serás más pequeña que yo.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y levantando levemente su mirada. –Y eso es ideal.- soltó no sabiendo muy bien cómo escapar de la situación, lógicamente se refería a que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección como dos piezas de rompecabezas, pero la idea no era sonar tan obvio, se pateó mentalmente, de acuerdo hacía mucho estaba solo y es un hombre y su mente puede volar de vez en cuando, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse incómoda, se pateó mentalmente, pero solo por sus pensamientos impuros, que sin saberlo iban de la mano con los de el pianista.

-Ya.- susurró la joven. –Seiya.- lo llamó atrayendo su atención.

-Sí, sí.- la bajó hasta que ambos quedaron sobre la escalera, ella en un escalón más arriba y de espaldas a él, fue cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Seiya en su nuca, giró y quedaron de frente. –Ahora sí tienes mi altura.- susurró quedando justo sus rostros enfrentados. –Se soluciona subiendo un escalón.-

Ninguno se movió, fue un instante en que todo se paralizó, esos instantes que solo ocurrían estando ellos en el mismo cuarto, desde que tenían memoria, desde que elegían recordarlo. Tenía ambos brazos a los extremos de la escalera, dejando a Rei en medio, quien tenía flexionados los suyos hacia atrás tomándose del escalón.

El azul y el violeta se encontraron y al instante hicieron combustión, ya no tenían frio, solo sentían calor, la mirada azul descendió hacia los labios en forma de corazón.

-Deberíamos bajar.- dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Sí.- asintió él sin dejar de ver su boca. –Deberíamos…- sus cuerpos se rozaban, la salida era clara: acercarse aún más.

-Seiya.- soltó ella con demasiado anhelo en su voz.

-Pequeña…- fue lo único que escuchó para luego ser testigo muda de la inercia en la que sus cuerpos se acercaban y cual un rayo que atraviesa la noche oscura, en su mente retumbaron las palabras de su amigo. "Tiene novio". Frunció el ceño y detuvo su acercamiento, se sintió molesto con él y molesto con ella, ¿acaso estaba jugando con él? ¿acaso él pretendía jugar su juego?

Se alejó y bajó de un salto la escalera, la joven parpadeó confundida unos instantes ¿qué había pasado allí? Por inercia imitó la acción de Seiya, solo que descendiendo un escalón a la vez, podría jurar que Seiya estaba molesto, de un segundo a otro su mirada se ensombreció, buscó con sus ojos el azul de los de Seiya, más sin embargo la poca luz en ellos la desanimó.

-Ya terminé.- comunicó alzando la voz detrás de él.

-Yo también…- afirmó el joven, aún dándole la espalda. – Solo queda probar el equipo de sonido.- recordó fugazmente y caminó hacia el equipo de música en el cuarto, necesitaba tomar aire y alejarse. Apretó sus puños, mordió su labio y comenzó a reprenderse, otra vez por sus estúpidas ideas se alejaba de la pelinegra, él y su mente que no le daba respiro.

Rei quedó esperándolo en el salón, dos minutos pasaron, suspiró, evitó pensar en lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, si él estaba dispuesto a besarla, ella no se hubiese negado jamás, sacudió su cabeza interrumpiendo aquella idea, él nunca la besaría, él la veía como una niña.

-¿Se oye algo Rei?- se oyó desde el cuarto.

-No… no Seiya.- respondió ella confundida.

-No funciona.- dijo saliendo de allí con gesto frustrado. –Lo conecté bien estoy seguro.- se dijo así mismo más que para ella.

-Pues no lo hiciste tan bien.- las palabras salieron de su boca sin filtro alguno, ¿es que alguna vez lo tuvo?

-Tú lo podrías hacer mejor ¿no?- soltó levantando una ceja ante el comentario siempre altanero de la pelinegra.

-Siempre.- respondió con una sonrisa torcida y cruzando sus brazos.

-Pues… adelante.- dijo haciendo una reverencia he indicándole el camino correcto, la pelinegra se dirigió al cuarto y el tiempo pasó. -¿Y bien?-

-Ya va- dijo de mala manera, el joven sonrió, era típico de Rei, la poca paciencia, y el malhumor cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería, más cuando quería darle una lección a alguien. -¿Ahora?- interrogó.

-Nada Rei.- la joven salió del lugar ofuscada.

-Pues no sé, yo hice todo, seguro lo arruinaste antes.- Seiya iba a responder cuando escogió por cruzar sus brazos y sonreír de lado, mirándola con burla. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?- interrogó con molestia y casi enseñando los dientes. -¿No estarás insinuando que yo lo arruiné verdad?-

-¿Yo?- preguntó con falsa inocencia. –Jamás.- ante cualquier pronóstico violento el joven decidió cambiar de tema. –Mira probemos las luces, y luego vemos lo del sonido, en teoría van de la mano.- explicó caminando tras ella y tocando un interruptor.

-Intolerante.- masculló entre dientes la amatista mirando hacia un lado, fue cuando las luces bajaron y pequeños destellos de luz blanca comenzaron a danzar junto a ella, suavizó el gesto y prestó atención a su alrededor, la luz se reflejaba en las guirnaldas doradas y plateadas, creando una gama de colores, el lugar que se asemejaba al salón de un palacio de cuentos de hadas se veía de ensueño, centró sus ojos en el suelo y notó que por el color de éste parecía flotar, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella girando para quedar frente a frente.

Seiya había salido del cuarto contemplando si todo funcionaba como debía, sin embargo la figura solitaria de la joven en medio del salón llamó su atención, lo capturó, lo envolvió y nuevamente, lo hechizó. Caminó a paso lento notando que Rei estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, qué tan hermosa puede ser una persona, qué tan misteriosa puede ser para producir el efecto que la pelinegra producía en él, seguía caminando, vaciló, dudó, suspiró, tenía diez segundos para llegar a ella, diez, nueve, podría abrazarla, ocho, siete, quería abrazarla, seis, cinco, las razones de por qué no era correcto lo atacaron, cuatro, tres, era una niña, dos… le pertenecía a alguien, y finalmente uno, todo o nada.

-¿Bailamos?- ofreció Seiya su mano a la joven, estudiando el desconcierto en el perfecto rostro, confusión en los ojos amatistas que destellaban fuego.

-No hay música, lo arruinaste ¿recuerdas?- respondió aunque la frase sonara malintencionada, tanto su voz como su rostro no mostraban emoción alguna, el pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-¿Y qué importa?- se acercó a ella posando una mano sobre la cintura de la amatista, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él, tomó una de sus manos y Rei colocó su brazo en el pecho del joven, cada movimiento iba acompañado de un suspiro, de una respiración contenida, de un movimiento torpe, de una delicadeza única.

-No hay música…- repitió ella sintiéndose estúpida e intentado alejarse.

-Yo cantaré para ti.- le dijo mientras comenzaba a tararear el ritmo de una canción muy especial. –Como antes…-

_Blue moon,  
>you saw me standing alone<br>without a dream in my heart  
>without a love on my own.<em>

_Luna llena, _

_tú me viste sola_

_sin un sueño en mi corazón;_

_sin un amor en él;_

_Blue moon,  
>you knew just what I was there for<br>you heard me saying a prayer for  
>somebody I really could care for.<em>

_Luna llena;_

_tú sabías porque estaba ahí;_

_tú me escuchaste rezar para alguien _

_a quien realmente pudiera curar;_

-Eres muy malo para imitar el ritmo.- le dijo ella perdiéndose en el momento.

-¿Qué importa?- lo oyó susurrar, al tiempo que los latidos en el pecho del joven marcaban un compás perfecto. -¿No sabes qué canción es?- le preguntó clavando sus profundos ojos en ella, haciéndola sentir diminuta, haciéndola temblar.

-Es…- comenzó a decir dubitativa. –La canción que bailamos en el último festival de invierno que estuve aquí.- finalizó rememorando aquél frío día hace ya tanto.

-Que bailamos fuera, en los jardines de la alcaldía.- completó él.

-Odias que te vean bailar.- rió la pelinegra sin dejar de moverse al ritmo que Seiya marcaba. –Aunque no entiendo, lo haces bien.-

-Solo porque mi compañera es una muy buen partener.-

_And then there suddenly appeared before me,  
>the only one my arms will ever hold<br>I heard somebody whisper, "Please adore me."  
>And when I looked,<br>the moon had turned to gold._

_Y de repente apareciste ahí al lado de mí,_

_el único que sostuvo mis brazos como nadie,_

_oí a alguien susurrar: por favor adórame,_

_y lo miro_

_la luna dio una vuelta de oro;_

-Me gusta mucho esta canción….- susurró la pelinegra relajando su cuerpo tenso y dejando reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven. Ambos se movían al compás de la música que solo estaba en sus cabezas, y al fin ésta empezó a sonar, Rei sonrió ligeramente. –Lo arreglé.- dijo, y junto al sonido de la música Seiya rió, una sensación de confort lo invadió, cada movimiento coordinaba perfectamente, su agarre era exacto, sí, no había duda, estaban hechos a medida.

-Shhh.- la calló susurrándole en su oído, mientras la mano que tenía sostenida la de ella cesaba su agarre para reposar en la pequeña cintura de la joven y ésta enredaba ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. –Escucha… el sonido de la música.-

__

_Blue moon,  
>now I'm lo longer alone<br>without a dream in my heart  
>without a love on my own.<em>

_Blue moon._

_Luna llena_

_ahora no estaré sola_

_sin un sueño en mi corazón;_

_sin un amor en él; ¡Luna llena…!_

.

.

**N/A: Bueno…. Sin muchas palabras amigas, entramos en un torbellino de emociones, espero esto les esté gustando como a mí, ciertamente me hace latir fuertemente el corazón. El poema del comienzo es de uno de mis poetas favoritos, y la canción qué decir, originariamente iba a poner la de Billie Holiday, sin embargo esta versión me fascinó, una Julie London con voz suave.**

**Benito* era el esqueleto del laboratorio de ciencias de mi escuela, así que es un honor al simpático huesudo a quién le poníamos galera y moño, sí chicas como Tuxedo Mask, pero sin relación alguna. **

**Agradezco a todos los que pasan por aquí, Patty "Eugena"adoro tus teorías y lo digo qué persona más observadora! Me dejas sorprendida, Deshy debo decir que la presión psicológica ayuda y el hecho de que la envíes es porque te gusta mi fic y te lo agradezco muchísimo, ya queda menos ;) **

**Y Made (Gaby) mi gran editora que se apasiona tanto o más que yo amiga! GRACIAS! Te quiero mucho Gab, pero eso ya lo sabes, gracias por incentivarme día a día y no dejarme bajar los brazos a pesar de todo lo que se diga (si esta pareja no, si esto o lo otro) me recordaste algo: uno escribe para uno y si podemos llegarle a más personas, bueno se agradece.**

**Por eso chicas GRACIAS! Ya este fic trajo una ganancia enorme, conocerlas =) **

**Nicky**

.


	11. Chapter 11 La consecuencia inevitable

**La consecuencia inevitable**

"_Si con sangre escribiera estas líneas_

_y mi alma fuera el papel donde se encuentran_

_si con palabras expresara la melancolía_

_tal vez tu mente podría comprenderlas_

_Más esto es un sentimiento_

_no se define con palabras_

_no se define con un poema_

_pero si con una mirada_

_si pudieras ver la lágrima_

_que corre por mi mejilla_

_llegando hasta mis labios_

_reflejando esta melancolía."_

_Autora: __**Cryptic Slaughter**_

.

.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, era más helado que los últimos días y las nubes grises cubrían casi en totalidad el cielo, aquella mañana no resultó como otras y a diferencia de los días anteriores, las personas cubrían cada uno de los puesto de la calle con lonas, muchas otras desarmaban algunos y otro poco se quejaba en voz alta.

Como pudo se abrió pasó y llegó al estudio jurídico, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, subió y llegó a la sala de espera.

-Maldita tormenta.- masculló entre dientes, quitándose los guantes.

-Buenos días Andrew.- oyó la voz proveniente del despacho.

-Buenos días Sr. Shinji- respondió el rubio. –Lamento llegar tarde, hoy había un vencimiento, llegué a tiempo a dejarlo en los tribunales.-

-Que bueno, esta tormenta creo que nos aislará.- sonrió Keitaro Shinji, abogado y jefe del rubio. -¿Hoy no abriste tú la cafetería?- interrogó.

-No señor, lo hizo Makoto.- respondió Andrew mientras se quitaba su abrigo, estudio derecho en la universidad, yendo y viniendo, preparando materias a distancia, pero al fin y luego de mucho esfuerzo había logrado graduarse, si bien su actividad principal era la cafetería, le gustaba adquirir experiencia en su profesión, siendo el lugar indicado, junto al gran Keitaro Shinji.

-Es una lástima.- continuó el hombre. –Tenía ganas de un pastelillo de membrillo, que rico cocina esa muchacha.- sonrió refiriéndose a Makoto, el rubio imitó el gesto y sonrió.

-Sí, es una excelente cocinera, pero también es muy buena para otras cosas.- comenzó a relatar. –Es la mejor persona para administrar un negocio, es atenta, nunca se enfada, y si lo hace… bueno digamos que te pone en su lugar.- recordó con una gota sobre su cabeza las veces que había presenciado la furia de la hermana de Dante.

-Al parecer la conoces bien.- sonrió el hombre arrugando su nariz.

-Sí, así es Señor.- asintió el joven.

-Si vieras como si te iluminaron los ojos al hablar de ella Andrew…- soltó Keitaro, ya conociendo esa mirada en otros, reconociéndola en él mismo cuando hablaba de su amada esposa, o de sus queridas hijas, o de la reciente y anhelada nieta, las mujeres de su vida.

-Solo somos amigos Señor.- se apresuró a aclarar el joven, intentado descifrar lo que podría pasar por la mente de su jefe.

-Sí, como tu digas.- finalizó la charla, el rubio se quedó pensativo ¿le había dado por su lado?, sí, así fue.

-Andrew.- volvió a llamarlo.

-Diga.- respondió.

-Debes llevar estos papeles a Seiya.- dijo para luego soltar un suspiro. –Las cosas están complejas.- explicó.

-Lo sé, yo iré hoy mismo a hablar con él, no se preocupe.- asintió el rubio tomando unas carpetas. –Archivaré unas cosas y luego iré a verlo.-

-De acuerdo Andy.- dijo para retirarse a su despacho.

o-o-o-o-o

-Ahhhsss- bufó molesta nuevamente y cruzó sus brazos, desvió su mirada hacia las maletas junto a ella, y la gente yendo y viniendo, sintió la mano sobre su hombro y volteó. –No digas nada.- le advirtió con molestia.

-Mi amor no puedes ser tan caprichosa.- sonrió el joven de ojos azules ante la actitud de su novia. –Vamos Amy.- le dijo intentando animarla. –Ya pasará y podremos tomar ese vuelo.

-Quería llegar de sorpresa Armand, pero al parece runa estúpida Tormenta de Nieve se avecina justo llegando al país.- bufó molesta. –Debemos esperar a que pase o desembarcar en otro punto del país. – comenzó a penar llevándose un dedo a su boca.

La mirada del joven junto a ella se dirigió a su carnosa boca y sin mediar palabra la atrapó en un dulce beso.

-¿Y eso?- interrogó la joven de cabello azulado sonriendo.

-Eres hermosa y haremos lo que tú quieras, cuando quieras.- le dijo acariciando su cabello y colocando unos mechones cortos detrás de su pequeña oreja. –Tú decides que haremos, pero frente a la tormenta no hay nada que hacer, así que cuando pase, podrás tomar de nuevo el control.- finalizó sonriendo al tiempo que Amy se paraba en puntas de pie para besarle.

-Gracias…- dijo la joven sin dejar de sonreír.- Es que de verdad quiero ver a mi hermano y a las chicas, y quiero que te conozcan.

-Ya falta menos…-

-Lo sé.- asintió abrazando a su novio.- es que de verdad, extraño mucho a Seiya….-

o-o-o-o-o

El estudio permanecía en silencio, solo el chasquido de la madera estallando en la chimenea se oía, miró el contenido de su vaso, el líquido amarronado reposaba en el fondo, junto con algunos cubos de hielo a medio derretir, nunca bebía, pero esta vez lo necesitaba, sin seguía analizando todo se volvería loco, golpeó el escritorio con su puño cerrado y se echó hacia atrás en la silla de cuero verde musgo.

Las cosas estaban cada vez más complicadas con el banco, ya no aceptaban razones, ya no aceptaban plazos, sólo querían el dinero, esa deuda la contrajo su padre, cuando a causa de su depresión por la repentina ruptura con su madre, luego le negocio no iba bien, ya no había cosechas, ya no había animales, ya no había nadie que se encargue. Seiya lo hizo por un tiempo, más sin embargo no funcionó, fue cuando decidió poner su taller, a sabiendas que no podría mantener todas esas tierras con lo que ganaba allí.

Se hizo cargo de la deuda, fue pagándola, pero cuando los intereses subieron hasta el cielo, y el negocio no prosperó la ilusión cayó, perdería todo, y no tenía forma de evitarlo. Ese pensamiento lo perseguía, pero no tanto como aquél otro… Cuando eso no estaba en su mente, estaba ella, que era la mayoría del tiempo, sus ojos amatistas, su bello rostro. Hubiese querido extender el baile de la noche anterior, pero la música finalizó y la encargada del conservatorio los invitó sutilmente a retirarse, al salir se encontraron con Makoto y Dante y éstos ofrecieron llevarla a casa, para luego cenar juntos en el templo, maldijo por dentro quería ser él el que la llevara, quería pasar un tiempo más a solas con ella, quería…

El sonido de un motor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, saliendo de su estudio con pesadez, abrió y delante de él un casi azul Andrew lo miraba.

-Pasa amigo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te juro Seiya, odio el invierno.-

o-o-o-o-o

-¡Invierno!- exclamaba la rubia feliz. –Pronto haremos angelitos en la nieve, guerras, y muñecos con bufanda.- hablaba emocionada mientras el castaño sonreía.

-Que chica tan entusiasta eres.- le dijo el muchacho de ojos azules, aún intentando lavar la tinta de sus manos.

-Kouta ¿te atacó un pulpo?- interrogó con burla Minako.

-Casi, casi.- respondió riendo.

-Mina alcánzame la harina.- pidió Makoto quien se encontraba cocinando un pastel.

-¡Qué rico Mako! Ya huele delicioso.- exclama la pelinegra ingresando a la cocina.

-Hola Rei.- saludaron todos al unísono.

-¿Cómo está el abuelo?- interrogó la pelicastaña tamizando la harina.

-Más galán que nunca.- respondió Rei con una ceja en alto. –No dejó de coquetear con las enfermeras ni un segundo, si no pregúntale a Dante.-

-Es cierto.- asintió el joven ingresando con las manos ocupadas. -¿Dónde pongo esto hermanita?-

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó la rubia sorprendida por las cajas que cargaba Dante.

-Víveres.- respondió Makoto.- Una tormenta se acerca chicas, no es cosa de quedarme sin comida.-

Sobre la cabeza de todos aparecieron grandes gotas, Makoto cocinaba siempre para un batallón, quedarse sin comida no era posible, pero el suceso de la tormenta sí estaba alterando a muchos, más que nada por los puesteros quienes temían que el temporal arruinara el trabajo realizado.

-Oye Rei- la llamó el peliplata.- tú te quedarás con nosotros ¿verdad? No es segura que te quedes sola en el templo.- advirtió mientras ingresaba los tambores llenos de agua.

-Lo sé, había pensado en eso, sinceramente no me siento muy segura de dejar la casa sola, pero no veo otra opción, también pensé en quedarme con el abuelo, pero no quise saber nada.- dijo recordando las palabras de su abuelo.

Cada uno siguió en alguna tarea, Kouta, por su parte se alejó para ayudar a Diamante quien seguía descargando los víveres que su hermana le había encargado, mientras ésta cocinaba con una sonrisa y Minako revoloteaba intentando saborear parte del chocolate que la pelicastaña tenía separado al fuego para derretirlo.

La chica de ojos amatistas se quedó pensativa unos segundos, y enfocó su atención en el cielo que estaba cubierto por nubes grises, suspiró, lo mejor en el pueblo eran los veranos, se puso de pie y comenzó a ayudar a su amiga almacenando lo que Diamante había dejado en la cocina.

_Flash Back_

_El sol calentaba con fuerza ese día, tanto que al contacto con la piel la hacía enrojecerse y una sensación de picazón invadía, no había árbol que sirviera de refugio, ni menos ropa que ponerse. Los calores que el pueblo padecía eran fuertes, pero sin embargo para un pequeño grupo de ellos, el mejor momento del año._

_-¡Vamos Amy!- gritaba una rubia corriendo, vistiendo un traje de baño enterizo color anaranjado y su cabello sujeto a una coleta alta, arrastrando a la joven de cabello corto azul que llevaba un traje de dos piezas en celeste, la parte de abajo era un pantalón corto. –Vamos al agua- insistía. _

_-Espera Minako- le respondía Amy quien, si bien le gustaba mucho el agua, odiaba que la arrastren a ella, divisó a lo lejos a su hermano junto a sus amigos y sonrió, elevó su mano. –Seiya, ¡hola!- saludó, el joven se dio la vuelta y la miró sonriendo._

_-¡Ven hermanita! El agua esta hermosa.- las jóvenes corrían hacia el lago, siendo seguidas de dos más, la pelicastaña quien llevaba una pañoleta en su cabeza suspiraba pesadamente._

_-¿Sucede algo?- interrogó la joven de cabello negro y ojos amatistas quien vestía un traje de baño enterizo mitad rojo y mitad naranja, que formaba una "s" en el traje, con escote en forma de corazón y ataba su largo cabello en una coleta baja._

_-Odio como me queda mi traje de baño Rei.- respondió al fin la joven quien intentaba taparse con el vestido rosa que tenía sobre su traje de dos piezas verde. –Me veo…-_

_-Hermosa.- la interrumpió su amiga, la razón del malestar de Makoto es que había sido ella la que primero desarrolló del grupo de amigas y a pesar de sentirse muy niña aún su cuerpo era el de una jovencita y una muy hermosa que arrancaba miradas donde quiera que estuviera. –Además somos solo nosotros Mako.- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa la pelinegra, ya llegando junto al lago donde todos dejaron sus pertenencias._

_-Gracias Rei.- sonrió la joven._

_-¡Mako!- giró conociendo aquella voz. –Ven vamos, esta deliciosa.-_

_-Ahí voy Andy!- respondió la chica dejando todo los bolsos en el suelo, más sin quitarse el pequeño vestido. –De a poco.- dirigió esas palabras a su amiga quien solo rodó los ojos con gesto divertido, mientras su amiga corría hacia el lago._

_Caminó con tranquilidad hasta acercarse a un frondoso árbol donde iba a tomar asiento._

_-Ni se te ocurra Hino.- oyó llevando sus ojos hacia la persona que le hablaba, Seiya la miraba con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro sentado en una roca dentro del lago completamente mojado. .Ven aquí ya mismo.- soltó casi como una orden sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Después.- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo._

_-Después es tarde, ven aquí.- volvió a insistir, mientras Dante quien había salido del agua caminaba junto a Rei._

_-No van a tirarme ahí.- soltó molesta y en posición de defensa, el peliplata rio con ganas y tomó una cuerda que colgaba del árbol subiendo a ella y tomando carrera, dejándose llevar hasta caer al lago, salpicando a la pelinegra. -¡Oye!-_

_-Vamos Rei.- insistió el joven de cabello corto, mientras que del otro lado del lago una rubia, quien el agua solo le llegaba a las rodillas simulaba ahogarse para captar la atención de cierto pelilargo de ojos gatunos que de ninguna manera se movía de la sombra y no le prestaba atención. _

_-¡Me ahogo!- _

_-Mina.- la llamó la peliazul junto a ella. –El agua apenas te llega a las rodillas…-_

_-¿De qué lado estas Amy?- interrogó poniéndose de pie, para luego dejarse caer dramáticamente -¡Me muero! Kuniiii!-_

_Por otro lado la joven de vestido rosa descansaba sus piernas en el agua, sentada en una roca, mientras el joven rubio nadaba hacia ella._

_-Ven al agua Mako.-_

_-No, así estoy bien Andy, no me gusta nadar.- dijo sonrojándose._

_-¿Qué no sabes?- se sorprendió el joven intuyéndolo, la chica asintió apenada._

_-Entre otras cosas.- dijo la pelicastaña, el rubio tomó su mano con suavidad y la empujó a él cayendo con suavidad al agua mientras el rubio la tomaba de la cintura. -¿Andrew?- soltó entre asustada y molesta._

_-Yo te enseñaré.- le dijo mientras le hacia la seña que se ponga boca abajo, mientras la chica lo miraba con desconfianza. – Estas en buenas manos, lo primero es que tomes confianza, vamos.- le animó mientras la chica, medio asustada y dudosa accedía._

_Del otro lado una pelinegra quien se dijo así misma que tendría valor para entrar al agua tomaba la cuerda tomando carrera._

_-Bien.- le decía el pelinegro quien no dejaba de mirarla maravillado, sin duda la belleza de Rei era una belleza natural, salvaje y a la vez elegante, presionó sus parpados y continuo alentándola. –Te quiero aquí Hino.- dijo señalando un lugar junto a él._

_-Ya no me apures, lo hare ¿está bien?- vociferó molesta, sí, perdía la paciencia fácilmente, se soltó desde donde estaba pero detuvo la carrera con sus pies. -¿Esta fría?- interrogó con desconfianza, amaba el mar que había conocido en unas vacaciones junto a su madre, pero los lagos…_

_-¿Desde cuándo te importa? Ven aquí ya mismo.- la retó nuevamente sin dejar de sonreír, sabía el resultado de aquella frase. _

_-Ahhhh- gritó divertida mientras se adentraba al agua que la golpeó con su frescura, emergió y echó su cabello hacia atrás mirando al pelinegro. –Hola Kou.- lo saludó burlándose de la manera en que él la llamaba siempre, por su apellido._

_-Hola pequeña.- devolvió el saludo no pudiendo evitar perderse en la belleza de la joven. _

_-Ya estoy aquí.- sonrió guiñando su ojo mientras comenzaba a mojarlo con el agua._

_-Ya verás.- gritó zambulléndose junto a ella para comenzar la guerra de agua típica entre ellos, el que ganara preparaba el almuerzo del otro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

o-o-o-o-o

-Es serio lo que planteas Seiya.- decía un serio Andrew quien se hundía más en el sillón de cuero verde frente a su amigo, separándolos solo un escritorio. –Es complejo, yo te recomendaría vender y...-

-No voy a vender Andrew, esto no es sólo mío.- lo interrumpió con seriedad.

-Amy estará de acuerdo, además tu siempre has sido el que manejó los negocios, y esto no es tu culpa, no fue una mala administración tuya sino que…-

-De mi padre, eso ya lo sé y lo tengo presente.- completó la frase de Andrew quien llevaba la humeante taza de té a su boca. –Pero si él pidió los préstamos fue porque creyó que esto saldría adelante. – se decía convenciéndose a sí mismo, su padre había pedido un préstamo, pero luego con la ida de su madre y la depresión posterior de su padre desembocando en su muerte todo quedó en pausa, porque la decisión que tomó su padre al quitarse la vida fue por la ida de su madre, no por la deuda ¿verdad?

-La decisión es difícil amigo, solo quiero que sepas que estoy llevando este caso con mucha seriedad y haré todo lo posible Seiya.- dijo con tono seguro, el pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-No tengo duda de ello Andy.- asintió depositando su plena confianza en él, después de todo nunca estaría más tranquilo que con el rubio siguiendo su caso.

Andrew podía mostrarse despreocupado y hasta despistado si se lo quiere, pero nadie pondría en duda su dedicación a la carrera de derecho y su compromiso con ella, si al principio todos rieron con la idea de su amigo en estudiar a distancia o sin dejar la cafetería, ahora todos estaban consientes y orgullosos del esfuerzo que había hecho y como Dante solía decir "nunca viene mal un amigo abogado".

-Dante pasó por casa temprano.- dijo intentando cambiar los ánimos del lugar.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- interrogó extrañado, ya que la casa de Andrew quedaba alejada del taller del hermano de Makoto.

-No.- negó con su cabeza hacia los lados. -solo trajo maderas para poder tapar las ventanas de casa, suerte que nuestro amigo es una de fábrica de maderas.- finalizó divertido.

-Sí, es verdad.- asintió riendo. –En un momento iré a tapiar todo, al menos así estaré tranquilo para cuando la tormenta llegue.-

-Deberías ver la paranoia que hay afuera.- comentó divertido. –Tapan los puestos como si se tratara del fin del mundo, se agotaron los víveres y el agua escasea, todo porque la gente se pone como loca.- explicaba el rubio con evidente fastidio de quien trabaja en atención al público y tiene contacto con todo tipo de comentarios disparatados por éste.

-Suele pasar, pero ya sabes yo estoy solo aquí, así que no necesito más de lo que tengo.-

-¿Te quedaras aquí?- preguntó tomando una galleta de mantequilla del pequeño platito en medio del escritorio.

-Sí, ¿A dónde iría?- asintió.

-No, entiendo, yo también me quedaré en casa, pero me comento Dante que le dirían a Rei que se quede con ellos, es que el templo es grande y bueno, ella está sola.- comentaba con obviedad. –Debe ser molesto estar en ese lugar solo, es grande de verdad y alejado.-

-Sí, está sola aquí.- soltó endureciendo su voz. –Digo en la ciudad tiene quien la arrope ¿verdad?- finalizó con malicia sorprendiéndose de su propia reacción ¿a que había venido eso?

-¿Lo dices por…-

-Su novio, ¿no escuchaste en la cena?- interrumpió a su amigo quien evidentemente estaba perdido.

-Ah eso, bueno… en realidad.- la voz de Andrew se apagó y enserió su gesto como pensativo, el mutismo del rubio captó la atención del ojiazul quien vagaba entre auto tortura psicológica.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó acomodándose en su asiento.

-Nobu no te lo dijo ¿verdad?- fue su respuesta desconcertando aún más a Seiya.

-¿Qué debería haberme dicho? No juegues Andrew .- soltó molesto, odiaba cuando el rubio se hacia el misterioso.

-Verás la vez que Dante y yo fuimos a verlo, luego de la cena, salió ese tema, ya sabes como cosa del momento, cargadas a Nobu y eso, pero…-

-Andrew.- lo empujó, vio al rubio dudar nuevamente, estaba rememorando lo que habían platicado con el abuelo de Rei y comenzó a hablar.

-No era su novio, era su prometido….- soltó ausente.

Las palabras calaron profundo "prometido" si descubrir que ella tenía a alguien en la ciudad lo había desestabilizado, el saber que estaba por casarse lo dejó en jaque, si en algún momento pensó que ella era joven y su relación era algo pasajero, esto terminó de desbaratar su teoría.

-¿Prometido?- repitió más para sí que para el rubio.

-Sí, hijo de un duque.- prosiguió Andrew aún con la mirada perdida en su taza de té.

-Al parecer se lo buscó con dinero ¿verdad?- soltó hiriente, herido.

-No digas eso Seiya- lo reprendió posando al fin su mirada sobre su amigo, por alguna razón su tono dejó de gustarle, el pelinegro por su lado se calló avergonzado de sus propias palabras, genial ahora la trataba de cualquiera. –Seiya, Rei ha pasado por mucho amigo, yo no podía creerlo cuando Nobu nos habló.- seguía hablando Andrew.

-Con esa clase de monstruo corrupto que tiene como padre ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo con voz grave y casi gutural.

-No hablo de eso, Seiya. – Andrew se quedó en silencio unos segundos, para luego abrir su boca, aunque fue interrumpido por tu teléfono móvil. –Perdón Seiya.- dijo mientras respondía el llamado.

Un pensativo pelinegro no oyó más que su propia mente afirmarle una vez más que ella es una chica de Ciudad, tiene el mundo a sus pies, y él más que nunca no tiene donde caerse muerto.

Andrew salió luego de eso, no pudiendo contar todo lo que sabía y que sin duda Seiya ya no querría oír, la tormenta se acercaba, los envolvería en unas horas más, y un torbellino dentro de él pedía a gritos destrozar todo a su paso.

o-o-o-o-o

El pelilargo de ojos gatunos se encontraba acomodando las herramientas del taller y alistando todo para comenzar a cerrarlo, cada exhalación de aire se convertía en vapor al instante, de por si un taller mecánico siempre es frío y este día lo era más, había sido un día agitado, ya que tuvo que pasar por el bar de su padre, que ya estaba casi listo para inauguración, no consiguió maderas suficientes por lo que optó por pasar por el taller, donde Dante lo alcanzaría llevando maderas.

Tomó el pesado motor del suelo levantándolo y colocándolo en la mesa de hierro, sin siquiera cambiar su gesto, que extrañamente se encontraba más pálido que otras veces, tal vez solo por la impresión.

_Flash Back_

_Llegó a casa de su amigo con la intención de ayudarlo, de todas maneras no tardaría mucho en el bar, o al menos eso creyó, detuvo su camioneta y descendió dejando su huella en el césped escarchado. Caminó con paso tranquilo mientras la fría brisa hacía volar su lacio cabello, y su morena piel se denotaba más clara a causa del clima. _

_Alzó su mano para tocar la puerta y ésta se abrió automáticamente, se quedó unos segundos extrañado y al fin avanzó a paso lento dentro de la casa estilo victoriana._

_-¿Diamante?- llamó con voz gruesa, parecía que nadie estaba en casa, la puerta se cerró tras de él y antes de que pudiera virar "algo" se abalanzó sobre su espalda, no era algo pesado, pero si muy adherente, de piernas largar y brazos succionadores, una cortina dorada se cruzó sobre su visión, en escasos dos segundos._

_-Mi mecánico favorito- oyó la voz chillona en su oído, bajó sus hombros con resignación e intentó librarse de la identificada rubia. –Qué frio hace, y tú estas más helado que de costumbre- seguía la rubia mientras descendía al suelo enfrentando la mirada enigmática del pelilargo_

_El joven movió su cabeza hacia los lados y estiró un poco su cuello._

_-Están en la cocina, pero la puerta está cerrada de ahí el silencio en la casa más ruidosa del mundo.- comunicó con una sonrisa. –Y Dante salió un momento, si lo buscabas a él, tiene consigo su teléfono móvil, fue por mas madera Kuni.- _

_El platinado se quedó viéndola unos instantes, era increíble como siendo tan disparatada, nada reservada y extremadamente ruidosa adivinaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, brindándole la información que él necesitaba requería._

_-Makoto está haciendo un pastel, pero no te gusta lo dulce así que deduzco que te irás, le diré a Dante que estarás en tu taller.- dijo caminando junto a él._

_-El bar.- dijo el joven atrayendo la hermosa mirada azul de Minako._

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-necesito madera para el bar, el que era de mi padre, lo volveré a abrir.- finalizó encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida, mientras la rubia se quedaba observándolo, era su imaginación o Kunzite Okada le estaba hablando de su vida, le había contado algo sobre él._

_-Ahí estaré Kuni.- dijo con una sonrisa, saltando como ella solía hacerlo besó la mejilla del pelilargo y se dirigió con paso tranquilo como era su estilo hacia la cocina abriendo la puerta y saliendo los gritos de allí._

_Un muy sonrojado Kunzite abandonó la casa de Dante, y aunque no lo admitiera con un calor recorriendo su cuerpo, no venía mal, después de todo, estaba helando._

_Fin del Flash Back_

De solo recordar el momento en su pálida piel un tono rosado cruzaba, Minako era demasiado demostrativa y él no estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado, oyó el sonido de un motor detenerse y al cabo de unos segundos a Dante entrando al taller.

-Hola Kun.- lo saludó respondiendo el aludido con un movimiento en su cabeza.

-Hola.- oyó una voz detrás del alto platinado quien cargaba algunas tablas de madera.

-Hola Rei.- saludó al ver a la pelinegra ayudando al hermano de Makoto. -¿Ayudante?- soltó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh sí, es que fuimos al templo a ver que todo estuviera bien y Makoto fue a casa de los señores Ishida, luego paso por ella desde allí y ya nos vamos a casa.- explicó el peliplata mientras comenzaba a ayudar a Kunzite, dejaron las maderas en el suelo y comenzaron a seleccionar las más cortas para poder tapear las ventanas, labor que llevaron en silencio, fue cuando el teléfono móvil de Dante sonó, lo respondió saliendo a hablar a afuera, ya la señal era mala, la tormenta se acercaba.

-Era Seiya, necesita maderas.- informó. –Rei iremos luego de aquí.- le informó a la pelinegra quien solo asintió, mientras seguía en su tarea.

Se despidieron de Kun quien fue rumbo al bar, advirtiendo que pasaría allí la noche junto con Kouta que no que quería quedarse solo en la pequeña habitación que rentaba, llegaron a la casa de Seiya ya cuando el viento soplaba muy fuerte y el cielo se cerró en su totalidad.

-Debemos apurarnos.- dijo descendiendo rápidamente.- Quédate aquí Rei.- lo oyó hablar en tono alto y alejarse con maderas mientras Seiya lo esperaba en la entrada, ambos jóvenes iban a despedirse cuando la joven divisó que ingresaron a la casa, salieron a los pocos segundos a toda prisa hacia ella.

-Bájate Rei.- dijo Dante llegando con Seiya a su lado. –Quédate en la casa y cierra todo.-

-¿Qué? Pero qué pasa Dante.- exclamó totalmente confundida por la prisa de ambos jóvenes quienes salieron corriendo como si el mismo diablo los persiguiera.

-Vamos pequeña, el rió se salió de su cauce, debemos ir a ayudar a los que deban cruzar.- completó Seiya, obligando a la pelinegra a bajar.

-¡Yo voy con ustedes!- vociferó la joven con toda la intención de subir nuevamente al vehículo, el río no le daba miedo, no cuando estaba con él.

-Te quedaras aquí Rei.- soltó imperativamente Seiya mientras la tomaba del brazo bajándola de la camioneta.

-No me digas que hacer Seiya.- devolvió con evidente molestia, la seguía haciendo a un lado como si fuera una niña.

-Rei por favor.- oyó la voz de Dante apoyando la petición del músico, sabía que no podía hacer mucho, pero menos útil era quedarse allí con los brazos cruzados esperando a que ellos llegaran.

-Te quedas Hino, entra a la casa.- soltó el pelinegro con voz grave al tiempo que el viento seguía soplando con fuerza.

-Debemos ir Seiya.- insistía Dante, mientras el pelinegro abría su vehículo.

-Necesitaremos los dos.- comunicó a lo que el carpintero asintió.

-Te quedas aquí.- gritó con enojo el pelinegro subiendo a su camioneta al mismo tiempo que Dante lo imitaba con la suya propia y sin mediar palabra alguna se alejaron.

Quedó parada en medio de la gran entrada de la casa de los Kou, por más que pusiera la peor cara, ellos no volverían, se alejó e ingresó a la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella, no sin dejar de sentirse preocupada.

o-o-o-o-o

Makoto finalizó de preparar el último platillo, como era costumbre le cocinaba a los señores Ishida para ahorrarle una tarea a la anciana mujer, limpió toda la cocina y apoyó el trapo amarillo sobre la mesa al tiempo que la puerta trasera se abría.

-Está llegando.- dijo Andrew mientras entraba de manera melodiosa.

-Estaremos bien.- le sonrió la pelicastaña tomando el abrigo marrón. –Es mejor que vayas a tu casa Andrew, yo esperaré a Dante aquí, él y Rei vendrán por mí.- informó la joven.

-Puedo llevarte Makoto, no es un problema.- dijo el rubio extrañamente pensativo. Y es que al llegar a casa de los Ishida, no fue sorpresa encontrarse a la hermana menor de su amigo, después de todo ella siempre solía ayudar a los ancianos, como solía ayudar a todo el mundo, pero no fue eso lo que lo dejó en trance, no, no, fue el hecho de que Makoto Kino no fue llevada allí por Dante, quién es su celoso hermano, sino por el siempre adorado Kouta.

Quería mucho a su amigo, le deseaba lo mejor, lo mejor, pero no la excelencia pura.

-Gracias Andrew.- la oyó decir con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él. –Es mejor que me vaya con mi hermano.- la vio girarse y tomar su bolso, sacando un pañuelo color rojo.

-¿Y eso?- soltó el rubio con una sonrisa. –No sabía que te gustaran los pañuelos estilo Gun's 'n' Roses.- dijo riendo, mientras que en la cara de la joven un signo de interrogación surgía. –Una banda… música.- comenzó a dar pistas.

-Sé quiénes son, es solo que la pañoleta no es mía.- informó despreocupada.

-Oh Dante tuvo una regresión, ya veo.- asintió divertido.

-Es de Kouta.- informó la pelicastaña con una sonrisa, borrándose automáticamente la de la cara del rubio. –Me la obsequió.-

-Oh…- musitó no sabiendo exactamente cómo reaccionar a eso o si realmente tenía que reaccionar, después de todo ¿qué le importaba a él?

-Sí, la verdad es que es tan divertido Andrew, siempre de buen humor, no había conocido una persona así desde…- calló abruptamente en gesto ausente debatiéndose entre sí realizar la comparación o no, es que bien sabido era que…

-Tu ex…- interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, claro que él sabía eso, miles de veces la oyó hablar de ese tipo, de cómo estaba siempre de buen humor, de cómo nunca gritaba, de cómo jamás se exaltaba, seguramente el peor en la cama, una persona así debe de serlo porque es pésimo amante, sí ese razonamiento lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Sí, extrañamente desde él.- asintió la pelicastaña.

-Niña.- la voz de la señora de la casa llegó hasta ellos. –Ven querida quiero enseñarte unas fotos.-

-Las fotos de su boda, que vi más veces que la película Titanic.- murmuró Makoto en explicación para Andrew quien rió entrecerrando sus ojos. –Huye Andrew, salva tus oídos.-

-¿Y dejarte? No te dejaría ni en sueños…- respondió siguiendo el juego, aunque aportando un tono enfático extra. –Dejaría aquí, tú sabes.-

-Lo sé Andrew.- asintió la chica sin dejar de sonreír, no queriendo dar más vueltas al asunto, porque después de todo él había dejado claro aquella vez que el "asunto" fue su más grande error. –Nos vemos.- saludó para dirigirse a la sala saliendo de la vista del muchacho, con aún la pañoleta roja en su mano.

-Adiós….- murmuró saliendo del lugar mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más.

La tormenta llegó antes de lo previsto, el deshielo de los días anteriores hicieron rebalsar el río, los jóvenes intentaron ayudar a cuanta gente pudieron, más sin embargo el mal tiempo provocó que unos cuentos no pudieran llegar a destino teniendo que pasar la noche en refugios o en los hogares que otros vecinos ofrecían. Los cambios climáticos a la ladera de la montaña se hacían sentir, y aunque vivieran hacía años en el mismo lugar, había veces que los tiempos del clima no eran los suyos.

Seiya logró enredar el auxilio y lo arrojó sobre su camioneta para luego ayudar a su amigo quién lidiaba con el enganche trasero.

-Debo ir por Makoto Seiya, no puedo dejar la casa sola.- comunicó Dante preocupado elevando la voz por más que estuvieran a escasos metros ya que el viento que soplaba era insoportable, la razón del apuro del peliplata era el segundo piso de su casa, estaba reparándolo, las maderas estaban podridas, la llegada prematura de la tormenta no lo dejó terminar por lo que tenía que llegar.

-Ve yo llevaré a Rei, no te preocupes.- dijo el pelinegro intentando calmar a su amigo quien como pudo se dirigió a destino, mientras la camioneta negra se incursionaba hacia el gran casco que lo había visto crecer, con un sol pensamiento: lograr llegar.

o-o-o-o-o

La joven permanecía sentada en la gran cocina con sus ojos violáceos clavados en el gran ventanal que dejaba ver la entrada del rancho. Había intentado usar su teléfono móvil para llamar al alguien que le interesa oír sus gritos, más sin embargo éste se encontraba fuera de servicio, entre mucho meditar, tomó valor para tomar el teléfono de la casa de Amy, pero éste se encontraba cortado también, bufando por lo bajo sobre la pésima administración de Seiya.

Exhaló y se dirigió a la sala, para tomar su abrigo estaba decidido ella iría a buscar a sus amigos, nadie dejaba atrás a Rei Hino, sin embargo sus pasos se detuvieron, caminando no llegaría muy lejos meditó, otra vez la ira inicial que la imposición del pelinegro le causó, ¿quién se creía? Como si ella jamás hubiera ayudado en los temporales, rodó sus ojos sabiendo bien que no tenía muchas opciones, fue ahí cuando lo vio. El gran piano de cola. El piano de él, el piano que ella pasaba horas oyendo desde la habitación de Amy cuando su madre enseñaba a Seiya tocar, a Amy nunca se le dio por la música, sin embargo era amante de la música clásica, como su hermano.

Caminó unos pasos en dirección al objeto silente, agudizó la vista y una capa de polvo se posaba sobre él, se acercó aún más hasta llegar a él, temerosa, debatiéndose, su dedo índice cayó sobre la tecla blanca, ¿sería fa o sol? No lo recordaba, no recordaba para qué servían las teclas negras, el sonido inundó el lugar, más sin embargo no sonaba como siempre, es que él solía tocar de una manera única y especial, agachó su cabeza y bajó la tapa y cubrió los blancos dientes para alejarse, pero algo captó su atención antes, justo sobre el mueble incrustado en la pared, a la salida del cuarto de música, como solía llamarlo la dueña de casa, en el estrecho pasillo, en una de las repisas, el retrato de una familia feliz se hallaba oscurecido a causa del polvo, _otra vez polvo _pensó. Toda la casa estaba impecable, sin embargo esos dos objetos eran los descuidados.

-Lo que dejaste atrás.- murmuró clavando su mirada amatista en la fotografía, donde una Amy de escasos 12 años aparecía junto a un sonriente Seiya y dos amorosos padres y esposos, cuando todo era mejor. Chistó con su lengua, debería dejar de hacerse cargo de los errores de otro, más específicamente del autor de sus días y la madre de Seiya, si ellos eligieron vivir un romance oculto para todos, para luego escapar juntos y vivir una historia de amor abandonando a sus hijos a su suerte, no era su asunto, aunque el pelinegro viviera reviviéndolo cada vez que la miraba y aunque ella lo negara, dolía, dolía y mucho, porque ante los ojos de Seiya ella no quería ser sólo la hija de _él, _sino la misma chica de siempre.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo sacudir los cimientes de la casa, fue cuando corrió hacia la cocina y con horror, desde el cristal aún no cubierto, divisó cómo la tormenta se desataba, el comienzo de lo que sería una de las más recordadas del siglo. Una urgencia la invadió, Dante y Seiya aún no llegaban, la adrenalina comenzó a correr y sin importarle nada más que necesidad de controlar todo, salió de la casa siendo golpeada por el violento viento que despeinó sus cabellos negros cual ébano, se cubrió la cara entrecerrando sus ojos, la tierra que volaba la cegaba, hizo dos pasos más y la camioneta negra de Seiya ingresaba a toda velocidad, siendo detenida a escasos metros, mientras un serio pelinegro descendía y comenzaba su carrera hacia ella, no le dio tiempo de mucho solo la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la metió a la casa cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué demonios hacías afuera Rei?- lo oyó decir con enojo mientras tomaba unas maderas que descansaban sobre la pared. –Iré a tapiar al ventanal de la cocina, ni se te ocurra moverte.-

-¿Dónde está Dante?- interrogó haciendo caso omiso a lo que el muchacho le decía.

-Fue por Makoto y directo a su casa, quedamos en que yo te llevaría hacia allá.- al finalizar la frase el viento volvió a sacudir el lugar. –Debo tapiar la ventana.- masculló saliendo con prisa, seguido por la pelinegra. -¡Quédate dentro!- le ordenó, pero la joven hizo caso omiso, no detuvo su marcha hasta llegar a la ventana a tapear, Seiya cerró los postigones y se dispuso a trabarlos, pero el viento y las pesadas maderas eran factores contrarios. Fue cuando unas blancas manos lo libraron del peso que la tabla de madera le generaba y empujaba ayudando al pelinegro.

-Toma los clavos y clávala ya.- le gritó la pelinegra decidida, el joven dubitativo tomó la engrapadora y colocó los clavos -No me mires Seiya, apúrate.- le volvió a decir haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Ya esta vamos Rei.- dijo jalándola hacia la casa a pesar de los intentos del chica por librarse del agarre.

-Debo irme Seiya.- al finalizar la frase una ráfaga de viento hizo caer la rama de unos de los frondosos árboles, el pelinegro aprovechó la distracción de la chica para hacerla entrar a la casa donde cerró la puerta.

-No irás a ningún lado hoy Hino.- soltó con voz grave.

-No me quedaré aquí.-

-¿Tienes opción? Yo no pienso salir, ya está oscureciendo.-

-¿Y si Dante no llegó con Makoto a su casa?- soltó preocupada la joven, el pelinegro sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo y se dispuso a marcar.

-No hay servicio.- soltó Rei de mala gana, más sin embargo el joven hizo caso omiso y continúo con el aparato en su oreja.

-Dante- lo oyó hablar y levantó una ceja irónica, convencida que le estaba jugando una broma. –Que bueno, ¿Makoto está contigo?, bueno envíale mis saludos.- continuaba con gesto serio y mirando hacía un lado exasperando a la pelinegra.

-Dame eso.- dijo arrebatándole el celular de sus manos toscamente.

-Ey.- se quejó el muchacho quien eligió cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y reposar su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dante? ¿están bien?- la voz del otro lado, aunque cortada por la interferencia confirmó que no era broma de Seiya. –Ya mismo voy para allá Dante.- afirmó tomando su bolso y rodando sus ojos para evitar la incesante mirada azul clavada en ella.

No era necesario saber la reacción del peliplata del otro lado, el rostro de la pelinegra era delator, y había una realidad: ni loco se arriesgaría a salir con la peor tormenta del siglo que hacía años se veía, de acuerdo eso era exagerado, pero sí estaba feo el clima como para salir. La oyó cortar y acto seguido tiró el teléfono móvil por los aires hasta que cayó en las manos de Seiya.

-Ey, aún lo estoy pagando Hino.-

-Diamante vendrá por mi mañana.- dijo enojada, pero con vos suave, ¿qué haría ahora? Debía pasar la noche allí, aunque sospechaba que el que peor tomaría esto sería el pelinegro. Las cosas entre ellos estaban algo extrañas para no decir del todo, bastante era trabajar juntos, ahora compartirían el mismo techo.

Debía moverse y dejar la pose de tonto que había adoptado cuando la oyó hablar, la idea de que ella pasaría la noche con él, mejor dicho bajo el techo de él, no terminaba de asimilarse. No era la primera vez que Rei se quedaba en su casa, claro que la diferencia es que antes su hermana estaba allí y ella no era lo que es hoy… una mujer.

-¿Qué hacemos… ahora?- soltó más para sí que para él, de nuevo sus opciones eran limitadas y de nuevo el destino la acorralaba justo donde no quería estar, fue cuando recorrió la figura de Seiya, estaba empapado y recordó que estuvo ayudando a la gente que vivía en la ribera.

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de Amy.- articuló para al fin moverse y pasar junto a ella hacia la cocina, la oyó seguirlo, le estaba dando la espalda mientras tomaba algunos ingredientes para cocinar, eso lo mantendría distraído, y además moría de hambre.

-¿Qué haces?- interrogó sin levantar mucho la voz, asimilando el momento que estaba presenciando, no, no presenciando, del que era parte.

-Cocinar…- respondió despreocupado mientras dejaba la carne descongelar en el fregadero.

-Estás empapado Seiya, ve a darte un baño.- dijo sin elevar mucho la voz mientras no lo perdía de vista.

-Enseguida iré, quiero preparar todo antes, de lo contrario cenaremos entrada la madrugada.- comentó, ciertamente estaba acostumbrado a sentir la ropa húmeda, siempre ocurría lo mismo con el clima en ese lugar.

-Qué bueno que lo harás tú…- dijo sonriendo de lado, no era una amante del arte culinario.

-Estábamos atrapados en medio de una tormenta, no voy a arriesgarme que lo hagas tu, los hospitales están lejos.- finalizó con una sonrisa jocosa mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia ella quien no había quitado aún el abrigo. –Ponte cómoda.- la empujó con algo de duda en su voz, la última vez que utilizó esa expresión fue para que alguna de sus amiguitas se quitaran todo lo que traían encima, fijando su vista en los pares de amatistas que no se perdían movimiento alguno volvió a hablar. –Así me ayudas.-

-Oh ¿no tienes miedo de que te envenene Kou?- rebatió la chica levantando su ceja.

-Estaré mirando atentamente.- bromeó, dejando todo listo y pasó junto a ella. –Sólo no toques nada en mi ausencia Hino.- finalizó perdiéndose en las escaleras.

La entera situación era incómoda, ninguno de los dos dio mucha vuelta al hecho de que literalmente estaban atrapados en una casa, con una chimenea, con bastantes botellas de alcohol y eran un hombre y una mujer, mejor dicho eran Rei y Seiya, por lo que escapaban a la regla general.

Mientras él estaba bañándose, desnudo, claro está, Rei se dispuso a ayudarlo, para sí ausentar sus pensamientos, no había cable, la radio estaba con interferencia por lo que lo único que podía hacer era intentar mantenerse concentrada en su tarea, la pelinegra se dispuso a rebanar los vegetales y así preparar una ensalada, no pasó mucho cuando el muchacho se unió a ella y aunque quiso decir mucho por encontrarla en semejante tarea, solo se limitó a tomar unas batatas y ayudar con la cena.

Cocinar en silencio no escapó a que sus mentes vagaran, y que esa vaguedad los llevara nuevamente al instante en que se encontraban mostrándose espectadores de su propia vida, la joven seguía con habilidad rebanando y aunque su mirada estaba ausente, sabía plenamente qué hacer, la mirada azul se posó de reojo sobre ella y sonrió de lado, _es Rei_, se dijo así mismo, intentó relajarse y dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para secar sus manos y seguir atento los movimientos de la chica, que no pasó mucho cuando se sintió observada.

-¿Alguna recomendación?- soltó con desdén levantando una ceja. –Creo que no puedes decir nada.- dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Podría.- respondió con rapidez. –Pero sé que jamás me escucharías.- finalizó sonriendo, ambos se miraron unos segundos y continuaron con su tarea.

Pusieron la mesa en la cocina, el comedor solo se utilizaba cuando tenía visitas, y aunque le hubiese gustado agasajarla sabía de más que esas cosas no iban con ella, estaba de más. El aroma a la comida inundó el lugar, aún faltaban unos minutos. Seiya se asuntó un tiempo en el cual ella no hizo preguntas solo tomó asiento en la mesa tomando una revista que estaba sobre uno de las sillas, no era muy vieja, pero sí era de chicas, no prestó atención al dato, Makoto solía ir a ayudar al amigo de su hermano, podría ser de ella.

El joven ingresó a la cocina y ella lo siguió con sus ojos. –Preparé tu habitación.- dijo. –Encendí la calefacción en unos minutos estará aclimatada.- sonrió de lado, la chica asintió y agradeció en un gesto ausente. Lo vio caminar hasta quedar junto a la estufa, y controlar la olla al fuego.

-Está listo.- comunicó sin siquiera mirarla, se dispusieron a servirse y comenzar a comer, Rei no solía ser callada y definitivamente entre las cualidades de Seiya no estaba el ser silente, sin embargo por qué no sabían muy bien cómo encarar algún tema.

-La cena esta deliciosa.- rompió el hielo ella. Y es que realmente tenía buena sazón, ambos comieron animados, en especial él, al parecer la pérdida de energía del día de hoy estaba cobrándose. –Al parecer piensas igual.- soltó ante la falta de atención del pelinegro quien solo se llevaba comida la boca.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó algo apenado. –Es que de verdad tenía hambre.- justificó, aunque sabía bien también que no acostumbraba a tener visitas menos que menos al ahora de la cena, ambos volvieron a hundirse en silencio, aunque era lejos de ser incómodo, había cierta intimidad en el aire, y los ojos de ella volvieron a invadirlo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- soltó el pelinegro no entendiendo el motivo de la observación.

-¿Nos queda algo más que decorar?- interrogó.

-¿Eh?-

-Si debemos decorar algo más.- le reiteró la amatista.

-No, creo que cumplimos con nuestra misión.- respondió con una sonrisa. –Nadie habrá terminado, solo nosotros.- finalizó orgulloso de su eficiencia como equipo.

-Es que somos un buen equipo además de que no tuvimos dudas en cómo hacer las cosas.- apoyó animada ella, bien sabía que disfrutaba muchísimo la competencia.

-Lo sé, compadezco a Andy, me dijo que Mina lo tiene como a un niño.- reía con maldad. –Lo regaña, le repite las cosas.- enumeraba.

-Ya lo creo, y Makoto no debe parar de quejarse.- acotó la pelinegra con igual intención.

-Y Dante debe estar aun descifrando la mirada de Kunzite para saber qué color prefiere.-

Rieron con ganas ante los comentarios, una vez más todo cambió entre ellos, y esta vez para bien.

-Yo solo quiero saber qué tiene planeado Minako para el baile en su casa.- se repuso la amatista de la risa inicial, mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre el mantel individual color vino.

-Sólo sé que es de máscaras y claro trajes de gala.- comunicó Seiya empujando un poco su plato, ya satisfecho.

-Eso es un problema.- dijo la chica pensativa mientras fruncía sus labios.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-No tengo ningún vestido de gala…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –No está entre mi equipaje, jamás pensé que asistiría a una fiesta.- se explicó, y aunque su amiga le había enviado algunos vestidos no eran exactamente apropiados para la ocasión.

-Amy tiene algunos aquí, ella no vendrá así que puedes usarlos, estoy seguro que a ella no le importara.- ofreció el joven sin pensarlo demasiado, su hermanita estaría feliz de que Rei asistiera a algún baile con alguno de sus tantos vestidos confeccionados por su tía, al tiempo que su mirada se ensombrecía.

-¿La extrañas?- se animó a preguntar la pelinegra atrayendo la mirada del joven.

-Demasiado, es muy pequeña aun Rei, sé que tiene tu edad, no digas nada.- interrumpió la protesta de la chica antes que escape de sus labios.- Pero ella no es como tú y Makoto, sin que me mal interpretes, ella es inocente y ciertamente me preocupa qué pueda pasarle.- compartió parte de sus preocupaciones, mientras la joven levantaba la mesa, seguida por Seiya.

-Confío en que sabe cuidarse sola, además seguro se hizo de un grupo de amigos, Amy es muy linda con la gente.- dijo con la intención de comenzar a lavar.

-No, lo hace el lavavajillas.- le comunicó él. -Solo espero que ninguno quiera pasarse con ella.- retomó la charla entre los dos.

-Seiya ¿estás celoso?- lo miró divertida, no era momento para comentar que él solía ser un don Juan, y que esas tantas chicas también podrían tener hermanos.

-Claro que no.- negó rotundamente. - pero no me gustaría que ningún tipo se pasara de listo con ella.- continuó hablando subiendo un poco el tono.

-Creo que Amy es lo suficientemente adulta como para saber lo que quiere.- opinó con énfasis la pelinegra mientras volvía hacia la mesa.

-¡Por todos los cielos Rei, a esa edad no sabes que quieres!- exclamó algo abrumado, mientras terminaba de poner la vajilla en el aparato blanco y lo encendía.

-Creo que estas subestimando a tu hermana.- otra vez la voz de la amatista se alzó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No, no lo hago, sé lo que Amy es, pero también sé cómo es el mundo, ustedes son muy confiadas Rei, pero las cosas no siempre son lindas.- y la discusión volvió a subir de tono, sabía a dónde terminaría llegando el tema, a lo que siempre ocurría que ella, que creía saberlo todo era una niña.

-Oh no me digas Seiya.- ironizó con enojo. –Claro, tú si sabes qué es el mundo, a pesar de nunca haber salido de este pueblo.- escupió las palabras con tal intención que sus ojos chispearon.

-¿A ti te ayudo salir?- remató el joven acercándose a ella a paso seguro quedando a escasos metros de su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- soltó sin moverse un centímetro, no la haría recular.

-Si a ti, saliendo de aquí, te ayudo en algo, porque yo solo veo a la misma niña caprichuda de siempre ¿sabías?-

-No me llames niña.- vociferó clavando su mirada violácea en la suya azul, y las llamas que siempre creía alucinar ver en ella ahí estaban.

-Eres una niña.- repitió perdiéndose esta vez en su boca en forma de corazón.

-Dilo otra vez.- escapó de sus labios al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente.

-No hagas eso Hino.- soltó en todo de advertencia, pegándose más a ella.

-¿Hacer qué?- interrogó inamovible.

-Desafiarme, ¡vives desafiando a la gente!- masculló entre dientes con voz grave bajando aún más su rostro, rozando su nariz a la de la joven.

-Creí que eso te gustaba.- murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo, sin alejarse haciendo que su aliento dulce choque con el rostro del pianista, embriagándolo.

-No hagas esto Rei.- soltó luchando contra las ganas de devorar sus labios en un hambriento beso, de arrinconarla contra una pared y desatar lo que hacía tiempo sentía por ella.

-No estoy haciendo nada…- y sus labios se movieron nuevamente, la mano de Seiya recorrió el brazo de la chica subiendo hasta posarse en su rostro. -¿Qué harás tú?- dijo no comprendiendo bien las reacciones de su cuerpo quien solo se negaba a escapar de aquella situación, quién necesitaba ser tocado.

Silencio. Deseo. Anhelo. Culpa. Remordimiento. Más deseo. Menos centímetros entre ellos. Fuego.

-Rei…- musitó apenas entregándose a lo que su mente y cuerpo gritaban.

Capturó los rojos labios de la joven con fuerza y lejos de rechazarlo, ella, los pegó más a él, una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, alcanzando cada una de sus extremidades. ¿Si era correcto lo que ocurría? ¿Si querían evitarlo? Claramente no había lugar a pensamiento alguno, el pelinegro sintió la mordida en el labio inferior desatando aun más su deseo, la mano que descansaba en el bello rostro se deslizó hasta enredarla en los cabellos color ébano, delineó con sensualidad la boca que segundos antes lo mordió con fuerza, pasó su lengua acariciándolos hasta que estos se abrieron permitiendo que sus lenguas se encuentren en una lucha húmeda y fiera.

Pegaron sus cuerpos y sin separarse Seiya comenzó a caminar obligando a Rei retroceder unos pasos hasta golpear su espalda contra la fría pared blanca. Se sintió acorralada, y sin dejar de besarlo alzó sus manos al cuello del pelinegro atrayéndolo con fuerza, Seiya estiró su mano y la pegó a la pared atrayendo a Rei con él separándola del muro, soltando un sonido gutural, salvaje, animal.

No importaba si el aire faltaba, no lo necesitaban, solo necesitaban esto. Sus cuerpos clamando por mas, con la mano que tenia posada en su cintura comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la joven, la introdujo entre sus ropas quedando maravillado por la suavidad de la piel de la amatista, abrió sus ojos por unos instantes sólo disfrutando de las largas y tupidas pestañas que acariciaban sus mejillas, el color rosado de sus pómulos, la fiereza de su agarre y sin aviso alguno el par de amatistas se descubrió ante él, sin romper el beso, sin dejar de tocarse y desearse, sólo mirándose, desafiándose.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al de Seiya, se sentía arder, un fuego interno que la consumía, necesitaba más, la ropa estorbaba, enredó una de sus piernas en la cintura de él y la mano de Seiya resbaló delineando la torneada pierna de Rei, la opresión en sus pantalones aumentaba y sus labios dolían. La giró dejándola de espaldas al mueble de costado que contenía la vajilla, los besos seguían subiendo de tono.

-Seiya…- la oyó murmurar su nombre con fuego con anhelo, cuantas veces había deseado oírla de esa manera.

-Pequeña…- las manos de Rei se posaron en el rostro de él, besándolo con fiereza y especial sensualidad, ambos recargados sobre el mueble.

El ruido de dos copas cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos fue lo único que hizo sobresaltarlos, ambos cesaron en sus movimientos, el beso se rompió, el trance también.

La realidad los golpeó con furia, ahí estaban nuevamente, él y ella, Seiya y Rei, el joven Seiya y la pequeña amiga de su hermana, Rei.

-Yo…- ambos quisieron decir algo, el brillo en los ojos de la amatista se fue perdiendo, como si fuera la única capaz de reordenar sus emociones, y aunque no pudiera, se lo haría creer. El pelinegro liberó la pierna de la chica, que rozó su cintura al caer y se separó de ella. Solo dos pasos hacia atrás. Esos ojos brujos lo observaban y no pudo más que eludir la mirada.

-Recogeré las copas.- la oyó decir y notó que se movía, debía decir algo, debía actuar, debía…

-Rei- la llamó tomándola del brazo, el contacto bastó para que sus ojos chispearan nuevamente, para que la electricidad que los había invadido antes regresara, como si las descargas fueran ya comunes entre ellos, la soltó al instante y puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos. –Lo… yo… - intentaba coordinar. -lo siento…- finalizó.

Y allí estaban, las dos palabras que no quería escuchar, no quería que se disculpara, no quería eso, lo mejor hubiese sido dejarlo así, lo mejor hubiese sido seguir.

-No te preocupes.- articuló aclarando su garganta después. –Olvidémoslo, no ocurrió nada.- soltó con autosuperación, no quería olvidarlo, pero… era Seiya, Seiya jamás se fijaría en ella, si él actuó de esa forma fue porque siempre fue un mujeriego, siempre un don Juan y ella era ahora una mujer, una chica mas que le permitió actuar de esa forma.

"Olvidémoslo" fue lo que lo dejó en jaque, él se había disculpado por la rudeza, no hablaba del momento en que habían estado, pero otra vez una realidad vino hacia él, ella tenía a alguien en la ciudad, lo que había ocurrido fue un impulso, una pequeña aventura, un momento de distención. Pero él no era su objeto de distracción, no Seiya Kou.

La vio recoger los vidrios, se inclinó y la ayudó sin hacer contacto visual. Lo segundo fueron los pasos de la amatista perdiéndose en las escaleras, yendo a la alcoba de Amy, era hora de dormir.

Se quedó sentado en la cocina, sólo oyendo el viento fiero que golpeaba la casa y movía los arboles, la intensa nevada caía y se podía verla por entre la ranura que había quedado en la ventana de la cocina, a causa de las maderas torpemente colocadas por la prisa, había viento, nevaba, más sin embargo entre las nubes la luna asomaba, y esa noche se veía más bella que nunca.

o-o-o-o-o

Se quitó la ropa y se colocó el pijama que el pelinegro le había preparado momentos atrás, utilizó el baño y no tuvo que cruzarlo en el pasillo. Dos cepillos de dientes descansaban en el vaso color azul. Amy debe tener otro donde fue.

Se metió entre las sábanas, y se tapó con el cobertor rosa, se puso de lado acomodando la camisa holgada que Amy usaba para dormir. Su cabello caía como cascada sobre su espalda y hombro, algunos mechones traviesos se colaban por su rostro, sus mejillas se encendieron de sólo pensar su actuar momentos atrás, se lamentó mil y una veces por su comportamiento, él era hombre, un hombre bastante activo por lo que recordaba, ella sólo hizo el papel de tonta, de necesitada, de chica fácil.

Escondió su rostro en la almohada, a pesar de haber tenido novio, ella jamás había estado íntimamente con nadie, y sin embargo si las copas no hubiesen caído al suelo, estaba segura que no se hubiese negado.

Una vez más lo que tanto la lastimó años atrás volvió, la noche que fue a despedirse de él, solo iba a irse del pueblo por un tiempo corto, la que la empujó a huir fue él y sus palabras esas que resonaban fuerte y clara en su mente, y sin embargo estuvo a punto de entregarse a la persona que la despreció tanto. Aunque él nunca lo sepa, ella estaba detrás de la puerta esa noche.

Con ese pensamiento sus ojos se cerraron, estaba agotada, avergonzada y más que nada, enfadada, ella no debía olvidar tan fácil, podían ser amigos, pero jamás de los jamases dejaría que cruzaran esa línea.

o-o-o-o-o

Oyó que el reloj marcaba la medianoche, y él seguía sentado en la oscuridad repasando una y otra vez lo que había pasado entre ellos. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, si todo entre ellos era juego esta vez ambos estaban perdiendo. Se dejó llevar, se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento que tenía ya algunos años, y que seguía siendo tan incorrecto como antes.

Se puso de pie y caminó silente hasta las escaleras, subió con pesadez y pasó por la puerta donde dentro la amatista descansaba. Se detuvo, podía golpear, pero no tenía nada que decirle. Quiso darle un golpe a la pared, quiso gritar necesitaba hacerlo. Hacía años que no se sentía tan vivo como cuando horas antes la había besado, su cuerpo, su boca, su aliento, todo era perfecto y embriagante. La excitación volvió a invadirlo, imaginarla desnuda bajo él gritando su nombre, moviéndose sobre ella, sintiendo sus labios, gozar viendo su rostro mojado con gotas de sudor y ser el causante de ello. Y si la imagen se dibujó perfecta en su mente, otra lo golpeó, Rei podía sentirse así, pero él no era el causante.

Un hombre le hacía el amor, compartía su cama, era el responsable de gemidos y noches enteras en que ella no dormiría, y la ira lo inundó, se sintió un completo idiota por fantasear acerca de ella, por desearla de esa manera cuando claramente ella ya tenía a otro que la hacía vibrar.

Iba seguir camino a su cuarto cuando la puerta de la alcoba de Amy se abrió y allí parada bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por el traga luz estaba la pelinegra, hermosa, perfecta, inmaculada, envestida en ropas blancas, con su cabello largo y suelto cayendo por el costado de su cuerpo.

De solo verlo se quedó inmóvil, se dirigía al baño y lo que más la sorprendió fue verlo allí, oyó que él subía pero luego los pasos fueron silenciados, creyó que ya estaría en su alcoba, no allí. Buscó su mirada, ésta estaba ausente.

-¿Te desperté?- interrogó el pelinegro con voz aterciopelada. La joven negó moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Rei...- volvió a pronunciar su nombre intentando decir algo que jamás surgió. Ella supo entonces que él estaba realmente arrepentido y una parte de ella se tranquilizó, Seiya no la deseaba, y aunque fuese casi agónico saberlo, al menos podría dejar en el olvido aquella loca y tonta idea.

-No pasó nada Seiya.- le dijo restándole importancia. –Solo nos dejamos llevar, fue un momento tonto, ni el primero ni él último.- mentira. Mientes Rei Hino y lo sabes.

Las palabras de la pelinegra lograron enfurecerlo, dejarse llevar no estaba en su diccionario, él no se dejaba llevar, él no hacia las cosas por hacer.

-Al parecer debes estar acostumbrada a dejarte llevar.- soltó justo en el momento en que ella pasaba junto a él, atrayendo la mirada violácea que delataba confusión. – Por lo visto sueles hacerlo, ¿sabrá tu novio o mejor dicho "prometido"- recalcó lo ultimo sorprendiendo aun mas a la chica. – que besas otros hombres dejándote llevar?- escupió las palabras con ira, con ataque de celos e impotencia.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- soltó enfadada, ofendida, dolida.

-Eso dijiste "ni el primero ni el ultimo" muchos momentos idiotas has de haber tenido Rei, a ver cuéntame las veces que en la Ciudad haces eso, tal vez con tus amigos de la banda.- siguió hiriéndola, quería lastimarla como ella lo había lastimado.

No iba a discutir con él sobre algo que no tenía sentido siguió caminando para obviarlo.

-Sabes... nunca creí que te convertirías en una libertina.- soltó con un murmullo cargado de intencionalidad.

Apenas procesó sus palabras se giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó con bravura.

-Nadie me llama así.- masticó las palabras, había oído mil veces a su padre referirse de esa manera sobre su madre, solo porque cuando ella se negó a seguir conviviendo con él la acusó de acostarse con otros hombres, mientras que la verdad era que Risa solo lloraba todas las noches con el grifo del agua abierto para que ni ella ni su abuelo la oyeran. –No te atrevas Seiya.- rogaba a todos los cielos que esto no estuviese ocurriendo, más sin embargo ahí estaba parado él, con esa soberbia tan propia que sólo ella conocía.

-¿Cómo se sentiría tu novio al saber que la mujer con la que va a casarse anda besando hombres por ahí?- soltó nuevamente, sintiendo herido, colérico, receloso de aquél hombre que no conocía y envidiaba con toda sus fuerzas.

-No hables de él.- le advirtió levantando una ceja.

-Oh ahora te acuerdas de defenderlo- le dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Seiya…- soltó una vez más con advertencia.

-Pobre diablo, debería de enterarse ¿verdad? O tal vez el haga lo mismo con otras.- siguió con la burla, con la baja manera de querer herirla, sólo porque él se sentía miserable.

-¡Nathan está muerto!- el grito no fue lo que lo dejó como piedra, sino que la frase. –Él murió, no te refieras a él, no te atrevas a hablar de él.- espetó con furia y amenazante apretando sus dientes. Si no fuera porque sabía que Rei no lloraba jamás, hubiese creído que ese brillo en sus ojos eran lágrimas asomando. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, nunca comprendió mas esa frase que ese preciso instante.

-Rei…- quería que la tierra lo tragara quería desaparecer, se pateó mentalmente, insultó a Andrew por no contarle toda la maldita historia. Y una vez más quedó como un tonto, como un imbécil, expuesto ante ella, hiriéndola, sólo por ser un cobarde.

La chica cerró la puerta del baño y lo supo, ella no le perdonaría esto, era la consecuencia inevitable.

.

.

**N/A: Luego de un tiempito de ausencia aquí llega este capítulo, más largos que otros, pero es lo que llevó hacerlo. **

**La verdad ando atareada de trabajo, muy cansada y con una serie de asuntos personales, perdón por la demora, y de ante mano no sé cuando tendré listo el otro capítulo, pero jamás dejaría un fic, eso olvídenlo.**

**Quiero enviar mis afectuosos saludos en especial a Deshy, quien es la autora del poema que abre el capitulo, una increíble escritora, invito a todos a leerla a la pagina gemela de FF donde los artistas que se animan a dar rienda suelta a las obras originales exponen sus obras (fictionexpreses).**

**A Gaby por tolerar mis berrinches de falta de inspiración, a Patty por sus comentarios y teorías tan certeras y geniales! Diana gracias por tu mensaje privado, espero te haya gustado. A malkav –iztli y a todos aquellos que pasan… saludos y espero les haya gustado, háganmelo saber.**

**Nicky**


End file.
